Estamos destinados a ser unidos
by Soloemma
Summary: Por problemas de dinero se ve en juego el resto de tu vida, la única solución... El matrimonio a temprana edad... ¿Por qué Charlie? A/U x A/H x M por lemmon y escenas fuertes.
1. Chapter 1

**Estamos destinados a ser unidos por las buenas… o ¿Malas?**

_[Viendo la verdad la verdad detrás de la mentira, _

_Véase la razón en tus ojos _

_Que darán respuestas al por qué _

_Cayendo dentro y fuera del perdón, _

_Cayendo dentro y fuera del amor. _

_¿Puedes verlo? ¿Puedes sentirlo? _

_Y ahora continuamos cayendo en el juego de la razón, _

_Muy lejos.]_

_**I Propuesta**_

Era lunes, el peor día de la semana, estaba sentada en mi habitación la que quedaba en el segundo piso, tenía una vista hermosa, aun que siempre era arruinada con la constante ira que inundaba mi mente. Por otra parte estaba deseosa de una buena noticia mi vida era suficientemente aburrida como para que la rutina cambiara. Papá gritándole a mamá, no sabían cuanto me dolían esos gritos, temía por mamá, cada vez que se gritan algo se rompía, o era la loza y los platos o bien era el hermoso rostro amable de mi madre, en el cual para mí siempre había una sonrisa, era la única hija entre los dos, la única viva, normalmente discutían por que él creía que mamá se había descuidado en su embarazo y había sido culpa de ella el aborto, pero no era así, eran por los golpes de papá, aun que aquel hombre ya ni lo veía como tal, estaba siempre sumido en el trabaja en sus negocios y en sus millonarias deudas que se olvidaba de lo que en verdad debía preocuparle… El bien estar de la familia se transformo en una basura a el solo le importaban sus entupidos vicios. Era verdad papá estaba endeudado hasta el cuello, no sabía como saldría de ello, pero mamá seguía a su lado y mientras ella estuviese en esta maldita casa yo estaría a su lado, lo haría por mamá.

Charlie callo en la banca rota por su derroche, con mujeres, trago y alcohol, si, aun que cueste creerlo, mamá sufrió mucho más los golpes que le propinaba él cuando llegaba a casa borracho, debido a todo ello fue inevitable el desangramiento de mi madre que casi la lleva al borde de la muerte no bastándole con llevarse a la pequeña criaturita que antes tenía en su vientre.

Yo ya tenia 15 años no vivía con muchas preocupaciones por parte de mi madre éramos ricos, lastimosamente ello solo sería cuando yo me casara, mi abuela me había dotado con millones cuando nací, los dejo en el testamento antes de morir, el único punto que debía cumplir era que me casara para que mi padre no tocara ni un centavo, mi abuela odiaba a su yerno, era lo peor con su hija ahora mi madre, pero sin embargo ella me amó hasta morir.

Yo por mi parte estaba muy tranquila sería capas de casarme a los 18 para que mi madre no sufriera y viviera conmigo aun sin amar al hombre. Por ella haría cualquier cosa. Ella era mi gran apoyo, lo era todo en mi vida, mi mejor amiga, mi consejera, mi todo, ella merecía algo mejor que Charlie pero ella lo amaba a pesar de todo lo que él era capas de hacer.

La casa se volvía realmente pequeña cuando habían gritos, estaba encerrada en mi pieza, la casa era el infierno, solo que en vez de fuego ardiendo por todos lados era hielo quemando las entrañas y las caricias que poco quedaban, mientras yo simulaba que era simplemente algo pequeño, mi pecho se retorcía, esta vez esperaba que mamá no saliera dañada ya que últimamente los golpes le tenían la cara muy marcada, como los brazos y algunas costillas, me dolía verla tan mal herida, no podía entender como ella siendo una mujer fuerte y valiente vivía aun con un hombre cobarde y débil lleno de vicios.

-¡Es tu culpa!- Se escucho un grito de Charlie.

Le estaba gritando a mamá, de seguro era por una razón estúpida y sin sentido como las ultimas dos, ni coherencia tenían, la anterior había sido por que el café sabía amargo cuando había sido él quien solo uso una cucharada de azúcar en vez de dos, era injusto a demás de terco, culpar a mamá o mejor dicho cargar todo contra mamá sin ninguna razón lo hacía blanco de todo mi odio, algún día me revelaría contra aquel hijo de… Una señorita no usa malas palabras… me recordé.

Mi madre no se escuchó ya que su voz era suave, amable, cariñosa, quizás las lágrimas de escuchar al hombre de su vida gritarle le impedían hablar, ella aun no se acostumbraba a los gritos de su esposo. Como hubiese deseado que las cosas no fuesen así, era lo único que deseaba.

El amor era una estupidez, arruinaba tu vida por completo. Por ello el día en que me casara solo sería para ayudar a mamá, luego me separaría o algo por el estilo ya que no pretendía enamorarme, solo quería pasar mi vida estudiando, soñaba con muchos cosas, era una soñadora y ese era mi único escape de esta vida miserable.

Se escucho la loza romper y un grito de mamá. Bajé corriendo y fue ahí cuando vi que había votado un mueble donde había loza, por poco cae sobre mamá, ella se encontraba paralizada, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, estaba aterrada, el dolor y el miedo la paralizaban.

-Cariño… vete bella, corazón- Dijo mi madre con apenas una sonrisa fingida para no preocuparme…

Ella intentaba protegerme siempre de la ira de Charlie, yo era su tesoro, ella me lo decía siempre, intentaba que ni el dolor ni la tristeza me tocaran, de hecho el verlos pelear era lo único que me hería pero la costumbre había cambiado la forma de ver ciertas cosas.

-¡Maldita sea, deja de tratarla como un bebe!- Dijo Charlie.

-¡¡No le hables así a mamá, ¿no crees que ya te hemos aguantado mucho?!!- Realmente no sabía de donde había sacado coraje pero por ella haría cualquier cosa. No soportaba escuchar un segundo más el como le grita a mi madre.

-¡¡Cállate insolente!!- Se acerco a grandes zancadas para golpearme.

Me dio vuelta la cara de una bofetada rompiendo mi pómulo cerca de mi ojo, sus manos eran muy grandes y mi rostro en ese entonces era muy pequeño.

-Cariño… -La voz de mi madre daba a conocer que le dolía ver como me golpeaba.

-¡Maldita seas mujer! Las cosas se harán como yo digo y punto, ¡tienes un día para decírselo!-La voz de Charlie era ronca, estaba cargada en ira.

-Es muy pequeña, no la obligaré - Dijo sería y valiente, con una fuerza que no había visto antes.

Quería protegerme lo veía en sus ojos, en como me sostenía con sus brazos, en como me toaba con fuerza, sin querer dejarme ir de su lado.

-¡Lo harás!, si no lo haces ya verás lo que le hago a tu hermosa hija.- Dijo enfierecido.

Mi madre perdió el color en su rostro, se veía el pánico en sus ojos. Sus ojos marrones como los míos estaban abiertos como platos.

Charlie sonreía triunfante.-Atrévete mujer y no sabes que le pasará a tu hija.

Charlie se fue caminando intranquilo, se veía demasiado perturbado, me miraba con odio pero sabía que era por intentar defender a mi madre.

Ella y yo nos quedamos a solas.

-Bella, cariño… necesito que hablemos…

-¿Es lo que mencionó Charlie?

-No del todo, antes debo explicarte ciertas cosas y creo que ya tienes edad para entenderlo- Dijo pensativa-Vamos a tu habitación.

Subimos las escaleras y una vez que estuvimos dentro de la habitación mi madre cero la puerta suavemente.

Tomó un algodón con un poquito de algo que manchaba, lo puso en mi rostro cubriendo la herida.

-Hará que sane más rápido- Dijo sonriendo.- Espera un momento voy por hielo.

Pude escuchar como bajaba las escaleras y Charlie le decía

-Mujer… Debes decírselo, es nuestra única salida, somos una familia, debemos estar unidos.

-¿Cuando te importó antes?

-¡Ahora me importa mujer mal agradecida!

Serró fuertemente la hielera y subió rápido las escaleras avanzó rápido hasta mi habitación a penas entró cerro la puerta detrás de ella y suspiro aliviada de no estar abajo charlando con Charlie, últimamente estaba muy cambiante y nervioso, por todo enfurecía, las deudas que él había ocasionado lo volvía loco, por mi que sufriera pero no podía soportar ver a mi madre sufrir d tal manera. No cuando ella era el blanco de sus desquites.

-Toma cariño- dijo extendiéndome la bolsa de hielo y al mismo tiempo sentándose en la cama.

-Bella siéntate…-Me hizo un gesto con su mano para indicarme el lado vacío de mi cama en donde ella quería que me sentase. Se notaba preocupada aún había duda en sus ojos-Cariño-Dijo tomando mi mano- Te contaré una historia.-Tomó una pausa, respiró hondo y comenzó.

-Hace 16 años atrás yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de Dimitri, el hermano mayor de Charlie, mayor por dos años. Él y yo teníamos planes secretos de casarnos pero nuestros padres se oponían por que tomamos la decisión de arrancarnos, en aquel entonces yo tenía 16 años y el tenía 20 años, estaba perdidamente enamorada. Bueno, el asunto es que una noche nos escapamos y llegamos a una pensión en donde vivimos durante un mes, fueron unos de los meses más felices de mi vida, yo no era mayor de edad por lo que no nos podíamos casar pero aun así me entregue a él por completo, nos amábamos como nunca te imaginarias- suspiró nostálgica.

-¿Por qué no se casaron? ¿Por que hoy no estas con el?-Dije dudosa ya que no conocía a la familia de papá.

-Déjame terminar cariño-Se aclaro la garganta y siguió.-No tardó mucho tiempo en que quedara embarazada, nos sentíamos la pareja más feliz del mundo, lo que llevaba en el vientre era un pedacito de nuestro amor, éramos felices aun que e mundo entero estaba en nuestra contra, menos mi madre que me entendía de alguna forma semicuerda, pero me apoyaba, nos enviaba dinero y yo o guardaba para criar a un lindo bebé y Dimitri también cooperaba ya que tenía un buen trabajo.

Un día Dimitri salio a trabajar como todos los días, yo había ido al ginecólogo por el asunto del embarazo, ya que como era muy joven me preocupaba el bebé.

Habíamos quedado en juntarnos en el café que quedaba en la calle newton, lo esperé por horas, hasta que cerraron el local, me fui enojada pero sabía que quizás lo encontraría en el departamento en el que estábamos viviendo, al llegar vi a un hombre y una mujer esperando que alguien llegara. La mujer habló primero.

-¿Es usted parienta de Dimitri Swan?

-Si- respondí a la oficial asustada pensando que lo habían arrestado por haber escapado con una menor.

-Lamento comunicarle que ha fallecido, al parecer fue arrollado por u conducto ebrio el cual lo arrastro por tres cuadras debido a que no se detuvo, luego chocó en el poste y murieron ambos cuando explotó en auto.

En ese momento sentí como caía al suelo lentamente y todo se volvía gris, me faltaban las fuerzas para estar en pie y para seguir viviendo.

-Lo sentimos señorita-Dijo el oficial.

El dolor y la amargura eran el peor conjunto de emociones. Pero ahí estaba el pequeño ser en mi vientre, el pequeño de un mes, el pequeño trocito de nuestro amor. Aquel me dio fuerzas para levantarme y seguir adelante.

Un día después alguien tocó la puerta, era Charlie. Sus padres lo habían enviado a recoger algunas pertenencias de Dimitri. Con el tiempo Charlie se convirtió en un buen amigo, pero solo era eso, un buen amigo. Un día me propuso matrimonio fue un poco antes de que nacieras, con la escusa de que necesitarías un padre y también se necesitaba dinero para mantener a un recién nacido.

Dos meses después nació un bebe, era niña justo como deseaba Dimitri a si que le puse el nombre que el prefería para una niña, Isabella ya que la abreviatura sería Bella y en italiano su significado era hermosa, y realmente merecía llamarse de tal forma ya que era hermosa muy hermosa. Eras tan indefensa cariño que solo podía darte amor… Después de que naciste nos mudamos a esta casa- dijo con pesar- Y solo en ese instante mostró su verdadera cara, nada era tan bueno como parecía.

-¡Entonces no soy su hija!- Estaba feliz, odiaba ser parte de algo que dañara a mamá como él lo hacia.- pero…-dije pensativa- ¿Por qué me lo cuentas?, pudiste haber guardado el secreto y también ¿Por qué ahora?

-Por que quiero que sepas que él no te puede obligar a hacer nada que tú no quieras hacer cariño.-Dijo asustada.

-¿Qué sucede madre?

-Tu sabes que Charlie tiene muchas deudas, lo que él no sabe es que tu eres heredera de una gran fortuna, pero aún así él quiere forzarte a que te cases con un millonario accionista de las empresas Cullen, tengo entendido que un tal Edward uno de los más adinerados está en busca de una esposa… El cree que si tu lo enamoras y accede a casarse contigo él pagará sus deudas y volveremos a vivir él y yo muy bien mientras tu estas con Cullen, dice que él aprobará el matrimonio que necesita solo que digas el sí aun si no lo amas.

-Edward Cullen… suena tonto el nombre….

-Bella quiero que tomes una decisión si decides no hacerlo se muy bien donde puedo esconderte y si tomas la otra decisión te apoyaré aun que esté en contra de todo esto, no quiero que cometas mi horror de que por una apariencia arruines tu vida, cariño are lo que sea para sacarte de esta casa cuanto antes si lo quieres.

-Mamá…-dije inquieta…

¿Casarme? ¿Yo? Yo quería estudiar, ser independiente ¡por díos tenía 15 años! ¡Como podría! A demás seguro era un viejo decrepito que quedó viudo, todo arrugado y asquerosamente mal oliente como todos los socios de mi padre si el más joven tenia 45 y era asqueroso, siempre me miraba con una mirada que me daban nauseas. Bueno es verdad tengo 15 pero poseo un cuerpo de 18 y además mi forma de pensar era un poquito más madura, no me andaba con rodeos ni con jueguitos estúpidos. ¡Por favor! ¡¿Casarme yo?!

-Madre… ¿Me dejarías pensarlo?... a solas…-Dije en tono seco

-Si cariño-Dijo besando mi frente- confío en ti- Dijo cerrando la puerta por fuera.

Tenía rabia pero haría cualquier cosa para sacarla de esta casa aun si eso significaba que tenía que casarme con un viejo decrepito que no podía ni engendrar niños, odiaba la idea e tener que adquirir matrimonio a los 15 años.

Siempre había soñado que si llegaba realizar tal cosa, fuera con un hombre inteligente, que me tratara de la forma más dulce y tierna posible, que jamás me hiciera daño, que me respetase, más que por fuera lo planeaba por dentro, el físico no me importaba, ello cambiaba con los años, así como en un principio fui cilíndrica y nadie me miraba y ahora tenia un cuerpo que todos deseaban tocar. Aun que eran asquerosos esa era la verdad.

Por mi madre era capaz de hace cualquier cosa aun cuando fuese lo imposible o bien lo indeseable. ¿Qué podría ser peor? ¿Vivir en una casa donde la veía sufrir todos los días o sufrir para poder verla sonreír?, deseaba verla feliz era mi meta, si esta era la posibilidad entonces lo haría, tomaría la decisión que la salvase a ella, no a mi. Ella se lo merecía.

Llore unas horas ates de hacer lo que debía hacer por amor a mi madre. Me dirigí al baño lavé mi rostro y le di una sonrisa al espejo intentando simular que todo estaba bien pero una lagrima traicionera se escapó de mis ojos

-Todo está bien, no temas, si es anciano morirá luego a demás serás rica.- Le dije al espejo como si fuera a aliviarme ¿A caso el dinero importaba? No te hacía feliz y menos te daba seguridad, el dinero arruinaba la vida, era un hecho del que estaba segura.

Bajé las escaleras hasta donde Charlie me pudiese oír.

-Lo haré- Fueron mis palabras.

Intenté no llorar, mamá me escucho desde su habitación y me miró con angustia Charlie se levantó apresurado y me sonrío.

-Es una excelente decisión, mañana hay una fiesta entre los socios, obviamente asistiremos, debes ocupar todos tus encantos así que vete a tu habitación a hacer todo aquello que hacen las chicas, no se te ocurra llorar y arruinar tu rostro, todo depende de ti Isabella, tanto los negocios como tu _madre_.- Enfatizó la palabra madre, sabia donde atacar el muy mal nacido.

Me dí la media vuelta y ahí estaba mi madre, llorando.

-No lo hagas, bella por favor, piénsalo, eres inteligente, por favor recapacita, cariño, no te mereces esto.

-Ya lo decidí, todo estará bien madre…

Entré a mi habitación cerré con el seguro para que nadie entrara y me dejé caer sobre la cama y hundí mi cabeza en la almohada las lagrimas se desbordaban alocadas por mi rostro como si no tuviesen un final, eran eternas y no dejaban da caer, humedecieron gran parte de la almohada.

-Es por tu madre… Es lo correcto, todo estará bien. Eres una mujer… no una mal criada- me dije dándome fuerzas para seguir con todo esto adelante. Me di la vuelta observé el techo de la habitación… y nuevamente entre lagrimas y sollozos se consumió todo el día hasta que llegó la noche y quedé sumida en un profundo sueño.


	2. Encuentro con ¿Edward Cullen?

_**II Encuentro con ¿Edward… Cullen?**_

Ya había amanecido, comencé a arreglarme, utilicé mascaras, hielo para deshinchar mi rostro por el golpe y las lagrimas, la cena en donde lo conocería se realizaría a las ocho en punto.

Edward POV

Eran un cuarto para las ocho la gente estaba llegando, como buen anfitrión de la cena estaba en la puerta recibiendo a los invitados, eran pocos pero hoy vendrían con sus familias ya que hace un tiempo mi padre hizo correr el rumor de que deseaba casarme, así era pero la mujer para mi aun no existía o eso creía. Era extraño que en estos tiempos un hombre de 24 años estuviese solo, normalmente se casaba a los 22 ¿pero eso a caso importaba? Para mi carecía de toda importancia.

-Buenas tarde Edward.- Dijo Jasper Hale acompañado de su esposa Alice Hale que antes solía ser Cullen.

Mi hermana se había casado con hace muy poco, se notaba que lo amaba mucho y él a ella, Alice tenía apenas 19 años mi Padre permitió la boda por que Hale era un miembro importante entre los negocios y bien por que Alice era un diablillo que lo torturaría por toda la vida si se perdía la oportunidad que casarse con el amor de su vida, aun que tan solo fuera amor a primera vista. Realmente no creía en esas cosas.

-Buenas tardes Señor Cullen- Dijo un miembro de la sociedad, como la mayoría muy anciano. Estaba acompañado de su hija Tanya a quien conocía muy bien, pero me era desagradable y su esposa

-Buenas tardes Edward- Dijo Charlie Swan.

El era un miembro muy antiguo en todo esto, el había sido uno de los primeros, estaba acompañado de su dulce esposa, se veía amigable, ojos grandes cafés angustiados por los años y al lado de ella se concentraba un ángel mismo caído del cielo, usaba un vestido blanco invierno, cabello tomado en un sofisticado peinado, manos delicadas, pequeña estatura, ojos tristes, aun que color calidamente chocolatados, sentía la necesidad de refugiarla en mis brazos, esto nunca antes me había sucedido, ella se veía amable y me regaló una sonrisa tímida, pero me arrebató el aire y la confianza en todo lo que algún día creí mío, en todo lo que me sentí seguro, ahora dudaba lo unido que sabía es que esto no era casualidad, el amor existía siempre y cuando esto fuese amor.

No pude despegar mis pensamientos de aquella señorita. Debía tener entre 17 o 18 años, era realmente un ángel.

El salón lo había adornado con candelabros y casi todo era blanco invierno, por la insistencia de Alice diciendo que aquel era el color indicado para hablar de negocios, pero ahora que la veía a ella con aquel color sabía que esto era más que solo eso. Sus ojos cafés resaltaban sobre su piel blanca con aquel tona delicadamente crema. Sus labios estaban a juego con sus mejillas sonrosadas, estaba encantado con la chica y por supuesto yo no era el único, podía ver claramente que muchos hombres la observaban con ojos deseosos, me asqueaba de los socios y miembros de la empresa, ella era un ser delicado, un ángel que cualquiera quisiera tener pero en vez de entregar protección debía ser protegido. Esto más que cena parecía cacería por la forma en que la observaban, muchos eran realmente descarados, otros simulaban no mirarla, pero lo hacían igualmente de reojo, me sentía celoso, yo la quería solo para mí, era un hombre capaz de todo para conseguir lo que me proponía, ella sería mía, para mí sin importar lo que todos dijeran.

-¿A quien observas tanto, hijo?- dijo Carlisle cuando se dio cuenta que no dejaba de observar al ángel que habían dejado caer a la tierra. Esto era un crimen para la humanidad, poner semejante criatura en la tierra era algo difícil de creer.

-A la hija de Swann…

-¿Te gusta?

-mucho- Respondí sincero, sabía que él me ayudaría a conseguir a la chica.

-Me alegro… ¿Quieres que hable con el padre?- Dijo alegre.

-Sí

Carlisle se movió de mi lado para dirigirse a donde se encontraba Charlie Swann el padre de mi ángel

Se veía nerviosa se notaba que no estaba en esta latosa reunión por que quisiera, sus ojos se veían tristes y siempre parecía observar un punto siego en el cual su mirada se perdía, así como cuando miras el cielo y el mar y luego pierdes la noción de cual era el principio y el fin y solo en aquel instante descubres que lo eterno existe. Estaba pensativa, en sus ojos solo habían preguntas, un misterio para mí, en sus ojos solo habían preguntas, parecía soñar despierta sentada al lado de su madre quien la observaba con pesar, como si ella fuese la culpable de algún hecho que atormentase al pequeño ángel que se camuflaba entre los manteles y cortinas, a excepción de la alfombra que era color marfil.

-Hola Edward...- Dijo Jacob, uno de los hijos de los mayores accionistas, él era tímido pero amigable cuando se le conocía bien, era menor que yo por tres años a lo que concluía que el tendría unos 21 años aproximadamente.

-Hola Jacob-

-¿Observas a la señorita Swann?

-¿Quién?- ¿Cómo es que él ni siquiera se había acercado a hablar con ella y ya conocía su nombre?

-La conoces- dije un poco alterado por lo que Jacob se quedó en silencio unos segundos, con duda en los ojos, aquellos segundos fueron un infierno eterno dentro de mi cabeza, la sentí estallar en mi partes a cada instante hasta que habló.

-Algo…- Dijo recitándole importancia

¿Cómo podía él hablar así? Ella era la chica más hermosa que había visto, nunca me había fijado en una chica y ella me había atrapado por completo tanto físicamente como en la pureza que habitaba en su alma, simplemente la quería para mi por el resto de mis días.

-¿Cómo es que la conoces?

-Bueno su padre es uno de los accionistas a veces las reuniones se realizaban en su casa y pues en una de ellas tuve el agrado de conocer a la Srta. Swann ya que se encontraba en el jardín leyendo y yo había salido a tomar un poco de aire.

Me maldije mentalmente por no asistir a aquellas reuniones, pude haberla conocido hace mucho y haber establecido redes de amistad con ella, así hubiese sido más fácil hablarle esta noche.

-Pero dime…- Dijo pensativo- ¿Estas interesado en ella?

-Sí…- Respondí con sinceridad.

-¿Haz hablado con su padre directamente? Por lo que sé muchos la pretenden, tiene cierto encanto femenino a pesar de su corta edad.

Dijo como si hablara de una niña, ella era una mujer, yo y todos los demás podían verlo, decidí pasar por alto aquello y comenzar a actuar. Me dirigí a donde se encontraba Charlie Swann y como yo ya había notado ella seguía sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Charlie, ¿Podríamos hablar a solas un momento?- Pregunté cordialmente, como si se tratara de un negocio ya que no deseaba que ella se diera cuenta de mis intenciones antes de tiempo.

-Claro Cullen- Me sonrió.

Nos encaminamos a un lugar más privado, apartados de los demás y comencé a tomar el rumbo de la conversación.

-Sr. Swann, como ya habrá notado su hija ha llamado la atención en la mayoría de los hombres que estaban en el comedor, como también la mía- Dije con autoridad- Créame si le menciono que tengo claran intenciones de conocer más a su hija con el solo. Creo que mi padre ha hecho correr el rumor de que estoy buscando a una buena esposa y he considerado el hecho de tomar a su hija como esposa, dentro de lo pronto mientras ella se acostumbra a mi presencia- Estaba nervioso y no sabía bien lo que hacía o decía- Y solo me queda pedirle su autorización como padre para poder acercarme a su hija- intentaba verme serio firme y decidido a demás de seguro que poco estaba logrando demostrar.

-Es una honra que halla fijado sus ojos en mi hija- dijo pensativo- Usted tiene mi aprobación como padre de Isabella, aún cuando es mi pequeña y única hija, ya que bella es mi tesoro, mi riqueza y mi felicidad…-

Algo en Swann no me convencía, parecía que estuviera leyendo un papel cuando dijo todo ello, pero aún así no dejé que ello me perturbase. Tenía todo el derecho de acercarme ahora a la Srta. Swann y pronto sería ella mi mujer.

Volvimos al comedor mientras todos se acomodaban para cenar, ella seguía en sus pensamientos y parecía estar reprimiendo algo… Se veía tierna, hermosa, pero algo ensombrecía su rostro, a lo que decidí que después de la cena me acercaría a ella y se lo preguntaría personalmente.

No presté mucha atención a la cena, Jacob conversaba sobre negocios y me distraía, constantemente me volteaba a ver su rostro que estaba a tan solo cuatro personas de mí.

-Parece que está perdida en sus ensoñaciones- Dijo Jacob a mi lado refiriéndose a Isabella Swann.

-Si… Es un misterio- Admití

-No si tienes en cuenta que lee bastante, debe estar pensativa en algún libro o enamorada de algún personaje de Austen u otro de los que ella lee.

-Quizás…- Dije dudando.

Bella POV

Llegamos a aquel lugar y Charlie saludo a un Edward Cullen, no me fijé quien era, no quería demostrarle todo mi desagrado tan pronto, el hombre no tenía la culpa… Solo Charlie.

Pasaron 15 minutos antes de la cena y todos hablaban, me sentía un pedazo de carne en una jaula de leones hambrientos, algunos eran más descarados que otros, pero no había nada que hacer... Eran hombres… aun que fuesen adultos siempre se dejaban guiar bastante por sus hormonas e impulsos sexuales, muchos eran irracionales. Divisé a Jacob pero no se acercó en ningún instante, necesitaba compañía y él era my único conocido, solo se limitaba a observarme de lejos, saludándome con un breve gesto y dándome a entender que el acercarse era algo incorrecto.

Noté que alguien se acercaba a Charlie

-¿Charlie podríamos hablar a solas un momento?- Dijo una voz masculina, que derrocha superioridad, una voz encantadora como la que imaginas para uno de los personajes masculinos de Austen.

-Claro Cullen- Resaltó el apellido Cullen para mí, pero este parecía querer hablar de negocios, yo no quería que un hombre así fuese mi esposo, no quería un empresario adinerado para el cual yo solo era un negocio, donde él saldría probablemente perdiendo, definitivamente yo en este caso sería un muy mal negocio para Cullen y uno excelente para Charlie.

Noté como Renee, perdón… mamá me observaba con nostalgia, ya que todo saldría según el plan de Charlie.

-Perfecto.-como lo escuche decir una vez que regresó y se sentó al lado de mamá.

Yo seguía perdida en mis pensamientos creando una burbuja, nada entraba, nada salía, en la cena no presté atención ni a lo que comía, sería feliz si alguien ponía veneno en mi comida y no me percataba de ello, aun que todo esto lo estaba haciendo por mamá debía vivir para verla sonreír algún día. Después de todo ¿Qué importaba lo que comía? Era comida, no moriría por el no saber que era.

-Señorita Swann- dijo una voz masculina, seria, pero que a la vez era cariñosa, había cierta calidez en sus palabras- Permítame presentarme soy—

Lo interrumpí—No quiero saberlo- dije aun sin mirarlo, no quería ser un negocio para nadie…

-Señorita—

Lo volvía interrumpir—No quiero ser un negocio o una inversión, lamento decir esto pero si gusta hablar conmigo hágalo por que gusta y no por que soy un negocio o algo del estilo. – Dije un tanto molesta, no quería saber su nombre puesto que tendría que olvidarlo muy pronto ya que debía casarme con ese tal Cullen… ya casi ni me acordaba del nombre.

Me estaba mirando serio, lo había herido…

-Lo lamento, es solo que no busco ilusionarme… nunca es una buena idea- Era entupido de mi parte que mencionara algo así, ni había observado su rostro.

-Señorita Swann, si me he acercado a usted es por que tengo fines de conocerla… no tanto como amigo, no deseo ilusionarla o algo por el estilo, tengo fines serios con usted.- Dijo seriamente, era un hecho él me pretendía, odiaba tener este tipo de discusiones pero bueno… ¿Qué más podía hacer? Este hombre quería conocerme…

-Míreme por favor, incomoda que esté observando todo el tiempo un punto siego- Dijo frustrado.

Fijé mi mirada en aquel hombre, era hermoso ¿Cómo es que ninguna mujer lo había atrapado? Sus cabellos estaban revueltos por la mano que pasaba por ellos debido a la frustración, sus cabellos eran cobrizos, sus ojos que parecían diamantes eran un verde hermosísimo, parecía consumirá la vida en una mirada, su piel era muy pálida, mucho más que la mía, pero en él se veía espectacularmente hermosa, se veía alto y fuerte, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa torcida que por poco me mata.

Comencé a ahogarme, no estaba respirando, inhala… exhala… inhala… exhala, relájate bella tú tienes autocontrol, mi rubor estaba de mal en peor, sentía arder mis mejillas…

-¿Señorita Swann, esta usted bien?- dijo preocupado.

-Sí…- dije tomando aire- prefiero Isabella antes de Srta. Swann- Aun que realmente me gustaba Bella.

- ¿Agua?

-Todo esta bien... Solo fue que… -no sabía que decir- Suele pasarme- era mentira ¿Lo notaría? Ni yo sabía que ello podía pasarme- Es solo que a veces tengo complicaciones al respirar- si permanecía cerca de él las tendría muy seguido, no era del todo una mentira.

-¿Está segura de que está bien?

-Sí… gracias por preocuparse.

Permanecimos en silencio, no se me ocurría algo que decir así que esperé a que hablara.

-Srta. Isabella, como verá pretendo conocerla y saber más de usted y como podrá notar el silencio no ayuda…

-¿Qué gustaría que dijera?

-¿Qué edad tiene?

- Aquella no es una pregunta que se le deba hacer a una señorita, no espere a que la responda.

-Mi turno- Lo pensé en un instante- ¿A que se dedica realmente?

-bueno, estudié medicina, ejerzo como tal algunas horas al día y también estudié un poco de leyes sociales y economía para ayudar a mi padre en las acciones.

-bien… ¿Qué gustaría saber de mi?

-¿Lees mucho?

.Sí, creo ser muy ávida en ello, aun que me gusta mucho leer al aire libre- guardé silencio e hice mi pregunta -¿Es usted divorciado?

-No… nunca me ha casado.

Lo observé sorprendida ya que un hombre como él no podía estar solo, era literalmente imposible.

-¿Señorita Swann se siente usted bien?- Se escuchaba preocupado

-Sí- Dije sin dudas.

No quedó conforme- Creo que necesita descansar, se ve usted débil

Luego de ello llamó a mi padre y habló con él un instante. Mientras yo me levantaba y me dirigía donde se encontraba mamá.

-¿Todo bien bella?

-Aquel siglo aquel hombre habla como en el siglo pasado…

-quizás es muy caballero… ¿Te sientes bien cariño? Te veo pálida, vamos a casa…

Una vez dentro del auto nos dirigimos a casa, el camino se hizo corto… estaba cansada, deseaba dormir. Una vez que me acosté a dormir mi madre me arropó como si fuera una criatura menuda e indefensa, luego de ello depositó un beso tierno en mi frente.

-Hasta mañana bella

Quedé prontamente sumida en un sueño poco profundo que se vio interrumpida repetidas veces por pesadillas y malestares que hacían que me despertara en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

Cuando desperté por la mañana mi madre se encontraba a mi lado

-¿Cómo dormiste corazón?-mi madre siempre era muy cariñosa en la mañana, depositó un beso en mi frente- ¡Bella ardes en fiebre!- Dijo desesperada, ella me sobreprotegía demasiado.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo y le comunico a Charlie quien llamó al doctor, pidiendo que viniera a casa ya que por nada del mundo me sacaban de aquella habitación, después de todo para Charlie ahora yo era una inversión. Renee subió las escaleras corriendo para entrar en mi habitación y sentarse a mi lado.

-Cariño, el doctor viene en camino-

Estaba sudando, me ardían los ojos, podía sentir el pitido en mis oídos y todo daba vueltas, de mis ojos salían lágrimas por la fiebre.

-Buenas tardes doctor- Escuche a Renee decir mientras habría la puerta principal. Lo escuché hablar con Charlie pero no presté atención a qué se debía la conversación.

Después de unos momentos alguien golpeó la puerta de mi habitación.

-Entre, está abierto- La voz me salió ronca, mis ojos ardían por lo que los mantenía aún cerrados.

-Buenos días Isabella- Dijo aquella voz que por poco me robaba la poca vida que me quedaba.

-¡T-Tú…!- Logré decir apenas, mi cabeza parecía estallar con aquel pitido en mis oídos.- Haaahhh- Dije quejándome.

¿Por qué tenía que ser él? Desde hoy odiaba a los médicos ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapo? Por otra parte se parecía a un hombre del siglo pasado, desde su forma de hablar hasta su forma de actuar… Por díos debía tener unos 21 o bien 22 años y parecía un anciano que lo había vivido todo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- dijo extrañado.

-Nada- Dije haciendo un pechero.

Me observó un momento y se sentó a mi lado en la cama

-Isabella, ahora estoy trabajando, esto solo será un trato de medico-paciente ¿Si?- Dijo con aquellos labios que pronto curvaron en una sonrisa torcida y comenzó todo; la falta de aire, la asfixia y luego mi sonrojo fue de mal en peor.

-¿Isabella estas respirando?

-si… dije recuperando el aliento.

-Bueno, tus padres creen que debes tener algún tipo de enfermedad peligrosa por los moretones que te salieron…

Seguramente Charlie se lo había mencionado para que no los tomara en cuenta cuando me examinara o bien no le sorprendieran.

-¿Dónde?- dije fingiendo que no sabía.

-él más visible está en tu ojos que abarca desde tus pómulo aproximadamente y tu mejilla casi llegando a tu labio superior, parece una mano… en tus manos, como si las hubiesen apretados- se acercó a mi cuello y ¿acaricio? Un moretón señalándolo- Aquí…-pude sentir su aliento en mi cuello- Aquí… y aquí- Dijo señalando muy cerca de mi piel tanto que podía sentir su aliento, su aroma...

-¿Es algo muy malo?

-Depende la mayoría por no decir todos los visibles tiene forma de dedos más aun los de tu cuello, como si lo hubiesen apretado con fuerza… ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme aun que sea obvio?

La verdad era que ayer él no los había visto ya que sabía utilizar bien el maquillaje, pero Charlie me golpeaba hace mucho tiempo y muy seguido por defender a Renee en aquellas peleas, que serian aproximadamente desde que tenía 10 años, de antes no recordaba mucho.

-¿Isabella?

-Prefiero Bella…- Dije apenas, aun no sabía si comentarle era lo correcto.

-Entonces, Bella ¿Hay algo que le quieras contar a tu amigo el Doctor Edward?- Dijo sonriendo y yo no puede controlar el sonrojo.

Aun que fuese extraño comencé a sentir gran confianza con él, quizás si se lo mencionaba me ayudaría de alguna forma asacar a Renee de esta odiosa casa.

-Bueno… yo- Dije indecisa- Charlie y mamá suelen discutir con frecuencia, normalmente hay golpes de por medio y yo no puedo aceptar el como trata a Renee, por lo que muchas veces salgo en su defensa, para que ella no tenga que sufrir tanto

-¿Te golpea Bella?- se veía triste.

-si… pero me lo merezco, es mamá quien no se lo merece… ¿Me ayudarías?

-¿A qué?- Dijo sorprendido.

-a sacarla de aquí cuanto antes… Por favor…- Suplique… Por Renee haría cualquier cosa.

Sonrió- Bueno… Podría hacerlo si fueras mi esposa- Dijo con aquella sonrisa torcida que me robaba la vida en un segundo.

-¿no qué eras mi amigo el doctor?- Es curioso que estuviera tan feliz de proponerlo.

-si, aún lo soy, pero es la forma más segura en la que Charlie me deje sacar a tu madre de esta casa ¿No crees?

-Por Renee hago cualquier cosa- dije intentando sonar convincente, tranquila aún cuando yo solo quería llorar.

-Trato hecho… Ahora debo examinarte para ver como está tu gripe- Se detuvo un momento- Y por los moretones, recomendar algo que los haga desaparecer- Dijo algo ¿Triste? No me conocía, no podía estar triste, yo era simplemente nadie para él.

-Necesito que te quites el pijama

…¡No! Esto sería sobrepasar el límite de mis sonrojos y mis desmayos.


	3. Un Grito Ahogado

_**III. Un grito ahogado**_

_Edward POV_

No había dormido mucho pensando en ella, las horas eran solo segundos. Estaba distraído soñando despierto hasta que el sonido del móvil me hizo aterrizar.

-Edward, tienes visita en terreno hoy en la casa Swann es probable que tengas que partir ahora, acaban de llamar.

-Gracias Rosalie… Voy enseguida.

Los martes me tocaba atención en terreno todo el día, por lo que la visita de hoy no era gran problema… Seguramente Isabella Swann había empeorado, era frágil, se notaba que estaba débil por la tristeza, seguramente sus defensas habían bajado, probablemente sería solo una gripe.

Llegué a la casa Swann y me abrió Renee con la preocupación en sus ojos, me saludó cordialmente y enseguida me llamó Charlie quien se veía perturbado.

- Tiene fiebre alta y extrañamente le han aparecido moretones y también ha perdido el color de piel natural que tiene…- Parecía ser una gripe a excepción de los moretones por lo cuales Charlie parecía perturbado, algo escondían y no me engañarían fácilmente.

-¿Dónde está?

-En su habitación, subiendo las escaleras la segunda puerta a la derecha, a pesar de las indicaciones Renee me guió hasta la habitación.

Golpee la puerta antes de entrar.

-Entre, está abierto- Su voz era ronca, sus ojos los mantenía cerrados, parecía que le desagradaban los doctores.

-Buenos días Isabella- Dije en un intento de amabilidad

-¡T-Tú…!- dijo asombrada y luego tapo sus oídos como si le hubiesen gritado en ellos- Haaahhh- se quejó.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- Ella no quería verme, por lo menos no ahora, estaba seguro que la persona que ella esperaba no era el hombre que la noche pasada la pretendía como esposa ¿creería ella que era un tipo de depravado? Esperé no haber dejado esa impresión en ella.

-Nada- Dijo cortando mis dudas e hizo un pechero que me pareció lo más sexy que había visto en una mujer, sentí la necesidad de besarla al instante, pero me contuve, camine hacia un lado de la cama y me senté a su lado intentando estableces confianza.

-Isabella, ahora estoy trabajando, esto solo será un trato de medico-paciente ¿Si?- Le sonreí y ella enseguida pareció asfixiada, no estaba respirando ¿Tendría asma? Quizás algo ligado a su decaimiento.

-¿Isabella estas respirando?- Dije intentando esconder mi angustia, ella me volvía loco aun cuando intentaba ser lo más profesional posible.

-Si…- dijo recuperando el aliento.

-Bueno, tus padres creen que debes tener algún tipo de enfermedad peligrosa por los moretones que te salieron… - La observé bien y eran un claro indicio de que la golpeaban, sentí rabia e impotencia de no estar a su lado para protegerla, ahora sabía por que las palabras de Charlie me sonaban a mentira, su hija era una inversión, no veía lo importante que era ella sino que podría significar Bella par su bolsillo… Ningún hombre realmente hombre golpearía en su vida a una mujer… antes de golpear a una mujer yo me cortaría las manos.

-¿Dónde?- dijo fingiendo que no sabía.

-él más visible está en tu ojos que abarca desde tus pómulo aproximadamente y tu mejilla casi llegando a tu labio superior, parece una mano… en tus manos, como si las hubiesen apretados- Luego me acerqué más a ella y noté los otros, toqué unos en su cuello que parecían dedos que la estuviesen ahorcando, me invadió una pena e intenté dejar una caricia esparcida en su cuello, cuando la toqué sentí una corriente eléctrica recorriendo todo mi sistema nervioso- Aquí… Aquí… y aquí- Ya no podía más… ¿Cuánto quedaba?, debía terminar rápido y casarme con ella cuanto antes, solo así la sacaría de esta casa.

-¿Es algo muy malo?- Estaba asustada por lo que yo pudiese saber y era obvio.

-Depende la mayoría por no decir todos los visibles tiene forma de dedos más aun los de tu cuello, como si lo hubiesen apretado con fuerza… ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme aun que sea obvio?- Dije en un intento de ser amigable.

-¿Isabella?-Se veía pensativa… Por lo que decidí insistir.

-Prefiero Bella…- Dijo dándome un poco de su confianza.

-Entonces, Bella ¿Hay algo que le quieras contar a tu amigo el Doctor Edward?- Dije con una sonrisa, lo que provocó en ella un sonrojo, al igual que la vez anterior, me picaban las manos por acariciar su rostro, por tocar sus mejillas, por besar sus labios, por ver cuanto más podía hacerla sonrojar.

-Bueno… yo… Charlie y mamá suelen discutir con frecuencia, normalmente hay golpes de por medio y yo no puedo aceptar el como trata a Renee, por lo que muchas veces salgo en su defensa, para que ella no tenga que sufrir tanto- Me dolió escuchar cada palabra, Charlie golpeaba a su mujer y a su hija, a esta ultima por defender a su madre, ciertamente Bella era muy valiente para cuidar así de su madre.

-¿Te golpea Bella?- Quería matar a Charlie aun que yo no fuese un hombre violento.

-si… pero me lo merezco, es mamá quien no se lo merece… ¿Me ayudarías?- Me sorprendió cuando lo dijo, salía con cosas inesperadas, quizás era una persona más humana de lo que yo creía.

-¿A qué?- Dije sorprendido. Debía estar desesperada.

-a sacarla de aquí cuanto antes… Por favor…- Este era mi turno y mi única posible oportunidad, debía proponérselo.

- Bueno… Podría hacerlo si fueras mi esposa- Dije con una sonrisa de estúpido de solo imaginarla como mi esposa.

-¿No qué eras mi amigo el doctor?-

-Si, aún lo soy, pero es la forma más segura en la que Charlie me deje sacar a tu madre de esta casa ¿No crees?

-Por Renee hago cualquier cosa- dijo convencida aún que triste.

-Trato hecho… Ahora debo examinarte para ver como está tu gripe- y recordé sus moretones- Y por los moretones, recomendar algo que los haga desaparecer- Dije triste, me prometí sacarla de aquí cuanto antes.

-Necesito que te quites el pijama

Su rostro se tensó- Es por la gripe, necesito saber si llegó a tus pulmones o solo a tus cuerdas vocales.

Se quitó el pijama temblorosa, pude observar su maravilloso cuerpo ¡Se profesional!, debía serlo, no debía dejarme llevar por los impulsos hormonales, no tenía 15 años… Edward eres un adulto… contrólate… me dije mentalmente.

Su cuerpo era verdaderamente maravilloso, ¿Tenía que utilizar un sujetador tan sexi? Esto me traería malas consecuencias…

..Intenté prestar atención a sus pulmones, no recordaba ni por donde se empezaba hacer un examen… Gripe… recuérdalo…

-Respire hondo- Dije concentrándome un poco en mi trabajo- otra vez- Se escuchaba bien no habían obstrucciones, me encontraba en su pecho escuchando sus latidos a propósito, se aceleraban mientras más me acercaba a ella. ¡Edward! Me grité mentalmente- Dese la vuelta. Su espalda era delicada, pero al igual que la visión anterior era irrumpida por moretones, e dolió verlos y esta ves no pude contenerme y los acaricie sutilmente esperando que no se diera cuenta, los hubiese besado como si ella se tratara de una niña pequeña, aún no tenía el derecho… aun no… -Respire hondo- ella obedecía- Otra vez…-Escuche su ultima reparación, me tranquilicé un poco al saber que aun no llegaba a sus pulmones solo había afectado a sus cuerdas vocales, no era que fuera algo irrecuperable, pero la quería sana, por mí que ni el aire de invierno rozara su delicada piel.-Listo… Puedes vestirte Bella- Dije su nombre envolviéndolo en una caricia esperando que ella se percatara de ello.

Quise ver como estaban de afectadas sus cuerdas vocales lo cual se reflejaría en sus amígdalas.-abre la boca- dije una vez que ya se había vestido, tenía las amígdalas inflamadas, tomé la temperatura… ¿Su madre me había mencionado que tenia fiebre?... No recordaba con claridad después de que había entrado a su habitación nada era claro. Decidí tomar la temperatura para asegurarme el que todo estaría bien

Vi el termómetro que marcaba 39.2

-¿Donde hay un baño Isabella?

-Al frente de esta habitación…

La tomé en mis brazos y una vez más el contacto con su piel había sido corrientes a mis neuronas sensitivas… Antes lo había dejado pasar… ahora lo tomaba en serio ella era mi perdición.

-¡¿Qué haces Edward?!- Mi nombre en sus labios era un cántico angelical.

-Si tu fiebre sube caerás en delirios, no son agradables-

La coloqué en la ducha he hice corner el agua fría, ella soltó un grito ahogado por lo fría que estaba.

-Solo serán unos minutos Bella-

.b…bien…- Tenía frío pero eso era lo justo que ella necesitaba para bajar la temperatura. Habían pasado cinco minutos y cerré la llave, la observé todo majada, se veía tan sexy, podía ver su ropa interior a trabes de sus ropas mojadas, sus encajes en sus bragas, mi entrepierna se tensó y me di cuenta que realmente estaba mirando más de la cuenta, le tendí una toalla , nos quedamos observando a los ojos y un rubor tiñó sus mejillas, era algo realmente exquisito, toqué su frente y su temperatura había disminuido en cambio la mía estaba aumentado, volví a mirar sus ropas mojadas adheridas a su delicada figura, si no supiera contenerme la hubiese hecho mía en aquel momento y en aquel lugar, pero era lo incorrecto

-Gracias…

-De nada, y bajaré a hablar con tus padres a darles la receta…

Mientras bajaba la escalera Renee me observaba preocupada.

-¿Que sucedió?- Preguntó Renee con evidente preocupación

-Tenía mucha fiebre por lo que le dí una ducha helada para que bajara la temperatura, tiene solo una gripe, debe tener cuidado, aquí tiene una receta y muestras del remedio- dije sacándolos de mi maletín.

-Edward... Gracias- Dijo Renee.

-De nada solo espero que la medicina haga efecto luego.-Dije dirigiéndome a Renee.-¿Charlie podemos hablar?-

-Claro Edward…

-Ella aceptó mi mano ¿Estarías a gusto si nos casamos dentro de un mes?

-Claro…- Dijo palmoteando mi espalda, deseaba cumplirle mi palabra a Bella, la sacaría a ella y a su madre de esta casa y metería a Charlie a la cárcel por maltrato, tenía las pruebas como medico.

Continué el día con naturalidad aun que más de un paciente se percataba de mi muy buen estado de animo, ella había aceptado mi mano aun cuando la situación era impropia, probablemente era esta mi única oportunidad, alguien como ella… cualquier hombre la podría alejar de mi, aun así la culpa me perseguía, había sido en el lugar menos inesperado, en la situación menos planeada, de la forma mas imperfecta que podía existir, aprovechándome de lo que ella haría por ayudar a su madre… Y aun no sabía su edad, sus gustos, sus miedos, sus pasatiempos. Y aun que no sabía nada de ella estaba completamente enamorado de alguien que aun no conocía, en las futuras visitas planeadas a la perfección por mi mente tendríamos tiempo para conocernos, aun que antes de todo ya había notado que ella era buena, se sacrificaba por su madre.

-Edward… ¿Podríamos hablar?-Dijo una voz a mis espaldas, la conocía bien… Tanya.

-Claro, aun que es tarde, espero no sea muy larga la charla.- Dije imponiéndome, para que ella no se aprovechara o dijera algo indebido sobre todo lo que estaba sucediendo, ya sabía de anticipación lo que ella diría… Estaba en la boca de todos posiblemente.

-¿Vamos a tu oficina?- Dijo furiosa. Entramos en la oficina y comenzó a retarme- Me enteré que pretendes a Isabella Swann-

-Correcto- Dije cortante. Ella no tenía más que el orgullo herido, nada más

-¿Tan fácil te olvidas de mi? La verdad Edward ¿Por qué mantuviste una relación en secreto conmigo? ¡Se realista! ¡A ella la conoces hace unos días y de vista! ¡Se razonable Edward Cullen!- se veía furiosa como si fuese a matar a alguien con tan solo un boo.

-Bueno,- comencé tranquilamente- en un principio todo estaba bien, pero no tenía lo que buscaba, y creo que Isabella lo tiene en abundancia-

Con el tiempo y con la forma de actuar de Tanya me había dado cuenta que ella tenía muchos conocimientos y yo quería a alguien inocente, pura, alguien con quien descubrir el cielo juntos, sin antes haberlo visitado con otro yo no quería a alguien que me diera enseñanzas, yo quería aprender junto con la otra persona… Y bella tenía todo aquello, yo lo podía ver en sus ojos, en su mirada y más aun hoy cuando la había examinado, pude notar como nunca nadie había acariciado jamás su cuerpo, por la forma en que ella reaccionaba con mi pequeño contacto, con ello anhelaba ser el primero en su vida, ser el único, era posesivo y egoísta… pero era la verdad

-¡Edward te odio! Yo no soy cualquier cosa- Dijo imponente- Lo lamentarás, ¡are de tu vida un infierno!- Se dio la media vuelta y salio de mi oficina, debido al portalazo que dio al salir se le arrancó un grito a Rosalie, quien se estaba marchando con Emmett, por lo que Emmett reprendió a Tanya.

Me dediqué a dejar los archivos sobre el escritorio, para que Rosalie los ordenara por la mañana.

Era miércoles, una tortura, intenté concentrarme para no ir a la casa de Isabella, la falta de su aroma, de su presencia, la necesitaba. Pero tenía deberes, debía atender a los pacientes, debía ser profesional.

Al llegar a casa me resulto callada, tan sola y bacía, que un nudo se asomó en mi garganta, afloró un puñal en mi pecho mientras me atacaba la melancolía, siempre que llegaba a casa la sentía de la misma forma, tanto que duplicaba las horas en el hospital solo para no estar en una casa tan bacía. Necesitaba que ella viviera aquí, necesitaba que estuviese completamente en mi vida, ¿Cómo es que un hombre no puede sucumbir ante los encantos de una mujer si con solo mirarla 8.2 segundos estaba completamente irrevocablemente enamorado? Y la duda me atacaba por la espalda… ¿sería yo lo suficiente para ella, como para que algún día ella me amara?

Bella POV

La fiebre había bajado, me sequé y me acosté a descansar. Renee subió y me trajo el desayuno.

-Te casa dentro de un mes, hay que iniciar los preparativos- Se veía triste

-Encárgate de ello si gustas, eres mi dama de honor.- Dije restándole importancia, sollo quería huir, pero lo hacía por ella.

Tenía el pasaporte para irme de está maldita casa, no lo había visto desde que había estado con gripe, hace una semana aproximadamente a… ¿Edward?

Solo me quedaban unas 3 semanas y me marcharía por completo de esta casa junto con mi madre que era mi único y mayor anhelo, deseaba desesperadamente que así fuera.

Era sábado aproximadamente por las tres de la tarde, no quería ni mirar el reloj, casa hora parecía muerta, nunca avanzaba, y era mejor no ser consciente de ello. Tocaron la puerta y me apresuré en abrirla hace días lo hacia, viera a quien viera me decepcionaba, debía admitir que solo quería verlo a él, y estaba simplemente pensando en hacer una enfermedad falsa para que viniese a verme, me reía de mis propias ideas y planificaciones de cómo hacer que todo fuese real ya que no era muy buena mintiendo.

Al abrir la puerta sentí la emoción y la adrenalina fundirse en mi vientre provocando mil mariposas que me acariciaban provocando suaves cosquillas mientras mi rostro era una gran sonrisa.

-Hola bella- dijo con una sonrisa torcida que por poco me ahoga en mi propia respiración –Bella, respira…- Dijo serio- ¿Tienes problemas respiratorios como Asma?- dijo con todo de medico haciendo un chequeo.

-¿Ejerces como doctor ahora?

-no, pero…-Lo interrumpí

-Entonces no responderé…- Le sonreí como una niña de 4 años, con él yo era solo Bella, inmadura y sensible, lo que nunca pude ser, lo que quería sin preocupaciones.

Al final del día entre miradas furtivas y pequeños roces entre nuestras manos llegamos al acuerdo en que Alice su hermana, Renee y Esme su madre harían los preparativos de la boda, por lo que yo no me tenía que preocupar, y que Alice vendría uno de estos días a tomar las medidas para mi vestido.

La semana había pasado era sábado, ahora solo faltaban 14 días, estaba contándolos y tachándolos en el calendario que guardaba en mi mesita de noche. Renee había salido con Esme y Alice a hacer los preparativos para la boda, normalmente salían todos los días así que no había tiempo de que Charlie la pudiese retar o hacer algún daño, más bien llegaba todos los días tarde.

Hoy Charlie llegaba temprano, mientras yo estaba esperando a Edward quien había prometido venir a verme, oí a Charlie dar una orden que no escuche, subió rápido las escaleras y golpeo mi puerta.

-Puedo pasar- Dijo aun cuando ya estaba adentro

-Estas dentro- dije un poco molesta por que él interrumpía mi privacidad

Cerró la puerta detrás de el –Isabella, voy a enseñarte algo…- Dijo recorriéndome con la mirada de pies a cabeza- Es por tu bien, ven… confía en mí-

Él no era mi padre, yo no necesitaba que el me enseñase cualquier cosa que en estos momentos estuviese pasando por su mente, aun que lo temía, aun que lo sospechaba y rogaba a que por misericordia no fuese nada de lo que sospechaba, nada de lo que temía

-¡Ven ahora!- dijo una vez que yo no me movía.

Yo seguía parada inmóvil casi en la esquina de mi habitación, caminó hacia mi y yo retrocedí por intuición… él sonrío, aquella sonrisa me hizo entrar en pánico.

-Isabella… sabes que eres mi pequeña- rió un poco- ven con tu padre, hija no me mires así…- Estaba en pánico, él no me veía como hija yo podía sentirlo.

Solo me quedaba escapar, intente como pude que mis pie se movieran, pero reaccionaron torpemente y me caí, Charlie corrió donde yo estaba en el suelo y no se como me dejo tendida contra la cama, estaba el cuerpo de Charlie encima, tenia mis manos sujetadas por encima de mi cabeza con una sola de sus manos tan fuertemente que podía sentir la pulsación en mis dedos.

-¡¡Ayuda!!- fue lo primero que pude hacer antes de que las lágrimas cayesen por mi rostro y Charlie me golpease en el rostro con la mano libre.

-Si te callas seré amable, descuida Cullen me lo agradecerá… Estaba sonriendo, el maldito estaba feliz...

-¡¡Bella!!- Era Edward, su dulce voz… estaba desesperado.

Quería concentrarme en Edward, en sus cabellos cobrizos, en su piel pálida, en su voz aterciopelada, en su aliento dulce, en sus labios pero no podía… la risita de Charlie me trajo a la realidad, intente no prestar atención a lo que hacia, no quería recordar esto cuando estuviera con Edward, yo quería mi primera vez con el en mi Prima Nocte no ahora… Ahora no, era en todo lo que pensaba, sentía su mano libre desnudar mi cuerpo, tocarlo y hasta lamerlo, era asqueroso, solo sentir su olor en mis narices, sus manos ásperas, escuchaba ruido, como si alguien intentase entrar…

-Edward…- Dije entre sollozos

Quería que el me rescatase, que me librara de las manos de Charlie quien me miraba triunfante, quería que fuese él y no Charlie quien me hacia temblar solo del miedo y era tanto el dolor en mi pecho que se desgarraba una y otra vez, el dolor no lo podía contener. Y solo caía por mis ojos opacos, quería morir justo en aquel instante, quería gritar pero solo haría que él lo hiciese de una forma peor, quería deshacerme del tiempo y volver al pasado en donde pudiese evitar todo esto

Tenía una de sus manos agarrando fuertemente mis muñecas que ya ni las sentía mientras que la otra masajeaba mi entrepierna cosa que no me provocaba nada más que asco mientras él se enfurecía cada vez más, pero aun así mi cuerpo comenzó a traicionarme cuando Charlie introdujo uno de sus dedos, fue incomodo y degradante, él tenía su pantalón desabrochado por que en él todo era más fácil, pero comenzó a sonreír cuando uno de los primeros signos en mi cuerpo apareció en calor en mi interior, rápidamente introdujo otro dedo y eso dolía, no había humedad y eso provocaba cierto dolor, mis lagrimas seguían como río por mis ojos.

-¡Bella!- Era Edward, yo solo quería que esto terminara.

Era horrible saber que estaba afuera sabiendo que Charlie pretendía obtener todo de mi, de pronto un dolor horrible se apoderaba de mi parte baja, por dios como dolía, no estaba lo suficiente mojada, mi cuerpo se retorcía por el dolor, con la mano libre Charlie tomo uno de mis pechos y lo apretó fuete, luego se lo llevó a la boca y comenzó a succionarlo mientras, el dolor solo hacia que yo me retorciese, y me sintiera horrible, yo debí haber ido con mi madre a preparar mi esperada boda, pero yo muy entupidamente me había quedado en casa.

-Maldito…- Dije con la voz ronca.

Me dolía todo, dentro, fuera, y más que solo lo físico, por mí hubiese preferido perder la vida, esto no podía estar pasando conmigo. En un intento de venganza Charlie entro y salio de golpe lo que provocó un gemido de su parte y un grito ahogado de la mía, era nada más que dolor, esto era despreciable, tenía miedo, pánico, no quería vivir para contarlo, peor lo haría por mi madre, podía sentir que todo rastro de felicidad moría en mi interior, como cada momento en mis recuerdos se desvanecía, yo quería olvidar lo que estaba sucediendo y nada me ayudaba, era como estar encarcelada en un cuerpo que era torturado sin poder salir de el, era vivir una vida que no te pertenecía por ninguna parte, esto era mi infierno personal, deseaba poder ser simplemente un espíritu en este mundo, pero tenía un cuerpo que dolía, dolía como nunca antes, quería desaparecer de este mundo, ahora y para siempre, pero si vivía lo haría por Renee, solo por ella, quizás cuantas veces ella tubo que soportar esto de Charlie para que no me sucediera a mi. Mis lagrimas seguían su curso, como si hubiese sido trazado por un cuchillo, cada vez que él tocaba una parte de mi cuerpo, aquella parte moría, era como estar atrapada en un cadáver viendo como tu asesino sonreía ante su nuevo triunfo, al final él dolor era tan fuerte que caí en la inconsciencia y solo escuchaba mi propio latido, era estar sumida en mi muerte, sabiendo que has muerto.

Desperté no se cuanto tiempo después con un miedo en mi pecho, un miedo que me impedía el habla, con un pánico que solo me hacia llorar y sollozar entre gemidos que salían desgarrados de mi pecho, no recordaba bien lo sucedido, solo habían escenas borrosas, y solo podía llorar, no había nadie para protegerme y yo no quería que esto se volviera a repetir…

-Bella… respira- Una voz que reconocería aun después de la muerte habló a mi lado, una voz, solo una… Edward, pero no esta su voz dulce, él lo sabía… él sabía lo que había sucedido, lo sentía con solo escuchar su voz.

-¿Edward?- Salio como un murmullo de voz marchita, mientras que mis mejillas eran un río naciente de mis ojos hasta el fin de mi rostro.

-Aquí estoy Bella- Dijo con cierto temor de acercarse.

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-En el hospital… - Lo corté antes que siguiera.

-¿Qué hago aquí?-

-Te encontraron en un callejón, casi desnuda, con demasiados golpes en tu cuerpo y… sangre… La persona que te trajo solo dio aquella información y se marchó-

-Edward… No puede ser, yo estaba en mi habitación cuando Char…- Me corté a mi misma mordiéndome la lengua recordando todo lo que me había sucedido – ¿Hace cuanto?-

-Dos días, te mantuve sedada para que no sintieras tanto dolor, te hicimos exámenes mientras estabas sedada y…- Lo corté sabía que el no quería pronuncia aquellas palabras.

-Fui violada…-

-Bella… yo…-Lo detuve nuevamente, no quería lastima, no quería ni casarme con él en estos momentos, n quería nada, ya nada peor podía sucederme ¿o si?, no lo creía bajo ningún motivo, esto era claramente mi infierno personal.

-No te cases conmigo…- Dije tomando en cuenta que todos los casos.

Charlie me mataría pero a caso ¿Eso no lo había hecho ya?, pues sí, esta era mi muerte yo solo era un cadáver, un maldito cadáver en vida viviendo una vida que no sentía mía, una vida que no quería vivir, una vida que parecía infierno lleno de tormentos bajo la oscuridad infinita del dolor.

-Bella yo me casaré contigo-Bien esto era lastima tenía que cortarla pero no pude detenerlo con lo que estaba escuchando- no me importa la situación, no importa lo que haya pasado, ni quien has sido… yo te he amado, estos día… yo solo lo he descubierto permaneciendo cada segundo a tu lado… yo solo quiero casarme contigo- Dijo con ternura en sus ojos como si yo fuera casta, como si yo fuera pura…

Odiaba sentirme tan sucia, tan impura para él, odiaba ser quien era, haber vivido lo vivido, haber sentido l sentido pero todo quedaba levemente olvidado cuando me miraba con aquellas esmeraldas que solo demostraban cariño, que solo me veían con dulzura, como si no existiera otra forma de observarme.

-He hablado con tus padres… Yo…- Se veía nervioso e incomodo- sobre… que si gustarías vivir conmigo estás dos semanas que quedan, así como medico y futuro esposo podría estar cerca de ti Renee y Charlie han aceptado solo necesito tu confirmación-

Cuando menciono el nombre de Charlie algo dentro de mi murió aun más… comencé a desesperarme, sentirme insegura, muerta por dentro y fuera, indigna, quería el suicidio antes que volver a escuchar su nombre- Llévame a donde sea Edward solo apártame de él- Mis ojos derramaban tantas lagrimas como podía mi pecho estaba apretado cuando comencé a sentir los fuertes brazos de Edward a mi alrededor tomándome con fuerza.

-Estoy aquí… Bella querida… respira- Dijo cuando comencé a ahogarme por el efecto que él causaba en mí.-Todas tus cosas estarán en mi casa cuando te dé el alta- dijo cuando me calme un poco, con una leve sonrisa a la cual quise responder pero solo conseguí el fracaso, acaricio mi rostro con la yema de sus dedos como si se tratase de una porcelana de antigüedad o bien un objeto invaluable, yo era una inversión, debía recordarlo.

-Quiero sedantes, quiero dormir… hasta que me des de alta- Dije intentando ocultar mis lagrimas, yo solo quería caer en la inconsciencia.


	4. Se fuerte, valiente y discreta

_**IV se fuerte, valiente y discreta**_

_Edward Pov_

Sabia muy bien lo que había pasado, no había sido en un callejón, había sido en su propia casa, con su padre.

**Flashbacks**

había ido aquel sábado a la casa de Bella, quería verla, quería dar un paseo, tomar su mano, acariciar su cuerpo, sentir esa electricidad correr en mi cuerpo con su tacto pero al llegar nadie habría la puerta pero escuche un grito de la parte superior de la casa en donde se encontraba la habitación de Bella el desespero me cubrió comencé a llamarla por su nombre repetidas veces, comencé a desesperarme como un paranoico, llamé a la policía pero no me pudieron abrir la puerta debido a que no tenían la orden del juez para entrar en una propiedad sin evidencia alguna, estaba desesperado, me sentía un inútil, sabía que Bella estaba sufriendo quizás siendo golpeada por alguna razón injusta, en sus voz había logrado escuchar el miedo, el dolor, el pánico, algo la amenazaba y yo no podía hacer nada en aquellos momentos.

Mi celular sonó cuando estaba por romper la puerta sin importarme lo que sucediese después, era Rose sabia bien que algún paciente debía estar mal.

-¡Que Emmett lo arregle!- fue lo único que contesté y seguí con mi plan.

Le di una sola patada a la puerta y esta se abrió, resonando en la casa, subí como endemoniado la escalera y la habitación de bella estaba cerrada con llave, comencé a gritar desesperado detrás de la puerta.

-¡Bella ábreme!... ¡¿Estas ahí?! Por favor Bella abre la puerta- lo ultimo fue un ruego, por poco se me escapa una lágrima y en ese entonces decidí abrir la puerta de una patada.

Lo que vía continuación fue la imagen más horrible que algún día pude ver, Bella tendida en la cama, llena de moretones cerca de sus costillas, muñecas y también en sus caderas, podía ver la sangre en sus muslos, sus ropas rasgadas no ayudaban mucho, su rostro casi desfigurado por el dolor, sus cabellos desordenados, y el culpable de todo ello era nada menos que su propio padre quien la miraba con ojos llenos de ira, odio, desprecio e incluso asco por decirlo menos…

-Charlie… dime que le sucedió a Bella ahora mismo o te enviare a la cárcel a pudrirte hasta el fin de los días. Como medico puedo arruinarte la vida.-

El se limitó a sonreírme frustrado comenzando a mentir.- Yo… solo la encontré en la calle de esta forma, mi pobre pequeña…- simuló tristeza que fue patética.

La tomé en mis brazos y me dirigí hacia mi auto casi corriendo para llegar lo antes posible.

-¿Qué haces?- Dijo Charlie a mis espaldas

-Necesita atención médica- Dije frío

La dejé en el asiento trasero del auto de forma recostada, se veía tan frágil, tan indefensa que me dolía su dolor. Tenía miedo aun que había visto lo que había sucedido, aun que tenia las pruebas por la sangre no quería confirmarlo, prefería que fuera una mentira, no quería creer que el la había destruido completamente, conduje lo más rápido que pude y pedía una sala, lo primero que hice después de depositarla en la camilla fue comenzar con los exámenes mientras las enfermeras se encargaban de ella, me apresure a encontrar el ginecólogo de más confianza que conocía y era mi querido hermano Emmett.

Marque su numero y lo llamé

-Emmett hermano, necesito una hora contigo para una pacienta apenas te desocupes.-

-Ahí estaré en unos minutos Edward, tranquilízate-

-Es que… De ahí hablamos-

Emmett aun que eres un hombre poco serio sabría entenderme cuando le dijera el problema. Estaba hecho un león enjaulado cuando llego llegó.

-Edward, dime que sucede.-

-Es mi novia Emm, creo… creo que fue violada…- Dije con el desgarro en mi pecho, más dolor que este que ardía y quemaba en mi pecho no podía describirse claramente, solo dolía y no había forma de que dejara de doler, solo hasta ver sus ojos y que todo estuviera bien pero eso jamás sería ya que ella no estaría bien, lo sabía.

En los ojos de mi hermano podía ver que había notado mi dolor, su mirada fue comprensiva y nos dirigimos de inmediato a la sala en donde se encontraba bella, cuando comencé a notar que se quejaba y con ello podía despertar me preocupe de sedarla para que no se fuese a asustar. Emmett hizo todos los procedimientos y después de un vistazo y otros me dio la sentencia.

-Eddy… La chica fue violada, tiene múltiples desgarros por lo que es preferible recetarle antibióticos y también mantenerla sedada por unos días, los desgarros fueron profundos, tardaran semanas en sanar, lo lamento Edward… - Sus palabras eran puñales, habían sido yagas en mi pecho, y a la vez era odio quemando en mis venas mataría a Charlie.

-¿Emmet haz tomado una prueba que ayude a saber quien fue el culpable?-

-Claro, ¿lo reportaras verdad?-

-Exacto- respondí secamente. Lo secaría en la cárcel.

-Luego te entrego los documentos.- Dijo luego de un momento de analizar la forma en que yo miraba un punto siego.

**Fin Flashbacks**

Bella estaba despierta, hoy le había dado el alta, pude ver como ella solo miraba un punto ciego entre todo el paisaje verde que pasaba al otro lado de la ventana de mi volvo, podía ver como sus ojos se cristalizaban y miraban sin ver, podía sentir su tristeza con tan solo estar cerca de ella, la entendía, era difícil de superar, probablemente nuestra boda se debería aplazar por lo sucedido, de pronto movió sus labios formulando una frase que su voz no alcanzó. El resto del camino fue igual, su tristeza era reflejada en la ventana, su dolor era visto en sus ojos y los recuerdos en su rostro.

Estacione frente a la casa, la casa que hace tan poco me parecía sola, callada, bacía, fría e incomoda, donde la comida era insípida, donde los cuadros carecían de color, donde la decoración era simplemente para llenar de cierta forma los espacios vacíos entre la soledad y yo.

-Bienvenida a casa- dije abriendo la puerta para ella.

-Gracias- dijo intentando una sonrisa con la que no tuvo mucho éxito.

Entramos y ella se quedo detenida viendo todo lo que le rodeaba, todo lo que llenaba la sala, todo lo que desde hoy era suyo.

-Si no te agrada puedes cambiar los muebles o lo que gustes, no tengo mucho sentido de la decoración…- Dije siendo sincero ya que la casa la había decorado Esme- Puedes hacer las modificaciones que gustes Bella.- Ella mantenía la mirada fija en un cuadro que estaba en la sala… lo había comprado hace años, veía cierto toque de ternura en él, cierta caricia escondida entre los colores.

-Me gusta tal cual es… - Dijo con voz ausente.- ¿Donde dormiré? No cr… creo po...poder…-iba a seguir pero la interrumpí, no quería hacerlo incomodo.

-Te entiendo- Le sonreí intentando calmarla.-ven te mostraré- avanzamos por el pasillo a la derecha subiendo por las escaleras la tercera puerta, Alice la había adornado para ella y también había comprado algo de ropa para ella.-Aquí es. Mi habitación es la de al frente, por cualquier cosa, aquella puerta es el baño-dije señalando la puerta cerca del ropero- detrás de aquellas puertas puedes encontrar ropa, pediré que traigan tu ropa mañana, hoy es tarde para ello, quizás estas cansada, te dejo dormir- Me estaba retirando resignado a la situación, nada volvería a ser lo que era, no tan luego.

-Edward… yo… esto… Gracias- Dijo ruborizada y también apenada.

-No hay de que corazón- Bien… ¿De donde salio todo ello? ¿Corazón? Ella era la dueña de cada latido pero no estaba seguro de que ella lo supiera aún… al ver su rostro fui consciente que este era teñido de un rojo escarlata que por cierto era tan encantador como sus ojos, era tan tierno e inocente en ella que hacia crecer cierta ternura en mi interior.

Cerré la puerta y suspire detrás de ella, me estaba volviendo vulnerable a su lado más amable, ella pronto se daría cuanta y la verdad no temía que así fuera, deseaba que sucediera pronto, que ella pudiese ver que era simplemente un reo desde la primera vez que la vi, un reo de cada latido de su corazón, de cada respiro, de cada palabra en sus labios, de cada sonrisa, de cada mirada en sus ojos, de cada cosa que ella hiciese yo era un reo sometido a sus encantos por voluntad propia. Todos los muros de renitencia, todos los años de soledad habían valido la pena para hallarla, para encontrarla, para amarla y para ser algún día amado por ella… Bella era mi vida, mi respiro y al fin de cuentas toda mi existencia. Y hoy por fin la casa no estaba bacía, las paredes cobraban vida, la madera en los muebles lucia viva, los cuadros decoraban con armonía el lugar, por primera vez, esta casa no era gris, tenía vida, tenía color, era calida… me sentía vivo dentro de estas paredes, me sentía como jamás en mi vida me había sentido. Ella era la vida en mi vida, era la razón en mi existencia. Ella lo era todo, por que solo en estos momentos comprendía que aun teniéndolo todo, ella siendo aun inexistente ante mis ojos era lo que faltaba, y solo teniéndola a ella todo fue nada y cuando caí resignado a perderlo todo y simplemente quedar en nada comprendí por vez primera que ella era mi todo y todo lo anterior antes de ella era simplemente, irrevocablemente y absolutamente nada.

_Bella POV_

-Edward… yo… esto… Gracias- Dije ruborizándome y también apenada.

-No hay de que corazón- ¿Estaba escuchando bien? ¿Me había dicho corazón?

Cerró la puerta y fui absorbida por una ola de soledad y nostalgia, sentía miedo de estar sola, _no volverá a suceder, él está contigo, vamos Bella no seas cobarde… él no dejará que te hagan daño…_ me dije en mi fuero interno intentado calmar la aflicción que se formaba en mi pecho. Por otra parte él me había dicho corazón, en sus labios era como si realmente me perteneciera aquello, como si fuese mío, como si yo estuviera dentro de él y al mismo tiempo me perteneciera algo de el, me sentía como una hoja insana en un árbol lleno de vida a comienzos de primavera, no merecía tanto de él, aun que solo fuera lastima, aun que solo fuera una fantasía, aun que fuera una mentira cada promesa de amor, yo era una inversión, una colección entre todo lo hermoso que decoraba esta casa pero por cierto… yo no decoraba, yo arruinaba esta casa, era la verdad mi autoestima había decaído desde hace mucho…

**Flashbacks**

-Bella vete a tu habitación, cariño… hazme caso- Mi madre se veía afligida, su labio estaba roto por el golpe que le había dado mi padre…

-¡Eres poco hombre!- no sabia de donde sacaba tanto valor para defender a mi madre

-Calla basura, vete a tu habitación antes que me desquite contigo Isabella.- Dijo cerrando fuerte sus ojos.

-¡No!- dije a Charlie mientras intentaba acercarme a mi madre quien solo suplicaba con la mirada que no me hiciera daño- ¡Mamá nos iremos de aquí!-

-¡Cállate estúpida!, ¡no te das cuenta que todas estas discusiones son por tu culpa! Si no estuvieras nuestras vidas serian mejores- dijo mientras me tomaba por el cuello apretándolo con fuerza antes de lanzarme con fuerza hacia la pared, su rostro estaba rojo de tanta ira, sus ojos oscuros tenían tanto odio hacia mi que podía sentirlo- Nunca te necesité en mi vida, nunca fuiste fundamental. En estos momentos si pudiese matarte lo haría, pero es muy pronto para ir a la cárcel- dijo tomándome del pelo y azotando mi cabeza contra el suelo, el golpe fue tan fuerte que caí en la inconsciencia

**Fin flashbacks**

Recuerdo bien que desde aquel día me vi a mi misma como una basura, yo había hecho la vida de mi madre miserable, por mi culpa el la golpeaba y por mi culpa ella sufría, yo jamás debí haber nacido, pero como ya estaba en este mundo dolo me quedaba luchar y salir a delante, simulando que todo es perfecto sin importar cuanto doliese mi pecho con todo lo que había sucedido.

Estaba intentando tranquilizarme, los recuerdos que abordaban en mi mente eran dolorosos, cada "caricia" tacto y todo lo demás me traían recuerdos, pero debía reaccionar estaba en una habitación hermosa que para nada se parecía a la de casa, esta tenia amplias ventanas, estaba pintada de color marfil, la alfombra era suave y de color azul, la cama era grande, ¿una matrimonial? Como fuera… las cortinas de color azul dejaban entrever que afuera era noche, me dirigí a la puerta que Edward me había indicado que era el baño de la habitación, cuando abrí la puerta vi que el baño era enorme, había un jacuzzi, una pequeña alfombra al lado de este de color azul, igual de suave y delicada que la anterior, y por supuesto lo demás, llené el jacuzzi con agua tibia a temperatura exacta como me gustaba y me introduje, estaba en mi mundo, por fin en mi lugar de paz, en mi mundo y burbuja aparte de la realidad, lo que extrañaba desde hace ya 3 días. Estaba sumida en mi propio mundo cuando escuché a Edward hablar detrás de la puerta del baño.

-Bella está lista la cena- Su voz era como si le hablara a una niña y yo me sentía protegida con ello.

-¡enseguida voy!- Dije comportándome como tal.

Mientras me hacia una promesa en mi corazón, ser valiente para superar mis miedos y discreta para simular lo que anda mal. Debía hacerlo, por mamá. Esperaba que ella estuviese bien, no quería que Charlie le hiciera daño, ella era muy buena como para soportar todo esto.

Me vestí con lo que encontré primero en aquel gran ropero, era gigante, tenía de todo y lo mejor, era todo de mi talla, saqué una blusa azul con unos pantalones negros y me puso calcetas de color celeste, arregle mi rebelde cabello. Salí de la habitación para ir a cenar con mi futuro es… espo-so, debía admitir que la palabra no me gustaba _vamos bella es solo un pasaporte, así como tu para él eres un objeto que pronto lucirá a la sociedad…_ Estaba convencida profundamente que yo era solo eso para él.

La cena se veía deliciosa… no sabía exactamente lo que era… quizás algo vegetariano, no se veían muchas cosas a demás de muchas verduras. Comimos en silencio y en ello podía ver como parecíamos estar sucumbiendo ante nuestros propios mundos, no como si estuviésemos el uno para el otro más bien él se encontraba en frente, comiendo pensativo y yo, simplemente comía en silencio por miedo a algún hecho inapropiado, el no solía hablar a la hora de comidas, era de suponerse, vivía solo por lo que cualquier persona se sentiría incomodo o de otra forma algo molesto, en este caso yo era un claro estorbo. _Aun no se cansa de ti, tranquila…_me decía para calmar mis miedos y aun que eran muchos, casi nada podía hacer contra ellos.

Terminé la cena y estaba dispuesta a lavar los platos, de hecho estaba retirando las cosas de la mesa para luego lavar la loza sucia_…Como yo…_

-No lo hagas…- Dijo a mis espaldas con su voz sería y muy segura- Irina la chica del aseo lo hará en la mañana-

Luego de ello encendió la televisión y la observo de manera ausente, _algún día te acostumbraras Bella… Cosas como estas suelen pasar ¿No? Normalmente esto es así… en casa Char…_enseguida una lagrima comenzó a caer por mi mejilla acompañada de sollozos incontenibles, me desmoroné en la cocina, mis piernas se volvían débiles y me encontraba con la cabeza entre las piernas respirando entrecortadamente, mi cuerpo tiritaba, y mi pecho dolía como si lo retorcieran dentro, el nudo en mi garganta ahora mi mejor compañero parecía crecer más aun…

-No debo recordarlo…- aquello salio de mis labios intentando darme ánimos pero solo me sentía más débil hasta que unos brazos masculinos, reconfortantes, protectores me tomaron y de cierta forma me cubrieron mientras el olor de Edward estaba en mis narices, aquel aroma tan dulce de su piel me tranquilizaba.

-Tranquila… estoy aquí- ¿Realmente estaba ahí para mí o solo le daba lastima?

Ante esto solo guardé silencio esperando que todas mis dudas se disiparan, que por un instante desde que pasó me dejaran tranquila…

-Eso quisiera…- Era verdad, deseaba que él estuviera ahí para mí, que lo hiciera por mí no por que yo fuera su nueva adquisición, deseaba que me quisiera, que me hiciera olvidar todo esto con su amor, pero era pedir demasiado, la vida no me favorecía para nada… solo estaba empeñada en darme golpes y apretar mi corazón como muestra de su afecto hacia mi… ¡Mierda! ¿Por que yo?

Los sollozos se habían calmado, ahora solo quedaban las lagrimas, sabia que él lo hacia solo por lastima, sabia que no era cariño y menos amor.

-Voy al baño…- dije con la voz ronca, y era apenas un leve sonido en el aire, pero el me escucho y quito los brazos que tanto deseaba tener siempre alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Camine hasta mi habitación y entre al baño que estaba en esta, hice correr el agua en el lavabo y mi miré al espejo, mi rostro estaba pálido, sin vida, estaba muerta como tal cual me sentía, en mis ojos opacos se veía aquel líquido reflejo que se desparramaba en mis mejillas cayendo hasta el suelo, tome agua fría entre mis manos y me moje la cara, lo más posible y aun así el dolor no se iba, seguía impregnado en mi pecho atándolo a su desgraciada existencia… lo presionaba y retorcía como diciendo "quiéreme… soy tu nuevo compañero, si te resistes dolerá más" pero yo tenía que luchar, tenía que sobrellevarlo todo, tenía que ser capaz de seguir en esta vida, tendría que aprender a ser fuerte.

Cuando calmé mis sollozos era tarde, estaba cansada, tenia sueño, me senté en el suelo del baño sin ser capaz de moverme, abrazando mis piernas, intentando protegerme de un daño inexistente, por lo que simplemente no me moví de mi lugar, solo quería sentir lo frío del piso en mi cuerpo, que de alguna forma aliviara todo el dolor que había en mi pecho. Y así sin más fui cayendo en la inconsciencia.

Desperté en la cama tapada con la cubierta de esta, con la misma ropa que traía antes dormir en el suelo, por lo que me levanté y busqué un pijamas que me viniera bien pero solo habían unos muy sexys y delicados con encajes y casi transparente o unos de satín muy lindos… entre ellos uno rojo, que tapaba un poco más que los anteriores, este era de dos piezas, la de arriba era con tirantes delicados de tiras negras luego venia algo de encajes rojos a lo cual no presté mucha atención y caía sin ajustarse ni a mi figura ni a nada, solo un poco a mis senos la parte baja era algo parecido aun short al igual que a parte de arriba rojo de satín y abajo tenia aquellos encajes no tapaba mucho, solo un poco de mi trasero, en muy provocativos, pero en fin no me vería nadie vestida de esta forma. Miré el reloj que solo apuntaba a las 3. 42 de la mañana, me acosté nuevamente pero de forma inmediata cuando toque la almohada no pude seguir durmiendo, el sueño se disipó por completo y trajo nuevos miedos, no quise concentrarme en ellos por lo que decidí ir por un baso de leche tibia de seguro ello me refrescaría y me aria olvidar mis nuevos temores, abrí la puerta y me dirigí hacia mi objetivo, cuando llegue a la cocina me di cuenta que no era única que había despertado a media noche, Edward estaba apoyado en un mueble de la cocina con un vaso de agua en las manos, su cuerpo estaba semidesnudo, lo único que tapaba su cuerpo eran unos pantalones de pijama a cuadritos, se volteo a mirarme y luego esquivó la vista y se quedó por un momento paralizado, creí que mi presencia le incomodaba lo suficiente para ni siquiera mirarme, debía actuar rápido, no quería seguir siendo el estorbo en aquel lugar, me dirigí al refrigerador, saqué la leche y la vertí en un vaso, para luego llevármelo a la habitación, el seguía ahí paralizado como si yo no existiera… por alguna razón esto me era doloroso, pero decidida me volví para ir a la habitación, dejando bajo la discreción todos mis sentimientos, en este momento heridos, no lo había hecho con intención, no quería que creyese lo contrario a eso, pero simplemente en estos momentos me sentía completa y absolutamente nada ni un objeto de placer para él.

Era una estúpida, que quería olvidarlo todo.

-Tampoco he podido dormir…- Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible…

-Y...Yo… s..so-lo. Discúlpame, no quería estorbar.- Dije al fin formulando algo coherente.

-Descuida, todo está bien-

Por un momento la yema de sus dedos rozaron un hombro descubierto y enviaron corrientes eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo, devolviéndome a la vida… Casi con exactitud milimétrica.

_Si viviendo he padecido y sufriendo, ahora he entendido, que no se vive bien de lo gozado sin antes haberlo carecido._

Nunca nadie me había tocado con tal disimula y delicadeza… ¿Seria de verdad una muestra de cariño o solo como hombre… le estaban funcionando las hormonas?

**Bien, aquí un nuevo capitulo como pueden ver, recién terminado, U_U, lamento las demoras si es que las extrañaron, espero les guste y eso… acepto criticas, golpes y amenazas de muerte por ser tan mala con Bella, pero enserio… espero disfruten de la historia.**

**Atte. S. S. [Soloemma]**


	5. Tan solo un instante en tus brazos

_**V Tan solo un instante en tus brazos.**_

Lo estaba observando, no recordaba cuando había sido pero estaba atrapada en aquellos ojos verdes, que me llamaban a gritos, como si en algún lugar de su corazón o en sus sentimientos o bien en alguna parte de sus pensamientos… estuviese mi nombre, mi cuerpo y mi ser.

-Se hace tarde… Duerme, mañana cenaremos fuera- Dijo monótono…

Ciertamente esta noche no podría dormir, pero bien podría fingir dormir, aun para mí, yo solo actuaba por costumbre, rutina… Daba realmente igual por que lo hacia, en mi interior en lo profundo de mi corazón en lo más intimo de mis pensamientos sabía bien que hoy no dormiría y probablemente en noches siguientes no dormiría tranquila. Nunca más.

Edward POV

Ni me esforcé en conciliar el sueño, me dirigía a su habitación y me dí cuenta que no se encontraba en ella… ¿Estaría en el baño? Me dirigí a la ventana cuando la duda me atormentó ¿No seria capas verdad?... Ella… no…

-Por favor… moriré…- Era su voz, provenía desde el baño.

Abrí la puerta y se encontraba recostada en el suelo de cerámica blanca, en su piel podía divisar huellas de lágrimas, aún lloraba en sueños_ Bella… Como quisiera cambiarlo todo._ Era lo único que quería verdaderamente. La tomé entre mis brazos y ella se aferró a la piel desnuda de mi pecho, ya que solo me encontraba con los pantalones de mi pijamas, acomodó su rostro como si mi cuerpo le perteneciera, como si siempre hubiésemos estado juntos y a la vez mi cuerpo se sentía unido a ella, como si yo quisiera ser la piel para cubrirla y protegerla aún del viento gélido de las mañanas de invierno, yo quería ser todo en su vida, yo quería que ella fuese todo en mi vida.

-Edward… no me dejes…- Dijo entre sueños.

-Estaré aquí… tranquila…- Respondí, sin saber si ella podría tomarlo en cuenta o no.

-Gracias, te quiero.- Respondió como una niña pequeña en los brazos de su padre…pero… ¿de verdad me quería o solo era una forma de agradecer_? En el subconsciente se esconde la verdad _Quizás ella solo lo había dicho o bien me quería como amigo, doctor… lo que fuera, algo en ella me "Quería" y aún si hubiese sido mentira deseaba creer en ello.

Estaba embobado observando cada detalle en su cuerpo, sus ropas se habían arrugado por haber dormido en el suelo, su cuerpo ya había llegado a su temperatura normal, su respiración era acompasada, lenta, su rostro se veía tierno pero guardaba una mueca de dolor, comenzó a removerse cuando la deposité en la cama

-No me dejes…- dijo mezclado en sollozo por lo que me recosté a su lado intentando que sintiera mi cuerpo al lado del suyo, sus brazos envolvieron mi cintura, su rostro fue a parar a mi pecho y sus lágrimas se detuvieron. Ella lo era todo para mí ¿Podría entenderlo algún día? No lo sabía… En realidad nada importaba, solo ella. Su cuerpo era menudo en comparación al mío, sus pestañas eran largas y un tanto crespas, su rostro era como un corazón, sus facciones eran delicadas, su cabello caía por su espalda con suaves ondas, tan delicadas e incontrolables como ella misma, estaba acurrucada en mi cuerpo, refugiándose de cualquier fantasma que atormentase sus sueños.

Me dejé sumir en un sueño poco profundo en el que aun podía escuchar sus susurros y sus frases incoherentes, Me abrace a ella un instante para sentir su olor. Luego fui consciente que era demasiado tarde y si despertaba en algún momento de seguro entraría en pánico o bien se asustaría demasiado si me veía en su cama sin su permiso por lo que me levanté con cuidado de la cama, calculando hasta mi respiración y dejando en mi lugar una almohada, ante esto ella se dio la vuelta y siguió durmiendo. Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la cocina, tome un vaso y lo llené con agua para poder calmarme un poco, la verdad extrañaba su cuerpo sobre el mío, extrañaba sus manos a mis costados, su respiración en mi pecho, su rostro reposando en el lugar donde se encontraba mi corazón, el cual era completa y absolutamente de ella.

Sostenía el vaso en mi mano derecha, sin beber ni una sola gota, seguía sumido en la inmensidad de mis pensamientos, me sentía vulnerable hacia ella, si ella me pedía que me tirara de una avión sin paracaídas yo me tiraba… lo haría todo, todo por ella.

Sentí unos pasos que se acercaban a la cocina, ella se allegaba, ¿la había despertado al salir de la cama? O bien… ninguno de los dos podríamos conciliar el sueño sin el otro, aquello era una ilusión… ella no querría que yo estuviese en su cama, no por ahora, no después de…

Voltee la cabeza casi por intuición, y ahí estaba ella, observándome detenida y yo perdiéndome en sus ojos chocolates, intenté dirigir la mirada a otro lado pero fallé, cuando deje de mirarla ella pasó por delante de mí casi como una tortura para mi cuerpo, traía un conjunto sexy color rojo… _concéntrate…que seas hombre no significa que te dejes llevar._ Las manos me picaban por tocarla, por acariciar su cuerpo, por tocar sus mejillas, los labios me ardían por besarla, sentir su roce, su sabor… Apreté más el vaso en mi mano intentando contenerme de mis impulsos sexuales, _mujer te haría el amor ahora y aquí… ¡Edward, no es lo correcto! Concéntrate idiota… deja de comportarte como un chiquillo quinceañero. OK, piensa en alguna canción… ¡ahora!_

_OK… la canción que estaba escuchando en la tienda… como mierda era…_

I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight

I've never seen you shine so bright

I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance

They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance

I have never seen that dress you're wearing

Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes I have been blind

The lady in red is …

_¡Mierda! Esto no servía… esa canción no… ¡Demonios…! ¿Dónde esta Bella?_ La idea que se fuera a acostar era dolorosa, yo quería estar con ella… solo un instante más, si no me hubiese fijado en lo que traía puesto lo hubiese realizado fácilmente…

Sus pasos se dirigían a su habitación, caminé tras ella.

-Tampoco he podido dormir…- Dije en un susurro, sabía que ella me escucharía y tampoco quería asustarla.

Se volteo para poder hablarme -Y...Yo… s..so-lo. Discúlpame, no quería estorbar.- Dijo apenas, me temía… y ello me dolía de sobremanera, no quería que tuviese miedo de mí, yo quería protegerla, no herirla.

-Descuida, todo está bien- intenté reconfortarla, no quería que me temiese.

Quise abrazarla, dejar que su rostro descansara en mi corazón escuchando como ellos llamaban a gritos su nombre, pero mi limité a acercarme casi medio milímetro a ella y dejé que mis dedos rozaran una pequeña parte de su hombro descubierto, solo una pequeña parte, no quería dañarla ni asustarla, solo quería sentir el calor de su piel, la suavidad en ella.

-Se hace tarde… Duerme, mañana cenaremos fuera- Dije intentando controlarme, mi voz resonó sin vida, claro ¿Cómo evitar que sonase así cuando al decir "duerme" estaba invitándola a marcharse de mi lado? La verdad no quería que se alejara de mi lado pero ella se volteó con molestia en sus ojos, lo cual me dio esperanzas. Quizás ella si quería pasar un instante más con migo o bien le había molestado mi tono de voz que a pesar de todo era lo más probable y eso dolía. Le sonreí torcidamente y comenzó a faltarle el aliento.

-Bella, respira- reprimí una risa para no hacerla sentir mal, me sentía feliz de provocar aquel efecto en ella… Quizás de verdad había algo en su corazón que daba cabida a mi nombre.

-Buenas noches- Dijo antes de caminar rápidamente, ¿que digo? ¡Si casi corrió a su habitación, huyendo de mí!

Debía calmarme, me había alterado la idea que ella escapara de mi presencia, bien, yo era un hombre, en estos momentos sus miedos son dirigidos hacia mí, _Cálmate Edward_.

Mañana hablaríamos de nuestra boda, yo quería retrasarla por ella, no pretendía obligarla a hacer cosas que ella no quisiera. También mañana debíamos ir a cenar a la casa de mi familia Esme estaba loca por conocerla directamente y Alice se sentía su amiga a pesar de nunca haber establecido una conversación con ella, Emmett ya la conocía, aun que solo de vista, estaba seguro que se lo había comunicado a toda la familia, nunca había privacidad, a Carlisle de seguro le agradaría Bella como a todos, bien ¿a quien no le agradaría Bella siendo tan tierna? La verdad no lo creía posible. Debía recordar pedir vacaciones por lo menos una semana para estar solo con ella, hace 5 años que no tomaba vacaciones Emmett podía arreglarlo todo en la consulta a demás los otros medios no estaban ausentes, por lo menos ayudaría a que no se deprimiera la primera semana viviendo conmigo.

Decidí subir las escaleras, las mismas que había subido Bella corriendo dirigiéndome a la mini biblioteca que tenía en casa, tome un libro cualquiera para comenzar a leer y así pasar el tiempo, pero ocurrió el efecto contrario, estaba cansado y solo logre dormir.

-¿Edward?- decía bella detrás de la puerta, me levanté y salí al pasillo, estaba afuera de mi habitación tocando, para que yo despertara- ¿Edward?- Volvió a decir…

-Estoy aquí, Bella-

Se volteo de inmediato y me sonrió, lo cual me resultó extraño pero a la vez mi corazón comenzó a latir de prisa, como si volviera a la vida.

-El desayuno está listo-

-gracias…- Pude ver como ella tenía el pelo húmedo y estaba vestida con una blusa sin mangas y unos jeans desgastados, solo llevaba calcetas.

Ella comenzó a bajar las escaleras para llegar al comedor, había café, leche, tostadas etc.…

Todo se veía delicioso

-Se ve delicioso, Bella.-Le sonreí mientras me sentaba y ponía azúcar en mi café, aun que con la dulzura que había en los ojos de bella la azúcar se volvía desabrida.

-Gracias… - se sentó en el mismo lugar que ocupó en la cena de ayer… era tiempo de comentar la cena en casa de mis padres.-Bella… hoy iremos a la casa de mis padres, ellos quieren reforzar los lazos con su futura hija-

Ante eso ella me quedó observando directo a los ojos, aquellos chocolates tenían un brillo especial y luego una lagrima callo por su mejilla… Me levanté de mi asiento para dirigirme a su lado, pero me detuve.

-Nueva hija…- dijo cuando yo estaba a su lado.- ¿Eso soy?- ¿a que se refería con ello? Ella sería mi esposa mi compañera, era la nueva integrante de la familia…- ¿Cómo pueden quererme sin conocerme?- ¿_Que a caso no te das cuenta que con tan solo mirarte he quedado rendido a tus pies, que con tan solo observarte has sido mi diosa y con tan solo escucharte me he vuelto loco?_. Era imposible que ellos no la sintieran como parte de la familia si ella era que había vuelto a unirme con lo que antes era mi vida.

-Si, Bella para ellos eres ya como una hija, te quieren, como yo te qui…- Me corte antes de terminar _como yo te quiero a ti, probablemente menos, mucho menos._- Sigamos comiendo, será un día largo.- Dije volviendo a mi puesto, seguí comiendo y no la observé nuevamente, deseaba hacerlo pero no quería… aún cuando de verdad lo deseaba.

Decidí ir a tomar una ducha, Irina ya había llegado y le ordené explícitamente que no dejara que Bella se ocupara de los quehaceres.

El agua caía sobre mí, llevándose toda la tensión, tenía ganas de sonreír, de cantar, ella había iluminado mi mañana con su voz, su presencia, sus miradas… todo en ella iluminaba mi día. Me sequé y comencé a vestirme con lo primero que hallaba en la habitación, cuando salí de esta me dirigí a la sala para tocar mientras una pieza en el piano, comencé rompiendo el silencio con un Fa# luego mis dedos comenzaron a trazar su rumbo, mi mente solo pensaba en la siguiente nota mientras mis oídos se volvían sordos a todo lo demás, mis ojos estaban cerrados, mientras solo tocaba, ahora la melodía tornaba a un poco más rápida, luego lenta hasta desaparecer en el aire.

Escuche un leve suspiro desde un lugar, al cual dirigí la mirada y estaba Bella con sus ojos cerrados, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, la cual la hacia lucir extremadamente dulce e inocente, debía admitirlo, para mi ella seguía siendo virgen, seguía siendo pura, seguía siendo la misma bella que vi en aquella aburrida comida, la misma joven madura e introvertida, la misma mujer delicada y sensible que se imponía con cierta rebeldía.

-Es hermoso…- Dijo abriendo los ojos, cuando notó que mi vista estaba fijada en ella se ruborizó un instante- Estoy lista…- Llevaba unos jeans desgastados parecidos a los de esta mañana, una blusa blanca que se adhería un puco a su figura y la hacia ver delicada. Su cabello lo había recogido en una coleta, se había maquillado un poco pero era leve, muy suave.

-Te vez hermosa- Dije sin pensarlo y su sonrojo era intenso, me alegraba de producir aquel efecto.

Me levanté y nos encaminamos hasta la puerta, la cual abrí para ella para luego cerrarla con llave y abandonar nuestra casa, ella se subió en el lugar del copiloto y yo en el lugar del conductor.

Bella POV

Había pasado toda la noche envuelta en mi propio llanto, abrigada en mi dolor y luchando contra mi tortura… muchas veces quise ir a la habitación de Edward a pedirle que durmiera conmigo o se quedara hasta que yo me durmiera, lo necesitaba para que este dolor se disipara, pasé la noche dudando si ir o quedarme, hasta las 5.30 cuando ya no pude más y los primero rallos de luz vestían las copas de los árboles y se colaban por las cortinas que no había cerrado en la noche.

Decidí ir a preparar el desayuno, hice lo común, lo que normalmente hacía en casa, me demore aproximadamente 1 hora en solo prepararlo ya que no sabía donde se encontraba cada cosa, me ayudaba bastante el mantenerme ocupada. Una vez todo listo, tomé una ducha y serví el café, fui a llamar a Edward y desayunamos, luego cada uno se fue por su lado él a tomar una ducha y yo a intentar a ayudar a Irina en los quehaceres pero ella se negaba a recibir mi ayuda, lo cual me molestó un poco por lo cual me dirigí a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa para ir a casa de los padres de Edward a comer. Hoy sería un largo día… Quizás hoy si lograría dormir. Luego de ello escuche lo más hermoso en la faz de la tierra, una melodía que venia de la sala… Jamás imaginé algo así, era sublime, delicado, me afirmé en la pared y cerré mis ojos dejando mis pensamientos volar por la música que los dedos de Edward provocaban, lo disfruté hasta que la última nota quedó suspendida en el aire, dejando bagar hasta el último de mis sentimientos, dejándome sentir completamente nueva.

.

Estábamos en el auto, dirigiéndonos a casa de los padres de Edward, la melodía que había escuchado resonaba en mis oídos, haciendo del trayecto algo perfecto, él camino verde, los árboles cubiertos por una especie de moho, llegamos a un lugar completamente desconocido entrando por un callejón entre árboles muy oculto, que ni con indicaciones reconocería, era simplemente un escondite, para luego de unos minutos llegar a una casa inmensa, de tres pisos, que casi sin advertirlo me robó el aliento.

-¿Lista?- Preguntó en el momento en que termino de aparcar el auto…

-La verdad, no… Pero vamos.- Eran mis únicas palabras, eran mi verdad… Desde aquella música me sentía nuevamente yo.

Abrí la puerta de repente y él se quedo observándome unos instantes el como bajaba del auto y me encaminaba temblorosa hacia la casa de sus padres.

Se allegó a mi lado de pronto y pegue un salto cuando habló.

-Tranquila, es verdad que están locos pero son buenas personas- dijo mientras me regalaba una de esas sonrisas que te hacen creer que estas en el cielo y pierdes la noción del tiempo, te olvidas de respirar y solo te das cuenta cuando te estas desvaneciendo y unos fuertes brazos te sostienen mientras sus labios se mueven y no logras descifrar que es. Solo en ese entonces comencé a respirar- ¿Estas bien?...

-S… Si…- Dije apenas, recién recuperaba el aliento.

-Vamos.- Dijo una vez que estuve estable sobre mis pies…

Solo golpeo una vez y la puerta se abrió de inmediato, ahí estaba Alice casi lanzándose hacia mi-¡¡Bella!!- Gritó.

Casi caigo, pero estaba Edward, quien me sujetaba por la cintura para que su pequeña hermana no me lanzara al suelo…

-Entra querida.- Dijo Esme con aquel tono maternal que la caracterizaba tanto

Una vez dentro de la hermosa casa, por que realmente era una hermosura, claros sobre más claros, había un piano de cola en la sala, junto con los muebles que le daban ese aire calido, aquí había una familia… Y por extraño que sonara en mis oídos o en mi mente, esto era algo completamente nuevo para mí.

Un hombre quien supuse que sería su padre con un… hombre mitad oso gigante, estaban viendo la TV pero cuando entre ambos miraron en mi dirección y parecieron sonreírme con la mirada, todo era completamente acogedor, luego en uno de los sillones cércanos estaba una chica rubia despampanante, no me sorprendería si fuera modelo de alguna revista, era sencillamente perfecta y a su lado estaba un chico un tanto rubio, que observaba a Alice como si la vida se le fuera con ello, se veía que había amor entre ellos.

Edward me tomó de la mano y me regaló una sonrisa.

-Tranquila- dijo en mi oído.

-¡Hola bellotita!- Dijo el grandullón dando un abrazo de oso literalmente, que por poco me rompe los huesos

-Emmett déjala- se escucho la voz de Edward que por cierto no era muy amable ni suaba como me hablaba a mí. Luego me depositó en el suelo, sobre mis pies.

-Rosalie, pero dime Rosee- Dijo la rubia despampanante con una tierna sonrisa a la cual le sonreí con gusto.

-Jasper- Dijo el rubio mientras me estiraba la mano para que la tomase, la cual la acepté con gusto, el trasmitía una calma impresionante, que me libraba de todo miedo, de toda tensión.

-Hola Querida soy Carlisle- Este solo me sonrió mientras abrazaba a Esme por la espalda y apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro de su esposa, se veían como una pareja quinceañera, como si se amaran con ternura y locura hasta el fin de los días.

-Acomódense mientras termino de preparar el almuerzo chicos.- Dijo Esme caminando con gracia hacia la puerta.

Esta familia era perfecta, me sentía acogida y querida, con tan solo estar dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes.

-La cena está lista- Dije Esme invitándonos a todos a la mesa.

Todos se veían contentos, durante la comida me entere que tanto Emmett y Rosee como Jasper y Alice eran pareja, y que se conocían debido a que Rosalie y Jasper eran hermanos mellizos.

Luego de la comida pareció ir todo muy rápido, los chicos estaban viendo algún deporte en la TV y las chicas… bueno Alice hablaba de una tienda de ropa que aparecía en la revista que tenia en las manos, la verdad yo estaba ausente a todo, solo contestaba cosas como "aja" "bien" " Entiendo"… Después de pasar dos horas en la misma posición se comenzaron a quedar dormidos mis pies por lo que me vi obligada a cambiar de posición y solo en aquel instante me di cuenta que todos estaba pendientes de todo lo que yo hacia, como si supieran exactamente como me sentía por dentro, aún que estando dentro de esta enorme casa me sentía muy segura.

Todo siguió como si nada después de ello intenté dentro de todo lo posible verme animada por alguna cosa o bien motivada a cosas, aun que en verdad no sentía interés por nada, solo quería descansar por que aun cuando Edward o su familia no me dejaba hacer nada por mi misma me sentía cansada mental y físicamente, era extraño pero real.

-¡Bella!, tengo que llevarte al centro comercial en esta misma semana… ¿Qué tal mañana?- Preguntó Alice eufórica cuando le dije que me gustaba aquella blusa aun que solo fuera un "mm… ajam"

Rosalie sonreía como si previera que Alice jugaría conmigo a las muñecas. Ambas tenían ojos de felicidad por saber que iríamos al centro comercial, me parecía extraño, no solía ir al centro comercial por lo que no le veía lo importante.

-¿Mañana?...

-¡¿Eso es un sí Bella?!- Dijo aun cuando no terminaba mi frase.

-Esta… b-bien.-

La verdad me costaba ir al centro comercial, siempre había mucha gente, siempre había que comprar cosas, la gente siempre compraba cosas que probablemente no necesitaba y eran victimas del consumismo, y por lo que deducía de Alice era quien encabezaba el consumismo en la sociedad.

-Chicos a cenar… Llamó Esme antes que Alice siguiera con lo que planeaba.

-Debes estar lista para las 2, planeamos ir a un centro de relajación con Rosee. Mañana será una tarde de Chicas.- Dijo mientras sonreía como si fuera una niña a la cual le compran un mini caballo para que sea la princesa de la casa, aun que no dudaba que ella fuese la más consentida entre los Cullen.

.

La cena fue completamente deliciosa, luego todos fuimos a la sala como petición de Alice quien puso una película "dos vidas en un instante", la cual vimos mientras comíamos palomitas de maíz mientras los chicos se aburrían. Era una película de chicas, ya saben… un día la chica se separa en dos y comienza a vivir una vida paralela. Pero bueno, el final me emocionó un poco, pero el final fue esperanzador…

-¡Ahora "León el profesional"!- dijo levantando los brazos, dando saltitos.

Comenzó la película y de no se donde aparecieron nuevas palomitas de maíz.

Esta era distinta pero no por ello menos emocionante, no era un romeo y Julieta, pero literalmente León mataba por Matilda, era un amor imposible, pero no por ello se rendirían…

"Esto es por Matilda…" Dijo León, mientras las lágrimas ya eran ríos en mi rostro y la explosión me hizo sollozar.

Edward me abrazó de inmediato y yo me sequé las lágrimas con la manga de mi blusa, era un momento para llorar y cuando al fin comencé a calmarme Shape of my heart-Sting (La cancion del final) hizo que todos mis esfuerzos se vinieran al suelo y yo comenzara con mi torrente de lagrimas y sollozos…

-¿Estas bien Bella?-

-s… si…- Dije mientras intentaba calmarme

-G…Gra-ci-as… Car-lis-le- Dije mientras intentaba calmarme y el me extendía un bazo de agua para que el resultado fuera más efectivo.

Edward me frotaba en círculos la espalda y Esme se acercó a él para decirle que me llevara arriba un momento, entramos en una habitación a la cual no le presté atención y el me sentó en la cama mientras mis sollozos aún no se detenían, las lágrimas seguían saliendo de mis ojos.

-Llora hasta que tu corazón entregue todo ese dolor…- Dijo Edward mientras me sentaba en su regazo como una niña pequeña, no me resistí, solo lloré aforrándome a su pecho.

Realmente, sabía que no era por la película por lo cual lloraba, sino por todo lo que había sucedido en la ultima semana, necesitaba sus brazos apegados a mi cuerpo protegiéndome. Necesitaba que me hiciese sentir protegida, querida, necesitaba ser otra, sería cualquier cosa menos Isabella Mary Swann. Quería olvidarlo todo, pero olvidarlo no sería suficiente, tenía que superarlo, tenía que vencer sobre mi propio tormento y necesitaba fuerzas que no tenía, pero Edward estaba a mi lado, dejando que mojase su camisa con mi llanto y mi pesar, estaba ahí abrazando mi cuerpo que tenia alguna especie de convulsiones, mientras mis manos solo se aferraban a su pecho duro, y escondía mi rostro en el espacio que había entre mis manos, refugiándome en él, deseando que todo hubiese sido diferente, que él hubiese llegado antes que Charlie, que Mamá se hubiese quedado en casa, que nada de esto hubiese pasado. Pero nada es como uno quiere que sea.

-Pequeña… - Dijo mientras me aferraba más a su pecho intentado escapar de mi propio peso, de mi propio cuerpo, el solo fortaleció más el abrazo y luego de ello

Entre tanto sollozo y lágrimas caí en un sueño profundo, en un sueño tranquilo, en el cual solo existía Edward, sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo, su aroma, su piel calida apegada a la mía, mientras susurraba palabras hermosas, en el cual yo le decía que no podía vivir sin él, que todo este tiempo ha sido una tortura, toda mi vida ha sido una mierda sin él, que no lo merecía pero lo necesitaba…

Por alguna razón me desperté, era media noche, los brazos de Edward seguían rodeando mi cuerpo, protegiéndome y yo sin moverme mucho levanté la mirada buscando su rostro, el estaba con la respiración acompasada, estaba durmiendo y se veía tan puro, tan inocente y a la vez tan maduro y seguro, me acomodé en su pecho buscando abrigo y protección, luego de ello volví a caer en un sueño profundo, estando al lado de Edouard no habían pesadillas atormentando mis sueños, no había insomnio que me dominase, no existían fantasmas que perturbaran mi calma, solo estábamos Edward y yo.

La mañana me despertó con suaves rayos de sol que se colaban de gran manera por alguna parte, Edward no estaba… _Solo quedaba su roma en la cama_


	6. La única verdad

**VI La única verdad**

Estaba vestida de la misma manera que la noche anterior, mi cabello estaba hecho un lío, mi ropa estaba arrugada y sentía los ojos hinchados y pesados, pensaba en él… ¡Lo admito! Me estaba e…enamo-rando… Era extraño, daba miedo, pero se sentía genial. Lastima que fuese mi secreto _¡Me prometo nunca confesarlo!_

Estaba loca, casi cuerda, inestable, pero enamorada hasta la medula de mis huesos.

Él no estaba en la habitación, aún cuando su aroma estaba en cada parte de estaba habitación, podía sentirlo, ya que mis ojos aún estaban casi cerrados. Una vez abiertos, me sentí pequeña, la habitación era increíble, jamás había visto tantos CD´s de música en mi vida, estaba todo muy calculado, no había desorden, como si todo tuviera sus milímetros contados, había un enorme reproductor, y de donde sentía que provenía la luz era una muralla de vidrio de extremo a extremo, de arriba hasta abajo, era hermoso, podía divisar el bosque.

Intenté levantarme pero mi cuerpo dolía, había dormido en los brazos de Edward, era lo más dulce que había vivido en mi vida, lo más calido e indudablemente la única vez que me he sentido realmente segura.

Me paré de aquella cama, que guardaba su aroma, para ir a buscarlo escalera abajo, solo recordaba que la noche anterior había subido las escaleras…

No sé como pero lo logré, baje las escaleras sin caerme o rodar por ellas, todo en esta casa me protegía. Pero nada podía ser tan bello, caminé dos pasos y mis piernas se hicieron débiles cuando vi a Edward sentado frente a su piano con rostro ausente, se veía en sus ojos dolor y preocupación como si estuviesen hiriéndole lenta y laboriosamente cada parte de su cuerpo, cada centímetro de su corazón.

Me sentí débil y caí al suelo; caí con la cabeza, como si este me llamara, era verdad, nada podía ser tan lindo y hasta podía creer que el suelo me extrañaba por la fuerza con la que caí, Edward corrió a mi lado pero no pudo sostenerme antes que mi rostro chocara con el suelo como si quisiera besarlo. ¡Como odiaba caerme y ser tan estúpidamente torpe!

Me rompí el labio inferior, comencé a sentir el insípido olor a sangre… Oxido y sal… era asqueroso, me sentí mareada, bien el cerebro se me había removido demasiado con el choque y el olor a sangre nunca ayudaba, comenzó a subir y bajar la bilis quemando en su recorrido, corrí al baño para devolver toda la bilis que tenía acumulada en mi estomago desde ayer, si… era asqueroso.

Me Labé los dientes y mi estomago rugió reclamando alimentos.

-Al parecer alguien tiene hambre…- Dijo Edward, quien estaba observando desde la puerta.

Le sonreí en respuesta y sus ojos cambiaron a ¿felicidad? Lo que sea que haya cambiado, me gustó, mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia y él lo notó, se dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios que me hizo sentir ruborizada.

Comí lo que sea que fuese casi con desesperación, si que tenía hambre, no quería nada más que comer. Edward solo me observaba analizando la situación, como si estuviese buscando la causa de por que existe la existencia.

Luego de ello, se removió inquieto en el lugar en que estaba sentado, observando sus manos.

-Bella… Yo… puse una denuncia.-

_Denuncia… _¿Denunció a Charlie? ¿Qué aré ahora? Va a querer matarme, yo… ¡Mierda!

-Debes extra tranquila ya que solo falsifiqué el documento que avalaba que me autorizabas como medico a poner aquella denuncia, esto… irá a tribunales… Bella, tranquilízate- Yo estaba al borde del colapso- Tu no lo volverás a ver hasta dentro de un mes, debes tranquilizarte… -Lo interrumpí con mi histeria.

-¡No!.. Mee-mat-ara… Lo hará… - comencé a sentir como sus brazos me rodeaban- No podrás proteger-me… Él… Char… Yo…- Las lagrimas corrían como torrentes de agua salada por mis ojos, no había nada, ni nadie que pudiera defenderme, él me encontraría y acabaría conmigo "_eres la basura que ensució mi vida… Isabella"_ sus palabras siempre resonarían en mi cabeza "_Eres una tonta, una estúpida ¿te has preguntado por que vives? Yo sí… ¡y aún no sé para que sirves!"_ Sus palabras… Sus miradas de asco como si yo fuera un insecto que había sido pisoteado "_Aborto mal hecho" _Cada uno de los insultos iban junto a sus golpes, cuando apretaba mi cuello y me lanzaba contra la pared, cuando apretaba mis manos y tiraba de mi cabello para que lo mirara a los ojos, cada una de esas cosas jamás las olvidaría, cada golpe, cada insulto desde que tenía memoria… _Deberías haberte acostumbrado… _Era verdad… Pero el amor de mi madre me gritaba casi inaudiblemente que había algo más que golpes y dolor.

-Bella estoy aquí, no dejaré que te vuelva a hacer daño- Mis sollozos y gemidos desgarrados provenientes de mi pecho no me permitían creerlo, yo sentía miedo, tenía pánico, terror… Pero era la realidad. Muchas veces me prometía ser él quien acabaría con mi vida.

-Cariño… Soy Esme… ven conmigo- A parecer estaban todos en casa y tanto que lloraba no me había percatado de ello.

Tomó mi mano con la mayor delicadeza, pude sentir en su roce el mismo amor que me dedicaba mi madre, pero había algo más… algo que aun no podía descifrar…

Subimos por las escaleras y me llevó al cuarto donde había dormido con Edward.

-Cariño… Tranquila, estamos las dos, no hay hombres que puedan herirte y sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿verdad?- Estábamos solas y sentía una enorme confianza con ello, me tranquilizaba.

-Yo…Yo…- Dije intentando ser coherente… pero no funcionaba, las lagrimas aun no me dejaban ver con claridad, pero ya no habían gemidos.- Tengo miedo… de… Cha-… Mis ojos comenzaron a arder por las lágrimas que salían sin control, eran una cascada interminable, ¿a caso tenía un mar dentro de los ojos y estos eran el precipicio?

-Cariño Él no te hará daño, estás con nosotros, estás a salvo.- Dijo mientras con una de sus manos me frotaba la espalda en círculos, lo que era muy tranquilizador.

-M-mi madre…-

-Ella está bien, fue un testigo en la denuncia corazón, por lo que lo hizo más rápido por lo que lo detuvieron hasta un mes cuando la justicia lo indique. Por ello tu madre está en su casa.-

-Gr-gracias…- Aún no se detenían del todo mis lágrimas.

Tocaron la puerta y Esme le indicó que entrara, Edward me observaba detrás de Alice con rostro de disculpa.

-Bells… -Tomo una pausa y se giró para mirar a Edward- Déjanos… - Se volteaba para quedar frente a mi y así avanzar- Te voy a sacar esta depresión ¡¡levántate que te llevaré de compras!!

La verdad nunca me habían gustado las compras y hoy no tenía ánimos, eran las cuatro de la tarde y de seguro estaría lleno de gente

-Alice… No quiero ir…- Dije temiendo a una reacciona apresurada.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien- dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo.

-No traigo dinero Alice… No podré comprar…-Dije como recurso a no poder ir… Debía intentarlo

-Vamos… nunca dije que comprarías, tu escoges o quizás yo, y yo pago… ¿Qué te parece?- Dijo dando pequeños saltitos…

-No te dejaré gastar dinero en mí, Alice…Por…- Alzó uno de sus dedos para que me callara y luego puso una carita indescriptiblemente tierna

-Si me dices que no… Me partirás en mil pedazos Belly Hermanita…- Dijo con la voz tan dulce y tierna que daban nauseas… ¿Pero como decirle que no?

-B…-

-¡¡Wiii!!- Gritó Alice mientras me tironeaba del brazo y ella parecía bailar y saltar a la vez mientras yo la seguía mientras ella avanzaba hasta las escaleras.

Bajamos las escalera nos subimos al auto de Alice y en dos segundos llegamos al mall, estaba aterrada a pesar de que no había mucha gente, cada persona que rozaba mi cuerpo al pasar por mi lado me provocaba unas nauseas que por poco me hacía vomitar, me sentía asqueada de mi, de mi cuerpo… era como volver a sentirlo.

Sentía que algo en mi temblaba… Estábamos en la tienda de lencería, no sabía como había llegado ahí, respondía por monotonía mientras Alice se enfadaba por no prestar la suficiente atención, me sentía morir… Pero estaba todo muy escondido en lo profundo de mi corazón, en lo más íntimo de mis pensamientos, llevaba un montón de bolsas en las manos de casi todas de tienda caras.

-¿Qué te sucede bella? ¿Quieres ir a casa? Preguntó cuando pasábamos por una tienda de libros.

-Aún no Alice… ¿Podemos comprar libros?- Me observó como si se la llevara el diablo

-Si…- me tomó del brazo y entramos, estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo sin despegarse de mi, como si me estuviese protegiendo de algo o alguien. Tenía dos libros en las manos cuando decidí irme.

-¿No comprarás más?- Dijo como si fuera un pecado llevar solo dos. Sonreí ante esa idea.

-Solo dos… ¿Por qué?

-Tu amas leer… te demorarás muy poco con esos dos libros…

-No traigo mucho dinero conmigo y no soportaría que gastases más dinero.

-Cortesía de la familia Cullen- dijo mientras tomaba "Nada menos que todo un hombre","el resto es silencio","Eva luna" y otros que sacó tan rápido que no podía ver que nombres llevaban, ciertamente no leería ya que no era mi estilo.

-Alice… esa clase de libros no me gustan…Y no te dejaré pagarlos…

-Calla, no son todos para ti… y… -Esperó que le dieran el cambio ya que no se como hizo para llegar tan rápido a la caja y comprarlo todo… "La practica hace al maestro…"- Ya los compré, no puedo devolverlos… sería ofensivo… Vamos belly- dijo con una mirada tierna.

Pague los libros que llevaba y comenzamos a recorrer nuevamente en Mall para encontrar un patio de comida, todo por un helado…

Llevaba bolsas de ropa que no sabía de donde habían salido, más dos libros que eran el amor de mi vida… "orgullo y prejuicio", "persuasión" Eran los dos amores que tenía en mi vida, pero no volvería a pisar esa casa, amaba mis libros… pero no estaba preparada para volver a mi infierno personal.

Subimos al auto y en minutos llegamos a casa, cortesía de la familia Cullen… Al parecer no solo Edward conducía como condenado.

A penas se abrió la puerta de la gran casa, comencé a sentirme cohibida, pero a pesar de todo ello me sentía muy segura, Jasper recibió a Alice con un abrazo como si hubiese pasado años sin verla y esta salto sobre él dejando besos y más besos en su rostro, se veían tiernos, esperaba algún día tener alguien así en mi vida, solté un suspiro y las bolsas que había bajado del auto fueron arrebatadas de mis manos con un gesto suave y calculado, casi sin tocar mi piel.

-Bella… La cena ya está lista.- Dijo Edward mirando en lo profundo de mis ojos, y al instante, en el momento preciso en que los observé a los ojos quedé bajo un hechizo al que me hubiese entregado sin dudas solo para sentirme tan segura como me hacia sentir su mirada.

-¡¡Vamos Bella que tengo hambre!!- Gritó Emmett quien me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Me dirigí con cuidado a la mesa donde todos estaban listos para cenar, Rosalie me observaba como si entendiese por lo que estaba pasando, me miraba con ¿cariño? Lo que fuera me hacía sentir que había una amiga en casa, quizás ella había vivido tanto en sus años como yo a mi corta edad.

La cena se mantuvo en un ambiente agradable de vez en cuando las miradas entre Jasper y Alice me hacían sentir que era un estorbo en su momento de romance, y otras muy divertidas en las que Emmett decía algo inapropiado o bien algo que me hacía sonreír.

Llegó la noche y los ojos me pesaban pero temía dormir, temía encontrar mis fantasmas en el sueño de la noche, después de todo solo eran eso… Fantasmas como recuerdos y tormentos.

.

Había pasado un mes, un largo mes desde la denuncia que Edward y sus contactos habían hecho, estaba sentada al lado de mi abogado, me sentía temblar, me encontraría con su mirada, con su rostro, y con ello mi cuerpo solo temblaba más.

-Tranquila… todo saldrá bien- dijo Edward a mis espaldas.

Intenté observar todo a mi alrededor, era un ambiente cerrado, sin ventanas, solo luz artificial, piso de madera, todo muy seguro, habían guardias en las puertas de cristal, mis manos sudaban y dejaban la huella en el lugar que me encontraba, el abogado estaba ordenando algunos papeles para que todo estuviera bien.

El juez entró y todos nos pusimos de pie, dijo algunas palabras que no comprendí, todo entraba por un oído y desaparecían sin poder llegar a ser un pensamiento, estaba ajena a toda esta situación.

-Se le llama a declarar a la Señorita Swann- En mi estomago se hizo un nudo doloroso al igual que en mi garganta.

Avancé como pude sin ser consciente de lo que hacía me senté en aquel lugar, repetí las palabras que me pidieron que repitiera, me encontraba ausente en mi propio cuerpo, en mi propia vida, más aun en este lugar, mi verdadero yo, la verdadera Bella estaba cientos de kilómetros de aquí corriendo sin dirección alguna, solo corriendo, escapando de la realidad.

-Díganos señorita Swann, ¿hace cuanto el acusado golpeaba y amenazaba a su madre?

-Desde que tengo memoria…- Respondí con voz ausente. Pero se volvieron a repetir imágenes en mi mente.

_¡Maldita!- Gritaba Charlie por la casa cuando mamá salio corriendo para que no la golpeara- Sucia asquerosa- _

_Eran las tres de la mañana ellos no sabían que me encontraba despierta… ¿Pero quien no se despertaría con tales gritos?_

_-Ven aquí a follar como se debe perra- Dijo una vez que la encontró escondida en el baño._

_-No… Charlie por favor, me duele…- Dijo con la voz rota, ella estaba llorando, _

_¡Mierda! esto se repetía cuatro veces por semana, antes no lo entendía pero ya tenía 12 años, con el tiempo aprendes que significan esas palabras…_

_La casa quedó en unos segundos en silencio lo que me dio paso a salir de mi habitación e intentar salir de casa, lo que siempre hacia cuando ocurrían estas cosas, ya me estaba acostumbrando al frío, estaba buscando mis zapatos y un abrigo… Volvería en unas horas… mis zapatos, los creí perdidos después de 5 minutos de buscarlos. Estaba desesperada por salir. _

_Estaba abriendo la puerta de mi habitación, cuando la puerta de la habitación de mis padres no había sido cerrada como otras veces. Lo que vi era la imagen en ese entonces la más asquerosa._

_-Así…huuu…- _

_Me tapé los oídos y me metí a mi habitación para ocultarme bajo las cobijas y tapar mi cabeza con la almohada intentado olvidar a mi madre casi toda morada con mi padre entre sus piernas haciendo que ella se retorciera de dolor mientras el salía y estaba una vez y otra más en su cuerpo, mientras el gemía y ella lloraba… Eso era algo que me costaría llegar a olvidar_

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo que Usted sufría los maltratos de parte del acusado?

-Desde los 6 años…

_-Cállate inútil, maldita bastarda- Dijo cuando le pedí una golosina del parque._

Hizo más preguntas pero yo solo estaba sumida en mis recuerdos, dolorosos recuerdos… hasta que tocaron el tema… _aquello._

-¿Señorita… se encuentra bien?- Dijo el juez cuando me vio pálida antes de contestar la pregunta que resonó en mis oídos y me trajo de nuevo aquel olor que mi cuerpo expulsaba mezclado con sangre, y su sudor… sus ojos tenían aquel deseo marcado en ellos, tan asqueroso que el sabor de la bilis podía sentirlo en la boca, mi cuerpo estaba tiritando, estaba desesperada por salir de aquel lugar, no formaba nada coherente en mi mente y el dolor en mi pecho era tan intenso, tan profundo, podía sentir nuevamente cada movimiento de su cuerpo contra el mío, volvía a sentirlo en mis recuerdos… ¡Era tan real!, su sonrisa nuevamente estaba dibujada en su rostro, una sonrisa de triunfo.

_Él_ me había destruido como mujer, como persona, me había pisoteado, ensuciado, mancillado… Ahora era yo una verdadera basura, lo único valioso con lo que había nacido lo único por lo que me sentía valiosa era por mi virginidad… podía ser una puritana… pero me lo habían arrebatado todo en unos minutos… si minutos por que el maldito no duraba más de minutos… largos minutos… minutos que en ese instante en completamente eternos.

.

No comprendía donde estaba, Rosalie estaba a mi lado, mis manos estaban tan aferradas a mis rodillas en posición fetal que ya no las sentía, no podía sentir nada en mi cuerpo más que el dolor… el dolor de ser quien era, de ser lo que nunca dejaría de ser y haber perdido de la forma más dolorosa lo que había sido.

-Tranquila bella, estamos aquí para ti… pero debes tranquilizarte-

Al levantar la mirada pude ver que era Esme quien hablaba, estaba acompañada de Alice quien me miraba dolida y Rosalie quien acariciaba mis cabellos.

-Pequeña… Todos estamos para protegerte todo estará bien…- habló mi madre quien intentaba tocarme, pero a la vez temía de mi reacción,

-Me odio… me doy asco… apesto… yo-yo…- las lágrimas que ya eran un río sin fin, con un comienzo que ardía.

-No… tu no apestas, tu eres preciosa, lo que él haya hecho no es razón para destruirte, demuéstrale con tu vida que no importa lo que él haga, tu seguirás siendo la Bella, la hermosa Bella que nadie ni nada puede destruir, tu vida no volverá a ser igual, pero solo está en ti levantarte y ser feliz.- por primera vez hablo Rosalie quien me miraba con comprensión, ni con lastima ni con asco… Podía sentir que me entendía.-Yo pasé por algo muy similar, pero fue masivo, me dejaron al borde de la muerte, sumado con golpes y mucho más que eso, me destruyeron tanto que ya nunca mis órganos reproductivos podrán tener la fuerza para resguardar a un bebé, me quitaron no solo mi virginidad, también el sueño de ser madre… está atrofiado, pero aquí me vez, tengo una razón para sonreír todos los días, una razón por la cual luchar y salir a delante, mi pareja y también mis sueños, mis deseos e ilusiones, un hombre puede destruir tu dicha, pero no por ello vas a rendirte y dejar que destruya tu vida Bella- Sus palabras eran verdaderas, era hora de levantar he intentar comenzar de nuevo… al lado de estas maravillosas personas.

Dejé de abrazar mis piernas y Rosalie me sonrió, estábamos en el baño de damas.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?-

-Entraste en crisis de pánico querida…- Dijo Esme con su voz dulce, como si fuera su hija legítima y tal como la vez anterior había algo más…

-Ho…- Fue mi gran respuesta ante sus palabras

-¿Que sucedió con el caso?- Las palabras sinceras de Rose me habían dado la fuerza suficiente para enfrentar lo que pudiera venirme, me sentía fuerte aun que solo fuera tan débil como una hoja seca que al apretarla se rompe tanto que es irrecuperable.

- El juez dio un receso al verte en aquel estado- Dijo mi madre quien aun no se atrevía a tocarme, Alice solo me miraba como intentando ver el futuro y al parecer lo que veía le gustaba, ya que me sonrío como si fuera un gato que había comido un canario jugoso.

-¿Quieres que volvamos? –Preguntó Alice, aún que ella ya conocía la respuesta antes de preguntarlo.

Una vez andando me di cuenta que todo el mundo me miraba expectante, como un bicho raro… Lo era, siempre lo había sido.

Entramos a la gran sala, donde todos se voltearon a mirarme, camine el largo pasillo que se me hizo casi eterno, luego de llegar a aquel lugar al lado de mi abogado , me quedé observando todo con aires distraídos, no presté mucha atención hasta que el juez dictó la sentencia… hoy sería el ultimo día que escucharía ese patético nombre…

-Charlie Swann, es condenado a 6años y 5 días en prisión por maltrato y violación a una menor. Se cierra la sesión- dijo el Juez mientras me observaba dulcemente para luego sonríeme como si yo fuese su hija. Luego de levantar la sesión con ese martillo y retirarse.

Nos fuimos retirando todos de apoco y todos me miraban atentos a cualquier reacción… pero todos estaban en silencio, todos hablaban entre si y de cierta forma me excluían y Rose me miraba como si estuviese orgullosa de mi, me sonreía de una forma muy amigable.

.

Estábamos en la casa Cullen… todos me miraban y ello lo hacía más incomoda, por primera vez me sentía intrusa.

-Bella…- Hablo Carlisle- Sabes que te queremos mucho y que en estos pocos días has sido una parte muy importante de nuestra familia… pero creemos todos de que sería bueno para ti el que salieras de este país e iniciaras una nueva vida por algunos años…- Dijo como si fuese una decisión dolorosa.

-¿Quieren que me aleje de ustedes?-Dije con la voz entrecortadas.

Esme era dulce y cariñosa, sus ojos eran húmedos en esos instantes, Rose me observaba como disculpándose y Alice parecía que pronto lloraría, Emmett no sonreía como de costumbre y Jaspes me observaba como pidiendo disculpas por la decisión… Y Edward… no me miraba… su mirada era fría, él no me observaba, el solo tenía la mirada centrada en un objeto detrás de mi… Él quería que me fuera… por que ya no era lo que fui para él en ese entonces, él quería alejarme de su vida y si con esto se lo agradecería… así lo haría… me alejaría de él… por cariño… por am-or… si por amor… aún cuando esto me destruía…

-Cariño- Habló mi madre…- Nos iremos a Paris donde he conseguido un nuevo trabajo… ya sabes… y bueno nos iremos en dos días…. Debíamos decirlo antes… pero en este mes te veíamos feliz… y no quisimos obstruirle el paso a tu dicha…-Decía mi madre mientras se disculpaba con cada palabra-

Mi madre hace un mes había comenzado un tratamiento sicológico por todo el daño que le había provocado _aquél (Aun no era capas de pensar en su nombre)_.

-Está bien…- dije con casi un sollozo, las lagrimas quemaban en mis ojos, pero yo era fuerte, podía sopórtalo aun cuando ello significaba alejarme de él… para ¿siempre? Prefería mi muerte… él era mi primer amor... pero si me lo pedía lo cumpliría.

Todos me quedaron observando extrañados…

-Me iré.- Subí corriendo las escaleras y tomé los dos libros que me había comprado cuando entró Alice.

-¿Te llevarás solo eso?¿ No te gustó la ropa que diseñé para ti, ni la que compre con tanto amor para ti?- Dijo casi llorando…

-Alice… - Dije llorando

-Bella… Llévatelas, no quiero que me llegues a olvidar… yo me quedo con uno de tus libros para que algún día vuelvas a buscarme.- Sus brazos estaban rodeando mi cuerpo con cariño, había mucha dulzura, mucho amor… Ella era una hermana, amiga y confidente.

-Está bien… - Me ayudó a hacer las maletas y yo le dí mi libro de Orgullo y prejuicio, ella lo abrazó como si fuera una parte de mi y luego bajamos las escaleras y fue al lado de su esposo Jasper.

Rose me abrazó y me dio un celular. –Marca el 2 y ahí estaré para ti, siempre… - Dijo mientras un par de lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

-Te extrañaré belly bells- Dijo Emmett abrazándome como oso literalmente.

Jasper solo me dio un beso en la mano, Esme me abrazó maternalmente y Carlisle me dio un sube beso en la mejilla… y Edward me ignoró…Me encamino a mi y a Renee. Nos fue a dejar hasta aquella casa, esa maldita casa que tenía tantos recuerdos acumulados en cada pared, Renne bajó del auto dejándonos solos, me sentía incomoda.

-Bella… -dijo frío, como una roca…- Espero que disfrutes tu estadía en París, serán unos años… espero… Que algún día vuelvas…- Me quedé observándolo impactada, ya estaba asimilando su rechazo a su única despedida…

Se acercó lentamente, nuestros labios casi rozaban en uno al otro… Pero todo cambió de rumbo, se dirigió a mi oído…-Regresa… Algún día… a-mi La-do…- Su aliento rozaba de forma sexy mi oído luego me dio un beso en la comisura de mis labios.

-¡Bella!- dijo mi madre llamándome.

-Hasta algún día Edward…- _Te amo, te amo, te amo… Eres mi vida, mi razón, mi todo, volveré… te juro que volveré…_

Tomó mi mano y depositó algo en ella, la cero y me besó dulcemente en los nudillos

-Nunca me olvides… Te esperaré…-

Creí ciegamente en sus palabras…

-Volveré… Edward-

Salí del auto y el se marchó rápido abrí mi mano y había una delicada pulsera que tenía un gravado muy dulce…

"_no me olvides mi Bella"_

_Jamás lo olvidaría… Aun cuando comenzaría una nueva vida…_

_Bien, jamás será suficiente… por que contigo conocí lo extraordinario…. _

**Lamento mucho haber demorado tanto en subir… estaba un poco ocupada… me mantiene estudiando y eso todos los días… espero me hagan saber su opinión… luego todo quedará más claro si me rebelan sus dudas… quiero sus opiniones… sus amorosas opiniones, sus amenazas, sus odio… su opinión y si hasta quieren me retan y me envían a un sicario ^^ **


	7. La duda

**Nunca lo pongo… pero…**

**Los personajes no me perecen como saben bien son de Meyer, la historia es completamente mía, sacada de mi cabeza… no se admiten plagios ni nada del estilo… **

**VII La duda.**

_Siempre está la duda, siempre hay una duda, pero estamos tan acostumbrados a ella que no la percibimos, hasta que llega una más grande que por poco nos deja sin comer… La duda… nos puede quitar el sueño… La duda puede eliminar sonrisas de nuestros rostros… La duda puede ser traicionera… La duda, es solo una duda._

-Despierta bella… Vístete pronto corazón debemos ir al aeropuerto- La noche anterior habíamos alojado en un hotel cercano al aeropuerto para no llegar tarde el avión. Bueno, la verdad e que no queríamos estar ni un momento más en aquella casa llena de recuerdos, llena de tormentos que afloraban nuestros miedos, nuestras tristezas… y mi profundo dolor.

Me bañé, cepille mis dientes dejé mis cabellos húmedos sueltos para que terminaran de secarse con el aire que había en el exterior, bajé las escaleras a penas tuve tiempo después de haberme vestido con lo primero que saqué de la maleta, hoy tomábamos el vuelo a Paris… _Una nueva vida, no conoces a nadie ecepto a tu madre, no sabes hablar bien el idioma y eres una chica tachada de "rara"… Y… ya no está Edward… Para que te sientas segura… _bajaba las escaleras con el pulso acelerado solo por miedo de que mis traumas y dolores volvieran a destrozarme en publico, y… no podía ser débil, mamá había sufrido más que yo… ella necesitaba que yo estuviera bien para poder salir adelante, necesitaba mi apoyo, y yo… necesitaba ser fuerte.

En la mesa había un tazón con leche y cereales… y mientras me sentaba a comer… hacía una lista mental.

-Llamar a Rose. (Para poder llegar a Edward)

-Conseguir un psicólogo para mamá.

-Formular un plan de inexistencia.

-Buscar algún trabajo de medio tiempo para tener mis propios ingresos.

-Buscar un psicólogo para evitar problemas en público.

Estaba pensando y comiendo cuando comencé a atragantarme con los cereales.

-Calma Bella, no es tan tarde… respira-

-…Estoy bien…- fue lo único que respondí.

Luego de ello, todo transcurrió tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de darme cuenta de cuando estábamos despegando y las cosquillas se sentían en mi vientre, la adrenalina y la sensación de que todo se va quedando poco a poco abajo, en la tierra, cuando la verdad es que estas en el aire.

-Bella despierta… -Últimamente tenía mucho sueño, a veces malestares al despertar… y una duda asechaba mi cabeza, la verdad lo dudaba pero aún así estaba nerviosa… no es que llamara a la mala suerte pero siempre me alcanzaba primero que a nadie… ya tenía un retraso de una semana… Rogaba en mi mente con el anhelo más profundo en mi corazón que esto no me sucediera a mí.

El avión ya había descendido, por lo que me encontraba caminando hacia el auto que mamá había arrendado…

Con el dinero que cobró, por vender la casa y más aún por el amueblado y esas cosas, había alcanzado para pagar las deudas de… _él… _y conseguir un buen dinero, mi madre había decido buscar trabajo y como buena publicista que era, la habían contratado en una empresa que se encargaba de contactar gentes y gentes… bueno, la verdad no lo entendía, ¿Quien entiendo ese tipo de cosas cuando tienes un trauma que da vueltas y vueltas en tu cabeza todo el tiempo?

Alojamos la primera noche en el hotel, no vi el nombre o mejor dicho no lo entendí, era verdad, el idioma no me era como un anillo al dedo, más bien era como una patada en las costillas… _como las que él me daba…._

_¡Bella! ¡Basta, nunca, nunca más concéntrate… eso ya pasó, nunca volverá…!_

Era verdad… los recuerdos aun me torturaban a cada momento… a veces tenía pesadillas en las cuales me despertaba gritando y me rasguñaba el cuerpo, debido a ello tenía nuevas marcas para nada sexys o mucho menos lindas en mi cuello, vientre y una en mi brazo, a veces al recostarme en la cama podía sentir su peso sobre mi cuerpo, aplastándome como a un gusano. En esas noches estaba Edward a mi lado… desde hace unos días estaba intentado acostumbrarme a dormir sin sus brazos protectores en mi cintura, sin su calido cuerpo que me protegía de todo, su pecho duro como roca que me daba seguridad, pero su ternura que me garantizaba que jamás me haría daño. Y ahora sería la tercera noche sin él…

-Bella acomoda tus cosas ahí, mañana iremos a ver la casa que compré, los muebles llegarán en dos días por lo cual nos quedaremos aquí unos dos días más… descansa bella. Cariño- dijo mientras depositaba un dulce beso en mi frente.

Mi madre era fuerte, debía admitirlo, para una mujer esto no era fácil, esto no era simple, faltaba que superara muchas etapas, por lo que sabía que ella solo simulaba ante mí, muchas veces la escuché llorar en el baño a media noche, mientras mi insomnio me ganaba la batalla.

Deseaba cambiar nuestra historia, pero ya nos habíamos ido de aquella casa, ya habíamos dejado esa etapa atrás era hora de construir nuestro propio presente sin que el pasado trazara nuestros caminos. _Debemos ser dueños de nuestro propio destino…_

-Que duermas bien, mamá…- Yo la adoraba, ella siempre me sacaba de mi encierro personal, ella hacía mucho por mí… era hora que yo hiciera cosas por ella, ya no quería ser la culpable de que ella sufriera, quería que ella sonriera de verdad, por que de verdad lo quería, no por aparentar, no por hacerme sentir bien.

Luego de proponerme lo planteado caí en un profundo sueño…

_-Bella…Bella…- mi nombre se desvanecía entre los pasillos del laberinto en el que me encontraba… y aquella voz volvía a llamarme- Bella…_

_-Quien- Decía al ver que nadie aparecía._

_De pronto el sueño daba un giro y todo se desvanecía y parecía en mi pieza… en la que era mi habitación… y ahí estaba él… ahí estaba… golpeándome, gritándome, insultándome, hiriéndome, destruyéndome poco a poco._

-¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Edward!- Me desperté gritando su nombre.

Tomé el celular que rose me había dado, apreté el dos

_-Truuu….Truuu. ¿Bella?- _Decía Rose al otro lado de la línea.

-Si… soy yo…

_-¿Qué sucede pequeña? … Dam…-_De escuchaba una discusión en el teléfono

_-Bella cariño soy Alice… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes problemas con tu ropa…?-_ fue interrumpida.

-No Alice, estoy bien, no tengo problemas… es solo

Al otro lado de la línea se volvía a escuchar una discusión

-Bella, disculpa a Alice, soy Rose. Dime, ¿Estas bien?- Dijo Rose intuyendo lo que sucedía…

-No…- Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla.

_-Bella… tranquila… ¿Qué sucedió?-_ Rose estaba preocupada por mí, no quería preocuparla, pero ella podía entenderme, ella ya lo había vivido, ella sabía lo que sentía, podía intuirlo…

-Tengo pesadillas, Rose… son tan… tan vividas, me da miedo dormir… y volverlo a vivir…- Dije mientras lágrimas caían con toda naturalidad por mis mejillas.

_-Tranquila mi bella, Todo está bien… tienes que intentar relajarte no pienses en esas pesadillas. Edward quiere hablarte- _dijo rápidamente.

_- ¿Bella?-_ Estaba dudoso…

-Si…

_-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?... Que volvieras… Pues piensa que estoy contigo, que estas conmigo… que ambos estamos afrontando esto, pequeña, no estás sola, vuelve a recostarte, estaré en el teléfono hasta que duermas- _el tan solo escucharlo tranquilizaba mis pensamientos y borraba las lagrimas de mis ojos, es como si de verdad estuviese a mi lado abrazándome para consolarme.

-Por favor…

_-Bella, cuelga este número y presiona el 3… Ese es mi número, me encargue de registrarlo poco antes que te lo dieran… Te llamaré enseguida para que no gastes.-_

Hice lo que el dijo, colgué y luego sentí el teléfono vibrar.

_-Bella… estoy aquí…- _ si cerraba mis ojos podía ver sus labios moviéndose al pronunciar las palabras…-_Bella… recuéntate en tu cama-_ Dijo como si me viera, no me extrañó, él siempre daba en el clavo. _–Lo sé, por que tienes pesadillas, cuando las tienes huyes de la almohada como si tuviera veneno…-_ Dijo y podía intuir una sonrisa en sus perfectos labios a través del teléfono._- Cariño… Respira hondo, deja que tus músculos se relajen y piensa en las cosas que te gustan… tus libros…-_

-O tú…- Me sonrojé aun que él no me viese…

-_Adoro tus sonrojos…-_ Dijo suavemente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

_-Por que te quiero…_

Sonreí como una estúpida enamorada al escuchar esas palabras. Él me quería, eso era lo único que necesitaba para olvidar mis miedos… suspire mientras cerraba mis ojos e intentaba dejarme llevar por Morfeo.

_-Bella… duerme…_

-Mmmm…

Fue lo único que dije antes de caer en un profundo sueño, escuchando como ultima vez su voz, sintiendo el teléfono apegado a mi oído, lo extrañaba, pero él estaba de alguna forma conmigo.

Los rayos de luz que se colaban por las ventanas de la gran habitación; me llegaban a la cara, podía sentir los rayos de luz en mi rostro y en mi cuerpo… por extraño que fuese solo faltaban… _sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, su rostro, al abrir mis ojos, y su aroma en mis narices… como halito de bienvenida a este mundo. _Simplificando los hechos, solo faltaba _él…._

Por otra parte las pesadillas se habían esfumado como por arte de magia, el espantaba mis miedos y en la oscuridad él era mi luz, mi guía y mi razón, era más que solo el hombre con el cual _él _ había hecho un trato para sacar ganancias o eso quería creer, pero ahora que el trato se había acabado… ¿Que sería de él y de mi? Decidí ignorarlo… debía olvidar el tema.

Me levanté por inercia e hice lo de siempre, me metí a la bañera y comencé mi aseo personal, al salir peiné mis cabellos que por cierto eran un desastre, más aún cuando despertaba, me vestí sin preocuparme, de los colores o sin ver que usaba, solo era ropa y tapaba, no necesitaba verme bien si no estaba él a mi lado.

-Bella, ¿has desayunado?- me preguntó mi madre al verme salir lista de la habitación, ella se veía radiante, sus ojos tenían un nuevo brillo, algo en ella me decía que hoy era un gran día para ella, que no lo echara a perder.

-No…-

Me sirvió el desayuno y comencé a comer, luego del segundo bocado que me llevé a la boca, la bilis comenzó a subir y bajar el trayecto que terminaría justo en la taza del baño.

-Bella, llevas mucho tiempo con esto de los vómitos, quiero que te hagas exámenes- dijo robándome la espalda y sujetándome el pelo para que no se me ensuciara – Creo que puedes estar _embarazada…-_ lo dijo lento calculando las probabilidades de mi reacción, mientras yo sentía como mi cuerpo se ponía rígido y un escalofrío que recorría mi espalda era seguido por nuevas ganas de vomitar.

Sentía miedo, era verdad… Pero no quería la prueba, no quería ver como un resultado desmoronaba toda mi vida, no quería sentirme más asqueada de todo lo que ya sentía, no quería, pero por otra parte quería dejar de tener esta duda que poco a poco apretaba más mi pecho y aprisionaba más mi corazón, y acorralaba mi garganta haciendo en esta un nudo que pronto ya no me dejaría ni comer.

-Mamá… yo… no creo… poder estar segura… yo, no sé…- Mi voz temblaba, ¡Y como no hacerlo si sentía miedo!

-Bella… será lo mejor…- Dijo pensativa- Mientras antes lo sepamos con seguridad más temprano podríamos terminar con ello…- Ahora veía el sentido de la conversación, ahora entendía por que tenía que ser ahora…

-Mamá… yo no creo… no creo poder... a-abor…Abortar- Las lagrimas salían de mis ojos.

Me sentía asqueada de la idea, la verdad yo no podría querer a algo así, concebido en esas circunstancias, en aquella situación, pero por otra parte no mataría a alguien a quien yo no quería, no mataría a alguien, una cosita indefensa, quien no podía defenderse, un algo casi sin protección más que mi vientre, no lo mataría solo por quererme más a mi, no lo mataría, no a alguien sin culpa, no a alguien que no puede decirme si puede vivir o no, además aún no sabía si estaba ahí, ya que tenía las dudas aún. Guardaba la esperanza de un embarazo psicológico debido a la preocupación y cambie de animo podría producirse un retraso de una semana… vamos solo eran ¿5 días?

-Bella, tienes que hacerlo, bella… será lo mejor para ti…-

¿Realmente era lo mejor para mi? Siendo realista lo dudaba, sabía que el abortar dejaba marcas psicológicas, sabía que ello provocaría una nueva herida, pero también era realista, Vamos, soy menor de edad, una estúpida niñita, con miedos, muchos miedos.

Si traía a un niño a este mundo, sería para sufrir, sería para vivir una vida miserable, de una madre adolescente, una vida perra, de una joven que nunca pudo superar el pasado, que por casualidad eso también significaría renunciar a Edward… _Renunciar a Edward… _Esas palabras revolotearon en mi mente como también aparecieron punzadas en mi pecho.

-no… mamá… si fuera cierto, no tiene culpa-

-Pero bella, no seas terca, esa cosa no debe nacer… no fue con amor, bella, sabes bien que no será lo mejor el que nazca, debemos hacerte pruebas y darle un termino.-

¿Darle un término? Ella hablaba peor de cómo hablaba _él _y Edward de cuando se referían a mi… yo era un trato… pero si había algo creciendo en mi vientre no era una cosa, no era un algo… era mío y desgraciadamente también de _él…_

-Mamá… no quiero, por favor-

-Cariño, si le temes al dolor o crees que te hará daño… pues, sabes que he tenido abortos, pues he vivido la experiencia, para mi fueron grandes alivios, no quería algo de él en mi… no es bueno cargar con cosas que no te harán felices Bella-

Ok, esto era cruel, mamá había matado a mi hermanitos… _Él_ tenía razón entonces al acusarla de ser la culpable… me nacían nuevas nauseas y aun estaba sentada al lado del retrete, por lo que las nauseas terminaron en aquel lugar, era malvado, jamás creí que ella fuese tan fría, yo optaba por la vida… y ella… pues por el camino más fácil, a pesar de todo lo que hacía era mi madre… no podría justificarla, pero tampoco juzgarla aun cuando lo primero que hice fue ello.

-Mamá… yo quiero tenerlo-

-No bella, nos sabes lo que dices, esa cosa no debe nacer, fue… fue producto de ello, siempre que lo veas te acordarás de ello, no quiero que vivas un tormento por el resto de tus días-

Estaba atacando mi punto débil, pero yo debía luchar, debía seguir adelante, no renunciaría a ello, no merecía morir.

-Madre… por favor, déjame, luego hablaremos de ello.

Su mirada fue fría, cortante e incrédula, aun que todo esto lo más que me sorprendía era como ella una mujer tan dulce, podía pensar así.

_Él dolor cambia nuestras maneras de pensar._ Mi subconsciente me lo decía, era verdad, con todo lo sucedido ya no era Isabella Swann de 15 años, era la bruja amargada de casi 16.

Renee se alejó de mi molesta por como yo había respondido, era verdad, de algún modo entendía su molestia. Era razonable…

Terminé de desayunar para luego lavarme los dientes, para salir con mi madre e ir a ver la casa que mi madre había comprado.

La casa era amplia, hermosa, ni un recuerdo de lo que había sido la casa anterior, realmente admirable, aun que mis pensamientos no estaban ella, divagaban en la duda, el miedo y el dolor.

Almorzamos en un restaurante, comí algo de lo que no entendí el nombre, mi madre hizo unas cuantas llamadas y luego me enseñó el recorrido que haría desde la próxima semana al colegio, luego de ello pasamos a comprar algunas cosas personales y también alguna que otra prenda de ropa, ya que habían algunas cosas que ella simplemente no pudo dejar de lado. Luego de todo ello, pasamos por fuera de una farmacia y mi madre entró… decidí esperar a fuera, cuando ella salió me sonrió tímidamente, yo preferí fijarme en lo que rodeaba, no quería darme cuanta de lo que me estaba cuando llegásemos al hotel, las dudas, miedos y preguntas, tendrían respuestas.

Las calles parecía un poco grises, el paisaje era hermoso, la mayoría de la gente que pasaba usaba ropas sensuales, lujosas, delicadas o bien rudas, Los hombres caminaban con aires de grandeza las damas con sensualidad, yo desencajaba, yo desencajaría ahora y siempre, podía intuirlo, la arquitectura era hermosa.

-Bella… ¿Qué te sucede? Pareces perdida…- Mi madre me observaba de una manera analítica…

-Tengo miedo- Admití _La única prueba de que estamos vivos son los sentimientos… y este cuerpo que nos sujeta a ellos…_

-Lo sé cariño, todo estará bien, yo estaré a tu lado en estos momentos- Dijo con una sonrisa calida en sus labios, me traspasaba con cariño, protección y amor…

Seguimos caminando unas cuadras y estuvimos fuera del hotel, ella me observaba nerviosa, yo estaba nerviosa, entramos y la recepcioncita nos saludo con una calida sonrisa.

-Señora… Swann usted tiene visita en la alcoba, mencionó que mantenía una amistad grata con su familia y que estaba al tanto de todo esto, por lo cual le di las llaves para que la esperara dentro.- dijo con voz temblorosa y nerviosa.

Visitas…

-Gracias… Señorita… ¿sería tan amable de decirme cual es el nombre de aquella persona?-

-Claro…

_Alguien un día mencionó que cuando se vive… es mejor vivir los segundos como si fueran los últimos, y hacer planes para el futuro como si fuésemos eternos..._

**Espero les guste el capitulo, realmente en la semana no tuve mucho tiempo y sí, admito que aún así no es justificable lo chanta que está al capitulo, espero que me disculpen, asumo toda la responsabilidad… cualquier queja, reclamo, opinión, comentario y hasta experiencia que creen que sería buena poner el un capitulo siguiente, cualquier ayuda sería grata… **

**Espero que si en algo les agrade el capi me lo hagan saber… y bueno… en el próximo capitulo estaría la real respuesta del embarazo y quien es quien espera a Renee en la habitación… solo espero que no traiga futuros problemas…**

**Bueno, resumiendo cualquier duda, opinión, critica, consejo… sería grato leerlo *-* **


	8. Resultados

**VIII Resultados**

_Cuando crees que todo da un giro, hay un pie que siempre está unos centímetros más atrás que el otro, entonces te preguntas… ¿y ahora que?_

…Mi madre hablaba con la recepcionista mientras yo decidí no escuchar más una conversación ajena… no era mi incumbencia aún cuando había visita… seguramente sería un jefe de mi madre o un amigo que ella tenía por aquí… o quien sabe. Por otra parte entre las muchas dudas que tenía en mi mente había una… la más tortuosa de todas las otras, más que la probabilidad de un embarazo, más que no saber hablar bien el idioma, más que la adaptación más que todo lo que podía significar una duda… y estos eran los momentos en los que me alejaba de todo y me sumía en mi burbuja irrompible, decidí subir las escalera para pensar mejor, sabia que si hacía algo de "ejercicio" haría que la sangre comenzara a correr más rápido por mi cuerpo y ello provocaría que los pensamientos surgieran más seguidos y con más coherencia por lo que se me facilitarían las teorías y conclusiones.

Ahora mis pensamientos eran dirigidos a Edward, mientras subía con paso relajado las escalera, estábamos en el cuarto piso del hotel en el numero 402 en el ala B, todo era hermoso, escaleras de mármol y decoración a la altura del lugar… en fin, solo había algo en mi mente a lo que le podía prestar atención y no era precisamente la alfombra a mitad milimétricamente calculada en la alfombra de color claro que combinaba a la perfección con el mármol. Sino un claro y fuerte Edward… Estos eran los momentos en los que mi subconsciente me decía a casi gritos desesperados _¿Y ahora qué?_ Después de todo a Edward y a mi no nos unía nada, nada en absoluto, el trato se había cancelado cuando mi padre había caído preso, mi madre jamás me obligaría contraer matrimonio con él, ella solo deseaba o mejor para mi y eso era difícilmente un matrimonio forzado que ya no importaba por que nada ni nadie podía obligarnos, después de todo él no podía amarme, no podía amar a una niña pequeña como yo, no podía querer a alguien como yo, él buscaba una mujer no una jovencita, estaba segura de que Edward un hombre exitoso y adinerado al cual no le faltaba mujer en la cama, yo solo sería un capricho y por otra parte su ternura incondicional y su cariño, la seguridad que él me entregaba, seguro era por que yo era la _pobrecita _que su padrastro mitad tío había violado. _Solo había sido Lastima…Nunca fue amor…_Y eso era lo que más dolía haber sido nadie en la nada… y simplemente aún tenía miedo, aún me sentía despreciable.

El tiempo ni las circunstancias nos habían favorecido, y menos a mí, ¿Realmente cual era el sentido de todo esto?

_Nunca nadie podrá quererte, por lo que eres… Por que eres un desastre, eres torpe eres una tonta que no sirve para nada…_

Pero habían palabras de un libro que en estos momentos llegaban a mi mente.

_No te des por vencido ni aun vencido.  
No te sientas esclavo siendo esclavo.  
Trémulo de pavor piénsate bravo,  
y arremate feroz si estás herido._

Ten el tesón del cavo enmohecido  
que ya viejo y ruin vuelve a ser clavo,  
no la cobarde estupidez del pavo  
que amaina se plumaje al primer ruido. 

_  
Sé como el fuerte, que al penar no gime o llora.  
Si caes vuelve a intentarlo, lucha y reza.  
¡Que muerda y vocifere vengadora,  
ya rodando en el polvo tu cabeza!_

_._

Debía aprender a ser fuerte con todo esto, me lo había prometido, debía superarlo, después de todo era Bella Swann y aun cuando Edward no me quisiera, podía vivir sola con un amor platónico ¿No?

Era verdad ¿Por qué conformarme con nada cuando podía enamorar me otro? "fácil" Era solo un amor quinceañero…o quizás eso era todo lo que quería creer, después de todo, era él quien se robaba hasta mi aliento.

Sabía que no lo olvidaría aun cuando él me rechazara, sabía que ya no era ningún negocio para él, aun cuando estuve en su compañía un mes y todo fue tan rápido, aun que su trabajo solo hacia que lo viera un par de horas al día y estaba casi acostumbrada a que ni nos habláramos, pero cada tarde esperaba que él llegara del trabajo casi con desespero. Me había acostumbrado a él, a que me abrazara en mis noches de pesadilla, a que consolara mis lágrimas cuando algo me hería… a que Esme me diera chocolate caliente en las mañana y Alice me obligara a comprar y Rose me subiera el animo con una sonrisa comprensiva y a refugiarme en Edward cada vez que me sentía insegura… y aun cuando yo podías ser prácticamente nada para él… para mi él era hasta el aire que respiraba, era cada segundo en mi vida, lo era todo.

Estaba en el ultimo escalón apunto de entrar suite que mi madre estaba pagando… estaba con la llave en la puerta, girando para abrirla.

Deslízate por el ruido, rompe hacia tu mundo,  
deslízate en un segundo  
siguiendo en los silencios lentos, laboriosos sufrimientos ocultos  
Ya no quiero desaparecer, hoy no quiero desaparecer.  
Detente ante esos latidos  
y escucha por última vez aquella respiración.

Desbordando en lágrimas,  
por un silencio perpetuo en un corazón herido.  
Con tu dulce canción, sana mis recuerdos perdidos  
llevados por el viento en lágrimas  
repartiendo cada segundo en dos,  
observa la última herida que se refleja sin fin.

Traza con tus dedos aquel dolor  
en tu delicada y transparente lagrima,  
no puedo quedarme, no podré...  
...las lágrimas derramadas son para decir nada,  
no llores con mi dolor, jamás olvidare, ¡Jamás!  
Aun que sea tarde reacuérdalo, no lo olvides más.

Un último suspiro hiriente antes de desaparecer  
entre el respiro del viento que se lleva mi voz,  
abrázame fuerte una vez mas... antes de desaparecer,  
solo una vez mas, antes de que todo vuelva a terminar.

**[Derechos de autor… creación de mi yo]**

Estaba entrando cuando divisé una figura femenina en la sala, no muy alta, más bien pequeña, cabello corto y en punta… Solo podía ser alguien. Alice.

-¡Bella!- dijo cuando se daba la vuelta y saltaba sobre mí, -¡Bella te extrañé tanto!- Decía mientras daba saltitos a mi alrededor y mi sonrisa se expandía por todo mi rostro.

-¡Alice!-

-Bella me quedo contigo por una semana vine a atender asuntos de negocios junto a mi esposo, de hecho me escapé para venir a verte… ¡Bella! ¡Tenemos que ir de compras!-

-Alice… Un gusto verte, querida- Dijo Renee entrando a la suite.

-Hola Renee…- Dijo para luego depositar un beso en su mejilla y sonreírle de forma cortés.

-Lamento arruinar el panorama pero Bella tiene que hacer unas pruebas…-

-¿Te has enfermado Bella?- Alice se estaba asustando, su rostro más pálido, sus ojos más grandes y su quietud repentina me lo gritaban como bofetada en la cara.

-Yo…Em… yo…-

-Alice… Sucede que…-

-Nada Alice- Dije nerviosa, muy nerviosa- ¿Mamá nos dejas?- Dije observándola a los ojos, Alice era mi amiga, tenía más confianza con ella, por mi madre yo mataba, pero Alice era mi confidente.

-Claro Bella…- Dijo enojada, mientras salía de la habitación murmurando lo que de seguro sería groserías o reclamos de por qué yo no confiaba lo suficiente en ella. Pero era obvio, Renee era una niña, aun cuando intentase criar a una joven, ella siempre sería infantil, a veces pensaba que se había detenido en el día en que el amor de su viuda falleció.

Una vez que ella salió de la habitación continué…

-…Alice…- Dije lentamente…- Creo que estoy embarazada… yo he tenido un retrazo de 5 días…- Dije mientras mis ojos revelaban mis sentimientos a trabes de cristalinos reflejos.-Yo… yo Alice… Tengo miedo, yo… creo que estoy…- Estaba trabándome con mi propia lengua, verdaderamente hoy era torpe a más no poder.

-Bella- Dijo interrumpiéndome- Tranquila, primero que nada, estás sometida a presión, solo tienes 15 años… ¿Se lo dijiste a Edward?-

¡Mierda! Edward… no quería pensar en ello. Después de todo eso sería lo que lo alejara de mi, ya no existía trato y sobre ello… sería una carga…

-Alice yo… No…

-Bueno, hay que hacer las pruebas.- Dijo sería mientras me abrazaba- Tranquila Bella, todo mejorará-Estaba dando golpecitos en mi espalda, ¡Jamás fueron tan reconfortantes como en estos miserables instantes!-¿compraste las pruebas?-

-Si…Renee lo hizo.

-Manos a la obra-Dijo mientras me sonreía…

Renee los había dejado en una bolsa, la cual en estos momentos estaba frente a la mesita… Los tomé como si fuera una enfermedad, como si fuera Sida, lepra, tuberculosis, peste negra, lo que sea… pero le temía… No a ello, al resultado.

El primer paso era desenvolverlo, gracias al cielo que estaba Alice y me ayudaba y me enseñaba como se usaba, haciendo los gestos ridículos de cómo debía orinar sobre el. Fui al baño y deposite mi orina en cada muestra, luego las deje sobre una mesita, mientras me comía las uñas de la frustración durante esos 5 minutos que había que esperar, jamás unos minutos fueron tan retorcidos en mi estomago como estos, Gracias al cielo eran 4 pruebas de embarazo, necesitaba estar segura, después de todo ¿Eran certeras? Fue un martirio, una tortura, hubiese preferido una muestra de sangre y vomitar ahí mismo, una aguja entre la uña y mi piel que el dolor en el estomago por la tensión, era tanto que me dolía la cabeza.

-¡Tiempo!- Gritó Alice parándose del asiento y corriendo hacia las muestras como si fueran de ella.

Aun no me atrevía a pararme de mi lugar, esto daba miedo, terror, pánico, ¿y si estaba embarazada? ¿Que haría…? ¿Qué sería de mi vida? ¿Yo una madre adolescente? O ¿una chica abortiva?

-Bella… Mayoría manda… Es… negativo…- Dijo mientras me sonreía como si fuera navidad y me deseara prosperidad y todas esas bazofias que uno le dice al otro aun cuando es mentira o irrealizable.

Pero por otra parte… ¿Qué mierda significaba la mayoría manda?... Uno era positivo… Había una probabilidad que era positiva… y si los otros tres eran de mala calidad y el otro decía la verdad, o si justo ese estaba fallado y… ¡¡Porque no pueden ser todos certeros para calmar mis miedos!!

Me decidí levantarme para ir a ver que decían esos malditos test.

Era verdad. Tres decían negativos y un estúpido y maldito test era positivo ¿¡Pero que mierda!? Por que no todos podían dejarme tranquila, por que no todos podían complacerme…

- Bella, relájate, la mayoría manda… Si quieres puedo llevarte a hacerte muestras, hablo muy bien el idioma como para ser traductora-

-Alice… No…- ¿Y si todo era distinto y si estaba embarazada realmente?-

Debía hacer algo… una parte de mi aborrecía la idea del embarazo y la otra se resignaba.

-¿Bella te sientes bien?-

-Si… Todo bien…- Algo en mí aún mantenía la duda.

-¿Bella cuando le pedirás al servicio a la habitación para que nos traigan comida? … Llamaré yo…- finalizó cuando vio que aun sostenía la muestra positiva en mis manos y no me movía, ¿y si tan solo por un instante esta fuera la única verdad?

En unos momentos había llegado la comida, nos sentamos las tres a comer mientras Alice comentaba sus bromas de pequeña… y como ella y sus hermanos jugaban a los súper poderosos…

-Emmett decía que el era Emm-man y que Edward era su compañero lector de mentes. Pero la verdad Emmett siempre robaba el papel principal.- Dijo sonriendo- Recuerdo que una vez estábamos en el parque y Emmet le decía a Edward que él podía volar, que desde ese día no tendría más el poder de lector de mentes, que ahora volaba, y lo obligó a saltar del árbol, luego de ello Edward supo lo que era una pierna rota.- Dijo en forma de moraleja.- Aun que la verdad Emm siempre conseguía que hiciéramos cosas, muchas veces Edward era nuestro muñeco de juegos. Como la vez que para noche de brujas lo vestí de bestia (La bella y la bestia), diseñando yo su traje, estaba mal cosido por lo que después de una cuadra terminó pidiendo dulces en paños menores…- Después de ello, Alice quedó en silencio- Normalmente el agarraba una aguja y nos pinchaba, argumentando que eran nuestras vacunas, desde siempre quiso ser medico y salvar vidas…Como la vez que Emmett se enfermó de sinusitis, y mientras él dormía Edward tomó un sopapo y le succiono la cara, el pobre estuvo con un pómulo y el labio superior hinchado por la succión por tres días- Dijo mientras ella y Renee reían.

-¿Cuántos años tenía Edward?- Dije hablando por primera vez.

Alice me observó con una gran sonrisa- Tenía 5 años-

Luego de ello la comida siguió entre risas y comentarios, con anécdotas y otros.

-Bueno, debo irme, Jazz me espera, si gustan pueden ir a casa, o bien gustosa le daré un Tour por el centro comercial…- Dijo mientras se despedía de cada una.

.

Luego de ello pasó el tiempo de una forma tan monótona que ni siquiera me daba cuenta del transcurrir del tiempo. Resumiendo, luego de unos días nos mudamos a la nueva casa, estuve una semana intentando decorar mi habitación, hasta que lo logré, aun que había quedado un poco opaca, había optado por pintarla con tonos azules y los muebles eran de madera color caoba, luego de ello comencé las clases particulares, mi profesor era Félix, era realmente guapo, pero era solo un profesor, nada más, con él perfeccioné mi habla. Mi madre había comenzado a trabajar una semana antes de comenzar con las clases, siempre hablaba de su jefe… Quizás le atraía, se veía que había algo más que solo trabajo, últimamente se quedaba horas extras. Hace ya 3 meses estaba yendo a terapia y había mejorado en mi comportamiento y también un poco en mi autoestima, aun que nunca lograría ser más que solo Bella, la chica torpe y patosa. Renee por su parte asistía y llevaba su propio ritmo, últimamente ya ni la veía, era yo quien se preocupaba de todo en la casa y adivinen qué… hoy era 13 de septiembre y ni luces de Renee, estaba sola, un día sábado… en el día de mi cumpleaños… No era que me gustaran los regalos ni las celebraciones, pero últimamente no quería estar sola, hoy cumplía 16 pero… algo en mí estaba deprimido, opaco. Sentía que me faltaba algo, Ayer había hablado con Edward, habíamos hablado hasta que Morfeo me reclamó como amante en mi propio lecho, quedando sumida en un sueño profundo en el que solo existía él y yo.

_Siempre sueñas con lo imposible, y no es por que realmente sea imposible, si no por que la vida te lo promete. La diferencia está en que el cuerdo se queda observándolo; y otros estiran las manos y se vuelven locos._

**Prometí subir luego, espero les guste el capitulo, la verdad aclara un poco las dudas, solo espero que les guste y me den su opinión, no soy muy buena en este tipo de cosas, debo admitirlo, solo espero que les guste y me hagan saber sus dudas, quejas, comentarios y otros.**

**:) espero les guste el capitulo. Lamento decepcionarlas…**


	9. Cumpleaños de Bella

**IX Cumpleaños de Bella.**

Edward POV

-¡Chicos en una semana es el cumpleaños de Bella!… Localicé a Renee y me ha dicho que ha tenido mucho trabajo últimamente por lo que ella está muy sola, por lo cual ¡La familia Cullen va a Paris!- Dijo Alice Dando saltitos alrededor de su esposo.

- Bellotitita se hace bellotita!- Dijo Emmett

-Dicho y hecho, procuren llevar regalos-Dijo para todos- Edward ya lo arregle todo, tomarás una semana de vacaciones en el hospital, por lo que te quedarás más tiempo- Me dijo Alice al oído, aun que tenía claro que ya todos podían oírla.

Hace tres meses que no veía a mi querida bella, la extrañaba mucho, Esme decía que estaba más delgado, yo decía que mis ropas se habían ensanchado, pero daba igual, no importaba mi cuerpo, yo solo la extrañaba, mi vida no tenía sentido si ella no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para romper la rutina, como para quebrar la burbuja en la que me sumía cada vez que ella no estaba cerca, en la cual solo había miedo, tristeza y desolación.

Tenía una semana para comprarle un regalo... o para crear un regalo, sabía que no le gustaba que ele compran cosas… bien… no gastaría en ella sin que ella se enterara… intentaría hacerlo bien.

Con cada día que pasaba contaba las horas para viajar, Alice se había encargado de los vuelos y todo ello, sería un desastre si ella no organizara las cosas.

.

Había pasado la semana con una sensación de nervios terrible, cada segundo que me acercaba al avión era más grande.

_A los pasajeros del vuelo 2567 se les solicita ir…_

Okay. Esto era lo último, estaba nervioso… ¿Le gustaría el regalo? ¿Lo rechazaría? A ella no le gustaban los obsequios… pero, esperaba que le gustara, no era mucho, más bien era todo lo que ella inspiraba en mí.

Esperaba que en estos tres meses ella no hubiese cambiado de parecer, era verdad que ahora nada nos obligaba a estar juntos, pero yo esperaría a que creciera a poder estar con ella, era mi promesa, mi sentimiento.

Estaba subiendo al avión… Me sentía tan ajeno a todo que cuando Alice tomó mi mano pegue un salto.

-Tranquilo, no estas solo, todos estamos aquí… ¿Crees que me deje llevarla a comprar ropa?-

-Alice… no la tortures…

-Miran quien habla… ¿acaso tu no la has torturado?

**Flashbacks**

_Estábamos en mi habitación, bella estaba mirando perdidamente por la puerta._

_-¿Sucede algo?_

_Se volteó a mirarme y un sonrojo se hizo presente en su rostro._

_-¿en que piensas?_

_-Pues… Nada importante._

_-¿Por favor?- dije mientras acercaba mi rostro al de ella. _

_Bella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, primero sonrojada, luego un poco más pálida y luego el dolor se veía en sus ojos. Comenzó a alejarse de mi, como si tuviera alguna deformidad mortal, mientras que en sus ojos podía ver el dolor que estaba sintiendo, abrazó su pecho como intentando unirse a si misma._

_-¡No me toques!- Dijo con voz temblorosa cuando intenté abrazarla._

_Alice estaba observándome cuando se acerco a Bella para abrazarla e intentar calmarla._

_Aquella noche Le dí tranquilizantes, desde entonces comencé a ser distante con ella, el tacto quedó nulo y por supuesto, no la miraba a los ojos e intentaba pasar fuera de casa, darle su espacio… Mientras que ella formaba lazos con mi madre, hermana y cuñada._

**Fin flashbacks**

Estaba sentado en el lugar que marcaba el boleto del avión, una señorita se sentó a mi lado, a la cual no le presté demasiada atención, realmente nadie podía capturar mi atención como Bella…

Y pensar que la última vez que la vi… fue hace unos meses…

**Flashbacks**

_Bella bajaba la escalera acompañada de Alice, quien parecía haber llorado, en este último tiempo se habían hecho buenas amigas o confidentes… y se acercaba la hora… para quizás no verla nuevamente._

_Rose la abrazó y le dio el celular en el que todos habíamos registrado nuestros números, nadie de la familia quería perderla menos yo…–Marca el 2 y ahí estaré para ti, siempre… - Dijo mientras un par de lagrimas caían de sus ojos, ¿solo le diría eso? ¿Y los otros números qué?_

_-Te extrañaré belly bells- Dijo Emmett abrazándola ¡como lo envidiaba por ello! él podía tocarla sin que ella se espantara… y yo solo podía limitarme observarla cuando ella no lo notara, puesto que… comenzaba a tiritar o bien lloraba._

_Jasper solo le dio un beso en la mano, Esme la abrazó maternalmente y Carlisle le dio un beso en la mejilla… Mientras que yo intentaba ignorar todo aquello, dolía, ¿Cómo evitar que doliera si ella me temía? … _

_Me ofrecía llevarlas hasta su casa, temiendo que Bella se asustara por tener que dormir entre aquellas paredes nuevamente, después de todo lo vivido es doloroso padecer los recuerdos, una vez que llegamos al lugar Renne bajó del auto dejándonos solos, el ambiente era un poco incomodo, pero era mi ultima posibilidad para que ella tuviera algún recuerdo mío, a pesar de todo, no quería ser olvidado._

_You could be ha__ppy and I won't know_

_(Tú podrías ser feliz y yo no lo sabré)  
But you weren't happy the day I watched you go_

_(Pero no eras feliz el día en que te vi partir)  
_

_-Bella… -mi vos sonaba fría aun para mi- Espero que disfrutes tu estadía en París, serán unos años… espero… Que algún día vuelvas…- Pude notar que aquello no lo esperaba ya que me observaba con cara de pocos amigos._

_And all the things that I wished I had not said_

_(Y todas las cosas que quisiera no haber dicho)_

_Are played in loops 'till it's madness in my head  
(vuelven en círculos hasta crear locura en mi cabeza)_

_Me acerqué lentamente, nuestros labios casi rozaban en uno al otro… Pero decidí cambiar de rumbo, el que no se haya alterado era un buen indicio, pero no debía apresurar las cosas, por lo que me dirigí a su oído para poder susurrar como un secreto-Regresa… Algún día… a-mi La-do…-Para luego arriesgarme dándole en la comisura de sus labios (quizás) un primer y ultimo beso de despedidas._

_Is it too late to remind you how we were_

_(Es demasiado tarde para recordarte cómo éramos)  
But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur_

_(Y no, nuestros últimos días, de silencio, de gritos, de escenas borrosas)_

_-¡Bella!- La llamó Renee_

_-Hasta algún día Edward…- Dijo como si fuera un frase incompleta._

_Tomé su mano y deposite en ella mi regalo de despedida para luego besarla dulcemente en los nudillos, dejándole ver que la respetaba._

_-Nunca me olvides… Te esperaré…- Dije intentando que mi voz no se quebrara como mi corazón al dejarla partir._

_Most of what I remember makes me sure_

_(Casi todo lo que recuerdo me hace estar seguro)  
I should have stopped you from walking out the door  
(debí haber evitado que cruzaras la puerta)_

_-Volveré… Edward- Cuando aquellas palabras salieron de sus labios mi corazón que padecía volvió a latir por unos instantes… hasta verla partir._

_You could be happy, I hope you are_

_(Tú podrías ser feliz, espero que lo seas)  
You made me happy than I'd been by far_

_(Me hiciste mucho más feliz de lo que había sido)_

_Me dolió tanto que solo arranqué y tomé velocidad… solo quería llegar a un lugar tranquilo en el cual dejar salir mi dolor… sacarlo aun cuando fuese lo menos indicado._

___Somehow everything I own smells of you_

_(De alguna manera todo lo que poseo huele a ti)  
And for the tiniest moment it's all not true  
(Y por el más pequeño momento nada es verdad)__  
Do the things that you always wanted to_

_(haz las cosas que siempre haz querido)  
Without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do_

_(Sin mí para detenerte, no pienses, sólo hazlo)_

_Ella lo había sido todo para mi, en un segundo me había arrebatado hasta el ultimo aliento, hasta el ultimo de mis días sería para ella, nunca la cambiaría…_

_El dolor de verla partir… Pronto sanaría… yo solo quería creer en ello._

_Yo solo podía desear que ella hiciera su vida como debía, que si tenía algún amor o si algún hombre ganaba su corazón… ella pudiera superar sus miedos y ser feliz… Me arriesgaba a perderla con ello pero aún así deseaba su felicidad aun que nunca fuera conmigo._

_More than anything I want to see you, girl_

_(Más que nada quiero ver niña)  
Take a glorious bite out of the whole world_

_(Que tomes un glorioso trozo del mundo entero)_

**Fin flashbacks**

Estaba nervioso.

Mientras los recuerdos, de su rostro, su cuerpo, su voz y su aroma se acumulaban en mi mente intentaba fijar mi mirada en el aeropuerto que se aproximaba.

Así fue como seguía sumido en mis pensamientos en los cuales solo existía Bella, estaba enajenado con todo mi alrededor… y preguntas cruzaban por mi mente ¿Le molestará mi visita? ¿Qué sucederá con nosotros? ¿Qué somos?... ya nada nos obliga ¿estaría ella conmigo por su libre voluntad? Ya no necesita escapar de nadie, ni de nada, por que ya está lejos…

-Edward… ¿Cuando piensas parar tu trasero del asiento y bajar del avión?- Dijo Alice quien me miraba como si yo fuera un niño que se comportó de mala manera en publico.

Me paré y bajé del avión y comencé a caminar por el lugar hasta que me reuní con mis hermanos. Me sentía ausente, como si estuviese en mi propia burbuja aun sin quererlo.

Mis padres arrendaron autos y yo me fui con Alice, la verdad no me sentía con ganas de manejar y menos recibir indicaciones, todos seguían el auto de Alice ya que era la única que había estado con anterioridad en la casa de Bella.

Estaba nervioso, no sabía si estábamos cerca o faltaba mucho. Desde que me había subido al avión me encontraba con el nudo en el estomago, no esperaba que se me lanzara encima como una niña lo hace con su novio después de una larga distancia, ni tampoco esperaba que actuara como si yo fuera su amigo… No sabía que esperar…

Alice estacionó fuera de una casa como cualquier otra, tenía cierto aire solitario, se veía que habitaban mujeres debido a las flores en la entrada, pero aun así se veía solitaria.

-Edward…- Dijo Jasper al lado de Alice, de alguna forma todo lo que yo sentía Jazz siempre lo entendía, era un buen amigo, un excelente confidente.

Luego de ello me volvía a sumir en mi burbuja olvidando como fue que entre a la casa, la cual estaba adornada de una forma hogareña, calida… como los ojos chocolates que me observaban expresivos como diciéndome algo…

-Buen… Feliz… ¿Cumpleaños?- La verdad no sabía que decir ella solo me observaba como si yo tuviera algo en la cara y también como si nunca me hubiese conocido antes, como si no supiera quien era yo.

-Hola… mm… Gracias- Dijo tímida… ¿Yo seguía siendo un desconocido?

No sabía que esperar de ella pero no esperaba que sus ojos me observaran como a un desconocido, con desconfianza, miedo y quizás nerviosismo.

-¿Por qué no te sientas?- Cuando lo dijo reaccioné… Era el único idiota parado en la sala, todos estaban sentados y ella traía refrescos en las manos para Emmett y Jasper, había una leve sonrisa en sus labios, pero aun así había cierta distancia preestablecida inconscientemente entre los dos.

-¿Bueno Bella que haremos hoy?-Dijo Alice- No vine para quedarme a charlar el día de tu cumpleaños-

-¡Tragos, música, pista de baile y sexo!- Dijo Emmett… A lo que todos lo quedamos observando.

-¿Qué?- Dijo en su defensa.

Rosalie negó con la cabeza en dirección a Emmett.

Emmett siempre sería… Emmett.

-¿Bella que quines hacer hoy?-Dijo Jasper intentando integrarse. Mientras Esme y Carlisle asentían, quienes al parecer tenían una conversación privada.

-No lo sé…

-Iremos a bailar- Dijo Alice

-Alice… yo n..

-No acepto respuestas negativas-Dijo interrumpiéndola-vamos a vestirte adecuadamente.

Todos nos observamos y sonreímos ampliamente, en la mirada de todos había complicidad.

Comenzamos a movernos rápidamente intentando no emitir ruidos que nos delataran, intentando sacar los regalos que traíamos escondidos y los dejamos sobre una mesita en el rincón de la sala. No eran muchos, la mayoría eran grandes.

-Ahora-. Dijo Rosee- Todos, vístanse con ropa más adecuada para una tarde, noche y madrugada llena de baile, alcohol y… Bueno ya lo saben-

Estábamos todos motivados, la idea era desde un principio como lo había planeado Alice. Los regalos los dejaríamos en un lugar de la casa para que no nos intentara detener cuando íbamos a dárselos, luego nos cambiaríamos de ropa e iríamos a bailar, luego volveríamos a la casa con botellas de Alcohol… y bueno el resto es obvio: juegos, apuestas… Al estilo Cullen.

Bella bajó la escalera como la octava maravilla del mundo, se veía hermosa con aquel vestido Azul que dejaba a la imaginación lo correcto y mostraba lo indicado como para hacer trabajar la imaginación de un hombre, como también resaltaba sus delicadas curvas, su piel se veía cremosa y delicada, sus cabellos caían en ondas por su espalda hasta su cintura, llevaba maquillaje delicado, sus tacones eran moderados y tenía cierta marca original en sus mejillas… _Aquel rubor_… que yo tanto extrañaba.

Nos subimos a los coches y partimos, Carlisle y Esme habían tomado otras rutas, al parecer tenían pendientes que hacer. Comprensible y lamentable… Puesto que con ellos… nunca se sabía.

-Aquí comienza la noche- Dijo Emmett cuando bajamos de los autos y entramos al lugar.

Era iluminado de forma nocturna, había una barra al final del gran lugar, salidas de emergencia (siempre importantes), Pista de baile (el motivo), música ad-hoc y la inevitable cantidad de gente bailando y bebiendo.

-¿vamos a una mesa por mientras?- Dijo Bella algo intimidada por la cantidad de hombres que se volvieron a mirarla cuando habló.

Yo no podía ser él único al que su voz le resultara atrayente.

-Pero si hemos venido a Bailar- Dijo Emmett tomando a Rosee por la cintura llevándosela a la pista de baile.

Jasper, Alice, Bella y yo nos dirigimos a unos asientos, de esos donde te sientas con el grupo en el rincón, ves como todos bailan y te diviertes bebiendo tragos en conjunto y te diviertes un montos a pesar de no poder escuchar que hablan tus compañeros debido a la música muy alta.

Todos pedimos tragos fuertes cuando llegamos y se nos acercó un chico que miraba a Bella como si se le fueran a salir de sus orbitas. Bueno… Cumplía su trabajo al acercarse… ¿Pero tenía que mirarla así? Estaba celoso… Lo partiría en dos si no tuviese que fingir. Bella por cierto pidió una coca-cola. Tan inocente como siempre.

Todo iba bien hasta que Alice se fue a bailar con Jasper y un chico llegó a pedir un baile a bella

-¿Bailas?-

Bella solo asintió.

Me sentí dolido. Estaba yo para invitarla a bailar ¿Por qué él? ¿A caso lo conocía?

[Desde aquí la _cursiva_ es la traducción]

-Pourquoi êtes-vous seul?-_¿Por qué estas solo?_ Dijo la voz de una dama a mi lado.

-Je ne sais pas- _No lo sé. _Sí, sabía hablar francés ¿y que? - Souhaitez-vous m'aider?- _¿Me ayudarías?- _Dije en tono casual, esperando que se sentara conversar o bien… a Bailar.

- Je préfère la danse êtes-vous venir avec moi?- _Prefiero bailar ¿vienes conmigo?-_ Dijo en un tono sexy que calentaría a cualquier hombre ¿Por qué rechazarla cuando necesitaba distracción?

Me levanté de mi asiento, la tome de la cintura y me dirigí a la pista de baile, comenzamos amovernos al ritmo de la música, sería perfecto si aquella mujer fuera mi Bella.

Estábamos sumidos en un baile para nada apto para menores, la verdad me sentía caliente, solo deseaba que aquella mujer se llamara Bella, que fuera Bella y no otra. Era hermosa, tenía cabellos rojizos, tez pálida, su figura escultural era "tapada" por un sexy vestido rojo que tapaba solo lo justo y necesario, todo lo demás era visto y tocado por quien quisiera. No sabía su nombre y no pretendía saberlo, no lo necesitaba, luego de esta noche nunca más la vería, Ella era perfecta para cualquier hombre pero no para mí.

La música resonaba en mis oídos, luego de 3 pistas de baile, estaba comenzando a sentirme mareado por lo que decidí volver al asiento

-Je suis fatigué…- _Estoy cansado_ dije luego de las tres pistas, era verdad, pero estaba cansado de ella, lamentable. No podía ser tan egoísta como para quitarle a otro hombre la oportunidad de bailar con la hermosa mujer que tenía en frente.

-est regrettable- _Es lamentable_. Sonrió para luego despedirse- Au Renoir- _hasta la vista_.

Regresé al sitio en el que habíamos estado todos.

Alice me observaba como si quisiera matarme lenta y tortuosamente, Emmett me observaba como diciendo _estas en problemas_, Jazz solo me observaba como lamentándose, Rosee me fulminaba con la mirada y Bella… Bella no me miraba.

EL ambiente era un poco tenso

-Vamos a comprar tragos… Dijo Jasper a Emmett- Este solo asintió.

Rose parecía que asesinaría a cualquiera – ¿Bebe me acompañas?- Rose solo se levantó y los siguió.

Algo había hecho y lo sabía ¿te tenía de malo bailar con una mujer cuando Bella había ido a bailar con un chico?

Bella POV

Todos habían ido a bailar… Hasta que Tyler se acercó hasta donde estábamos Edward y yo y me invitó a bailar, Alice me había dicho que si algo de esto sucedía aceptara solo una pieza y enloqueciera de celos a Edward para que se diera cuenta que no necesitábamos un tratado o bien no era necesario un acuerdo para que en el futuro estuviésemos juntos, era apresurado… _mientras más lo atormentes más desesperado estará, será perfecto para que nunca te olvide._

Ahora había una oportunidad ya que después de 30 minutos sentada en el mismo lugar Edward ni se había inmutado, él no me quería, lo sospechaba hace mucho. Quizás ahora todos se convencieran de ello.

Acepté bailar una canción. No había sido algo especial, solo un baile, lo conocía hace un tiempo, vivíamos cerca y a el también se le dificultaba el idioma, así que de cierta forma nos entendíamos, mi único conocido futuro proyecto de amigo.

Cuando regresé, Alice volvió junto a Jasper, Edward ya no estaba pero sus cabellos cobrizos se veían a la perfección a pesar de la poca claridad. Estaba junto a una pelirroja despampanante, tenía cierto aire felino y aquello parecía un sobajeo más que un baile, de solo verlo sentí como cada parte sana de mi corazón se rompía y una lágrima solitaria caía de mis ojos.

-Bella, vamos al baño…- Dijo Rosee, no me había dado cuenta de cuando ella había llegado, Emmett me sonrió

-Y Yo le parto los huesos- A pesar de su sonrisa había una mirada oscura en su rostro… intenté sonreírle pero no salió como esperaba, solo había resultado una mueca dolorosa.

Alice y Rosee eran mi compañía hasta el baño

-Lo mataré- dijo Rosee.

-Él también debe divertirse- Dije a defensa de Edward

-Pero no hacerte llorar en tu cumpleaños Bella- Dijo Alice

-Fui yo quien lo dejó solo-

-Fue él quien no te invitó a bailar-dijo Alice como si fuera obvio, mientras Rosee según yo planeaba una forma de descuartizarlo.

-Pero…

-¡Nada de peros! Ya deja de defenderlo ¡Mereces que alguien se preocupe por ti, mereces ser egoísta!- Decía Rose estallando poco a poco.- Una forma hubiese sido si el inútil de Edward te hubiese invitado a bailar ¿Qué sucedería si el tipo con el cual bailaste te hace daño? ¡Cualquier hombre sabe que estará mejor con él que confiándole una chica a otro hombre, vamos si son ególatras y egoístas!- Dijo sacando toda la rabia hacia fuera.

- Desde ahora… Se indiferente Bella, le dolerá.- Dijo Alice.

-¡No!- Dijo Rose interrumpiendo- Lo que él necesita no es indiferencia ¡Necesita una patada en las bolas y yo misma se las daré!- dijo Rose muy orgullosa de si misma, no dudaba en que se la daría pero no me gustaría ver a Edward retorciéndose de dolor.

-Rosee no es necesario, ya lo haré pagar- Dije intentando que no lo golpeara.

Ya me había calmado y volvimos, nos sentamos y todos estaban en silencio. Mientras nadie hablaba Alice me susurraba el _Plan B,_ el cual a pesar del ruido solo podía escucharlo yo.

.

Edward llegó y todos lo miraban con expresiones distintas, pero resumiendo eran de desagrado.

Por mi lado yo seguía el plan de Alice.

_Paso uno: comienza ignorándolo, la noche seguirá su curso. Él te quiere solo le hace falta descubrir que no necesita algún tratado o negocio entremedio para tenerte. Mientras difícil eres para un hombre, más te buscan._

Emmett, Rosee y Jasper fueron por los tragos, como había dicho Alice la noche recién comenzaba y seguiría su curso según lo planeado.

Cuando volvieron Emmett traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al igual que Rosee. Jazz veía camino a Alice un tanto pálido y desesperado, claramente intentando escapar de estos dos.

-Después de todo lo ocurrido- Comenzó Alice- Nos vamos a casa de Bella-

-¡Bien! ¡Tragos, juegos y sexo!- Dijo Emmett emocionado.

Nadie lo golpeó ni lo miró feo, ya que al parecer todos esperaban lo mismo.

Todos subimos a autos distintos y por incomodo que podía ser en vez de ir con Alice, Jasper y _Edward. _Fui con Emmet y Rosee, por alguna razón todos preferían a Alice antes que a Emmett y a Rosee juntos. Para evitar mirar todas sus caricias poco discretas comencé a observar el camino ¡Que interesantes podían ser línea tras línea, árbol tras árbol! Cuando Emmett se detuvo, yo ya me encontraba mareada aún sin antes haber bebido alcohol, solo por ello al abrir la puerta y sacar un pie me caí al suelo _¡Vamos Bella, besa a tu amigo el suelo hace mucho que no lo besas!_ Estos eran los momentos en los que me odiaba por ser torpe y patosa, en los que Emmett comenzaba a reírse. Gracias a Rosee guardó silencio_._ _Nota mental: nunca más mirar árboles seguidos d más árboles, te hace quedar en vergüenza._

-¡Pero que hice ahora bebe!- Dijo Emmett luego del golpe que Rosee le había dado.

-¿Bella estas bien?- Dijo Edward mientras yo intentaba pararme. _Si claro, solo decidí reconocer terreno, ¡No idiota! Aun me duele…_ Ya no solo tenía pena por que había bailado con otra, mientras Alice me había arreglado solo para él, sino que ahora también estaba enojada por haberme caído en frente de él, siendo la burla de Emm.

-Si.- Respondí de forma seca y cortante, me apresuré en ir donde Alice y entrar a casa para comenzar con la ronda de juegos.

Rosee puso los tragos en el centro de la sala y todos nos sentamos alrededor de estas

-¿Con que comenzamos?- dijo Rosee inocentemente.

Fingí inocencia y miré mis manos.

-¿verdad o reto? ¿7 minutos en cielo?...- Comenzó diciendo Rosee.

Emmett interrumpió- Prefiero jugar eso de ya sabes, te hacen una pregunta y si no quieres contestar te tomas un baso de…

- Juguemos verdad o reto…-Interrumpió Alice.- luego jugamos lo que tú quieras Emmett es muy temprano para terminar borrachos tan pronto-

-¡Comienzo yo!- Dijo Emmett- ya que no me van a hacer en el gusto comienzo yo-

-Edward ¿verdad o reto?-

-Reto- Respondió este muy confiado.

-Te reto a salir a la calle sin ropa a gritar que has bailado con una perra en un bar- Emmett me sonrió como si fuera lo mejor que ha hecho en toda su vida. Mientras Edward solo lo pensó un momento.

-¿En francés?- ¿eso era todo? ¿Solo eso iba a decir?

-Si… para que todos lo entiendan.- Dijo Emmett muy contento.

-Okay- Dijo mientras comenzaba a sacarse la ropa…

Salió de la casa como Dios le envió al mundo, decidí no mirar de otra forma terminarían envidiándome los tomates y armarían una guerra de la cual solo quedaría salsa de tomate en mí cuerpo.

Comenzó a gritar y no pude aguantar la risa cuando la gente que iba caminando por la calle a altas horas en la noche lo observaba o como salía la gente del condominio a ver quien era el que gritaba como si estuviera loco por las calles. Con Emmett nos apretábamos el estomago riendo, en el suelo, nos estábamos burlando como nunca antes de Edward. _Se lo merece._

-¡Te pareces al fantasma de los dibujos animados con ese culo tan blanco!- Comenzó a burlarse Emmett cuando Edward comenzaba a recoger su ropa.

-Emmett ¿verdad o reto?-Dijo Edward cuando terminó de vertirse

-Reto-

-Te reto a…

Luego de ello comenzó una lucha de retos y verdades entre los Cullen y yo. Luego de ello siguieron con las rondas que le prometieron a Emmett…

..

_¿Quién lo diría? El juego… termino en tortura…_

**Lamento la demora… La verdad no sabía si seguirlo o no, pero al final decidí dejarlo en incógnita… Lamento ser así, apreciaría sus opiniones en un RR, criticas, amenazas, sugerencias… todo. Bueno siempre es grato leerles *-***

**El capitulo iba a ser más largo, lamento si las desepcioné.**


	10. I Feel Alone

**X I feel Alone.**

_Nunca esperes que el pasado vuelva, por que aún cuando vuelves sobre tus huellas, el tiempo sigue corriendo. No vale la pena el pensar que se detendrá por un mínimo segundo, aún la muerte es un reo más del tiempo, por que con el tiempo olvidas tu propia muerte._

_._

Estaba en el parque, sentada, viendo como todo pasaba ante mis ojos sin detenimiento alguno.

Estaba en mi propio mundo intentando superar mis miedos _una vez más _cuando el viento rozaba mi piel. Veía de forma ausente como algunos niños jugaban, como sus padres hablaban, esto me daba a pensar que jamás disfruté como una niña normal mi infancia.

Mi boca se secaba, no había motivo para estar en aquel lugar, en ese preciso instante, no tenía motivos, no había razones, pero era lo que necesitaba… Lo necesitaba.

Cuando sientes que tu vida se queda detenida en el pasado que no volverá más, entonces conoces de estas caminatas buscando este pasado que ya pasó, buscando la lágrima que la tierra tragó. Como decía, mi vida se había quedado atrapada en un día como hoy hace tres años atrás, un 13 de septiembre, en mi cumpleaños número 16, desde aquel día, yo Isabella Mary Swann era nada más ni nada menos que un alma en pena en las calles de París.

Jane, mi psicóloga, dijo o más bien intentó convencerme de que intentara seguir con mi vida. ¿A caso nadie entiende que un corazón muerto en la hiel no vuelve a latir? Así era el mío, hace tres años que no latía con merecido reconocimiento, hace tres años que llevaba un hueco en el pecho y había olvidado como se sentía poder sentir siquiera el más mínimo indicio de alegría, había olvidado el real significado de _amar_.

Lo último que supe de mí fue que estaba llorando en el suelo, entre la tierra y la humedad de mis lágrimas, mientras Alice intentaba consolar de alguna forma el dolor. Solo tenía 16 ¿Qué esperas de una niña de 16 con el corazón roto? ¿Esperarías a caso la fortaleza y la rudeza de una mujer vivida? No, en aquel instante solo estás intentando vivir, y para colmo sientes que vives una vida que no te pertenece, hasta caer al fondo, muy al fondo entre el vacío y la tristeza.

¿Qué haces si el amor de tu vida te niega?

Yo era una idiota, una idiota enamorada, pero desde aquel día me convertí en un ambulante sin vida, solo un alma en pena, con la hiel en los ojos y el dolor en cada centímetro de mi corazón herido y desgarrado.

Al fin de cuentas era lo que quedaba de la tierna y dulce Bella, solo un rastro… ¿Cuál? Solo quedaba su nombre, en el viento, por que ahora yo era irreconocible, de Bella solo quedaba el nombre…. _Bella_

Mientras que mamá se había casado con Phil su jefe hace un mes. Nunca se detenía y yo no quería que se detuviera por mí, desde la boda que no la había visto y estaba considerando salir de aquella casa y darles el espacio y la libertad que ellos merecían como matrimonio, ella había vencido sus miedos y las fantasmas del pasado, él la había esperado, se merecían el uno al otro, era hermoso verlos juntos, aun recuerdo su sonrisa calida al hablarme de Phil, como se emocionaba, y como él la comprendía y la mimaba, hacían una buena pareja y yo solo era un impedimento a su libertad, por otra parte ya tenía la edad suficiente para irme de casa y comenzar una nueva vida.

Por otra parte yo también había vencido parte de mis miedos, había tenido uno que otro novio, pero nada duradero, nunca me sentía con la completa seguridad como para dar un paso, mi vida se había detenido en dos puntos, a los 15 años, 4 meses antes del segundo detenimiento, en otras palabras simplemente me había quedado estancada en mi burbuja y en mi propio sueño. Nada volvería a ser lo que fue, por que siempre fue nada, ahora solo me hace falta perder algo más (cosa que no creo posible… siento que lo he perdido todo) para descubrir que lo poco o nada que tenía lo era todo para mí. Solo cuando pierdo algo tan fundamental como lo perdido me doy cuenta de cuan importante era en mi vivir. _El árbol vive de lo sepultado… y yo debía vivir de ello, aprender de ello, y ser fuerte y vencerlo._

En estos momentos miraba mis manos como si en ellas fuese a encontrar algo, como si fuese a recuperar algo con tan solo mirarlas, pero había exactamente nada, estaba sola.

Alice, Rose, Emm y Jass venían de vez en cuando a visitarme, los extrañaba tanto que estaba considerando irme a vivir cerca de ellos, pero me debatía; una parte de mí lo quería y la otra temía a ver la cara mi pasado _Edward Cullen._

De Edward nunca más había vuelto a saber algo, cuando ellos venían no hablaban de él, tenía simples recuerdos que se borraban con el tiempo, como su rostro, ya casi no lo recordaba, como su piel, sé que es pálida… pero olvidé que tan pálida, como sus manos sé que eran seguras… pero olvidé lo que se sentía tenerlo cerca de mí, olvide poco a poco con el pasar del tiempo que era tener verdaderamente a Edward a mi lado, pero no por ello mi pecho había dejado de doler, al contrario, dolía más. Él había sido claro y directo, yo era la que aún permanecía en el pasado queriendo creer en fantasías, y en falta de éstas en mentiras que al final de cuentas eran lo mismo.

Charlie con el tiempo se había convertido en un recuerdo poco saludable, pero soportable, era un familiar… mi tío, Pero nada más que ello, solo había rastros de dolor y heridas cicatrizando.

Me levanté de aquel banquillo intentando dejar los recuerdos. Caminar siempre me había ayudado a pensar, debía ser por que al ejercitar un poco el cuerpo la sangre corre con más rapidez, así ayudando a que los pensamientos fluyan con mayor rapidez. Estaba estudiando literatura, un arte indispensable. El único sueño sin romper era este y me alegraba aún en lo mínimo una pequeña parte del día.

No había salido del condominio donde vivía Phil, mi padrastro, faltaba poco para llegar a casa, un llanto de una niña a lo lejos me recordó mi propio llanto hace tres años, era desgarrador, se sentía el dolor y la tristeza en el aire. Había amargura en aquel llanto. El dolor nunca había sido tan dominante como aquel día, con el tiempo fui olvidando que era el no sentir dolor, me había acostumbrado a llevarlo en mi pecho todos los días.

**Flashbacks**

_-¡Bella!- Grito Alice, quien venía corriendo tras de mi._

_Yo solo quería escapar de mi propio dolor, todo era borroso, la felicidad… era gris. Corrí y corrí hasta que caí, de lo cual no me percaté hasta que Alice me levanto. Comencé a abrazar mi cuerpo, más bien mi pecho, en donde una persona tiene el corazón, si, ahí, justo ahí, abrazaba con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban, yo no quería que los trozos de mi pecho y de mi corazón, los cuales se desmoronaban como una torre de cartas en el mínimo suspiro, cayeran al frente de Alice, no ahí, sino en privado, en mi soledad._

_-Bella… - Dijo mientras me tomaba para levantarme del suelo, en el cual aun seguía tendida- él es un idiota- No habían palabras… Solo eran hechos tras hechos… y lo hecho, hecho estaba._

_-A…Al…Alice- No articulaba frase o palabra coherente._

_Mi pecho se retorcía y no daba cabida a otra cosa más que el dolor, no sabía que decir y tampoco sabía que hacer más que llorar y abrazar lo que quedaba de mi corazón… Trozos tan pequeños como el ojo de una aguja y tan hirientes como mil pedazos de vidrio internándose en la piel, quería que pasara, que el tiempo lo transformara en solo una mala pasada, una broma cruel._

_Alice había llegado rápido a mi, aun que ambas estábamos borrachas en aquel instante… Juegos… ¿Por qué ella no estaba tan borracha como yo? Ahora me pasaban la cuenta los tragos bebidos para solo terminar vomitando, por suerte alcancé a voltear el rostro por lo que solo calló en no sé donde, la noche no me facilitaba las cosas, solo en aquel momento el dolor de mi corazón fue acompañado del dolor físico de las convulsiones que mi propio cuerpo generaba para expulsar la comida de ayer…_

_Luego de ello y no se como, estaba en los brazos de Alice y mis lagrimas caían en su pecho, solo quedaba el dolor. El dolor de haber sido destruida como un trozo de papel, el que nada pudiera reparar las piezas rotas y saber que tendrías que dejar que el dolor te consumiera por un tiempo hasta hallar la solución, aún cuando nada pudiera cambiarlo._

**Fin Flashbacks**

Seguí caminando intentando ignorar aquellos recuerdos que se acumulaban en mi mente, solo hacía falta un grano de arena para que estos tomaran forma y dominio, y mis lágrimas ausente, que en algún momento existieron, y ahora con el tiempo dejaron de existir, amenazaban con un engañoso síntomas su aparición, pero era mentira por que ya había llorado tanto que no me quedaban lágrimas, no me quedaban fuerzas ni ganas, _ya no…_ ahora solo había hiel quemando cada milímetro de mi, en mi pecho, en mis venas y en lo que quedaba de lo que algún día fui.

Ahora estaba más cerca de casa, tanto que podía vislumbrar los autos Cullen, como tradición para mi cumpleaños. No quería llegar, pero tampoco ser descortés y como el deber gana al querer ¿Y a quien diablos le importa lo que Yo quiero? Debía presentarme.

Por otra parte el ambiente se veía tranquilo, hoy les diría que me volvía con ellos a mi antiguo _hogar_ no sabía si era _masoquismo o… masoquismo…_

París me tenía harta, todo era apasionado, pero yo quería experimentar nuevamente el frío invierno y la agotante lluvia sobre mi rostro.

-¡Bella!- alto Alice sobre mi ¿Quién pensaría que tiene 22 años y aun parece de 17?

-Alice…-Dije devolviéndole el abrazo con entusiasmo.

-¡Pequeña mía!- Dijo Rosee, Era una hermana/amiga y hasta madre, ella me entendía y era una persona fundamental en mi vida.

-¡Ross!-Me gustaba encontrarme entre ellos, me sentía como en casa.

-¡Belly Bells!- Dijo Emmett, él era como un hermano mayor, siempre rudo, pero amable y dispuesto a defenderme…

-Bella…- Dijo Jazz abrazándome calidamente, con él no podía evitar sentirme tranquila él transmitía una gran calma.

Los cuatro eran un complemento uno tenía lo que al otro le faltaba, por lo que al estar con ellos no me faltaba nada exceptuando a _Edward. _Siempre podía haber locura y animo (Alice), Diversión y risas (Em), Comprensión y protección (Rosee), calma o tranquilidad (Jazz) pero faltaba Edward… _mi seguridad… amor… lo imposible, aún que estando borracha lo nuestro se dio bien. _

Al instante de haber recordado aquello una punzada de dolor traspasó mi pecho.

-¡Noche de diversión para mayores de 18!- Gritó Emmet y con ello sentenció la noche.

Resumiendo entre todo, habían tragos, bailes, hombres.

Si, con el tiempo habían perdido el miedo con los hombres o a que un hombre me tocara, no era la puritana que solía ser a los 16 años. Siempre después de cada hombre que pasaba por mi vida, por cada noche de sexo en la que me veía a mi misma sin reconocerme en lo más mínimo, volvía a sentirme muerta, volvía a sentirme asqueada de mi cuerpo, de mi, de lo que ahora era.

Deseaba poder ser aquella niña que creía en el amor eterno, en el amor a primera vista y no en una noche de aventura sin siquiera poder recordar el rostro de aquel tipo, sin siquiera sentir algo mutuo, más bien lo único que siempre nos unía era el alcohol o simplemente la calentura.

La vida me había enseñado que no importaba cuanto sufrieras, ni cuanto hicieras para terminar con ello, el sexo, el alcohol, los cigarrillos, la droga, o alguna adicción como leer o escribir borraban de tu mente por pequeños instantes la realidad, por ello la gente los prefería. Por ello la gente perdía todo su dinero… Me había vuelto una imagen asquerosa de Charlie intentando olvidar lo que él me había hecho. Me había destruido como mujer pero no me importaba lo suficiente, nadie tenía la culpa, solo yo.

A veces pensaba que con tener sexo con un desconocido podría comprender lo que había sucedido a mis 15 años, quizás podría entenderlo y deshacerme de todo lo que hacía de mi corazón un órgano podrido.

Solía ir a fiestas, esta no iba a ser una diferente, estarían los desconocidos de siempre, el alcohol, algún tipo de droga y sexo gratis.

A veces cuando un hombre me tocaba recordaba como era Charlie, como sus ojos me examinaban, como mi cuerpo se retorcía bajo el suyo, como había sentido dolor y la incomodidad por toda la semana.

Luego de lo sucedido con Charlie, vino la primera reacción, todos los miedos los sentía cuando alguien me tocaba o el simple hecho de entrar en pánico cuando alguien en la calle me rozaba el brazo. Con el tiempo había cambiado mucho, tanto que ya no me reconocía en el espejo y todos decían que mi vida era normal, pero poco a poco me iba cansando de esta vida que monótonamente iba transcurriendo a lo largo de los días, me sentía morir y no era por que no hubiese querido, sino, por que después de cada vez volvía a recordar por que le temía a los hombres… Ellos dominaban.

Más de una vez me tocó un chico agresivo, los moretones al otro día eran claros, yo me lo buscaba así que yo callaba. Me lo merecía.

Según Jane era normal en una chica que había pasado por una violación. Esta buscaba revivir la escena para poder entender lo que había sucedido, para así intentar repararse a si misma sin tener que hablar de ello. Por lo que había entrado en tratamiento de abstinencia. Me habían destruido pero no por ello ahora yo destruiría mi vida.

Llegamos a un lugar al que antes no había visitado, bajé del auto en que íbamos Alice, Jazz y yo, como siempre Ross y Emm eran demasiado apasionados y no se podían guardar sus manos para ellos, por lo que decíamos en voto secreto darles la privacidad que a ellos no les importaba recibir, para ellos no había momento, ni lugar, ni situación, solo estaban ellos y sus demostraciones físicas.

Al entrar la música era fuerte, con el tiempo había aprendido a dejar que Alice jugara a Barbie Bella conmigo, me hacía sentir sexy, mujer, completamente femenina y segura conmigo. Pero bueno, era la hora de pedir algunos tragos y conseguir un baboso para bailar, mi figura no era fea, más bien era delicada, curvas ni suaves ni muy marcadas, piel pálida, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos grandes como chocolates, opacados.

-Bella… ¿estas bien?- Pregunto Jazz, tan perceptivo como siempre.

-Me voy de París.- Dije sin más.

-¿Donde vas a vivir Bella?- Preguntó Alice, por su tono de voz, deducía que ya lo abría

a lo que me sonrojé y la mire suplicante. -¡Yo consigo el departamento para que te mudes!- Dijo observándome con su sonrisa más alegre.

-Me mudaré en el mes próximo.

-¿Bella estarás cerca de nosotros verdad?- Pregunto Ross

-Si, los extraño y debo darle espacio a Renee- Mi sonrisa fue grande y entonces pude darme cuenta que todos sonreían con amplitud. Estaban felices y yo lograría sentirme en casa.

La noche transcurrió con la calma que no suponía, como había dicho Em fue divertido, pero nada fuera de lo normal, carreras de autos ilegales y bueno, Emmett y Jazz fueron ganadores, ¿Cómo no serlo si va velocidad la llevaban en las venas?

Luego de toda una noche entre fiestas, bailes, carreras ilegales, tragos, tragos y más tragos… Era de día

-¿Cuándo amaneció?- Pregunte mientras habría la puerta de la casa.

-No lo sé, pero descuida dormiremos…- Dijo Alice a mi lado.

Entramos y no se de qué manera y como llegue a mi habitación para dejarme caer sobre mi cama y solo dormir y dormir. Ya habría tiempo de pensar y de hacer cosas… o bien de comer.

.

-Despierta…- Dijo Ross con un susurro en mi oído. En sus manos traía una aspirina y un baso con agua.

-Gracias- Respondí bajito, me dolía el cuerpo y la garganta después de animar a los Chicos en las cereras de autos.

-Para el dolor de cabeza-

-Gracias de nuevo- Me dolía la cabeza… pero me era común.

-Pequeña… hay que conversar.-

-Tú dirás-

-Bueno… He notado que has cambiado, para bien o para mal… has cambiado y ello me asusta-

-No siempre seré una niña Ross- dije después de un suspiro.

-Pasé por ello… Sé que se siente- Comenzó ignorando mi respuesta- Todo comienza intentando superarlo hasta que caes en lo monótono y te preguntas ¿Cuándo sucedió? Y entonces decides cambiar de ambiente y llegas al alcohol, drogas, sexo… etc.

-Ross yo…

Me interrumpió como si yo no hubiese hablado.-Sé cariño que nada importa, pues lo he vivido, pero sé como se siente, no puedo aconsejarte por que cometí el mismo error. Intentar revivir el pasado. Aún no entiendo bien por que lo hice, pero con el tiempo descubrí que ello solo me destruía. Eres joven, hermosa, no mereces esta vida, pero te ha tocado vivirla, no es injusto ni justo… Solo es la realidad-

-Rose… Yo, yo quiero cambiar… por ello me alejaré de aquí, me siento vacía en este lugar, me siento sola…- Mi voz se quebró, pero mis ojos se rehusaron a admitir la realidad.

-Cariño… Ven a vivir ahora con nosotros.- Dijo sin dudas.-Todos hemos optado por pedírtelo. Todos vivimos cerca, conseguiremos un departamento para ti no muy lejos de nosotros y así estaremos juntas- Dijo con ojos muy abiertos y llenos de alegría ¿Cómo decirle que no?

-Está bien…-

-Alice está arreglando todo.- Dijo emocionada.

-Gracias…

-Corazón…Se por lo que estas pasando.-Dijo sonriente. –¡Ha! Y debes bajar a abrir los regalos que ayer te negaste a abrir.- Dijo mientras salía por la puerta de mi habitación soltando una risita.

Mientras resignada me metía al baño a darme una ducha para dejar en el lavado la ropa que aun traía de ayer.

Luego de asearme, bajé y me encontré con todos observándome, con los regalos en el mismo lugar que hace años atrás…

Alice me tendió el que supuse sería su regalo.

-Ábrelo- dijo a más contenta no poder.

Una vez que lo comencé a abrir- Podrás usarlo pronto lo sé.- Dijo una vez que vi la lencería.

-Este es de Emmett y mío- Dijo Rose mientras abría la pequeña caja que contenía unas llaves- te espera en tu futuro hogar Bella- Dijo Ross

-¡Es un auto espectacular! ¡Rose le hizo una modificaciones asombrosas!- Dijo Emmett haciéndome sonreír con su rostro de niño entusiasmado, él se veía no más contento que yo…- No esperaré a que lo manejes…- Dijo sonriendo.

-Emmett...- Dijo Rose en tono amenazador- Es de ella.- Con clara autoridad.

A lo que Emmett solo hizo como si no entendiera.

-Ro… Em… Es demasiado… yo…- Rose me interrumpió.

-Nada de eso cariño, lo tienes que comenzar a ocupar, la universidad no queda tan cerca de tu futuro hogar, lo necesitarás y no acepto devoluciones.-

-Pero yo…- Intenté protestar.

-Bella- Interrumpió Jazz- Este es mi regalo-

Al abrirlo vi algo verdaderamente hermoso, era un libro de tapas gruesas con paginas en blanco, todas en blanco completamente, por fuera era envejecido, con una hebilla hermosa. Le sonreí a Jazz

-A veces es necesario comenzar como si se fuera un libro en blanco.- Dijo con tanto conocimiento como lo decían sus ojos. Él me sonrió de vuelta.

-Este es el regalo de Esme y Carlisle- Dijo Alice entregándome un nuevo paquete de regalo.

Era un hermoso collar con diamantes delicados.

-Esto es demasiado para mí… estos regalos son muy…

-¡No lo digas!- Grito Alice…-No quiero escuchar que no lo mereces, que es caro… no me importa, para nosotros Tú si lo mereces y no es suficiente. No hay más que decir.-

Todos me observaban con la misma mirada, todos estaban de acuerdo con Alice.

Sonreí y una lagrima se escapó, volvía a llorar… pero no había tristeza, sentía gozo ¿Era bipolar? No importaba, estaba feliz, me sentía amada, acompañada y sobre todo me sentía casi completa… Con ellos a mi lado, nada podía herirme.

-Gracias…- Dije Aun con el regalo de Rose y Esme.

Todos me sonrieron.

-Hay que hacer los arreglos, debes llamar a tu madre y comunicarle que te marchas con nosotros- Dijo rápido ¿No respiraba?- Ya estoy haciendo el traslado de la universidad a Rochester y he estado haciendo los contactos para tu nuevo departamento, no voy a aceptar que pagues, todo lo he cancelado yo y si comienzas con el discurso de que es mucho te golpearé, y le diré a Emmett que te torture.- Dijo sin siquiera respirar.- así que no reclames y comienza a marcar el numero de tu madre.

Jazz me miraba como disculpándose, a lo que suspire resignada.

_Vida nueva… cosas nuevas…_

**Lamento la demora… Quisiera que opinaran y pues… espero que les agrade y que me den sugerencias… Lamento verdaderamente la demora y espero que sus quejas, aprobaciones, negaciones, maltratos… me los hagan llegar por un RR… intentaré subir capitulo nuevamente… Esperemos que Su nueva vida… Traiga Amores… **_**del pasado**_


	11. Rochester, Nueva York

**Como saben la historia me pertenece y los personajes son de S.M *-***

**La historia la escribo desde lo profundo desde el interior de muy dentro, casi al final de mi.**

**XI Rochester, Nueva York…**

_A veces el seguir las pisadas de vuelta hacia el pasado se transforman en pérdidas de tiempo, y otras veces en que no tienes que volver al pasado... El pasado vuelve a ti._

Renee no se lo había tomado bien, pero había aceptado mi decisión, luego de ello, empaqué todos mis libros y todo lo que era mío, dejé algunas cosas y algunas ropas, esperaba algún día volver a aquella casa completamente renovada.

Alice me prohibió llevar algunas prendas de ropa y dijo que diseñaría ropa específicamente para mí, a veces ella me asustaba, pero a pesar de todo le tenía un gran cariño.

Emmett mencionó el nombre de Edward cuando nos dirigíamos al aeropuerto y solo en aquel entonces me di cuenta de cuanto lo había olvidado y al mismo tiempo… aun lo recordaba,_ constantemente_

-Bella, ¿prefieres una compañera de cuarto?- Dijo Alice- Digo para que no te sientas sola… ¿O un compañero?- Preguntó con un brillo de perversión en los ojos.

-¡Para que _Edward_ nos mate!- Gritó Emmett –Vamos… aun todos saben que…

-Cállate Emmett- Lo hizo callar Rose.

Luego de ello, estuve ausente en mi propio cuerpo… No me sentía bien, más que nada estaba triste, su nombre traía recuerdos poco gratos, su nombre solo su nombre ya era mi perdición.

**Flashbacks**

_-¿Bella estas segura?- _

_Mientras él no estaba yo había bebido. Estaba segura… de estar borracha… Segura de que no sucedería nada ¿A dónde podría ir si estábamos en el armario? ¡Cruel! ¿Cómo hacía preguntas obvias? Estaba segura, lo quería aun que sobria nunca podría hacer lo que ahora hacía… estar tan cerca, sintiendo el calor entre nuestros cuerpos, viendo como su rostro esperaba por mi respuesta…_

_-yo… SIP- Dije con un poco de dificultad… ¡El Ron hacía milagros! ¡Yo no tenía miedo!_

_Sus manos se posaron en mis caderas y su cuerpo se acercó al mío, comenzó a acariciar lentamente mi cintura mientras podía ver en sus ojos el debate. ¿Besarme o no? No tenía idea…_

_-Bella… Eres hermosa.- Dijo cerca de mi oído, lamiendo lentamente el lóbulo de mi oreja_

_-Edward…- Dije sintiendo miedo por primera vez en la noche._

_-Bella, no sucederá nada que tú no quieras…- _

_Sus labios reclamaron los míos con la mayor dulzura para luego tornar a un demandante beso._

_Mis manos con vida propia se posaron en su cuerpo intentando aprovechar la oportunidad pero yo solo tiritaba… aun borracha tiritaba ¡¿Que nada pude ser tan lindo?_

_-Tranquila…- Dijo mientras con sus dedos rozaba mi mejilla, tan suave y delicado._

_-Edward… yo-_

_-Lo sé… No te haré daño mi niña… nunca.-_

_Fueron sus palabras las que me tranquilizaron y me atreví a besarlo lo más apasionada que podía e inexpertamente que sabía._

_-¡Ya van 6 minutos!... ¡Les falta uno!- Se escucho a Alice._

_-Uno más… -Dijo Edward en mi oído_

_Comenzamos a besarnos sin detenimiento_

_-10-9-8-7-6-5-4-…._

_Nos detuvimos… Respiramos hondo y nos sonreímos, sus palabras anteriores habían sido una tierna promesa… Edward jamás me haría daño…_

**Fin flashbacks**

Estaba en mi nuevo departamento, como habíamos acordado tendría compañera, con la cual nos dividiríamos los pagos y las cuentas. No era que yo fuera sociable, más bien nunca había sido muy sociable, pero era lo más conveniente, así no tendría que enfrentar la soledad continua y los gastos no saldrían tan altos.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde mi llegada a este lugar y ayer no había podido dormir en lo más mínimo, solo una palabra… _Insomnio_. Si pasaban más de cinco días seguidos estaría en peligro o bien en la locura, pero yo ya comenzaba a ver cosas que no habían, me daba cuenta de ello con la cordura que me quedaba, la lucidez que aún poseía. Esta noche debía lograr dormir de otra forma el recurrir a las pastillas era la única solución, volviendo a la _dependencia_ idea que nunca me había gustado, pero hay que aceptarlo tengo problemas.

Hoy llegaría la compañera de piso solo sabía que su nombre sería Ángela, la cual llegaría hoy, en 30 minutos más.

Mientras tanto yo ordenaba lo poco que quedaba por ordenar en el lugar que pronto compartiría con ella.

El tiempo había pasado rápido, debía admitir que tenía un nudo en el estomago, Jane me había recomendado que era bueno conocer gente nueva y compartir, pero para mi era todo lo contrario, habían veces que entraba en pánico cuando tenía algo que me recordara el pasado, a veces solo habían palabras y eso bastaba para destrozarme, aún seguía con el tratamiento, mi nuevo psicólogo se llamaría Emily.

Llamaron a la puerta y me paré enseguida.

-Buenos días… Me llamo Ángela- ella era bonita, figura cébenla, cabellos un tanto castaños oscuros, aspecto tímido, en fin, nos llevaríamos bien… Se veía confiable y amorosa.

-Soy Bella…-Dije agachando mi mirada- Entra- La invite.

Por unos momentos ella se quedó observándolo todo detalladamente, para luego avanzar con pasos indecisos.

-Esta será tu habitación- Dije enseñándole la puerta que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia.

Ella solo sonrió-Bien- Avanzó hacia el lugar mencionado y abrió la puerta

-la habitación tiene baño propio, al final del corredor se encuentra el baño de visitas y en frente de tu habitación se encuentra la mía-Mis manos temblaban y comenzaban a sudar. Estaba nerviosa.

Ella se limitó a asentir para luego entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Estaba preparando la cena cuando ella salió de su cuarto. Algo sencillo, no con mucha dedicación.

-Bella… ¿Te ayudo?- Dijo con voz temblorosa, dudando.

-Claro…- Dije restándole importancia. La verdad era que si su mano llegaba a rozarme entraría en pánico, nunca había estado tan cerca de un extraño… a excepción de las borracheras.

-Bien… ¿Qué puedo hacer?- Dijo moviendo sus manos mientras yo comenzaba a apagar el fuego.

-Puedes… ¿ordenar las cosas en la mesa? O ayudarme con los platos-

-Las cosas de la mesa ya están ordenadas- Dijo sonriendo débilmente, eso no lo recordaba.- Te ayudo con los platos.-

Llegamos a la mesa y comimos juntas, todo era silencioso. ¿Primer paso para sociabilizar con un extraño? Nombre, de donde eres… ¡ahí estaba el punto!

-Ángela ¿de donde eres?- Dije dudando.

-De Forks, muy lejos de aquí… ¿tu?-

-Nací y estuve hasta los 15 aquí, ahora vuelvo a retomar esta vida- Dije sonriendo falsamente, esto era un tanto doloroso.

Ella guardó silencio notando el decaimiento en mi voz… era agradable el silencio entre nosotras dos, no se necesitaban rellenar con nada, ambas éramos tímidas, solo el silencio bastaba.

-Mañana vendrá mi novio y un amigo… si es que no te incomoda, claro. Si no quieres puedo decirle que estemos fuera… yo solo… quiero que lo conozcas, esto… yo, ya sabes por si ellos vienen y no sabes quienes son…- Estaba nerviosa.

-Claro no hay problemas- No dejaría que ella se torturara mentalmente.- Puedes traer a quien quieras…- Dije con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- Dijo bajito.

El resto del día siguió como siempre, casi imperturbable. Esta vez mi silencio no era debido a la soledad, sino, a la buena compañía.

Estábamos viendo una película cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar.

_-Bella…_

Fue un susurro y luego aquél alguien detrás del teléfono cortó la llamada.

Luego de ello fui a _dormir_. Desde hace tiempo el dormir no era más que un hermoso sueño. Bueno, hoy no dormiría.

Estaba segura que mañana sería un día de aquellos en los que resbalas por la escalera y caes justo a los pies del chico que te gusta, más atrás tu peor enemigo. Y como dejarlo de lado… La persona que te acompaña te hace la hermosa pregunta del mes ¿Qué te pasó? Y en aquellos momentos de muerdes la lengua para no responder improperio o bien "yo solo tanteaba el terreno de cerca…" para que luego todo se vuelva negro, solo de la vergüenza.

La otra adorada opción es la que cuando sales de casa se quedan las llaves dentro de esta, vas atrasada por lo cual corres, no te fijas donde pisas por lo que tu zapato cae directo en los desechos de alguna mascota de un dueño descuidado o por que no decirlo, taradamente infantil y perverso, el cual no decidió limpiar los regalos que su animal esparce por las calles. Para luego no solo tener mal olor, más aún, tu auto huele mal y lo peor de todo es que cuando te bajas del auto y te topas con gente puedes leer claramente la expresión en su rostro "apestas", lo peor es que nada puede cambiarlo, solo un cambio de zapatos los cuales por el hecho de salir apresurada ni pensaste en sacar de casa. Luego cuando crees que el día por fin te está sonriendo, alguien viene tras de ti y te roba lo que traes o de otra forma te adormece con alguna droga para luego robarte los órganos y dejar tu cuerpo en algún vertedero.

Que emoción ya eran las tres de la mañana y aún no podía dormir, mi mente trabajaba como si me hubiese drogado, espero que Ángela duerma bien.

Por otra parte sabía que detrás de mis parpados estarían aquellos recuerdos que aún me atormentaban cada noche.

Cuatro de la mañana.

Mis ojeras estaban tomando forma bajo mis ojos, en tres horas tendría que estar saliendo de casa para poder ir a la universidad, como buen día lunes… un magnifico día, luego con el psicólogo para después llegar a casa con las cosas a casa y para colmo habría gente, la gente me ponía nerviosa, daba miedo, cuenca olvidaba un rostro por que en cada rostro buscaba algo de Edward o de otra forma veía algo de Charlie. Okay, no estaba del todo superado.

-¡Solo fue hace tres años no me juzguen! ¡Ni se atrevan!- Grite a la nada en mi habitación…

No era que no estuviera acostumbrada a no dormir, por el contrario, siempre dormía poco por lo que mis ojera siempre lo demostraban, lo blanca que era (o en su defecto no color) me hacían ver enferma, algo como anemia o peor aún… Leucemia. Pero no, era solo cansancio y un par de traumas que los psicólogos no podían solucionar, no aún.

Cinco de la mañana.

Si antes parecía alterada, ahora era paranoia. ¡Pero podía ser verdad! Aquel hombre del piso de arriba, que me saludó ayer diciendo:

-Buenos días…- Con aquella mirada obscura…

Estaba segura que susurró algo que no pude detectar, el hablaba solo o de otra forma veía muertos. Quizás por eso era psicópata. O bien podría tener esquizofrenia.

O como el conserje del edificio tenia un rostro característico en un negrófilo, no era que tuviera fotos de muertos siempre en las manos, pero podía jurar que escondía los cuchillos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Se lo tenía que decir a Ángela. ¡O no Ángela!, él podía matarla y… ¡es terrible! Tenía que advertirle antes de que fuera tarde y el trastornado decidiera violar su cadáver.

Ya casi podía verlo

-¡Noooo!- Grite cuando mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

-Bella… ¿Puedo pasar?- Su voz era temblorosa. Eran las 5.30 debía hacer frío aún cuando yo no lo percibiera

.

-Em… Claro- Aun lloraba.

-Bella, tranquila…- Dijo con un tono de voz tan tranquilizador que pude formar coherencia dentro de mi cabeza.

-El conserje es de esos que padecen necrofilia…

-Dije abrazando mi cuerpo.

-Bella ¿él ha intentado herirte?

-No, lo sé, lo sé…

-Está bien… tranquila… Intenta dormir nuevamente.

-No he podido desde hace un par de noches, es normal.

Su rostro estaba lleno de comprensión, en sus ojos había cariño, ella no estaba asustada.

-¿No te asusta?

-No… Ya me has advertido y creo que tendré cuidado- Dijo como si le hablara a una niña y no me gustaba

-Bien- Dije en forma tosca.

-Bella… Esto… son las 6 de la mañana, deberías arreglarte- Dijo mientras observaba el reloj.

-Gracias- Dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

La noche había pasado y no me había dado cuenta.

.

.

Estaba cansada, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer aún, mis deberes eran lo primero pero mi amable psicólogo, como todos los demás de seguro que no le importaba cuan arduo fuera cargar con todo esto, solo les importaba ganar dinero a costa de los que padecían o así lo veía yo. Bueno, ella no querría entender el porqué no me presenté a la consulta, lo que haría que no congeniáramos, por ende no tendría confianza para hablarle de mis asuntos y terminaría cambiando de psicólogo, aún que no había cambio aparente. Por lo que hoy sí asistiría a la tediosa consulta. Mierda.

Me encontraba caminando para llegar a la consulta, ya que se encontraba a solo dos cuadras de la universidad y ya habían terminado las clases, por hoy.

El día estaba nublado y no lo había notado antes. En el día solo había pensado en la persona que estaba encargada de limpiar los baños de la universidad, solo esperaba que hubiese puesto veneno en el agua así la niña-rata que solía bañarse en el estanque de agua de la universidad se intoxicara y dejara de ensuciar tanto el agua, me daba asco lavarle las manos, pero lo hacía… sabía que de otra forma sería peor. Por otra parte me alegraría que la niña-rata aprendiera a no meterse más en el estanque de agua. Pobre… ahora que lo pienso es probable que se intoxique su sangre o muera por envenenamiento.

No sabía de qué forma pero ya me encontraba en la consulta.

-Señorita Swann, por aquí- Dijo la secretaria para guiarme a una puerta de vidrio polarizado que solo tenía un nombre y un numero.

-Buenos días Isabella- ese nombre… mi nombre… Me encontraba abrazando mi cuerpo en forma protectora, así y solo así me nombraba Charlie… Estaba convulsionando hasta que sentí unas manos en mi brazo

-¡No me toque!- Grite atemorizada, pero mis movimientos fueron en vano, se resumieron al sentir un pinchazo en el brazo y luego nada…-Bella…Solo Bella- Pude decir antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Desperté recostada en un sillón muy largo de cuero negro.

-Bella… ¿estas despierta?- Pregunto Alice a mi lado.

-Si…- Dije con la voz rasposa. ¿No era que yo…? ¿Yo que?

-Te han sedado, por lo que has dormido dos horas, estas en mi casa Bella, estas segura aquí- Comenzó a decir cuando comenzó a ver mi expresión de pánico- Me llamaron de la consulta diciendo lo ocurrido. Bella lo siento buscaré un mejor psicólogo y le daré instrucciones –

-Alice… no importa- Dije ocultando mi rostro… Tenía más cordura que hace dos horas, o eso creía.

_-Tu no importas Isabella-_ Su voz resonaba en mis oídos_- Deja por una vez de hablar y desaparece, tu no sirves…-_ Habían cosas que nunca olvidaría. Sus palabras, nadie podía borrarlas de mi cabeza, nadie nunca lograría que dejara de escuchar su voz resonando en mis oídos, como eco en el acantilado.

-Debo ir a casa Alice, hoy hay visita…-Dije recordando a Ángela, no quería defraudarla, hoy no…- Antes debo comprar cosas…-

Su rostro se iluminó- Ven conmigo-

Fue lo que salió de sus labios antes de tomarme de la muñeca y meterme en el auto para luego conducir como desquiciada y aparcar en el supermercado.

-¿Qué compraremos Bella?

-¿Compraremos? Alice, yo compraré.- Dije estableciendo una línea para que ella no gastara, hacían siempre demasiado por mí.

-Bien… ¿Qué comprarás Bella?- Dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro

-Aún no lo sé- estaba confundida, no los conocía.

Comenzamos a llenar el carro con cosas necesarias como innecesarias, cosas dulces y saladas. No los conocía y no sabía que preferencias tenían.

-¿Quien en la visita?- Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-El novio de Ángela, quiere que lo conozca… ya sabes, esas cosas…-

-¿segura que solo él?

-Si…- Mentía, pero si le decía lo contrario ella me arrastraría a su casa y me pondría ropa que no usaría jamás en la vida.

-Bien- Dijo cruzando sus brazos

Luego de pagar las cosas compradas caminamos hacia el estacionamiento y nos dirigimos al edificio.

-Te ayudo- Dijo bajando conmigo y tomando las bolsas que faltaban

Subimos en el ascensor debido a que estaba en el cuarto piso. Alice estaba en silencio y se lo agradecía, ella quizás entendía de alguna forma mi mala pasada del día, el miedo había vuelto.

Abrí la puerta con las llaves que tenía en mi bolsillo derecho del pantalón desgastado que hoy tenía, la verdad no me había preocupado por como vestir ¿sería lo correcto presentarme así? Quizás hubiese sido mejor que Alice me arreglara, pero ya era tarde, estaba aquí y no quería que me importara.

Abrí la puerta y lo primero que vi fue a Ángela quien se volteaba para mirarme y sonreírme con cariño, detrás de ella un par de esmeraldas puestas en un rostro pálido de melena cobriza, mis manos comenzaron a sudar

Nuestras miradas se toparon y en sus ojos vi dolor.

_Él era el novio de Ángela…_

Ahora sabía cuan tortuoso podía ser el vivir en un constante delirio, solo esperaba creer que él no se encontrara parado en aquel lugar, que él no estuviera tan cerca de ella, que él no fuera… él

.

_Hay veces en las que miras hacia el pasado y este duele, y otras en las que miras el presente y te destroza. El pasado puede doler, el presente te puede destruir._

_Solo hemos caído en un hecho incierto…_

**Espero comenten, realmente necesito criticas tanto malas como buenas, me sube el animo y estoy un poco triste, bueno espero que todas estén bien, no les deseo que les ocurra lo mismo que a mi, estoy un poco mal, espero que todo se vuelva bueno *-***

**Hay momentos en los que preferiría ser ficción… solo ficción para no sentir dolores, no tener problemas y no pasar por cosas que he tenido que pasar.**

**Espero les guste la historia, en parte me reflejo mucho en ella. **

**Besos y gracias a las chicas que postean ^-^**

**Atte. Mi Yo **

**PD: Lamento la demora.**


	12. Sí, el pasado puede doler

**XII Sí, el pasado puede doler.**

No importa cuanto duela el pasado, no importa cuanto la vida te destroce, puede que el sol no salga por que aún es tormenta, pero a pesar de que los milagros son un imposible… existen las probabilidades de tocar las puertas del cielo.

_-¡Comienzo yo!- Dijo Emmett- ya que no me van a hacer en el gusto comienzo yo-Edward ¿verdad o reto?- Dijo este muy seguro de sí mismo._

_-Reto- Respondió este muy confiado._

_-Te reto a salir a la calle sin ropa a gritar que has bailado con una perra en un bar- Emmett me sonrió como si fuera lo mejor que ha hecho en toda su vida. Mientras Edward solo lo pensó un momento._

_-¿En francés?- ¿eso era todo? ¿Solo eso iba a decir?_

_-Si… para que todos lo entiendan.- Dijo Emmett muy contento._

_-Okay- Dijo mientras comenzaba a sacarse la ropa…_

_Salió de la casa como Dios le envió al mundo, decidí no mirar de otra forma terminarían envidiándome los tomates y armarían una guerra de la cual solo quedaría salsa de tomate en mí cuerpo._

_Comenzó a gritar y no pude aguantar la risa cuando la gente que iba caminando por la calle a altas horas en la noche lo observaba o como salía la gente del condominio a ver quien era el que gritaba como si estuviera loco por las calles. Con Emmett nos apretábamos el estomago riendo, en el suelo, nos estábamos burlando como nunca antes de Edward. Se lo merece._

_-¡Te pareces al fantasma de los dibujos animados con ese culo tan blanco!- Comenzó a burlarse Emmett cuando Edward comenzaba a recoger su ropa._

_-Emmett ¿verdad o reto?-Dijo Edward cuando terminó de vertirse_

_-Reto-_

_-Te reto a pasar 24 horas sin tocar ni el más rubio cabello a Rose- La cara de espanto de Emmett y la mirada furiosa de Rose hacían que los abismos fueran un hermoso suceso. Pero no se como se apartaron unos centímetros._

_-Jazz verdad o reto.- Dijo Rosalie mirando a su hermano con cariño._

_-Reto- Respondió este sin apuros_

_-Te reto a ganar en una pelea con Edward- Este sonrió como nunca antes, en cambio Edward tenía el pánico en sus ojos pero no mencionó nada_

_-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunté a Alice_

_-Jazz siempre gana y la última vez Edward quedó con una costilla rota por accidente- Dijo sin inmutarse._

_Y así tuve que presenciar una lucha de Jazz contra Edward… La cual solo quedó en… ¿Nada? Ellos pelearon pero no presté atención._

_-Bella ¿verdad o reto? Comenzó Alice-_

_-Verdad- Dije muy tranquilamente, no tenía conocimiento de que me preguntaría, pero lo intuía de alguna forma._

_-¿Aquél chico es algo especial para ti?_

_En seguida mis mejillas se encendieron y pude ver como todas las miradas se centraron en mí, okay… esto era para torturar a Edward… Aun que había sufrido ya con Jazz y Emmett._

_-Esto… es mí… Amigo…- Dije bajito y Emmett comenzó a reír._

_Después de aquella pregunta me quedé pensando mucho, ¿A él le importaría? Este día debía ser especial…_

_Comenzamos con las rondas_

_-Yo comienzo- dijo Rose- Y así sigue los que están a mi derecha_

_-¿Crees poder aguantar sin Emm?-Preguntó Edward y luego Rose bebió el baso que tenía en frente._

_-¿Bella el chico algún día poder ser más que amigo?- Preguntó Emm alzando sus cejas._

_-Nunca se sabe- respondí con una sonrisa._

_-Alice ¿Sabías que eres la mujer más hermosa y loca del mundo exceptuando presentes?- Preguntó Jazz a Alice quien estaba entre él y yo._

_-Si- Respondió dejando un beso en sus labios._

_Algunos hombres eran perfectos mientras que otros eran unos tarados._

_-¿Edward, como se siente bailar con una perra?- Preguntó Rosalie_

_Edward solo se limitó a beber para luego solo sonreír._

_-¿Emmett como lo harás esta noche?- Preguntó Edward a Emmett_

_Este se limitó a tomar su baso y no dejar ni la más minima gota en él. Emmett, el pobre estaba sufriendo…_

_Y así pasamos a la segunda ronda de Ron, para luego a la tercera con Ron y luego de ello a la cuarta con no se qué, a la quinta con Vodka, como también la sexta, la séptima, y la octava para luego la ronda diez volver al Ron, que ahora parecía agua en mi garganta después de tanto beber para no responder. En total fueron 13 o más rondas_

_Rose me ganaba por 9, Emmet con 12, Edward lo seguía con10, Jazz con 3, Alice con 5 y yo con 6 y eran en estos momentos que la cabeza me comenzaba a dar vueltas, pero nunca lo suficiente, aún era consciente._

_-Siete minutos en el cielo- Dijo Alice levantándose y caminando hacia la habitación de Renee quien tenía su armario completamente vacío exceptuando algunas cosas._

_La botella ya la habían desocupado hace bastante tiempo a si que no había problemas con ello, todos nos sentamos en circulo y el juego comenzó._

_Jazz hizo girar la botella y como regalo del cielo les tocó a Rose y a Emm, se miraron cómplices y entraron al armario, lo cerraron con llaves y luego esperamos._

_-¡Ya van seis minutos chicos!- Gritó Edward._

_Luego de un minuto más Alice abrió la puerta del armario sacando el seguro._

_- 10- Comenzó Jazz, 9 gritaron Alice y Jazz junto a Edward, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2,…-_

_-Okay, ¿quien sigue?- Dijo Emm con una mueca en los labios pero en sus ojos se podía ver el ardor._

_La botella volvió a girar y esta vez se detuvo apuntándome y también a Edward. Mi sonrojo no se hizo esperar, borracha y todo sobresalía _aquella_ Bella…_

_Me levanté y miré a Alice quien me sonreía como diciendo esto está trucado, aprovéchalo…Esta era una oportunidad para aclararlo todo, no tenía miedos después de todo confiaba en él…_

_Edward me siguió y entramos al armario, sentí como cerraban el seguro improvisado que habían hecho por fuera para mantener el control, Edward se rascó su melena y me miró por un instante para luego bajar la mirada._

_-Lo lamento… debí haberte invitado a bailar…- Dijo mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los míos y esto hacia que olvidara por que me había molestado con él… ¿Quien podría enojarse con semejante hombre?_

_-No importa, ya sucedió…- Dije intentando restarle un poco de importancia así él podría dejar de torturarse._

_-Bella- Dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro- No sabes cuanto deseaba que aquella mujer fueras tú…- Okay… ¿él me comparaba con ella?_

_-Ya no importa- Dije molestándome, pero se me olvidó enseguida._

_-Bella… te estoy tocando-en ese momento me percaté que estaba bajando sus manos._

_-No estoy asustada- Dije mirándolo directo a aquellos ojos con los cuales olvidaba todo, no quería que el dejase de tocarme, no cuando me sentía como Bella_… Solamente Bella_- Edward… he bebido- dije sonrojándome aún más y una sonrisa estúpida se dibujó en mis labios._

_El me sonrío dulcemente para luego acercarse a mi rostro- Yo también…- Habló sin dejar de sonreír ni por un momento, su aliento decía alcohol… pero aún así era tan dulce que podía saborearlo en mis labios. No se trababa en sus palabras y parecía bastante lúcido…-Edward…- Dije sin pensar el lo que diría._

_-Si… Bella- Dijo respondiendo a su nombre de forma ronca. Este hombre me ponía los vellos de punta…_

_-Be-sa-me… y te perdono.- Dije nerviosa por su reacción, pero aún así lo deseaba como nunca, mis mejillas ardían por el excesivo sonrojo… ¿La sangre podría salir por los poros? No lo creo…_

_-¿Estas segura?- ¿Cómo no estarlo si lo deseaba ahora y lo tenía justo en frente de mi? Estaba segura… de estar borracha… Segura de que no sucedería nada ¿A dónde podría ir si estábamos en el armario? ¡Cruel! ¿Cómo hacía preguntas obvias? Estaba segura, lo quería aún que sobria nunca podría hacer lo que ahora hacía… estar tan cerca, sintiendo el calor entre nuestros cuerpos, viendo como su rostro esperaba por mi respuesta…_

_-yo… SIP- Dije con un poco de dificultad… ¡El Ron hacía milagros! ¡Yo no tenía miedo!_

_Sus manos se posaron en mis caderas y su cuerpo se acercó al mío, comenzó a acariciar lentamente mi cintura mientras podía ver en sus ojos el debate. ¿Besarme o no? No tenía idea…_

_-Bella… Eres hermosa.- Dijo cerca de mi oído, lamiendo lentamente el lóbulo de mi oreja, automáticamente haciéndome desear más que solo un beso._

_-Edward…- Dije sintiendo miedo por primera vez en la noche-Es solo un beso-_

_-Bella, no sucederá nada que tú no quieras…- Al entender sus palabras la tranquilidad me envolvió ligeramente, mi pulso acelerado hacía que mi mente trabajara muy lento o muy rápido… aún no descifraba el enigma._

_Hubiese respondido si sus labios me lo permitieran, pero ellos reclamaron los míos con la mayor dulzura para luego tornar a un demandante beso._

_Su lengua recorrió mi labio inferior y le permití el acceso por intuición, el besaba como los dioses, su lengua entró en mi boca recorriéndola como si esta fuera de chocolate. Él era verdaderamente delicioso, sus labios tomaron mi labio superior acariciándolo levemente para luego continuar con el beso un poco más profundo, nuestras lenguas discutían el triunfo en una lucha interminable, ninguna ganó pero era exquisita la sensación que dejaba. Sus labios eran como probar un manjar hecho para pecar._

_Mis manos con vida propia se posaron en su cuerpo intentando aprovechar la oportunidad pero yo solo tiritaba… aun borracha tiritaba ¡¿Que nada pude ser tan lindo?_

_-Tranquila…- Dijo mientras con sus dedos rozaba mi mejilla, tan suave y delicado._

_-Edward… yo te amo…- Las palabras se atropellaban en mis labios- De verdad te amo…- dije nuevamente, queriendo a la vez que él sintiera lo mismo que yo en estos momentos._

_-Como yo a ti…-_

_-Siento miedo…-No intenté negarlo, no era de él de quien temía, era separarme de él y descubrir que había estado sola mucho tiempo._

_-Lo sé… No te haré daño mi niña, nunca.-_

_Fueron sus palabras las que me tranquilizaron y me atreví a besarlo lo más apasionada que podía e inexpertamente que sabía._

_-¡Ya van 6 minutos!... ¡Les falta uno!- Se escucho a Alice._

_-Uno más… -Dijo Edward en mi oído a lo que una sonrisa tonta apareció nuevamente en mi rostro. Comenzamos a besarnos sin detenimiento_

_-10-9-8-7-6-5-4-…._

_Nos detuvimos… Respiramos hondo y nos sonreímos, comenzaba a sentir el calor, el ardor de mis mejillas (el cual había olvidado) y la hinchazón en mis labios._

_-Eres hermosa- Dijo por último para besar mis labios por ultima vez. Y como si fuese posible mi sonrojo fue más fuerte aún._

_Cuando salimos Alice me observaba un poco sorprendida pero había aquel brillo en sus ojos, aquél que lo decía todo. Por otra parte Rose solo miraba Edward con odio en sus ojos, Emmett sonreía y Jazz… solo nos observaba comprendiendo la situación._

_Nos sentamos en nuestros antiguos lugares y el juego siguió para luego terminar en no se donde y no se como, estaba lo suficientemente distraída con el mejor beso de mi vida… no recordaba si era el primero, pero era el mejor. Solo por que había sido nuestro beso…_

_-Edward y Jasper…- Dijo Alice viendo la botella que había girado apuntando a ambos._

_Una carcajada explosiva por parte de Emmet y todos comenzamos a reír._

_-disfruten sus 7 minutos chicos- Dijo Emm con voz de niña.- Usen protección-_

_Edward se rascaba la cabeza y jazz solo le lanzaba miradas a Alice. Le dio un beso a su pareja y entró al armario._

_._

_-Bella… ¿Está bien?- Preguntó Rose- Si él te hizo algo yo lo mato… -_

_-Ross- Dije para tranquilizarla- él me quiere- Al decirlo pude notar como la sonrisa se ensanchaba tanto que casi dolía, como el sonrojo crecía y también como comenzaba a sentirme completa nuevamente… viva al fin._

_-Está bien- Dijo con rostro serio como tomando una decisión._

_Edward y Jazz salieron del armario, parecía que hubiesen hablado todo el tiempo, al parecer no necesitaron que les dijéramos cuando había que salir, ellos salieron sin más._

_._

_-¿Que tal su cielo personal chicos?- Cuando nadie respondió agregó-¿Edward por qué cojeas?- Solo eso faltaba para que las carcajadas comenzaran nuevamente, un sonrojo fuerte inundó mis mejillas y comencé a reír, intentando ser disimulada para que Edward no se molestara o se ofendiera por ello. Este solo se rascó su cabeza e ignoró los comentarios de Emmet._

_La botella giró muy rápido, pero esta vez solo me apuntó a mi._

_-Lo siento hermanita... te ha tocado desahogarte solita esta vez…- comentó Emmet, me sonrojé aún cuando yo no hiciera ese tipo de cosas._

_Entré sola… con la mirada pegada en el suelo y entré. De pronto todo comenzó a ser muy rápido… como si algo estuviera derrumbándose…_

_._

_-Edward… ¡No quiero que le hagas daño a Bella! No jugarás con sus sentimientos ¿me escuchaste? –Hablaba Roce de forma agresiva y mordaz_

_-Rose…- Dijo Alice, no le pude escuchar_

_-Rose, Edward ya es adulto, el sabe lo que hace- Intervino Jazz._

_-Si, ¿Por qué no me dejan a mí con mi vida? Bella ya es una mujer- Dijo el acusado con tono de burla._

_-Ni te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima, yo se lo que se siento ¡no tu!- Advirtió Rose._

_Retrocedí un paso. Los ojos me picaban, quería llorar. No sabía por qué, pero sentía mucha tristeza rompiendo mis sentimientos ¿yo era un juego? ¿Era una mujer y él un hombre con necesidades? ¿Había creído en un hecho incierto queriendo escuchar solo lo que quería escuchar?_

_-Estás Advertido Edward Cullen- Dijo Rosalie vomitando su nombre._

_-Jamás veré a Bella de otra forma, jamás la tocaría ¡Es solo una niñita que está aprendiendo a vivir!- Eso hirió mis sentimientos, yo no era para él lo que él era para mí._

_Tenía sentimientos encontrados _La tormenta nunca termina, solo te encuentras con el ojo del huracán_. Sentía rabia y también pena…_

_-Edward…-Advirtió Alice._

_- Alice no me digas nada… Estoy cansado de estas cosas, es estúpido, esto es estúpido ¿Yo con una niña de 16 años? ¡Por favor! Si a penas puedo saludarla de lejos para que no hulla de mí- Dijo con resentimiento casi con burla…_

_El alcohol te enajenaba, pero no te hacía idiota…_

_-Eres un idiota- Esta vez habló Emmett_

_-No Emmett, yo no le haré daño a Bella… Yo no le haré daño, no a una niña. El alcohol te hace idiota… esto fue solo una recaída, nada importante, ella lo olvidará mañana igual que yo.-_

_Fue entonces cuando abrí la puerta del armario y los miré a todos con recelo, él me ignoraba… Yo podía ser una recaída…Pero el se equivocaba… mañana no lo olvidaría. Nadie olvida cuando tu primer amor te dice que has sido su error._

_Salí corriendo, corrí como nunca había corrido, intenté ser rápida, pero tropezaba, resbalaba en la acera y me volvía a levantar, ya no podía más, una herida tras otra después de conocer la vida duele más que todo… Es como ver el arco iris después de la lluvia, sabes que el sol vuelve a aparecer… yo había conocido el arco iris… pero mis días seguían lloviendo…_

_-¡Bella!- Grito Alice, quien venía corriendo tras de mi._

_Yo solo quería escapar de mi propio dolor, todo era borroso, la felicidad… era gris. Corrí y corrí hasta que caí, de lo cual no me percaté hasta que Alice me levantó, esta vez no me había levantado, simplemente me dejé caer. Comencé a abrazar mi cuerpo, más bien mi pecho, en donde una persona tiene el corazón, si, ahí, justo ahí, abrazaba con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban, yo no quería que los trozos de mi pecho y de mi corazón, los cuales se desmoronaban como una torre de cartas en el mínimo suspiro, cayeran al frente de Alice, no ahí, sino en privado, en mi soledad._

_-Bella… - Dijo mientras me tomaba para levantarme del suelo, en el cual aun seguía tendida- él es un idiota- No habían palabras… Solo eran hechos tras hechos… y lo hecho, hecho estaba._

_-A…Al…Alice- No articulaba frase o palabra coherente._

_Mi pecho se retorcía y no daba cabida a otra cosa más que el dolor, no sabía que decir y tampoco sabía que hacer más que llorar y abrazar lo que quedaba de mi corazón… Trozos tan pequeños como el ojo de una aguja y tan hirientes como mil pedazos de vidrio internándose en la piel, quería que pasara, que el tiempo lo transformara en solo una mala pasada, una broma cruel._

_Alice había llegado rápido a mi, aun que ambas estábamos borrachas en aquel instante… Juegos… ¿Por qué ella no estaba tan borracha como yo? Ahora me pasaban la cuenta los tragos bebidos para solo terminar vomitando, por suerte alcancé a voltear el rostro por lo que solo calló en no sé donde, la noche no me facilitaba las cosas, solo en aquel momento el dolor de mi corazón fue acompañado del dolor físico de las convulsiones que mi propio cuerpo generaba para expulsar la comida de ayer…_

_Luego de ello y no se como, estaba en los brazos de Alice y mis lagrimas caían en su pecho, solo quedaba el dolor. El dolor de haber sido destruida como un trozo de papel, el que nada pudiera reparar las piezas rotas y saber que tendrías que dejar que el dolor te consumiera por un tiempo hasta hallar la solución, aún cuando nada pudiera cambiarlo._

_Podía sentir la tristeza hasta que cerré mis ojos y no fui consciente._

_Dormir era mi escape… Aún cuando este fuese a la vez mi tortura, en los sueños encuentras lo que oculta tu subconsciente y en tu subconsciente está todo lo roto en ti._

Su solo nombre quemaba mis ojos, las lagrimas estaba a punto de caer. Era él, estaba segura de ello.

-Bella, has llegado, te presento a Edward y mi novio Ben- Una mirada tímida en sus ojos…-Bella… ¿estas bien?

-Yo…- en ese instante las bolsas que traía cayeron al suelo haciendo ruido- Yo solo… estoy cansada.- Dije bajando la mirada e intentando ocultar mis emociones. De pronto recordé a Alice.

-Ángela… Ella es Alice… mi… mi mejor amiga- estaba a punto de decir hermana… pero eso lo haría a él como un hermano y él estaba lejos de ello.

Esta solo me sonrió y me ayudó a acomodar las cosas en la cocina.

-Bella se fuerte… no importa el ayer… el ayer no es hoy.- Alice me abrazó reconfortándome y se marchó despidiéndose de todos.

Estaba nerviosa por solo estar en un mismo lugar que él, pero también sentía rabia, tristeza… dolor. El no tenía la culpa, solo había dicho la verdad. Entendía a lo que se refería Alice, pero también entendía que yo no era tan fuerte y caería.

Hoy no era un buen día…

-Bella… - Dijo aquella voz tan dulce y aterciopelada a mis espaldas, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, solo podía ser él…

_No hay palabras y el silencio no otorga… solo engaña la realidad._

**Todo mejora gradualmente *-*, espero les guste el capitulo y me dejen sus comentarios *-*, no fui tan mala con ella después de todo ^^**

**Si ahora quieren patearme o enviar a algún sicario… Pueden *-* pero adviértanme antes. **

**Saludos… *-***


	13. Don t Cry

**XIII Don´t Cry…**

_¿¡Y Quién dijo que la vida sería fácil! ¡Nos trajeron sin consultar! De cierta forma egoísta solo por cumplir el capricho de ser padres nos obligaron a vivir… Nadie nos consultó, ciertamente no importaba… Después de todo,__** la vida puede ser difícil pero vale la pena intentarlo.**_

_._

-Bella… - Dijo aquella voz tan dulce y aterciopelada a mis espaldas, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, solo podía ser él… ¿Quién más?

Mi cuerpo se detuvo a pasar que mi mente trabajaba a mil por segundo. Nada podía ser fácil ¿Por qué él no mantenía las distancias?

-Bella… Yo…- Su celular comenzó a sonar, me dio una mirada de disculpas y contestó, ocupé ese momento para escabullirme al baño.

No me reconocí en el espejo, los que suponían ser mis ojos tenían un brillo extraño que no supe reconocer con claridad, mi piel estaba pálida, mis manos tiritaban y el corazón lo sentía en cada parte de mi cuerpo, lo sentía palpitar en todo mi cuerpo; en mis dedos, en mi rostro, en mis piernas, la sangre corría por todo mi cuerpo. Podía ver la mueca en mi rostro y mi respiración errática.

-¿Bella estas bien?- Preguntó Ángela al otro lado de la puerta.

-No te preocupes, todo bien- Mentí, pero a quien le importaría… La verdad nunca supe mentir y ya me tenía sin cuidado.

Me dispuse salir en unos instantes_ Bien… tres… Dos... dos… y… dos… Un…Uno…_ Intenté mover mis pies como podía y salí del baño.

-¿Bella estás bien? No te vez muy bien…-Hizo una pausa y luego agregó- Edward es doctor él te podría revisar… Solo si quieres- Dijo amable, no podría tratarla mal ella estaba siendo buena conmigo.

-No Ángela gracias, estaré bien- Dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Después de tanto tiempo, ya habían pasado tres años… de seguro se había casado o tenía novia… _Quizás ella lo llamó_ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hoy cuando todo había salido mal? ¿Por qué no podía odiarlo con todas mis fuerzas? ¿Por qué solo su nombre me hacía sentir viva y a la vez destrozada?

-Bella… ¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó Ángela al percatarse de mis lágrimas.

-Nada, es solo que… ha sido un mal día…-

Su semblante se entristeció- No quise molestar trayéndolos…-

La interrumpí, ella no tenía la culpa- No te preocupes… Debo distraerme y todo estará bien- Dije mintiendo, cerca de él las cosas no estarían bien, sería incomodo.

Intentó sonreírme, y por mi parte intenté devolverle el gesto pero no salió como quería, sus ojos me lo decían.

Caminé hacía la cocina, saqué galletas de chispas con chocolate y las llevé a la mesa, ellos ya tenían sodas en sus manos, solo faltaba un poco de que masticar…

-Bella, Ángela me dijo que tú estudiabas… - Mencionó el chico llamado Ben… no tiene nada de malo conversar con gente ¿No?

-Si, estudio literatura – Respondí de la manera más amable que pude, es más, hasta le sonreí, con ellos era fácil conversar.

-Es bueno… Yo estudio Medicina, Edward no solo es mi amigo, también es mi compañero de trabajo en el Hospital.- Dijo muy orgulloso de su logro.

-Que bien- Fue más por cordialidad, ya que la sonrisa amenazó con desaparecer y ser reemplazada con una mueca.

Edward entró en la sala con una sonrisa en los labios ¿Había llamado su novia? La sola idea dolía. ¿Por qué el mundo giraba en torno a él? Comencé a sentir como la sangre huía de mi cuerpo ¿o eran mis fuerzas? Quizás era mi vida, intenté ponerme en pie pero solo fue un mal intento, me tropecé como de costumbre, quise proteger mi cuerpo de la caída con mis brazos pero nunca toqué el suelo, por el contrario estaba en el ¿Aire? Unos fuertes brazos me rodeaban, mi piel a su tacto hormigueaba, lo reconocía… era su marca personal cada vez que él me tocaba, abrí mis ojos sin saber reconocer cuando los había cerrado, lo cual fue un error, sus ojos me miraban fijamente con un brillo que llegué a creer que no existiría nunca…

-¿Bella?- Su voz… era tan envolvente como la calma, sentía su aliento en mis narices… era dulce, suave, como una caricia y caramelo.

Nada podía ser tan bello y la oscuridad le ganó a mis parpados, me sentía hipnotizada y a la vez débil, como si necesitara simplemente detener el tiempo hasta el punto de llegar a la inconsciencia.

-¿bella?- Mi oídos aún se mantenían despiertos… Mi nombre en sus labios resonaba en mis oídos como una nana envuelta en un suave hálito de cariño.

-Ella no se ha sentido muy bien hoy… no ha dormido bien, y ha estado muy pálida- Reconocí la voz de Ángela-¿Edward podrías revisarla? Me preocupa… - Se notaba que sus palabras eran verdaderas. Mientras que yo seguía sin reaccionar.

-¿Donde está su habitación?- Preguntó nuevamente Edward, esta vez muy lejano…

-Por aquí…- Dijo Ángela indicándole el camino. Supuse.

Luego de ello no fui consciente de nada, no sentía… era un cuerpo sin vida.

.

.

Comenzaba levemente a darme cuenta de las cosas, el olor a hospital estaba en el aire, lo sentía en mis narices ¿Penicilina y anestesia? ¿Remedio? Era un olor similar a ello, mis parpados pesaban aún, mis oídos comenzaron a agudizarse.

-Alice por favor, silencio, ella necesita dormir- Dijo Jasper con aquel tono tan tranquilizador- Ya escuchaste a Carlisle…

-Si, si… Lo lamento.

Todo volvió al silencio, mi cuerpo estaba quieto, no podía moverlo, pero sentía, escuchaba y olía… ¿Por qué mis ojos pesaban tanto? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Sentí como una mano fría tomaba la mía y comenzaba a diseñar círculos en mi mano, su tacto era reconfortante, como nunca antes, estaba completamente segura de que el dueño de aquella mano era Edward, solo tu tacto podía ser tan tranquilizador y solo él provocaba ese hormigueo como corriente eléctrica recorriendo cada pulgada de mi cuerpo que él tocase. Estaba segura de que no sabía que estaba despierta pero aquello me tranquilizaba a tal punto que nuevamente caí en un sueño profundo.

_-¡Isabella Marie Swann vuelve aquí!- Su voz resonaba en todo el lugar. No sabía donde me encontraba, era un espacio en blanco completamente-¿¡Crees que te escaparas muy fácil!-Esta vez era más amenazante- Bastarda… Ya verás cuando te encuentre…- Su voz cada vez se llenaba de más ira._

_-No papi… Por favor… Nunca más… - Dijo una pequeña no más de 6 años, a la cual sujetaba de un brazo de tal manera que parecía que lo quebraría en cualquier momento mientras levantaba la otra mano para dirigirla a su rostro en una fuerte bofetada_

_-¡Calla estúpida!- Dijo lleno de odio._

_La pequeña cerró fuerte los ojos resignada a recibir la golpiza, y sollozar cada vez que tomaba aire para poder respirar y seguir aguantando, podía sentir las lágrimas corriendo por mis ojos._

_-¡YA DÉJALA!- Dije con voz desgarrada- ¡Ella no tiene la culpa!- Dije corriendo hacía aquel hombre que golpeaba a la pequeña indefensa en sus manos, quería golpearlo, y lo hacía, lanzaba puños en su dirección más estos jamás le llegaban- ¡Déjala!-Gritaba mientras la pequeña era lanzada al piso frío como un cuerpo inerte y él se marchaba del lugar. Quería tomarla entre mis brazos y consolarla, quería decirle que se marchara conmigo, a mi lado no la encontraría, quería estrecharla en un calido abrazo y curar sus heridas pero otra mujer llegó, cargada de culpa, las lágrimas caían por sus ojos, hasta llegar a la herida que había en su labio… Ella también era victima de las golpizas del mal nacido._

_-Bella… Bella…-_

-Bella… Bella despierta, fue solo un sueño, vamos despierta- Dijo una voz a mi lado, mi respiración estaba acelerada al igual que mi pulso, podía sentirlo no solo en mi pecho sino en la maquina que se encontraba a mi lado- Tranquila… estoy aquí- Dijo una vez más y ahora pude reconocer su voz… aterciopelada y tranquila.

Lo observé a los ojos detenidamente y solo logré perderme en ellos, en aquel verde esmeralda que brillaba como nunca antes.

-Estas más tranquila- Fue una afirmación ya que se encontraba mirando las maquinas a mis alrededores.

-Eso creo…- Dije desviando mi mirada intentando concentrarme en lo blanco del lugar- ¿Qué hago en un hospital?- Más que una pregunta era una acusación…

-Sufriste un desmayo por falta de sueño, lo que ha debilitado tu organismo…

-Lo sé- Dije cortándolo- ¿Cuanto he dormido?

-23 horas aproximadamente, es mejor que se recueste _señorita_- Dijo manteniendo el anexo medico-paciente- si siente dolor en su musculatura, debe saber que es normal, debido a las horas sin movimiento que ha pasado su cuerpo, es normal si tiene mareos, nauseas o faltas de equilibrio. Tómese estas y retire la receta al salir, en unos minutos vendrá la enfermera, está de alta- Dijo mientras me tendía dos pastillas y un pequeño baso de agua.

-Gracias Dr. Cullen- respondí siguiendo el juego, _¡Ey!… Te amo todavía, no me seas indiferente… por favor. _Suplicaba lo más escondido en mi mente.

Se fue sin despedirse a paso tranquilo, con aquella bata blanca que le hacía ver sexy, se alejaba… y ya no lo veía, había cruzado la puerta, unos minutos más tarde entró una enfermera acompañada de Alice quien me observaba en reproche, pero con aquel brillo característico en ella.

-Ya he retirado la receta- Mencionó mientras la enfermera retiraba las agujas y apagaba las máquinas.

-Gracias…- Respondí perdida. Iba para ambas, la enfermera se retiró y comencé a vestirme con las ropas que había traído Alice para mí.

-La universidad ya está informada sobre lo ocurrido y comienzas a asistir nuevamente dentro de una semana, tal como lo indica tu licencia- Dijo tranquila…- Los medicamentos son cada ocho horas te ayudarán a estar tranquila y estas que son cada 24 horas; al desayuno de conveniencia y son vitaminas- Dijo entregándome la receta y las cajas de pastillas si había algo que Alice amaba a demás de Jasper era comprar.

-¿Cuánto te debo?- Deje ateniéndome a las consecuencias.

-Estas loca Bella, no me debes nada y las consulta ya está pagada y yo no fui...- Dijo sonriendo levemente, pero lo pude notar.

-¿Entonces quien?

-Edward…- Dijo de forma misteriosa, algo se traía entre manos pero aún así su respuesta no era la que yo esperaba y ella lo notó cuando comenzó a faltarme el aire… Por consecuencia me ahogaba.

-Tranquila Bella… Respira- Dijo Alice intentando calmarme- ¡Iremos de compras!- ¿Estaba saliendo del hospital literalmente y ella quería ir de copras?

-Alice… yo quiero descansar…- Era mentira… ¿Pero que importaba? cualquier cosa para librarme de compras con Alice.

-Está bien… Será el sábado entonces- Dijo sonriendo mientras subíamos a su coche.

Llegamos enseguida a casa debido a que la forma de conducir de Alice era la de siempre, a lo cual ya me había acostumbrado.

Bajé del auto y subí las escaleras sin poderme mis pies ¿Qué tan difícil podían estar las cosas? Llegué a la puerta e introduje la llave, automáticamente después de la segunda vuelta esta se abrió, dejándome ver la soledad en el lugar, considerando la hora podría estar segura que Ángela estaría en la universidad.

Me dirigí a la habitación que me correspondía, serré la puerta a mis espaldas y me dejé caer en el suelo, soltando todas mis emociones ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué todo debía ser como nunca lo soñé, como nunca lo quise, ni desee? Estaba derrumbándome poco a poco cuando mi celular vibró en el espacio reducido de mis bolsillos en mis vaqueros, era un mensaje

_No te dejes caer… eres fuerte_

_A._

-No soy tan fuerte como crees Alice… No lo soy…-

Sin embargo algo en mi cabeza hizo clic y consideré todo lo ocurrido, estaba viviendo con una chica completamente amable que tenía un novio… el cual era amigo de Edward… (Su nombre aún quemaba en mi garganta y por locura que resonara, devolvían aquél espacio en mi estomago a aquellas mariposas errantes entre los enamorados… de forma más simple me ponía nerviosa y me gustaba, por irracional que sonara aún para mí.) El cual era medico y me había atendido gratis…

-¿Debería darle las gracias?- Después de todo el me había salvado de alguna forma aparente y me había ahorrado los gastos aún cuando él es consciente de que esto no es de mi completo agrado. ¿Cortesía?

-¿Bella estás aquí?- Preguntó Ángela detrás de la puerta en la que me había dejado caer.

-S-sí- Dije trabándome con la simple palabra. Mi voz sonaba ronca y/o áspera, no sabría descifrarlo bien.

-Hice la cena, por si quieres pasar a comer… Hoy estaremos solo las dos…- Su voz era dulce, Ángela es de aquellas personas que no piden algo a cambio, solo brindan su amistad de la forma más sincera que pueden dar.

Por otra parte ya era tarde, había obscurecido y yo no me había percatado de ello ni por un mínimo detalle hasta ahora, mi estoma reclamaba alimento rugiendo levemente, pero lo suficiente alto para que yo lo pudiera escuchar.

-Ya, ya- Dije a mi estomago mientras me levantaba para ir a cenar tal como había dicho Ángela.

Cenamos en silencio, en un silencio cómodo, luego de cenar fui directo al baño y cepillé mis dientes, me di una ducha tibia para luego ir a dormir, necesitaba ponerle un orden al desorden que había creado, pero lo haría mañana, con la mente clara luego de haber dormido, por ello tomé las medicinas que Edward me había recetado y dormí, como en mucho tiempo no dormía… Y en mis sueños, mis dulces sueños solo había un nombre, solo había una persona… ¿Quién más?

Desperté por los rayos de luz que se colaban por la ventana de la habitación, podía sentirme ligera, pero aún así mi cuerpo reclamaba seguir enredado en las sabanas, afuera hacía frío y aquí estaba calentita.

El despertador hizo su trabajo a las seis de la mañana, corrí directo hacia el baño a tomar una ducha más helada que tibia para despertar el cuerpo ante todo, hoy los rayos del sol daban la bienvenida al nuevo día… sol, hace mucho no había sol en mis días.

Luego de ello serví la leche y cereal. Después de haber casi devorado todo me apresuré al baño a lavarme los dientes y como la licencia decía que no volvería a la universidad hasta la próxima semana y de esta semana ya me quedaban unos días disponibles a mi gusto decidí salir a disfrutar el sol que había en las calles de Rochester.

El caminar siempre me ayudaba a aclarar las ideas.

Caminaba por la calle cercana a la biblioteca, podía sentir el viento calido en mi piel, sentía las voces de las personas a la distancia, estaba pasando fuera de la biblioteca, estaba decidiendo entrar y escoger un libro para leer en casa.

-¿Bella? –Pregunto una voz distinta y a la vez conocida a mis espaldas…fuera del murmullo de voces a mi alrededor-¿Bella eres tú?- Dijo cuando me di la media vuelta para ver a quien me nombraba y aún no podía descifrar.

-¿Si?- Sonó más como una pregunta que como una afirmación

-No me recuerdas…- Dijo antes que una sonrisa enorme apareciera en su rostro mostrando todos sus dientes. Aquella escena se me hacía conocida… Su piel morena casi rojiza, su cabello negro, ojos brillantes de jovialidad… musculoso y enorme a demás de Emmett….

-Jacob…- Sonó como una pregunta en el susurro…

-¿Alguien más?- Preguntó con aquella sonrisa habitual en él.

Las lágrimas no demoraron en salir, sentía que lloraba pero a la vez sentía que renacía como fénix de sus cenizas, olvidando todo el dolor y toda la tristeza con su simple sonrisa.

_Un sol brillaba y no era en el cielo…_


	14. EL ojo del huracán

**XIV El ojo del huracán**

_No todo en esta vida es perfecto, menos cuando el blanco, negro y gris se topan a color… Pero es bueno admitir que con ellos se construye un final feliz…_

-¿Recuerdas cuando fingías leer un libro y yo un dolor de cabeza solo para juntarnos en el jardín trasero de la casa de tus padres para poder charlar?- Dijo con aquella sonrisa que le robaba el brillo al sol.

-La verdad es que yo leía- Me reí de él.

-Entonces yo era la sorpresa del mes…- Puso rostro dudoso- Eso suena a – una morisqueta se alojó en su rostro- ya no importa- Dijo para luego proseguir con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Jacke…-Lo había extrañado mucho-olvídalo…-

-tu también fuiste mi escape a una vida sodomizada- Dijo mientras yo comenzaba a reír- La verdad me hubiese amarrado a la vida de los negocios cuando no era lo que yo quería- Dijo ahora un poco más serio.

-Pero si lo tuyo no era los negocios ¿Qué escogiste?

-La adrenalina ¿qué sino?

-Usas drogas-Más que una pregunta lo afirmaba ¿por eso era tan grade? ¿Afectaba a alguna hormona? O bien usaba hormonas que aumentaran su adrenalina…

Comenzó a reír y me detuve a observarlo. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera embriagante- Motos- Dijo una vez que dejo de reír- ahora me he dedicado a construir autos de alta velocidad y dignos de carreras-

-¿Qué sucedió contigo todo este tiempo Bella?- Dijo luego del silencio

-Estuve en París- Dije intentando sonreír, no había sido de lo mejor pero tampoco de lo peor, no me quejaba, pero había sido triste esperar por personas que no volverían.

-¿Me acompañas por un café y pizza?- Dijo como si saliera el sol y todo fuese rosa, y con aquella sonrisa podía hasta jurarlo.

-Claro Jacke- Dije recuperando el latido en mi corazón, el que creí perdido…

-Aparqué por aquí- Dijo mientras nos dirigíamos a un estacionamiento cercano.

Su auto era digno de velocidad, lo decía por todas partes, casi tuve que recordar que babear en publico era vergonzoso.

-Wow…- Fue lo único que pude decir ante lo magnifico que era, negro por supuesto, ultimo modelo. **[N/A: no sé describir autos TT_TT]**

-Sube- dijo con aires de superioridad

.

El trayecto a su casa, donde entendía que sería donde comeríamos improvisadamente fue tranquilo, sin palabras inoportunas que arruinaran el momento, pero la sonrisa no podían quitarla de mi rostro, me sentía bien, después de tanto.

El paisaje era como casi todos, solo que el área donde se encontraba todo esto era más ostentoso. Nos detuvimos frente a una casa que se notaba haber sido habitada por una mujer de buen gusto lo sabía por las flores en la entrada ¿Rosa?, si eran rosadas y a Jacke no le gustaba el Rosa… No que yo supiera

-Es hermosa- Dijo comentando, parecía admirar la propiedad, pero había nostalgia en sus ojos y una sonrisa no tan vivamente radiante como la anterior.

Me invitó a entrar sin pronunciar palabra.

La decoración interna era aún más hermosa que la de afuera, aún que había un característico desorden masculino por todas partes, era inevitable… era Jacke

-Ren la decoró- al pronunciar el apodo sus ojos perdieron ese brillo que quedaba en ellos.

-Jacke debes contratar a alguien que limpie esto- Dije mirando el desorden creyendo que algo se había movido entre tanto desorden de cajas de pizza y refrescos.

-Puedo ordenarlo cualquier día, no es para tanto- Dijo mientras me tendía una taza con agua caliente mientras traía el café y la azúcar- Luego viene la pizza dijo que en 30 minutos, de otra forma es gratis.

.

Estuvimos conversando y bebiendo café hasta que llegó la pizza en nuestro tercer café, por suerte para ellos llegó a los 30 minutos ya que tuvimos que pagar, más bien jacke pagó.

Abrió la caja y nos observamos cómplices.

-Las reglas son…- Dijo Jacke sonriendo- ¡Comer!- Dijo mientras reía y sacaba un gran pedazo de pizza.

No podíamos hablar tanto que comíamos y quedamos con ansias de más. Pero como aún nos quedaba café… seguir con ello no sería mala idea. Aún que eso significara hablar, hablar, hablar y hablar por horas sin parar.

EL tiempo no transcurría con la lentitud preferida pero Jake siempre podía haber algo para sonreír

-Y dime Bella que tal tu vida en París-

Solo ese comentario hizo que las palabras salieran como nunca antes de mis labios, era como el juego de la verdad, solo podía hablar y hablar, algunas cosas fueron tan comunes como el clima y otras como la inmortalidad del cangrejo era cierta. No nos hacían falta las preguntas, cada uno tocaba el tema que le apetecía, tal cual como en los viejos tiempos. Casi podía creer que el tiempo no había transcurrido y solo estábamos viviendo un día más de aquellas fastidiosas juntas de adultos.

Comenzamos a hablar de los tiempos pasados, cuando era una niña de mejillas sonrojadas, absolutamente patosa, son sueños e ilusiones por cumplir. De cómo era él… con su ánimo muy alegre, con aquella sonrisa con la promesa del día nublado _Aun que todo esté mal, todo puede cambiar…_ Jake era mi sol propio, el cual solía hablar se sus sueños y anhelos por cumplir cosas que se atrevería a dejar de lado solo por cumplir, pero ambos sabíamos que con ello sufriríamos.

-Somos como aquellos que van por la orilla contra la marea, desafiando lo que esperan de nosotros y míranos, hemos sido lo que hemos querido ser, sin detenernos a pensar en porqué o cómo lo lograríamos, nos falta poco por triunfar.- Dije sin pensarlo.

-Si Bells, nos falta poco por triunfar- Me observó por un instante, sin decir palabras…

-Te extrañé- Dije sin pensarlo mucho- Me hizo falta un amigo en todo este tiempo jake, uno al que pudiese decir todo sin interrupciones, sin que frunciese el seño y dijese que era inútil- dije recordando a mis amigos de París, como solían decirme que era una tonta o no era de mucha ayuda.

-Tú no eres nada de eso Bells. A veces las cosas pasan pero no por que pasen nos deben gustar- dijo como siempre mi sol.

Luego de ello seguimos conversando mientras nos disponíamos a comer, el me habló de su romance con Ren, un noviazgo que hasta hace muy poco lo estaba torturando, era una relación un tanto difícil, ella era menor y los padres de ella no aprobaban del todo su relación, con el tiempo eso hizo de la relación algo tenso y se separaron ya que convivir juntos no fue suficiente. Algún día ella volvería y lloraría por haberlo dejado, después de todo Jacob era alguien muy bueno para dejarlo por algo así, si de verdad lo amaba, ella volvería por él, solo esperaba que no fuera tarde y Jake ya la hubiese olvidado, ya que por la devoción con la que hablaba de ella denotaba que era una mujer maravillosa.

Luego de comentar aquello, nos fuimos al lugar donde yo vivía, en el camino le comenté sobre _aquello_, y a pesar de que empuñó sus manos muchas veces intentando controlarse no pudo evitar decir "_Me las pagará Bella"._

-Te propongo algo Bella…- Dijo mientras me dejaba en la puerta del lugar. Cuando vio la duda en mis ojos continuó- Vivamos sin tomar en cuenta el pasado- Dijo con una sonrisa, y si era sincera conmigo me daba un poco d miedo, pero ¿Qué podía perder? Al fin de cuentas todo puede cambiar en 5 minutos siempre y cuando así lo deseemos.

- Acepto- Solté de golpe, son una gran sonrisa ruborizándome un poco… Dentro de poco volvería a ser la verdadera Bella.

-No más lamentos, solo vamos a reconstruir sueños-

-Me parece bien- Dije sonriendo al igual que él.

-¡Esa es la chica que conocí!- Me sonrojé levemente al recordarlo.

-Nos vemos Bella-

-Hasta luego Jake- Luego de la pequeña despedida nos dimos la vuelta, el se marchó y yo entré a mi nuevo hogar.

Todo se veía un poco tranquilo, pero hoy la vida me sonreía como nunca antes, el día con Jake siempre era entre sonrisas y risas y hoy no había sido la excepción, él era un hermano mayor, un consejero y mejor amigo.

El peso en mi espalda había desaparecido. Y a mi mente volvían recuerdos unos más tranquilos que otros, unos más vivos y otros más pasados.

.

Estaba recostada sobre una manta, en el patio trasero de la gran casa que teníamos, mientras leía cumbres borrascosas, leía consumiendo las horas, minutos y segundo como si con ello se fuese mi vida, escurriéndose en el tiempo, con tal fascinación que no sentí las pisadas que se acercaban ni la presencia de otra persona o ser humano en la cercanía que a esas alturas se encontraba.

-Hola- Dijo una voz un tanto gruesa a mis espaldas, cuando me voltee a ver era un chico lindo con facciones un tanto adultas, de piel rojiza, cabellos negros y un tanto largos para lo debido entre los accionistas que se encontraban dentro de la casa en esos momentos. Sus ojos eran de color o no color… negro intenso, pero brillaban con tal motivo que inundaban con cierta paz, la gran sonrisa Ens. Rostro te hacía sonreír casi al instante en que la observabas, de tal manera infundiéndote confianza.

-Ho… Hola- Solté en ese instante. Él desprendía una alegría inigualable, una fuente de luz casi tan potente como un sol.

-Me llamo Jacob- Dijo sentándose a mi lado

-Isabella Swann, pero me gusta que me digan Bella-

-Sabes…- Dijo dudando- A dentro es aburrido y estaba sufriendo una especie de ahogo para poder salir a respirar algo de aire-

Solo me quedé observándolo unos instante parta luego soltar de golpe- No me gustan los accionistas- cuando me percaté de mis palabras me sonrojé inmediatamente.

-Ni a mí- Dijo sorprendiéndome ¿A caso él no era uno más de ellos?

.

Camine por el pasillo para llegar a la sala donde estaban Ángela y Ben viendo una película.

-Hola chicos- Aún mantenía la sonrisa en el rostro.

- Hola Bella- Dijo Ángela sin agregar más.

-Hola, me alegro que ya estés mejor Bella- Agregó Ben recordándome levemente en encuentro frío que tuvimos con Edgard Cullen o mejor dicho Dr. Cullen.

-Si… estoy bien, gracias, creo- Dije un tanto confundida por la ultima imagen que se posó en mi cabeza ¿sería feliz? ¿Ya se habría casado?... _Me había olvidado… ¿_Verdad?

Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro intentando alejar los pensamientos que aprisionaban mi cabeza, entré a mi habitación y encendía la pantalla para poder revisar los correos e intentar pensar en cosas distintas, disponiéndome a responderlos.

Como siempre algunos correos de mi madre en los cuales me relataba cuan feliz estaban con Phil y a la vez cuanto me extrañaba. Le respondí sin comentar ciertas cosas, éramos amigas, pero no quería entristecerla ni menos que me reprendiera a distancia, de forma que no pudiese abrazarme y decirme que todo estaría bien.

Apague la pantalla para luego dejarme caer en la cama y observar el techo como si en él estuvieran todas las respuestas a mis innumerables dudas, o bien se encontrara la simple razón de existir.

De tanto pensar en la inmortalidad y en verdad nada en particular, mis parpados fueron decayendo hasta toparse con los parpados inferiores y dejarme profundizar en los sueños de Morfeo.

.

.

La alarma de anunciaba un nuevo día de estudio y esfuerzo, me dolía un poco el cuerpo por haber dormido con la ropa del día anterior sin darme un baño antes, por lo que también sentía aquel sabor amargo en la boca por no haberme lavado los dientes, por lo que fui directo al baño a asearme como mujer responsable y pulcra que era, el día comenzaba y yo debía ponerme al día.

Desayuné los cereales de todos los días y luego volvía cepillar mis dientes para ir a la universidad que quedaba a 15 minutos del lugar en e que vivía, hoy luego de todo buscaría un empleo, ya que la próxima cita con Emily era dentro de tres días y eso me ayudaría mucho a despajarme…

Salí del edificio y comencé a caminar para tomar el autobús, para así de alguna forma minimizar la distancia preestablecida con poca comodidad entre el establecimiento y yo, en estos momentos…

El autobús no demoró mucho por lo que llegué rápido, 5 minutos antes de que comenzara mi primera clase, lengua… Que por cierto se me hacía corta, para luego seguir con filosofía la cual se esfumaba entre los minutos que eran horas e ir al casino a comer algo antes de continuar con la siguiente hora de clases que era historia, para ese entremedio tenia solo 30 minutos libres, ya que al escoger el horario había tomado las clases muy seguidas unas de otras así tenía más tiempo para estudiar, día organizado, vida organizada y así triunfo asegurado, por falta de tiempo no podría quejarme, caminé hacia historia para con la señora millar que de cierta forma poco convencional era agradable, me tenía como privilegiada en su clase, puesto que veía el esfuerzo marcado en mi frente.

-¿Por qué haz faltado tanto a clases Bella? – dijo antes que entrara al salón

-Tuve una recaída- Dije escondiendo mi rostro, ella conocía ciertas cosas con solo observarme.

-Te dije que durmieras Bella, deberías ir con un especialista…-

-Lo hago- Dije cortándola…

-Entra a clases, que ya comienzan- Dijo ahora en tono profesional.

Me limité a guardar silencio y comenzar a escuchar la clase en la que solo me limité a tomar apuntes… como en todas las otras materias, una buena forma de mantener la cabeza ocupada era estar aquí, en un ambiente ajetreado pro opción propia y exigente por voluntad.

-Ya se pueden marchar chicos- Dijo la señora Millar antes de comenzar a arreglar sus cosas y dirigirse hacia mi.- No es de entrometida, tu me recuerdas bastante a mi pequeña hija, ella tenía ciertos desordenes en sus sueños y por ello tubo bastante problemas, cuídate. Nunca es tarde para una solución… sabes- Dijo antes de marcharse- Ella tenía aproximadamente tu edad, creo que no era para una vida con tanta presión como esta, espero seas inteligente- Dijo mientras se giraba y comenzaba a desaparecer por la puerta para continuar por el pasillo.

Pensaría más tarde en las cosas que ella había dicho. Por ahora solo quería ir a buscar trabajo y mantenerme ocupada.

Cuando estaba saliendo del la universidad, dirigiéndome al estacionamiento (donde por obligación debía transitar para salir del recinto) pude ver como unos ojos color esmeralda que me observaban, como si de alguna manera poco real yo no estuviera en este mundo.

Sus labios se movieron pronunciando mi nombre y aún cuando no pude oír su voz llamándome por reacción de mi cuerpo que por motivos desconocidos que en esos momentos desconocía y yo no controlaba comencé a caminar hacia él

**Chicas! De verdad lamento mucho la demora, si quieren matarme solo díganlo… apreciaría un comentario si es que lo desean dejar o si es que me lo merezco… La verdad he estado escribiendo muchas historias… unas independientes y otras que espero publicar de alguna manera pronta… **

**¿Una pista? XD Su nombre es **_**305_B.E.L.L.A_257 **_**Es un tanto extraña y enredada ^^, mi secreto personal, cuando ya tenga varios capis adelantados la comenzaré a publicar para que no ocurran retrasos como en esta historia… y como pueden ver las cosas comienzan a mejorar cuando uno se encuentra en el ojo del huracán… salir en el problema.**

**Espero estén bien y no me odien **

**Besos**


	15. En lo profundo

**XV En lo profundo**

_Tu para mí eres una estrella y yo para ti no se quien diablos soy._

Estábamos frente a frente sin hablar, no salía ninguna palabra de nuestros labios, solo se escapó una lágrima de sus ojos y supe cuanto daño le había hecho con la distancia… _el silencio puede herirnos aún más que las palabras,_ me lo habían dicho las chicas, estaba observando sus ojos de manera borrosa, ya que repentinamente yo también sentía su dolor.

—Dilo, solo dilo Bella— esperaba que dijera todo lo que sentía, todo lo que me odiaba

—Ya he crecido Edward… Me he convertido en todo lo que ves— suspiró para continuar— ¿Por qué has venido?

— ¡Edward, cariño!— Dijo Tanya acercándose.

Secó sus lágrimas, me miró agriamente y solo pronunció un _Ahora comprendo_.

—Bella… Yo

—No puedo perder tiempo, hoy tengo hora al médico— Dijo para luego marcharse por mi lado sin devolverme la mirada ni un instante.

—Te he visto sufrir todos estos años por una sola mujer… Y la dejar escapar.

—Le he hecho daño— Dije afligido, al borde de la desesperación.

—Solo fueron malos entendidos cómo Tú y yo… ¿Recuerdas?

Volvía de París sintiendo el desgarro en mi pecho… Ella creía que no la quería ¡¿Cómo puede creer que no la quiero cuando daría mi vida por saber que ella está bien?

Todo fue un mal entendido…

La simple llamada de Tanya cobrando su promesa inculcada por el despecho hizo de ésa noche una verdadera mierda.

Ella lo había prometido, prometió arruinarlo todo, y así lo hizo. Ocupó la mente de la peor de todas Rose.

—_¡Eres un maldito!— Dijo a penas Bella entró al armario— Tanya me llamó preguntando como te habías portado ¡Marica! Estás con Tanya y seduces a Bella— Dijo con tanto odio que estaba seguro que esa noche no viviría más. —Edward… ¡No quiero que le hagas daño a Bella! No jugarás con sus sentimientos ¿me escuchaste? —Dijo ahora levantando la voz._

—_Rose… Bella puede escucharte… y esto puede ser un mal entendido— Dijo Alice, poniéndose de mi parte ¿porqué nadie me daba la palabra? Esto se podía aclarar…_

—_Rose, Edward ya es adulto, el sabe lo que hace— Intervino Jazz. El sabía lo sucedido con Tanya y también sabía que el estar con Bella para mí no era un juego. Solo que nadie lo comprendió._

—_Tengo absolutamente nada con Tanya… —Esto es estúpido—Si, ¿Por qué no me dejan a mí con mi vida? Bella ya es una mujer— Me sentía como un adolescente siendo acorralado por una arpía y no podía decir más que estupideces…_

—_No dejaré que te acerques a Bella. Ni te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima, yo se lo que se siente ¡no tu!— Advirtió Rose. Ella sabía lo que sentía mi Bella… Ella sabía lo que era el engaño ¡Mierda! Discutir con una mujer es imposible… ella terminaría creyendo lo que quisiese y yo como estúpido no me defendía y las palabras no salían._

—_Estás Advertido Edward Cullen— Dijo Rose agarrando mi camisa del cuello— Te corto la cabeza si le haces algo a mi bebe— Dijo mordaz._

—_Basta Rosalie, a Bella yo la amo, con Tanya no mantengo ninguna relación ¿Qué quieres que te diga? A caso quieres un. Jamás veré a Bella de otra forma, jamás la tocaría ¡Es solo una niñita que está aprendiendo a vivir!—Dije con voz estúpida llena de burla— Te mentiría, por que ella es mi vida desde el momento en que la vi— Dije defendiéndome_

—_Ahora Rose baja un poco el tono de voz, bella nos escuchará y no quiero que entienda cosas que no son…— Dije con odio_

—_Edward…—Advirtió Alice._

—_Alice no me digas nada… Estoy cansado de estas cosas, es estúpido, esto es estúpido. _

_Yo la amo— Dije en un susurro— Mientras todos esperan a que yo sea un estúpido. Cualquiera diría ¿Yo con una niña de 16 años? ¡Por favor, pero yo no… ¿sabes por que? Por que estoy dispuesto a esperar, esperaría todo por que ahora a penas puedo saludarla de lejos para que no hulla de mí— Dije con el nudo en mi garganta, mi voz salía distorsionada… esto me tenía mal._

—_Eres un idiota— Esta vez habló Emmett mostrándome sus puños y una sonrisa. ¿Pero que mierda es esto?_

—_No Emmett, yo no le haré daño a Bella… Yo no le haré daño, no la una niña que vive en mi corazón._

—_Le has faltado el respeto a Bella._

—_Si, El alcohol te hace idiota… esto fue solo una recaída, nada importante por ahora, ella lo olvidará mañana—Dije con tristeza— igual que yo— Dije esperando que no sucediera ¡Cuánto daría por no borrar sus besos de mis labios!_

_En ese instante Bella abrió la puerta del armario, nos observó con asco y yo solo escondí mi rostro ¿me habría escuchado? Y si así era estaba muerto. No viviría sin ella._

_Salió corriendo y yo tras ella, pero Emmett me detuvo._

—_Deja que Alice corra por ella— Dijo Jazz_

—_Pero yo…_

—_Si vas ahora solo empeorarán las cosas._

—_Está borracha y entenderá todo al revés…_

—_Deja que Alice le intente explica, a ella la escuchará._

_Sus palabras tenían sentido. En esos instantes nada podía ser peor… O quizás el simple hecho de que Bella no quisiera entender…_

_Esperé unos instantes hasta que la desesperación no pudo más conmigo, salí de la habitación a pesar de recibir la mirada fija de todos, fui por el camino que había recorrido Alice y anteriormente Bella, al final de la calle se divisaban dos sombras._

—_Él es un idiota— Pronunció Alice…_

_Ella quiso llamar a Alice pero su voz se atoraba y no salía con claridad, la había roto luego de decirle que la amaba… no sabía que diablos había escuchado, pero lo que escuchara debía aclararlo._

—_Edward, eres un idiota, debes aclararle todo. Estoy segura de que ella cree que le pones los cuernos ¡Ella iba a casarse contigo!— Dijo alterada._

—_Estaba arreglado._

— _¡Pudo haberse negado! Pero no lo hizo… y no vengas con estupideces de promedio si no quieres que te golpee- Dijo enfurecida Bella era como su hermana menor, todo el instinto de protección de mis hermanos salía a flote con Bella._

_Tómala, que yo no puedo cargarla hasta su habitación._

_Luego de eso caminé con Bella en mis brazos, en ningún momento despertó pero sí sollozaba en sueños. La deposité en su cama y comencé a acariciar sus cabellos, mañana hablaría con ella, mañana solucionaría las cosas…_

Pero por dejar las cosas para mañana… hoy e las cosas estaban mal.

Al día siguiente me habían llamado del hospital diciendo que uno de mis pacientes estaba mal y había que hacer cirugía, debía regresar… Era de vida o muerte y a pesar de salvar aquel día ésa vida… Mi vida se sumió en la muerte.

No volví a intentarlo por miedo a que ella se hubiese alimentado con todo lo que suponía, a que Tanya la destruyera más con sus palabras, por que era un cobarde al dejarla ir, por que pensé que estaría mejor si yo estaba lejos… Por que creí poder arreglar las cosas con el tiempo… y que ella olvidaría todo lo que le he hecho. Pero no fue así, fui un cobarde que le hizo daño hasta con lo que nunca creyó… _El silencio._

—Ella aún no te ha golpeado…— Dijo Tanya trayéndome a la tierra—Vamos… yo pude llegar a ser tu amiga, es una prueba palpable que nada es tan malo— Dijo con una sonrisa.

Con el tiempo Tanya vio cuanto me torturaba estar lejos de Bella, aún cuando manteníamos una relación juntos, ella comprendió que no podía cambiar mis sentimientos aún cuando cada noche que pasaba en su cama fuera mejor que la anterior. Se rindió cuando se cansó de escuchar el nombre de Bella cada vez que llegábamos al límite, se cansó de verme llorar con solo pensar que lo que había sucedido. Comprendiendo por sí misma que no podía mantenerme bajo amenaza… Comprendiendo que nunca la amaría, se cansó. Proponiéndome así volver a comenzar.

En un principio la odié por todo lo que hizo, la odié con todo mi ser, a más no poder, pero no valía la pena odiarla si al final de cuentas la culpa fue mía… por no luchar por mi Bella cuando aún podía…Por no gritar a los cuatro vientos que daría mi vida si ella así lo quisiera, por no aclararle los malos entendidos, por no abrazarla cuando ella creyó que era un juego vil.

—Cambia esa cara Edward… Después de todo mi amigo y mi mejor alumna— Dijo con el seño fruncido y moviendo la cabeza reprobatoria-mente, mientras yo la observaba como si ella me confiara lo más grande.

¿Bella es tu alumna?.

— ¿Isabella Swan, estudiante de literatura cursando segundo año? Pues creo que sí… Es la mejor estudiante en lengua y los otros profesores solo comentan excelencias de ella.

Me sentí orgulloso de que mi Bella fuera la mejor… Pero a la vez triste de no haber estado a su lado todo este tiempo.

—Edward… Has sufrido tres largos años por una misma mujer ¿No crees que es el tiempo de comenzar a luchar?— Dijo con aquella sonrisa en sus labios, pero a la vez ojos opacos.

—Yo…

—Solo hazlo— Dijo dándome un golpecito en el pecho—Por ella, por ti.

—Lo haré— Dije intentando convencerme de que lo haría.

Intentaría por primera vez en años luchar por la mujer que he amado todo este tiempo, haría lo creía correcto.

Fuimos al café y comenzamos a charlar como siempre de todo menos de lo que nos motivó a hacerlo.

Hasta que llegó Thom la pareja hasta ahora de Tanya, sus miradas conectaban de una manera impresionante de una forma tan profunda que me daba envidia, deseaba poder observar así algún día a Bella, que ella me viera de la misma forma. Como si nada más existiera… solo nosotros y nuestro mundo.

—Edward…— Dijo Tanya mirando hacia su derecha, seguí su mirada y ahí estaba Bella. _Mi querida Bella._

And i'd give up forever to touch you  
'cause i know that you feel me somehow  
you're the closest to heaven that i'll ever be  
and i don't wanna go home right now

Su mirada estaba fija en notros hasta que vio a Thom, lo observó con tanta felicidad y con tal brillo que desee matarlo, peor Tanya era mi amiga.

—Así que Bella se llama tu nueva conquista Edward…— Dijo alzando las cejas el susodicho.

And all i could taste is this moment  
and all i can breath is your life  
and sooner or later it's over  
i just don't wanna miss you tonight

—Es el amor casi platónico de Edward amor— Y ellos rieron. Volvieron a mirarse y a luego besarse con pasión prohibida.

Voltee a mirar por la ventana con una sonrisa ya que desde la posición en la que estaba podía ver el reflejo de Bella en el vidrio como un retrato vivo de su hermosura.

La pareja de enamorados se despidió marchándose de la cafetería, no sin antes pronunciar un _aprovecha_ de parte de Tanya.

And i don't want the world to see me  
'cause i don't think that they'd understand  
when everything's made to be broken  
i just want you to know who i am.

Por un momento Bella se desapareció de mi vista, en un principio creí que se había marchado, hasta que la vi sentada en una mesa para dos, sola… bebiendo un café y leyendo o simulando leer un libro, moviendo un lapiza para todos lados con sus dedos, sin escribir, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras escondía sus ojos de mi vista, haciendo de sus cabellos una cascada que caía tapando levemente su perfil.

And you can't fight the tears that ain't comming  
or the moment of truth in your lies  
when everything feels like the movies  
yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive

Me levanté de mi asiento y pagué la cuenta, salí y pude ver como su mirada se entristecía y solo eso fue necesario para devolverme.

Caminé hasta el asiento vacío que estaba al frente de ella, tenía la mirada fija en el vacío de aquél cuaderno, melancólica.

—¿Está ocupado este asiento? — Dije como si no la conociera.

—No— Dijo señalando el asiento, dando el lugar para que me sentase.

and i don't want the world to see me  
'cause i don't think that they'd understand  
when everything's made to be broken  
i just want you to know who i am

—He olvidado presentarme señorita… Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, le he visto a penas entré a la cafetería y me pareció injusto que una joven llena de vida y tan hermosa como usted se encontrase sola ¿me dejaría hacerle compañía solo hasta que usted necesite que me marche?— Dije como todo un caballero que ve a una dama en la soledad.

_Por favor no me rechaces_, estaba siendo estúpido, pero para poder conversar con ella no me podía fiar de lo que supuestamente conocía de ella, comenzar de cero. 

And i don't want the world to see me  
'cause i don't think that they'd understand  
when everything's made to be broken  
i just want you to know who i am

Me observó unos instantes con incertidumbre en sus ojos para luego sonreír levemente de una forma que solo pude sonreír como el más grande idiota _ella te sonría y en tu mundo sale el sol. _— Isabella Swan… Pero prefiero que me digan Bella— Dijo con el rastro de una sonrisa.

—Hermoso nombre señorita Bella— sabía que me corregiría…solo quería que ella me dirigiera la palabra otra vez.

—Solo Bella…

—Dime Edward.

—Okay Edward— Dijo sonriendo de una forma un poco más amplia esta vez.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras ella bebía su café y yo pedía otro para mí, nos mirábamos y solo nos ruborizábamos levemente buscando en el otro la razón de la existencia, con tal anhelo que solo nuestras miradas eran testigos.

And i don't want the world to see me  
'cause i don't think that they'd

Understand  
when everything's made to be broken  
i just want you to know who i am

¿Qué quieres Edward?— Dijo de pronto como si ya no lo pudiera guardar más.

—Yo solo quiero aclarar las cosas— suspiré— estoy seguro que no lo sabes todo…

—Fuiste tú muy exacto— Dijo con la voz más fría que algún día pude escuchar de mi Bella.

—No… No sé lo que hayas escuchado, pero…

¿Pero qué?— Dijo tan mordaz que por un instante creí que el veneno en su vos me mataría.

—Déjame que te cuente todo por favor…— dije suplicando con ojos de cordero a medio morir

I just want you to know who i am  
i just want you to know who i am  
i just want you to know who i am

—¿Por qué ahora Edward? ¿_Por qué no fue ese día cuando todo se derrumbó_? ¿Por que ahora que todo estaba mejor?—Mordió su labio y casi comenzaba a llorar…—_Y... si no quisiera escucharte…— _Dijo y solo con esas palabras se me fue la vida.

**Lamento la demora… **

**HanaPoison a mi lado jodiendo como siempre XD Con el asunto de corrección.**

**Saludos…**

**Creo que solo eso…Si quieren opinan, si no critican o como se les plazca… hoy fue un día complicado y… bueno, solo quería subir y ver que tal… Solo eso…**

**Hanapoison manda saludos y que tengan sueños (para quienes duermen) ustedes saben con qué**


	16. Tan solo quisiera

**XVI Tan solo quisiera…**

_[¿Cuánto más tendré que perder, para que mi corazón sea personado?_

_¿Cuánto dolor más tendré que sufrir para encontrarte otra vez? —One more time, one more chance]_

— ¿Por qué ahora Edward? ¿_Por qué no fue ese día cuando todo se derrumbó_? ¿Por que ahora que todo estaba mejor?—Mordí mi labio para intentar reprimir todas las lágrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos—_Y... si no quisiera escucharte…— _Dije en un intento de escapada, no sabía si en verdad quería que dijera todo lo que podía tener que decir…

¿Sabría él a caso todos estos años las cosas que pasé solo por estas lejos de él? Ahora crecí y a pesar de la edad… sigue creyendo que puede engañarme… ¡Claro! Jueguen son la tonta de Bella ¡Búrlense todos!

—Habla…— Dije observando al camarero, y aún intentando no fijar mi vista en él pude ver su dolor enmarcando sus ojos.

.

Su historia era conmovedora… ¿una mujer lo perseguía? ¿Y Rose lo había malentendido? ¿Yo no escuché todo?

—Yo de verdad te quería Bella— Dijo observándome como un niño regañado.

Ahora solo faltaba que culpara al alcohol de todo, que dijera que había sido inmadura y todo aquello.

—El alcohol nos jugó sucio…

¡Lo dijo!

—Me comporté como un estúpido…. Bella…

—SI me hubieses querido… habrías vuelto al día siguiente, ¡Si tan solo me hubieses querido Edward no me habrías dejado sola todo este tiempo! ¡Si me hubieses querido… Nos habrías casado!—Dije al borde de las lágrimas— ¡Por que yo si te quise Edward! Y esperé días, meses, un año completo a que volvieras y nunca apareciste. ¡¿Y dices que me querías?—estaba en completo desespero, él decía sentir mucho…. Pero no le costó esforzarse para desaparecer por tres duros años.

—Bella yo…— Sus ojos se enrojecían

—No, no me vengas con estupideces… No por aclarar las cosas estamos bien y todo es color de rosa— ¿esperaba que creyera?

—Lo se, Bella yo…

— ¡No! Tu nada…

— ¡Déjame hablar!—Dijo desesperado, casi gritándome mientras se levantaba de su asiento, para estar igual que yo.

— ¿Y para qué? Para que digas que todo estará bien…—No quería escucharlo, el tenía un poder incontenible sobre mí.

—Para…—Tomó aire— Para decirte que fui un redomado idiota, pero que ha pesar de ello me gustaría pasar mis días enmendando mis errores…Bella por favor perdóname— Sus ojos estaban marchitos por el dolor de nuestras palabras… casi al borde de las lágrimas y su voz era una prueba evidente de que las suplicas podían romper la peor de las durezas.

_Cómo espera que lo perdone si solo con verlo olvido todo,_ salí corriendo de la cafetería. No podía seguir manteniendo la postura fría en indiferente de un principio, aún cuando esta se había roto con solo unas palabras. Fingir que todo podía ser perfecto con un: "_disculpa" y un" yo te quiero"_, era creer en hadas bajo tu ventana, era pensar que la felicidad podía estar al alcance de mis dedos.

Corrí hasta que mis piernas cayeron, lo cual a pesar de mi torpeza no ocurrió tan próximo a como lo creía, sino cuando ya estaba lejos, muy lejos. _Y esta vez tampoco había corrido tras de mi._

No podía reconocer el lugar en el cual me encontraba, pero me encontraba en un parque, estaba oscureciendo bastante y me sentía perdida dentro de todo este mundo.

No sabía que creer, una parte de mi no quería volver a ser destruida con la espera… y por otra parte sentía que debía creer, que debía darle una oportunidad. La teoría del alcohol podría ser verdad… pero eso no justificaba el que no halla vuelto, el que me dejara creer todo este tiempo una mentira tortuosa.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados, por una parte sentía dolor, dolor de haber esperado tanto, de haber creído tantas cosas y hoy ponerlas en duda, sentía rabia, rabia por ser ilusa y dudar solo por que el decía otras cosas, dolor… por que desde que se fue me sentí vacía y sola… miedo, de creer y que todo sea una burla y… también por que siempre había sentido cosas por edward, por que en todos estos años mi mente no lo olvidaba, mis oídos solo anhelaban escuchar su voz, mi cuerpo intentó reemplazar sus brazos por otros, por que mis labios intentaron buscar en otros su sabor… por que a donde quiera que esté lo busco en otras personas, por que a pesar de todo seguía sintiendo aquel cosquilleo en mi pecho, el sudor en mis manos, el hormigueo en mi vientre y la calidez en mis mejillas si solo me observaba fijo, y temor a enfrentar todo lo que estos años he estado reprimiendo, todo lo que tome por un juego… me jugara en contra y estos sentimientos confundieran completamente mis sentidos y por más que todo duela termine cediendo a recuerdos que solo existen por la noche…

Abracé mis piernas aforrándome a lo único que tenía, a mí.

.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y todo seguía como en la mañana, cuando las cosas aún eran como las había planeado, cuando las tenía bajo control. Ahí estaban las sabanas pulcramente ordenadas… las mismas que mordí tantas veces para que Ángela no me escuchara llorar.

— _¿Has visto la lluvia caer? Yo sí… y no es allá afuera donde llueve…—_Le dije a la soledad de mi habitación_— ¿y sabes que es lo peor de ello?—_Tome aire un momento_…— Seguir creyendo que puedes detenerla._

Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas juntamente con mis ojos mientras me dejaba caer por esta misma, dejando que el frío del piso se colara por mi ropa para llegar a invadir mi cuerpo

— _¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan gris? ¿a caso no existen las lluvias de día soleado sin dolor?_

No se cuanto tiempo estuve mirando el vacío tras mis parpados pero Ángela me devolvió al mundo actual.

—Bella llegué ¿estas aquí?

—Si…— mi voz era horrible.

A pesar de que ambas no teníamos la habilidad para estableces amistades de la nada, con el transcurso de los día habíamos podido comprendernos levemente a trabes de silencios y palabras cortas…

Me dispuse a salir de la habitación e ir a comer con Ángela.

— ¿Qué dices de pizza? — dije una vez que salía de mi habitación

—Que sean dos—Respondió una voz que conocía muy bien

— ¡Emmett!— grité mientras me abalanzaba hacia él

— ¿Qué no hay uno de esos para mi?— Escuche a Rose

—Rose… —Dije al borde de las lágrimas… si necesitaba a una madre ahí estaba Rose, si necesitaba comprensión ahí estaba ella para mí, mi amiga, confidente y madre…

—Bella que sucedió— Dijo mientras me abrazaba y yo me acurrucaba en su pecho, tal cual lo hacía hace años atrás y me sentía rota

— ¿Quién fue Bella?— Preguntó seriamente Emmett una vez que nos sentamos en los sillones y habíamos pedido la pizza.

—Sabes que cuentas con nosotros, cariño

Miré mis manos intentando ocultar mi mirada… Rose era peligrosa, podía sacar cuanta información quisiera con solo mirarme con amor y Emmett… pues… él era simplemente Emmett.

—Vamos Bella… Si sabes lo que sucede solo dilo

Rose y yo lo miramos expectantes, por un momento creí que era verdad hasta que Vi aquel brillo en sus ojos.

—Se que llorabas por tu amor imposible, que obviamente soy yo, pero solo puedo decirte… que no abandonaré a Rose, pero me hace falta una amante…

Rose golpeo a Emmett en la cabeza mientras yo sonreía levemente

—Solo quería mejorar el ambiente amor— dijo con un puchero.

Por un instante los envidié, por ser el uno para el otro, por amarse tanto a pesar do todo y tener aquello que yo no tenía. Me perdí observando como uno era la otra mitad, el complemento y el aire del otro.

—Bella…— sabía lo que vendría…— ¿Qué sucedió? — Una encuesta sentimental…

—Nada…

Se limitaron a observarme…

—Emm, cariño, ve por unos helados napolitanos— Dijo Rose con una sonrisa

— ¡Pero solo venden al otro lado de la ciudad!— Dijo exagerando una expresión de pánico.

Rose sonrió para continuar— los quiero de meta y chocolate, piña y pie de limón, frambuesa y pistachos…— un escalofrío me recorrió— No quiero que se derritan…

Él solo asintió y salió del edificio para dirigirse al otro lado de la ciudad.

—Ahora estamos solas Bella y no quiero volver a recibir un "Nada" por respuesta corazón— Tomó un respiro y continuó— ahora… ¿Qué sucedió? Te conozco muy bien cariño— Dijo en un tono maternal desgarrador.

Hubo un silencio y luego comencé a hablar, tropezando con las palabras y sin saber que decir exactamente —Hoy… hoy lo vi… él…—Las lágrimas comenzaban a quemar mis ojos lentamente, pero Rose me dio tiempo— él intentó aclararme todo lo sucedido, él dijo muchas cosas que me confundieron y yo…— calló la primera lágrima— yo… no se— otra lágrima— no se si creerle, siento que pasó mucho tiempo para poder luchar por ello— un sollozo escapó de mis labios

— Me siento rota Rose— admití por primera vez— No se que sentir, no se que es lo que siento; quiero llorar, romperlo todo, gritar— más sollozos salían entre las palabras— Quiero correr a sus brazos y besarlo hasta agotarme, tengo miedo y también siento rabia…— habían tantas cosas— Y por ultimo nada…

Me dejó llorar en su pecho mientras Ángela abría la puerta para recibir as pizzas y volver a su cuarto para no entrometerse.

— Él nos llamó al día siguiente, él quiso volver… Pero yo no lo dejé— comenzó suavemente— Él dijo que te amaba y yo lo sabía, pero tu estabas tan destrozada cariño… no solo por todo lo que pudiste haber escuchado, sino, por todo… estabas tan destruida que yo le pedí tiempo, que tardara un tiempo en volver.

Estaba observando a Rose atentamente— Él no lo dijo

—Él nunca lo diría Bella…

Edward POV

¿Por qué siempre que corría por ella nunca podía alcanzarla?

Me dejé caer en mi cama y cerré los ojos solo para verla aún cuando fuese en una pesadilla, si estaba ella era lo mejor de mi vida, aún cuando solo podía volver a ver sus ojos, esta vez triste y llenos de dolor, lo prefería sin importar cuando doliera, por que era todo lo que tenía de ella, una mirada rota, rota por todo lo que hice y permití que sucediera.

A pesar de intentarlo no podía conciliar el sueño, era un deleite que ésta vez no tendría, un privilegio que no merecía.

Me dispuse a adelantar trabajo. ¿Cómo había logrado que la quisiera cuando ni siquiera nos conocíamos del todo? Cuando nos conocimos en otros tiempos que ahora barrían mi mente como oleajes turbios llenos de recuerdos.

¿Cómo logró cautivarme con la mirada? ¿Cuando se alojó tan profundo?

Con aquellas preguntas cerré mis ojos para abrirlos al escuchar el móvil

—_Edward…_

— ¿Rose que sucede alguna urgencia?— Eran las tres de la madrugada y ella nunca llamaba por algo más que trabajo.

—_Si, una urgencia _

— ¿Dónde?— Dije tomando mi maletín

— _En el apartamento de Bella, y no me digas que no conoces la dirección por que seque la sabes—_ Dijo rápido y mordaz, solo Rose podía ser así…

¿Le habrá sucedido algo a Bella?

_Mi Bella…_ Tomé mi volvo y manejé a más no poder, el tiempo transcurría tan lento que no me importó pasarme luces rojas, ni pasos peatonales y si mataba un animal de camino juro que ni me inmutaría, solo estaba Bella en mis pensamientos, las manos me sudaban y mi corazón latía tan rápido que podía llegar a doler tanta pulsación por todas mis venas y no era precisamente adrenalina por exceso de velocidad ni por haber bebido en exceso, era miedo y más miedo atacando por la espalda.

Al llegar solo subí por las escaleras, estaba en el último peldaño cuando la puerta del departamento de Bella se abrió, Rose estaba pálida y tomaba su rostro en ambas manos…

— ¡Edward! — gritó, y yo estaba a su lado.

Me limité a entrar y buscarla por toda la casa, en su habitación se escuchaban cosas romper.

— ¡Te odio!

Abrí la puerta y ella estaba ahí tirándolo todo a su paso, Emmett estaba paralizado en un rincón y la imagen de Bella me rompió el corazón.

Tenía los dedos ensangrentados por los vidrios rotos, los muebles tirados por todas partes, la cama estaba desordenada como si la hubiesen dado vuelta, un reloj estaba siendo lanzado en mi dirección y yo solo lo esquivé dejando que estallara contra la muralla, la chica que compartía piso con Bella se encontraba escondida en algún lugar, toqué a Emmett y le di unas señas para que saliera de la habitación, lo cual no lo dudó, esto le dolía tanto a él como a mi.

Estaba de espaldas a mí sollozando rompiéndolo todo a su paso, aún lo que ya estaba roto.

— ¡Estoy rota!— dijo lanzando un libro y tomando un escritorio ¿de donde sacaba tanta fuerza?

Sujeté sus manos y me miró aún sin mirarme, luchando contra mí, esta chica si que tenía fuerza, la acerqué a mi cuerpo cuando soltó lo que sea que tenía en sus manos en ese instante, y la abracé, deteniendo sus brazos con mi cuerpo, comenzó a removerse y yo la apretaba más a mi cuerpo, hasta que nos caímos al suelo y yo rodé sobre ella, aún así se removía y lagrimas caían de sus ojos y sollozos salían de sus labios

—Ya no más Edward…— dejó de removerse y comenzó a convulsionar por el llanto— ya no quiero más…— La abracé contra mi pecho queriendo estrecharla con más calidez y delicadeza.

— Estoy aquí…

—Pero te irás y ellos volverán

— ¿Quiénes ellos Bella?— ¿De que hablaba ella realmente?

—Todos los recuerdos— Dijo aforrándose a mi cuerpo llorando aún con más fuerza.

Estuvimos media hora abrazados, en el suelo de la habitación… el piso estaba frío, pero la había puesto en mi regazo y la abrazaba fuertemente contra mi pecho, anhelando poder sentir todo lo que ella sentía y hacer más llevadero el dolor.

—Porqué Charlie?... Edward no me dejes…— susurró en sueños.

Levanté su cuerpo delgado para sacarla de ahí, salí de la habitación y pude ver a mi hermano y su esposa sentados en la sala junto con Ángela esperando por alguna noticia, le hice señas a Emmett y este me siguió, fuimos al auto y la recostamos en el asiento trasero de mi volvo.

—Me llevaré a Bella…

El solo asintió, nunca había visto así a emmett estaba en un estado de shock— toma estas— le tendí unas pastillas para relajarse —y dale unas a Rose y a Ángela

El solo asintió y volvió junto a su esposa.

_¿Qué había sucedido para dejar a Bella en un colapso, a Rose histérica y a Emmett en shock?_


	17. Café a medio servir

**XVII café a medio servir. **

Advertencia: una cucaracha puede vivir varias semanas sin cabeza.

Edward POV

Se veía frágil entre mis brazos, indefensa… tan rota. Una lágrima calló por mi mejilla mientras me dirigía a la habitación que había preparado para ella hace años atrás. Aún había ropa de ella en los muebles, junto con su aroma encerrado en cada prenda y espacio…

Nunca había vuelto a abrir esa puerta, solo por ser el santuario en el que reposó mi ángel personal un día hace años atrás, y ahora volvía a abrirla para depositarla en la cama.

Tuve que hacer malabares para depositarla entre las sabanas, y luego para quitarle la blusa y pantalones.

Comencé por los zapatos intentando no despertarla, y funcionó. Luego los calcetines naranjos, para comenzar a soltar el botón de su pantalón y proseguir con el cierre de este ¿tenía que usar ropa tan pequeña y de encajes?, lo comencé a deslizar por sus níveas piernas, las cuales me parecieron exquisitas… para luego sacar el pantalón por sus pies, para proseguir a desabotonar la blusa y comenzar a deslizarla ¿tenía que traslucirse tanto su ropa de encaje… delicadamente pequeña? Y como si no fuera poco… ¿Ahora como saco sus brazos de las mangas? ¿Si la rompo se enojará?

Debía ponerle ropa de dormir pronto, por dos simples cosas que iban de la mano; uno: tenía a Bella semidesnuda y podría enfriarse su cuerpo y contraer un resfrío, y dos: mi pantalón me estaba quedando pequeño y el roce de mi ropa interior no ayudaba con la creciente sensibilidad.

—Eres hermosa…— susurré sabiendo que no me escucharía.

Comencé a romper las mangas por las costuras ¿Cómo no se despertaba?

Quité los restos de ropa que quedaron esparcidos por el lugar, esto parecía una escena de sexo bruto en mi mente, lamentablemente las palpitaciones en cierta zona me hacía perder el sentido, pero mi consciencia detenía mis impulsos de besarla y tomarla.

—Ella necesita descansar Edward…— dije para tranquilizarme un poco.

Comencé a revolver la ropa de las cajoneras y solo vi pequeñas camisolas que eran de dos estilos, o muy pequeñas o muy transparentes… ¿Cuál de esas ayudaba más a mi desesperación sexual? Estos eran los momentos en que mi frustración sexual me pasaba la cuenta, si bien había iniciado mi vida sexual con Tanya… de eso ya habían pasado años… Una ducha helada no desarmaría _Esta _tensión en mi zona baja.

Opté por sacar una camisa de mi armario y volví para ponerla en su cuerpo, por lo menos taparía un poco más y seguiría viéndose sexy.

— ¿Edward?— Dijo Bella cuando entre a su habitación. Aún estaba adormilada.

—Yo… te traje…

—¿Mi ropa?— Dijo sin rastros de vergüenza como si estuviese acostumbrada a encontrarse semidesnuda frente a un hombre… solo había un pequeño rastro de su sonrojo… en otros tiempos, estaría roja hasta el cuello y le faltaría poco para que sangrara su nariz tanta sangre acumulándose en su rostro.

Esto me hacía sentir celoso… ¿con cuantos hombres…? Decidí dejarlo y responderle.

—Yo…— comencé a tirar de mi cabello— Yo te la quité para que durmieras más cómoda… te traje esto— Dije tendiéndole mi camisa, una de mis favoritas.

—Gracias— Dijo escondiendo su rostro de mi mirada

Estaba retirándome de la habitación cuando me detuvo.

—Edward, no me dejes sola— me voltee a verla, estaba solo en ropa interior tomando en una de sus manos mi camisa favorita y con la otra me sostenía débilmente por el brazo. Su labio inferior temblaba sus cabellos estaba alborotados, se veían tan tierna, indefensa y endemoniadamente sexy, y yo aún no solucionaba mi problema…

—Claro… —intenté sonar seguro… pero no funcionó—Bella ponte la camisa…— dije mientras la tomaba entre mis manos y comenzaba a ayudarla a poner los brazos…

—Duerme conmigo…— Dijo tomándome la mano para guiarme hasta la cama, deseaba esto… pero de otra forma…

Ella no está en las mejores condiciones. Qué otra forma existe de demostrarle amor, a demás de hacer el amor… ¿ella lo vería como yo? _Ella es mujer Edward_…

— ¿En que piensas?— Dijo apoyándose en mi pecho.

— En todo lo que hoy ha sucedido

Solo se limitó a asentir— Edward…

—Bella

—No te marches mientras duermo… por favor…— Hoy sería una _larga_ noche.

—Claro Bella…

— ¿Edward?

—Bella.

—Ya crecí— Dijo antes de bostezar y comenzar a respirar acompasadamente.

—Lo se Bella…

Comenzó a acomodarse en mi cuerpo, todo iba bien… hasta que movió una pierna muy cerca de mi ingle… _sería una larga noche, una muy larga noche. _

B. POV

Se veía sexy con los cabellos desordenados, con aquel rostro imperturbable, no me importaba la hora, no importaba en tiempo… Edward es hermoso, ¿pueden imaginar a alguien más hermoso que él? Otro más sexy, aún estaba con la ropa de ayer, sus labios estaba en línea recta, pero entreabiertos… es algo tan atractivo y atrayente que mis labios comenzaron a picar, estar con Edward era caer en un muerdo donde no existían problemas, ni recuerdos… solo él.

Me acerqué lentamente para besar sus labios, comencé a sentirlo bajo los míos, él se removió abrazándome contra en y comenzando a mover los labios, de una forma tierna, delicada… pero desesperada…

—Bella…— susurró contra mis labios

—Edward.— jadee su nombre sin pensarlo.

Nos separamos un momento para mirarnos a los ojos y sonreír como idiotas _No hay nada que pueda hacer… más que dejarlo todo y abrazarme a él fuertemente _

—Me gustaría despertar todos los días así…

Me sonrojé levemente… y ahí estaba el rastro e la Bella que un día fui, una Bella que solo él lograba despertar.

Cuán inútil fue intentar olvidarlo con todas las noches de sexo, Cuán inútil fue intentar encontrarlo en otros hombre. Tres años perdidos intentando olvidarlo, para hoy despertar y encontrarlo a mi lado.

—Bella… Bésame…— Dijo suavemente.

—Gánatelo—le dije mientras le regalaba una sonrisa y me levantaba para darme una ducha.

El solo sonrió…

Mi cuerpo aún olía a él… pero la ducha era necesaria…

Estaba bajo la regadera, cuando comencé a sollozar nuevamente, me sentía débil, tenía miedo y comencé a sentirme sucia en exceso…

—Tú puedes contra esto Bella.

Intentaba darme ánimos, pero solo me sentía más frágil.

Comencé a sentirme claustrofóbica… _Charlie aquí no te encontrará…_

Envolví mi cuerpo en la toalla y la desesperación me tenía al borde de un nuevo colapso — ¡Edward!— comencé a abrazar mi cuerpo que temblaba de miedo, me abracé las piernas en un rincón del baño— ¡Edward!— Grité más fuerte esta vez sintiendo como la desesperación te atormentaba.

—Aquí estoy Bella, tranquila…— dijo mientras me depositaba como una muñeca en su regazo, apoyándome contra su pecho, dejando que me hundiera en él, derramando todo lo que tenía dentro, lágrimas de desesperación.—Congelaré la carrera— Dije atropelladamente.

_Seguramente Charlie sabía los lugares que yo frecuentaba…_

—Está bien…

Cuando las convulsiones espontáneas se detuvieron continué

—Y no saldré más de esta casa

—Si eso quieres…— Dijo con una media sonrisa

—Edward no me dejes sola… se que es mucho, pero no me dejes sola— Mis manos temblaban levemente pero escondí mi temblor como pude, mientras intentaba concentrarme en su olor.

—Pediré el día libre.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a secarse solo y mis cabellos mojaron sus ropas

—Edward… te he mojado con mi pelo— Dije sonriendo un poco, en su rostro estaba enmarcada la preocupación

—No importa, siempre puedo cambiarme.

—esto… ¿Edward? —Él solo se limitó a observarme a los ojos—Necesito vestirme…— Dije señalando la toalla y sonrojándome levemente.

—Claro… disculpa…

Me levanté con cuidado, ya que el vapor había desaparecido y el piso aún estaba húmedo, y él necesitaba salir.

Comencé a vestirme con rapidez absoluta, me sentía atrapada, no quería estar sola sabiendo que en cualquier momento todo podría cobrar vida nuevamente y yo estaría nuevamente dentro de un calvario.

¿Por qué siempre en estos momentos estaba Edward?, En cada miedo… solo él podía calmarme, cada herida solo él podía cerrarla, era mi sedante ante el dolor, mi escape ante la vida, la solución de todas mis dudas… mi medico personal, por primera vez se ganaba el titulo para mi, con merecidas observaciones.

Estaba de frente al espejo y lo que vi no lo reconocí, mi rostro estaba de cierta forma particular… desfigurado, mi cabello ahora húmedo estaba hecho un nido de halcones, mis ojos rojos parecían de drogadicta y mis ojeras podían llegar al centro de la tierra si no hacía algo ahora.

Salí de la habitación ya que comencé a sentir olor a comida, la mesa estaba servida y las magdalenas llamaron mi atención a la primera vista, luego el pastel de chocolate.

Poco me faltó para correr a sentarme a la mesa para comenzar a comer… ¿hace cuanto no comía un desayuno decente?

— ¿Impaciente?— Dijo con una sonrisa, esa que me hacía olvidar que tenía hambre…

—Huele bien…

—Café cubano, en grano preparado hace unos segundos atrás— dijo de una forma sexy, hace unos momentos tenía pánico y ahora ¿calor?... al lado de este hombre es fácil ser bipolar.

Le tendí la taza— Media por favor— Me miró de una forma curiosa par luego verter el café en mi taza, tal como pedí, solo hasta la mitad.

Vertí dos cucharadas de azúcar y comencé a revolverlo para comenzar a sentir el calor en mis dedos y la saliva aumentar debido al delicioso olor de café recién preparado.

—Gracias susurré—Pude ver la duda en sus ojos pero la ignoré.

Bebí mi café y comencé a sentirme viva, la sangre corría con fuerza por mis venas y me sentía muy despierta, mis ojos se agudizaron, mis oídos escuchaban el doble, comencé a tener calor, mi corazón latía rápido y yo solo estaba sentada, no había hecho ningún ejercicio físico.

— ¿Edward aún Irina trabaja para ti?— Dije más rápido de lo normal… a lo que edward solo sonrió

—SI, aún trabaja para mí… ¿hay algo con ello?

—Que dices si vamos… ¡de compras!

—Lo que tu quieras Bella— Dijo sonriendo más abiertamente ¿Había algo de malo en mi? ¿No me peiné bien? — ¡Vamos!

Él solo tomó su billetera y comenzó a caminar muy rápidamente detrás mío ¿por qué corría?

Me subí en el lado del piloto y le pedí las llaves del auto, hoy tenía energía me sentía viva, extrañamente alegre ¡este hombre me hace bipolar!

—Edward… dame las llaves no dudes, yo cuidaré de ti— Dije sonriendo, mis pómulos solían un poco, pero no podía dejar de tener esa sonrisa en mis labios ¡ADORO LA VIDA! Sentía que podía saltar y llegar a tocar la copa de los árboles ¡y si me tiraba de un segundo piso de seguro volaría! — ¡Me siento poderosa!— grité cuando hice contacto y el motor rugió suave… retrocedí para salir y presioné el acelerador

— ¿Por qué tienes esa cara Edward?— Edward estaba aferrado al asiento y llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad

— ¡Mira la carretera Bella!— Dijo histérico

—Edward solo vamos de compras— dije con una sonrisa ¿Qué el pasaba a este hombre?

— ¡Santo cielo Bella solo mira la carretera!— ¿Este hombre quería llorar?

—NO es tan terrible…

— ¡Solo hazlo!— decidí hacer caso ya que cada minuto o segundo que pasaba estaba más pálido que el minuto anterior… sabía que los hombres odiaban ir de compras ¿pero tanto?

El centro comercial estaba cerca, estacioné y escuché a Edward suspirar aliviado por algo… hace unos segundo el centro comercial le aterraba.

— ¡Vamos!— Dije tomando su mano y caminando hacia el centro comercial… ¿Por qué Edward corría nuevamente?

Entramos y comencé a comprar de todo un poco Edward se dispuso a pagar y por extraño que fuera la idea me gustó. Todo me parecía hermoso, sentía que la energía la tenía de sobra, compré ropa para los dos, hice que se probara ropa en todas las tiendas de hombre que habían, compramos cosas para mi habitación ya que había decidido comenzar a vivir ahí, cada vez que hablaba Edward me hacía repetirlo dos veces diciendo "B_ella, más lento… no entiendo_" con un rostro confundido, así que yo solo lo repetía.

Luego fuimos a comprar y yo seguía con las mismas energías que hace unas horas, por que llevábamos horas en el centro comercial.

— ¿Qué te parece si comemos algo y luego seguimos con las compras?

— ¡Acompáñame a dejar las bolsas al auto!— Edward se veía cansado así que tomé las bolsas y comencé a caminar nuevamente al auto ¿Qué le dio hoy a Edward? Al parecer Tenía ganas de hacer ejercicio.

Llegamos al auto y guarde las compras, luego volvimos con edward al patio de comida y nos dispusimos a comer, luego de comer comencé a sentir que perdía energías hasta que nos topamos con una tienda que decía "_el baúl de la abuela_" y tomaban fotografías con ropas antiguas y en sepia, luego de comprar las 25 fotos que nos sacamos nos dirigimos al auto, esta vez manejó Edward.

Llegamos a casa luego de 35 minutos.

—Ya se pasó el efecto…— dijo sonriendo abiertamente.

— ¿Qué efecto?

— El efecto del café— casi carcajeó, pero supo esconder su burla.

En ese instante se unieron todas las piezas… Edward no corría, me perseguía… ¿Cuándo antes amé las compras? A mi no me gustaban las fotografías y ahora… el bajón, dolor en el cuerpo y la alegría se esfumaba poco a poco

Comencé a reír histérica...— ¡Me drogaste!—Edward me miró alarmado

—Yo solo te serví media taza de café— se defendió

Seguí riendo y el negaba con la cabeza, sacamos las compras del auto y entramos a la casa.

—Edward…— Sus ojos se detuvieron atentos en mi— Gracias…

— ¿Por qué?— Preguntó dudoso, hace unos instantes lo acusaba y ahora le agradecía ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?

— Por drogarme…

Luego de ello ordenamos las compras y nos dispusimos a cenar. Eran en estos momentos, cuando había silencio, en cuando más quería a Edward… Me daba mi espacio sin importar qué, no me tapaba con preguntas debido a lo de ayer y me sostenía a la tierra con solo estar ahí y me elevaba a las estrellas con solo sonreír…


	18. Charlie

**:)**

**N/A: Estaba buscando en mi libreta de datos raros y que a nadie le interesa… un tema freaky o algún tema extraño para tratar, algo que ligar con lo acontecido… pero nada que pueda ligarse ha sido encontrado, por el contrario… he encontrado cosas que pensé que no poseía y por eso… adjunto una advertencia ^^ **

Advertencia: La J no aparece en la tabla periódica de los elementos.

**(Dato adjunto… Que nadie suele tomar en cuenta *-*)**

**.**

**.**

**XVIII Charlie**

— ¿Bella?— Susurró edward entrando a la habitación, en la cual hace tan solo unos momentos había escuchado un sollozo tan roto como ningún otro.

Bella por otra parte escondió su rostro en la almohada e intentó fingir que dormía, pero no contaba con que él a pesar de nunca vivir muy cerca de ella, la conocía lo suficiente, a pesar de haber mantenido distancias inconcebibles.

— ¿Qué sucede Bella?— Dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de aquel cuerpo inmóvil, que solo intentaba ahogar los sollozos mordiendo las sábanas y la almohada.

En un acto tierno y cariñoso con la más sublime intención intentó acariciar la espalda de la chica, la cual por los sollozos ahogados comenzaba a convulsionar

— ¡No me toques!— Gritó de pronto corriendo a encerrarse al baño…

Los ojos de Edward se llenaron de lágrimas que no dejó caer, él lo sabía y solo esto le sabía falta para no dudarlo más.

Por todas las señales que ella le había dado sabía lo que pasaba… La pesadilla con la que luchaba continuamente regresaba a hacerles sombra… Charlie.

Hasta ayer en la noche ella era alumna regular de la universidad, ya que luego de comer algo decidió presentar los papeles por vía E-mail a la universidad para congelar la carrera, el comportamiento de ella había sido extremo el día en que la fue a buscar a su departamento y hoy había sido un día complemente agitado, sabía que algo ocultaba y era algo grave.

Lo cual confirmó luego de que ella se acostara a dormir hace tan solo unos momentos atrás, cuando había encendido la TV y en las noticias de medianoche comunicaban que Charlie Swan, quien había sido encerrado por maltrato intrafamiliar y violación, al cual le habían dado aproximadamente 6 años y medios había escapado de la cárcel junto con un acecino en serie, el cual había conocido al llegar a la cárcel.

Y ahora su comportamiento, más el día pasado en el cual destruyó todo solo le dejaban la obvia respuesta que ella ya lo sabía y probablemente había algo más.

—Bella soy yo… Edward— Suplicó al lado de la puerta.

Solo se escuchaban sollozos.

—Bella… Por favor abre… No te haré daño— siguió intentándolo— Solo quiero estar ahí contigo— otra vez más solo silencio— Bella… — susurró posando su oído en la puerta, y solo habían sollozos lastimeros del otro lado, desgarrados y tortuosos sollozos— Bella… No estás sola… Ya no estás sola corazón— Dicho esto, sintió como quitaban el seguro del otro lado y la puerta se abría lentamente para dejar ver una pequeña parte de la castaña escondida tras la misma, la cual solo dejaba el espacio suficiente para dejarlo entrar a él.

—Edward…— Gimió su nombre lleno de dolor, en un acto tan desgarrador que solo tubo tiempo para aferrarse a su cuerpo y esconderse en su marmóreo pecho.

—Aquí estoy pequeña— Susurró intentando darle a entender que no estaba sola, mientras envolvía su pequeño y tembloroso cuerpo con sus brazos.

Él solo anhelaba tomar todo su dolor y poder sentirlo él, despojarla de todos los recuerdos y volver a ver a aquella niña que solía ser la dicha en su vida, una chica mordaz y valiente ante todo, no aquella pequeña frágil, destruida y rota… Pero aún así la amaba de tal manera que anhelaba ser él quien sufriera, ya que no se contentaba con solo sentir dolor desgarrador por verla tan rota, sino… él lo quería todo, no quería que ella sufriera más ¿Cuántos años llevaba sufriendo golpes? ¿Llantos? ¿Maltrato? Y ahora las secuelas de lo que un día fue una violación… ¿Qué había hecho un ángel para merecer tanto dolor? Solo pudo abrazarla más fuerte y aferrarla más a su pecho.

Por otro lado Bella ya no sentía el miedo infundado hacía Edward, ahora podía sentirse completa, sentía que realmente no estaba sola, sentía que simplemente su olor lograba tranquilizarla, lograba calmar todo el miedo que crecía en su interior… Pero no podía evitar la paranoia de ver en cada hombre aquél rostro del hombre que la había destruido, e incluso en su voz escuchaba la voz de Charlie, aún en sus pasos lo oía venir ¿y si él supiera? ¿La dejaría sola por ver en él algo que no había? Ese pensamiento solo la hacía aferrarse aún más a él, no querer dejarlo ir, no querer volver a sentir su ausencia, tener que buscarlo en todos lados; en las calles e incluso en las fotos de otras personas, esperando tan siquiera verlo aún sabiendo que no estaba ahí.

.

.

.

Edward POV

— ¿Estás segura que quieres contarme?— Pregunté por tercera vez, realmente no sabía si no quería presionarla o no quería escuchar.

—Es necesario— Dijo con la mirada perdida, en la oscuridad de la habitación… no había querido que prendiera la luz…

Hubo un silencio por unos instantes y luego habló—Cuando me encontraste en el departamento— dijo mirándome—… el día en la cafetería… Bueno… Yo no estaba bien, por la conversación.

Al rato de haber llegado Rose y Emm… Bueno Emm fue a comprar helados napolitanos… y nos quedamos solo Rose, Ángela… y yo… Cuando recibimos una llamada de un numero desconocido… así que no contestamos… pero la grabadora se activó y una voz habló…— un sollozo se escapó de sus labios, por lo que la abracé aforrándola a mi pecho—bueno… era él, dijo que estaba observándome, que sabía donde estaba y a penas pudiera…—se ahogó con su respiración— _él_ iba a terminar con todo a mi alrededor… Dijo muchas cosas Edward… —la abracé aún más fuerte aforrándola a mi pecho— Dijo que yo pagaría— comenzó a temblar…— él lo sabe…— Dijo antes de romper a llorar.

—Tranquila Bella, estoy contigo… no puede hacerte daño ahora…— dije haciendo círculos en su espalda.

— Edward… No me dejes— Dijo sollozando.

—Aquí estoy y aquí estaré cuando despiertes… ahora solo duerme Bella.

—Edward… Ya crecí…— Volvió a repetir entre bostezos. La frase se había vuelto costumbre… para cada vez que quería dormir.

Al igual que la noche anterior me costó conciliar el sueño, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior no fue por excitación, fue por todo lo que Bella había dicho, la llamada, la abracé más fuerte mientras ella se acomodaba en el hueco de mi cuello y yo reposaba mi nariz en sus cabellos.

¿Qué tan difícil podría ser para él dejar tranquila a mi Bella?

Mañana llamaría a Alice a que se quedara a dormir en casa con Bella así, no estaría sola, ya que me tocaba el turno de noche.

.

—Buen día Edward— Sentí un susurro en mi oído y un leve roce en el lóbulo de mi oreja ¿quería provocarme? Pues lo había logrado.

—Bella…— por poco gemía su nombre.

Abrí los ojos lentamente para encontrarla sentada a mi lado con un rostro adormilado.

Me levanté y la besé solo quería sentir que estaba conmigo y que no era un sueño despertar a su lado por la mañana.

Bella POV

Respondí el beso lenta y pausadamente, por extraño que fuera ya que ayer estaba mal. Al parecer mis tormentos solo eran de noche, mientras la inseguridad te atormenta apuñalándote poco a poco.

Pero Edward había mantenido su promesa.

Me separé lentamente y el protestó. Yo también quería más.

— ¿Desayunamos?

— ¿Quieres café?— Dijo mientras sonreía intentando ocultar las ganas de reír.

—A medio servir, por favor— Me observó un momento hasta que descubrió que solo estaba bromeando.

.

El día transcurrió con calma ya que no bebí café, por más que quise repetir la experiencia, Edward dijo que era peligroso…

La mañana pasó con calma, vimos películas y jugamos a las 20 preguntas.

— ¿Comienzo yo?— Preguntó Edward.

—Claro, ya gastaste tu primera pregunta.

Él solo hizo una mueca para cederme la siguiente pregunta

Puse un dedo en mis labios buscando en los rincones de mi mente la pregunta, hasta que la hallé, Alice me lo agradecería— ¿Quién es tu hermano preferido?

Me observó fijo unos momentos y contentó— Alice ¿Por qué?

—Por que se lo diré, ¿Libro favorito?

—Crimen y testigo de Fedor Dostoiewski. ¿Estación favorita?

—Verano… Calor, ¿Por qué medicina?

Y así seguimos jugando…

.

—Bella— dijo mientras lavábamos los trastes—Hoy tengo turno de noche— Dijo cauteloso, mientras me observaba con la duda.

Automáticamente mi mente hizo clic… Sola, de noche.

—Alice vendrá junto con Jasper a acompañarte

—No es necesario… Yo puede estoar sola— Mi voz se quebró en medio de la frase

—Bella… ellos vendrán, ya lo hablamos y no tienen ningún inconveniente en acompañarte

—Yo puedo estar sola— Protesté.

—Bella no sigas… vas a romper la loza

Dejé de hacerlo y me retiré, la verdad… corrí al baño, y no era por un mal estomacal, pero sentía nauseas, y una necesidad inconcebible de vomitar hasta la ultima gota de bilis.

—Bella…—Susurró con voz aterciopelada, mientras hacía círculos en mi espalda—acepta la compañía de Alice, es que no quiero que te quedes sola…

Me levanté y comencé a cepillarme los dientes sin mirarlo…

—Bella… No puedo quedarme y no te dejaré sola. ¿Qué es tan difícil de comprender o aceptar?

Escupí y le encalé con el sepillo en la mano— Estaré bien, no tienes de que preocuparte, no soy una desquiciada ni una suicida— Lo único que pasaba era que no podía estar mucho tiempo sola… más bien lejos de él… aún cuando todos estuvieran a mi lado y él faltase yo estaría sola— ¿Qué es tan difícil de entender?

— ¿El que cada vez que esté sola entres en pánico? ¿El hecho que a penas duermes? ¿Qué más Bella?

— ¡Gracias! ¿Sabías que eso se soluciona con medicamentos? ¿Qué tanto te cuesta sedarme y dejarme sola? ¡No me iré de aquí Edward!

—Se que se soluciona con medicamentos…— Dijo triste— Pero has pensado que sería injusto recetar medicamentos para un escape… te impediría luchar…

— ¡Prefieres mantenerme sufriendo antes de sedarme!

—Si quieres sedantes te sedaré, pero te quedarás con Alice ¿Qué tanto te cuesta comprender que quiero que alguien sea mis ojos mientras no estoy? Que cuide de ti… y me comunique si algo malo sucede… Que no notes que me he ido.

—Esta bien— Dije luego del silencio, con el nudo en la garganta— Me quedaré con Alice.

Seguí levándome los dientes y simulé ser indiferente hasta que se fue, no sin antes dejar las pastillas en el buró. No me di cuenta cuando llegó Alice, solo recuerdo haber tomado las pastillas y caer en un sueño profundo sin sueños conscientes. Para despertarme cuando la luz llegaba a mi cara de golpe, intenté moverme pero unos brazos me apretaron aún más a su cuerpo, busqué el reloj para que me indicara la hora y eran las tres de la tarde.

Intenté moverme una vez más y sus brazos me soltaron.

— Hola Edward…— Dije depositando un beso en su frente, mientras él hacia una mueca y luego correr al baño. Necesidades humanas.

.

.

.

**Gracias por los comentarios :)**

**A todas aún cuando no he podido responder por falta de tiempo, debido a muchas cosas que he tenido que hacer… :) Me alegran el día … Saludos HanaPoison… Que está sin Internet… Creo TT_TT Espero lo recuperes pronto ^^**

**Besos.**


	19. Bebiendo ¿Y qué?

Advertencia: Cuando la luz pasa a través de la atmósfera terrestre, los colores son dispersados en muchas direcciones por las moléculas atmosféricas. Los colores azul y violeta son los que se desvían haciendo que se disperse por toda la inmensidad, por eso es que el cielo es color azul.

Dato adjunto (:

**XIX bebiendo ¿Y qué?**

_La vida, en parte fue compuesta por sueños sin dormir…_

El día había transcurrido con la mayor monotonía posible… claro descartando el hecho de que Edward durmió hasta las 5 de la tarde. ¿Quién podría decirle lo contrario? Trabajar de noche, se cansa… supongo que será como salir de _Jarana_ con tus amigos, tener rondas de sexo extenuantes y volver a casa con el cuerpo molido y con copas de más… Para luego despertar y preguntar ¿Qué hora es? agotador…

Hoy me había despertado extrañando mi vida nocturna, mi vida sexual endemoniadamente activa… el alcohol, pero no, ahora tenía a Edward así que no había motivos… _Pero la costumbre, cambia nuestras maneras de pensar_.

Hace mucho que no retomaba mi vida anterior… Pero habían razones suficientes para no hacerlo y otras más por las cuales si volvería a años atrás… sería salir de la rutina…y _Char…_ no me encontraría… y si quería matarme ¿Qué mejor que estando ebria? Pero por otra parte ¿realmente quería morir? Ahora tenía a Edward… Edward.

— ¿En que piensas?— Dijo sentándose a mi lado frente al televisor.

— En un antro, luces… Drogas, alcohol… hombres o más bien Edwards… Sexo y muchas horas de desvelo llenos de sudor— Me observó idiotizado con una cara de _no me lo creo _y yo me ruboricé… ¿Qué mierda dije? ¿Y por que mierda digo todo cuando estoy en trance?— Em… ¿Broma?

Aun así me observaba como si tuviera un tercer ojo.

Extrañaba mi ritmo, mis noches arduas sin dormir, el ambiente nocturno… Todo por haberlo recordado entre mis sueños, solo que esta vez no eran miles de hombres, eran miles de Edwards.

— ¿Cómo era tu vida en Paris?— Preguntó luego de unos minutos que me parecieron horas… Pero él aún esperaba por mi respuesta.

—Era… bueno, yo tenía un circulo social, amplio… sobretodo …— _En hombre, con lo que respecta al Sexo… alcohol… más bien estaba sola, ellos aparecían cuando querían follar con alguien a quien no le importara_. —En la universidad— comencé a inquietarme…— Tenía algunos… amigos y amigas con los cuales me divertía— _más bien era la zorra… _agaché la mirada— Pero siempre me sentía sola— dije con un suspiro, era la verdad, todo esa farsa era para intentar suplir la necesidad de tener a mi lado a Edward…

_El ambiente nocturno era potente, las luces dando vueltas más y más, mi cabeza en… ¡ha si! … entre una botella de vodka y la pared, mientras un chico ¿Cómo se llamaba? —Da igual, mañana si no era él sería otro—… Tanteaba mi húmeda cavidad… Porque no traía bragas, ya que después de todo hoy era noche de sexo (lunes a sábados… los domingos descanso). _

—_Estás tan húmeda…— Dice mientras uno de sus dedos entra de forma brutal…_

_Justo en estos momentos comienza a sonar una canción que me vuelve loca… y hace que todo se de vuelta._

—_Vamos a los baños— Digo con voz ronca mientras intento levantarme y él por su parte me observa con ojos obscurecidos llenos de placer. _

_No se de que forma hemos podido llegar a los baños. Comenzamos a besarnos de la manera más fogosa que conozco, su lengua se enrosca con la mía de una manera casi agresiva, con unos movimientos tan sincronizados que encajamos a la semi-perfección…mientras que sus manos sujetan mi trasero fuerte contra su cuerpo creando fricción, por sobre la mini-falda que hoy trago, sentía su erección, nunca tan impresionante pero si llamativa, he visto unas más grandes y gruesas…_

_Comenzamos a sentir los pasos de alguien a si que entramos a un cubículo de espacio reducido._

_Comenzó a restregarse contra mi cuerpo, mientras jadeaba y me agarraba el pelo fuertemente, lo empujé un poco para darnos unos centímetros de espacio, — en sus ojos arde la chipa más bien el incendio del deseo— lo suficientes para desabotonar su pantalón y bajarlos hasta sus rodillas mientras me miraba extasiado._

_Por suerte no traía ropa interior por lo que su "gran" erección, queda a la vista, con la punta rosada oscura… inflamada y húmeda con líquido pre-seminal… Esta es una de las imágenes que no solo moja mi centro sino también el comienzo de mis piernas… Sonreí mientras la cabeza aún me daba vueltas… ¿Cómo la tendrá Edward?... Y como siempre su nombre volvió a mi mente._

_Cambiamos lugar, el al rincón y yo del lado de la puerta, le doy un empujón y cae en el WC para poder montarlo._

_Me sabe a gloria, el me ayuda con sus manos sujetando mis caderas, mientras entierra sus dedos en estas… La fricción es buena, pero he sentido mejores, comienzo a apretarlo cuando su longitud vuelve a entrar debido a que estoy saltando._

— _¡ahh! Bella—Gime fuerte y yo no puedo recordar su nombre, por que hay un solo nombre en mi cabeza._

_Bajo por su longitud e intento crear más fricción entre nosotros, pero él comienza a convulsionar y a mi aún me falta… Me detengo y le sonrío maliciosa… _"Le corté la inspiración a medio camino"

—_Por favor— Gimotea… hasta ahora hablaríamos mi idioma… ¡Pero si estamos en París!_

—_Touchez-moi (1) — Susurro en su oído._

_Él por su parte gime llevando sus manos hasta mi intimidad, y masajea mi clítoris primero suave… ahora un poco más agresivo, pero de igual forma ardiente. Sigo con lo que dejé a la mitad y comienzo a saltar nuevamente, acomodándonos a un ritmo nuevo, ahora se vuelve agresivo._

— _¡Plu! (2) — comienzo a gemir, debido a las contracciones involuntarias._

—_Comme ça? (3) — Dice en mi oído lamiéndolo, creando aún más sensaciones, mientras me impulsa con más fuerza hacia abajo, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos choquen con más fuerza._

— _¡Ha!— Comienzo a gemir al mismo tiempo que se arquea mi espalda._

— _¡Bella!— Comienza a gemir cada vez más fuerte mi nombre con la cabeza hacia atrás, lleno de placer._

_Ambos estamos llegando, lo presiento mientras miles de nudos se hacen en todo mi cuerpo tensando mis músculos y pequeños temblores se adueñan de mi vientre apretado, hasta que de la nada una ola de placer me invade y las miles de sensaciones se acumulan en mi intimidad y un leve roce me hace tocar lo imposible con la punta de mis dedos._

— _¡Edward!— Gimo con todas mis fuerzas y su nombre resuena en mi mente…_

_Mi cuerpo se desploma sobre el suyo y nuestras respiraciones son erráticas._

_Una vez que nuestras respiraciones se normaliza él habla— ¿Edward?... Bella… yo pensé… que, esto…— Me levanto y comienzo a arreglar mi ropa— Supongo… que…_

—_Solo me desahogo. Ahora, ¿Quieres dejar de hacerte el ofendido? —Mi voz resuena en mis oídos de la manear más fría que pude haber escuchado…_

_Sabía lo que él sentía por mí, pero soy una perra que intenta olvidar con cada hombre, la marca que llevo en mis sentimientos y en mis pensamientos y que intenta entender con cada noche de sexo_… el… Por que YO_._

—_Lo lamento— odiaba cuando se disculpaban._

—_No importa, a todos les pasa, vamos a beber— Digo sonriendo para querer aliviar el ambiente y querer olvidarlo todo… _nuevamente_. Soy una mierda._

—_Claro… Una cosa antes— Dice observándome a los ojos — Me llamo Jean. _

—_Bien— Digo sonriendo… Jean, Jean, Jean… intenta recordarlo… por unas horas más Bella. —Vamos Jean, cariño._

_._

— ¿Bella? — Decía mientras movía su mano delante de mis ojos.

—Si, disculpa… estaba en otras cosas…

— ¿Quien es Jean?— Dijo escupiendo el nombre… ¿celos?

—Un amigo… La verdad, mi único amigo de verdad— Luego de ello, nos hicimos amigos pero nos costó superar esa noche…

— Bien— Dijo mirando un punto en la pared —Supongo que él te daba toda la diversión ¿verdad?— Estaba enojado aunque intentara disimularlo.

—No… él no, ya sabes los amigos son sagrados— Dije para intentar aliviar el ambiente y al parecer lo empeoré, ya que se levantó y fue al baño…

¡Bella! ¿No puedes hacer nada bien?

_¿Por que intuyo de que hoy es un mal día? _

Extraño la compañía de las luces, del alcohol… del sexo, y tengo ganas de olvidarme de todo, de salir de este mundo y dejarlo todo atrás, olvidar que hay una amenaza de muerte contra mi persona, olvidar que Charlie está afuera, olvidar que su amigo acecino está con él, olvidar que soy Bella Swan y hasta hace unos días estudiaba literatura, olvidar… quiero olvidarlo todo. ¡TODO!

Pero a la vez no quiero perder, quiero retener a Edward a mi lado, abrazarme a su pecho, dejar que su olor me llene los pulmones hasta que me asquee, quiero seguir con mi vida y luchar día a día, quiero retener a la Bella que se perdió hace unos años atrás entre un tumulto de gente y no volvió, quiero detener el tiempo y dejarme llevar, quiero poder comenzar todo de nuevo, sin trancas ni miedos, _y quiero poder admitirlo… admitir…_

Quiero nacer de nuevo y llevar la vida que debí llevar. Quiero creer que puedo ser feliz, quiero dejar de sentirme sola… quiero poder despertar y encontrar a Edward, quiero ser una persona con una vida llevadera y normal. Quiero ya no ser yo… y quiero dar todo de mí, quiero poder dejar todo el dolor y a la vez retenerlo por miedo a no sentir, quiero seguir con este calvario y luchar…y a la vez quiero despojarme de el y hundirme hasta el fondo…

Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla… calló por mis labios y mojó mi ropa, mientras un sollozo se escapaba de mis labios y mis brazos sostenían mi cuerpo.

—Bella…— Dijo Edward en algún lugar —No llores cariño…— Dijo a mi lado, lo sabía por que me abrazaba y acariciaba mis cabellos— Lo lamento…

—N-no —hipé— No lo lamentes… es n-nada, s-solo tengo p-pena— Dije intentando no mojar su camisa…— Juste me tenir. (4)

— Je suis ici, Bella (5) — Me apegué aún más a él intentando sentirlo tal como había dicho…

.

— ¿Edward… Tienes algo fuerte para beber? — Me observó con detenimiento, aún tenía mis ojos hinchados y rojos, tan solo hace unos instantes había acabado de esparramar lágrimas y ahora solo suspiraba.

—Yo no bebo… Pero, prefieres que compre o…

Lo corté. —Vamos a algún lado— Dije caminando hacia mi habitación para sacar una chaqueta y zapatos.

Me esperaba con las llaves y la puerta abierta una mirada de preocupación.

— Se beber, solo quiero desconectarme de todo esto— dije haciendo un ademán con las manos mientras caminaba hacia el volvo.

—Bien— Solo dijo eso.

El trayecto fue en silencio mientras movía mis manos de manera inquieta, me sentía observada. Solo quería olvidar, por que era una cobarde… quería huir de la realidad.

— Allí— Dije señalando un antro.

— ¿Segura?— Dijo mirándome de reojo mientras estacionaba.

— Si.

Era un local grande, de aire nocturno, con faroles en la entrada, pero aún así se veía oscuro. Eran las 8:45 por lo que acababan de abrir, había un tipo musculoso en la entrada, compramos un tiquet y estábamos en la entrada, Edward traía una cara de perro y mis manos tiritaban.

—Bella… Aún podemos volver— dijo observándome a los ojos.

—Edward— Dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos— Tengo miedo, no de este lugar, sino… de todo. Tengo ganas de olvidar a Cha…—No podía decir su nombre en voz alta y una lágrima solitaria se escapó de mi ojo derecho. La gente comenzaba a observarnos…— S'il vous plaît Edward. Aidez-moi (6) —él miró nuestro alrededor y comprendió el cambio.

— Je vais essayer (7) — Dijo abrazándome y depositando un beso en mi frente.

Entregamos el pequeño trozo de papel color negro con letras blancas que eran nuestras entradas… el musculoso que se parecía a Emmett, pero con cara de amargado nos entregó la mitad y nos dejó entrar, Edward tomó mi mano y fuimos a la barra.

— ¿Nos trae una cerveza?— Dije al tipo de los tragos, sonrió son burla en los ojos y nos las entregó. — Hay que comenzar con algo suave…— dije a Edward que me miraba de reojo con una expresión contrariada.

— Bien. — Contestó cortante nuevamente. ¿Por que la molestia?

— ¿Por qué te molesta tanto el lugar?

— Mis tiempos por estos lados ya pasaron, y no me traen buenos recuerdos.

Lo observé atentamente… ¿Edward en estos lugares? — ¿Qué hacías en un lugar así?

—Intentaba… Encontrar las respuestas en los vasos o botellas.

— ¿Cuántos años tenías Edward?

—18

—Una vida complicada…

Él solo se encogió de hombro y observó su cerveza, tenía la mirada perdida como recordando viejos tiempos. Se veía más sombrío pero igual de hermoso que siempre. Sus cabellos desordenados le hacían ver joven a pesar de tener ¿27?

_Edward POV_

Podía sentir su mirada fija en mí… Pero yo no podía dejar de observar la cerveza, me hacía recordar todas aquellas veces que creí que la vida era una mierda sin sentido, que los problemas me la ganaban y yo solo me emborrachaba hasta no poder más, cuando las chicas me desilusionaban y prometía nunca más enamorarme para luego volver a caer. Recordaba cada vez que una pelea con Carlisle, me desmotivaba o algo se iba de mis manos, o cuantas veces solo bebí por ocio y para escapar un poco de la presión, me recordaba todas las veces que vine a beber por que no podía vivir sin Rebeca, por cada beso que le daba a otro, por cada noche o día en que se acostaba con otro, y a mi me ignoraba olímpicamente, recuerdo el sentimiento que ahogaba con cada baso… Comprendía cuan difícil fue la vida a mis 18, y comprendo ahora cuan difícil debe ser para ella, la verdad nunca viví lo que ella pasó, pero comprendo la necesidad de beber y olvidar las cosas para descansar un momento.

— Cuando tenía tu edad— sonreí— no es que esté tan viejo…— miré mi baso y bebí— Me enamoré de una chica, con el tiempo solo alimenté ese amor idealizándola, soñaba que podía amarme y éramos felices— Me escuchaba atenta— Salimos un tiempo, pero… ella me engañaba, se acostaba con otros y yo hacía de tonto creyendo que me quería— suspiré al recordarlo— Yo lo sabía… Pero prefería ignorarlo, la quería demasiado y no podía estar sin ella, así que cada vez que me enteraba de algo venía a lugares como éstos y ahogaba unas lágrimas en unos cuantos vasos y bebía a más no poder—Ella me observaba atentamente.

Nos envolvimos en un silencio hasta que Bella pidió otra cerveza y yo le acompañé.

—Cada vez que vengo a un lugar así, recuerdo todas esas cosas y me siento estúpido— Dije sincerándome.

—Te entiendo— dijo bebiendo el contenido del vaso.

.

—Algo más fuerte— Le dijo al cantinero mientras nos retiraba los vasos.

— A mi solo una cerveza— Era el comienzo de una larga noche. Por suerte había decido no trabar mañana.

.

.

.

—La vida es maravillosa con unos… grados de alcohol— Aún eran las 11:25 y Bella se veía más animada, ahora hablaba.

Comenzó a sonar una canción y Bella se levantó rápidamente sin perder el equilibrio… ella si que tenía aguante.

— ¡Amy MacDonald! —Comienza a caminar a la pista de baile que no había notado con anterioridad…— Esta canción me vuelve loca.

Llegamos a la pista y comienza mover su cuerpo mientras canta y se apega un poco para luego alejarse mientras yo le sigo.

_Oh the wind whistles down the cold dark street tonight_

_And the people they were dancing to the music vibe_

_And the boys chase the girls with the curls in their hair_

_While the shy tormented youth sit way over there_

_And the songs they get louder each one better than before_

_And you're singing the songs thinking this is the life_

_And you wake up in the morning and your head feels twice the size_

_Where you gonna go? Where you gonna go?_

_Where you gonna sleep tonight?_

Nos adaptamos un poco más al ritmo o por lo menos yo lo hago ya que ella no tiene problema alguno, es ahora cuando me doy cuenta que hace mucho no salía a una pista de baile.

_Oh the wind whistles down the cold dark street tonight_

_And the people they were dancing to the music vibe_

_And the boys chase the girls with the curls in their hair_

_While the shy tormented youth sit way over there_

_And the songs they get louder each one better than before_

_And you're singing the songs thinking this is the life_

_And you wake up in the morning and your head feels twice the size_

_Where you gonna go? Where you gonna go?_

_Where you gonna sleep tonight?_

Bailar y dejarse llevar ahora era más fácil. Bella seguía cantándome y moviendo sus gloriosas curvas de una manera seductora, ella convertía esta canción es algo muy bueno para ser solo una noche.

_Oh the wind whistles down the cold dark street tonight_

_And the people they were dancing to the music vibe_

_And the boys chase the girls with the curls in their hair_

_While the shy tormented youth sit way over there_

_And the songs they get louder each one better than before_

_And you're singing the songs thinking this is the life_

_And you wake up in the morning and your head feels twice the size_

_Where you gonna go? Where you gonna go?_

_Where you gonna sleep tonight?_

A estas alturas debería estar loco… ¿cuanto duraba la canción? Esperaba que fuera eterna, si lograba que bella se desentendiera tanto del resto y se moviera así, alborotando su cabello con ¿alegría?

_And you're singing the songs thinking this is the life_

_And you wake up in the morning and your head feels twice the size_

_Where you gonna go? Where you gonna go?_

_Where you gonna sleep tonight? Where you gonna sleep tonight?_

_So you're heading down the road in your taxi for four_

_And you're waiting outside Jimmy's front door_

_But nobody's in and nobody's home 'til four_

_So you're sitting there with nothing to do_

_Talking about Robert Riger and his motley crew_

_And where you're gonna go?_

_And where you're gonna sleep tonight?_

_._

_._

_._

Cuando Bella comenzó a acercarse a mis labios perdí el ritmo de la canción y solo comenzamos a besarnos, se apegó a mi cuerpo y sus labios eran como tragar de un mar saldo… tienes sed, mucha sed… pero una vez que bebes de agua salada simplemente tienes más sed, así era, tenía más sed… pero de sus besos, de sus labios con sabor a licor, de su lengua… de sus manos que acariciaban mi nuca provocándome.

—Edward— Jadeo cuando nos separamos en busca de aire.

Juntamos nuevamente nuestros labios, pero me desvié a su clavícula, lamí lentamente y ella suspiró exponiendo más su cuello, mordí despacio antes de recordar que estábamos en un lugar público, y en cualquier momento los efectos del alcohol podrían hacer acto de presencia si es que no lo estaban haciendo ahora.

—Bella…

—Vamos— Dijo arrastrándome a los baños.

—Bella… ¿qu…— Estampó sus labios en los míos de manera urgente, por lo que no me dejó continuar… ¿y que importaba?

No cabían otros pensamientos que no fueran seguir la sincronía de sus labios y como se sentía su cuerpo presionando el mío contra la pared.

Tomó mi camisa del cuello y nos arrastró hacia un cubículo vacío, ella quedó al rincón y yo del lado de la puerta, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por la excitación y los míos debían estar iguales, sus cabellos estaban revueltos y su ropa desalineada.

Comenzó a desabotonar mis pantalones y comprendí… algo hizo clic… y solo pensé _Aquí no._

Tome sus manos delicadamente… —No aquí Bella— La tomé de la mano y corrimos a mi coche.

.

.

.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Alguna crítica constructiva? Si quieren opinar pueden… aquí les dejo la traducción de las frases cortas en francés :) La verdad no lo ocupo mucho aún que es uno de mis idiomas favoritos ^,…,^**

**(1) Tócame.**

**(2) ¡más!**

**(3) ¿de ésta manera?**

**(4) Sólo abrázame**

**(5) Estoy aquí, Bella.**

**(6)Por favor Edward, ayúdame.**

**(7) voy a tratar de / lo voy a intentar (en este caso es la segunda)**

**La verdad espero que les guste el capitulo, lo hice con dedicación… intenté no cometer muchos errores… y bueno Saludos A HanaPoison que aún sigue sin Internet en casa y ahora tiene vida social y hasta trabaja, ya no será una mantenida **

**Besos…**

**Atte. Soloemma.**


	20. No hay mañana

**N/A: Lamento las demoras, que muchas lectoras me han comentado, quiero decir a mi defensa que no es por algo que yo decida o quiera, la verdad la historia está llegando a una de sus ultimas partes y bueno comenzaré a subir más seguido. Si no he subido con más apuro es por que no tengo el tiempo suficiente. La verdad lo lamento mucho, no es algo que esté a mi alcance, yo estudio y trabajo, y normalmente duermo de 2 a 3 horas por problemas de insomnio, lamento si les aburre tener que esperar tanto, pero ahora que ya terminaron las clases y solo trabajo, cosa que terminará en unos meses tendré tiempo en estas semanas para terminar esta historia y subir obviamente en lapsos de menos tiempo. De verdad lamento las demoras, se que molestan puesto que yo también son lectora.**

**XX No importa mañana.**

Edward estaba al volante y yo en el asiento copiloto. Tenía tanto alcohol en la sangre, y cada vaso había sido un sabor distinto al anterior, y el ultimo sorbo fue de vodka, el ultimo sorbo que necesitaba para olvidar los riegos y _vivir simplemente_, logré desentenderme levemente de la realidad, por que ahora era claramente consciente de que estaba en el auto de Edward, en medio de un camino oscuro y mi mano dirigiéndose a su entrepierna.

—Bella…— Ronroneo en forma de reproche o un inténtenlo, cuando acaricie con un dedo su erección… había esperado por esto ¿tres años?

—Detén el auto.

Me observó un instante y vio mi decisión ¿a quien pretendía engañar? Él también estaba desesperado —Aquí no Bella.

—Te necesito— Dije cerca de su oído con un susurro, mi voz era un poco ronca, mi imaginación me llevaba lejos, muy lejos.

Detuvo el auto en medio del camino desabroché mi cinturón de seguridad, desabroché el de él y me subí a horcajadas, una pierna a cada lado, nuestros sexos chocaron y un jadeo salió de sus labios, comencé a besarlo en el cuello mientras que él acariciaba mi cuerpo por debajo de la ropa.

—Quítamela— Dije. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, al igual que los míos.

Comenzó lento. Ambos comenzamos a quitarnos la ropa, afuera comenzaba a llover y era levemente consciente, por otra parte en el auto hacía calor, mucho calor.

Aún conservábamos nuestros pantalones, mierda pantalones…

—Bella, hoy llevas Jeans…

Comencé a desabotonarlos con urgencia y el tomó mis manos.

—Déjame hacerlo… — Dijo observándome a los ojos mientras depositaba un beso en la parte que dejaba al descubierto mi sujetador.

¿Cómo lo logró? Sonrió con suficiencia cuando me vio observándolo, lo logró y comencé a besarlo con más desespero.

—Calma— Dijo mientras desabrochaba mi sujetador _—que por suerte hoy eran de encaje al igual que mis bragas— _ y a la vez besaba mi mandíbula, mi cuello, el lóbulo de mi oreja, con tal devoción que me intimidaba.

—Edward… — Jadee mientras el grababa su nombre con cada beso sobre mi piel, una piel que ardía solo por él, una piel que clamaba a gritos que solo él fuera quien me acariciara.

—Bella… — Ronroneó en mi oído— eres realmente hermosa— Dijo ahora besando mi pecho, lenta y tortuosamente, llenándome de deseo.

Comenzaba a olvidarme del mundo y a ser yo,_ una Bella que por primera vez estaba dispuesta a hacer el amor._ Tomo mi pezón entre sus dedos largos y comenzó a jugar suavemente con el, lo acarició y luego comenzó a hacerlo un poco más fuerte.

— ¿Cómo te gusta Bella? — Dijo con voz ronca, mientras volvía al lóbulo de mi oreja.

Tomé su mano y comencé a indicarle como, suave, en el punto exacto— Aprésalo, solo un poco— él seguía mis instrucciones al pie de la letra poniendo de su parte.

¿Qué más podía necesitar? Su mano desocupada se dirigió justo debajo de mi ombligo. Con dos dedos acarició sobre mi piel, presionó y los movió hacia abajo y luego hace al Este, una corriente desde mi vientre llegó a mi espalda, dejándome suspendida en medio del placer que sus manos y caricias me proporcionaban, fue suave y extraña, justo lo que necesitaba, _una probada de placer sin tocar el cielo con los dedos_.

Siguió bajando mientras provocaba sensaciones en todo mi cuerpo aún sin tocarlo, su tacto era suave, sensible, leves roces queme hacían estremecer, una mano se dirigió a la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y acarició mi cuero cabelludo, descendiendo lentamente con apenas roces de la punta de sus dedos, mientras que mis pezones se endurecían aún más, bajó hasta llegar a mis caderas para sujetarlas por cada costado y moverlas creando fricción, nos unimos en la mirada y en un leve gemido que salió de nuestros labios cuando nuestros sexos rozaron, comencé a acariciar su pecho y él cerró los ojos disfrutando la sensación, sabía como hacerlo, lo había hecho tantas veces, pero aún así, era nuevo, algo totalmente nuevo, toqué cuidadosamente su pecho, descendí lo más que pude dejando rastros de besos húmedos en su piel, seguí bajando mis manos hasta sus pantalones, nos observamos a los ojos directamente en una mirada tan profunda que nos complementamos en confianza y seguridad. Levantó sus caderas y yo bajé sus pantalones lo más que pude arrastrando su ropa interior quedando él totalmente expuesto a mí, mordí mi labio inferior intuitivamente.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves?— Dijo sonrojando levemente, y voz ronca.

— Mucho— Ronronee en su oído mientras lamía su lóbulo de la oreja

Comenzaba a masajear la punta de su gran erección, _—una de las mejores que había visto—_ mientras el gemía suavemente, sin dejar de ser masculino.

— ¿Cómo te gusta Edward?— dije apretando un poco la punta de su erección, estaba de un color más oscuro debido a los últimos masajes.

—Así— Gimió—Solo sigue…

—Tócame…— susurré en su oído de manera ronca.

Verlo bajo mi dominio fue lo más excitante de todo, siguió las ordenes al pie de la letra, comenzó a tocarme por debajo de mis bragas que él aún no se animaba a quitar, comenzó con mi clítoris haciendo suaves toques que luego se volvieron un poco más bruscos siguiendo el ritmo que yo marcaba cada vez que subía y bajaba mi mano por su longitud inflamada y con mi otra mano marcaba suaves círculos en la punta, Yo lo torturaba, lo sabía por sus gemidos y cuando apretaba mi cadera con su mano libre.

—Isabella— Dije con la voz tan ronca y sexy mientras introducía un dedo en mí, una corriente eléctrica me recorrió completamente creando una contracción muscular a la altura de mi vientre, este hombre me provocaba bastante y era hora de terminar con todo este juego previo, 6 meses de abstención sexual me estaban pasando factura.

Retiró su dedo, y mis jadeos y gemidos cambiaron por un gruñido ronco en son de reclamo mientras el tomaba mi mano suavemente.

—Te necesito— Dijo con la vos más suplicante que algún día escuché.

—Rómpelas

Él como buen hombre rompió mis bragas húmedas, logrando que los pedazos quedaran esparcidos por doquier.

Tomó mis caderas y me ayudó a posarme sobre su erección, mi entrada dolía de tanta necesidad que tenía, cuando hicimos el primer contacto que fue un solo roce, un roce con el que gemimos al unísono, cerré lo ojos, me sentía tan húmeda, tan preparada que dejé que mis sentimientos, esos que por tanto tiempo escondí, tomaran control de cada célula de mi cuerpo, entregándome al placer de sentirme completa por primera vez, dejé que el deseo fluyera por mi cuerpo con cada vez que subía y bajaba por su extensión, sacando casi todo su cuerpo, dejando solo la cabeza de su pene dentro de mí y apretando un poco mis paredes para hacer que entrara con más roce y a la vez más lento, gemíamos fuerte el nombre del otro, nos movíamos en sincronía, él marcaba la velocidad y la fuerza sujetándome de las caderas, marcando el ritmo con cada movimiento. Por primera vez sentí electricidad correr por todo mi cuerpo, haciendo nudos y placer a la vez por todo mi cuerpo, lo sentía en mi piel con cada roce, dentro de mí con cada envestida. Éramos uno a la par, mi libido se había encendido completamente y ahora solo lo dejaba fluir con cada movimiento, mientras prestaba extrema atención a cada sensación que Edward me entregaba y yo misma buscaba en su cuerpo y el mío, veía como disfrutaba, haciendo muecas incontenibles de placer, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos verde oscuro clavados en los míos, llenos de pasión y deseo, llenos de amor y comprensión, llenos de delicadeza y fuerza que me impulsaban a querer más y a permanecer unida a él. Ver como disfrutaba conmigo, ver como sus labios entreabiertos dejaban escapar mi nombre con una voz ronca y entrecortada, es algo que nunca cambiaría. Comencé a sentir como mi orgasmo y el de él llegaba, mis paredes comenzaron a contraerse mientras espasmos recorrían mi cuerpo creando más sensaciones aún, mis paredes lo apretaron aún más y comenzó a gemir mi nombre más alto, yo por mi parte me sentía en un estado de excitación indescriptible, me penetró fuerte una vez más justo cuando mis paredes se contraían provocando un mayor orgasmo a tal punto que solo pude gritar su nombre al tiempo que él se liberaba y derramaba su semen dentro de mi, lo sentí correr, llenar mis paredes mientras estas aún se contraían y él seguía eyaculando esporádicamente alrededor de unos 15 segundos.

Fueron los mejores 15 segundos llenos de placer mientras mi cuerpo caía ya sin fuerzas sobre el suyo y él dejaba caer su cabeza en mi hombro. _Por primera vez no me sentía sola. _

Jadeamos unos instantes buscando el hálito que habíamos liberado hace unos segundos.

—Te amo— Dijo abrazándome hacia él— Todo este tiempo— tomo aire, a pesar de que ya no jadeábamos, estábamos muy cansados— Te he amado.

Lo besé, solo fue un roce uno casto luego de tanta pasión, a pesar de que el momento aún me hacía sentir poderosa, la situación en la que nos encontrábamos aún me hacía sentir excitada, solo que de una manera diferente.

— Te amo, desde que fuiste a casa y me examinaste— Dije recordando él día en que por haber llorado demasiado, me había enfermado y él había ido a casa en son de medico e hizo una promesa.

— Y yo desde que entraste esa noche a la estancia— dijo acariciando mi espalda.

Descansamos en el otro unos momentos para luego comenzar a vestirnos e ir a casa.

.

—Bella, esto… yo— Dijo cuando bajábamos del auto.

— Vamos a la cama, Edward… estoy cansada— Dije tomando su mano mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Él se limitó a asentir con una sonrisa en sus labios, necesitaba que él comprendiera que no por estar bebida estaba borracha, por lo que _no me arrepentía_, es más, lo había necesitado demasiado tiempo para arrepentirme.

Comenzamos a quitarnos la ropa uno en frente del otro, era tan erótico, mirar nuestros cuerpos desnudos, sin acariciarnos, solo mirarnos despojarnos de las prendas. Observar nuestros cuerpos en la penumbra de la habitación, acariciarnos y recorrernos con cada mirada. Nos acercamos lentamente, él acunó mi rostro mientras me besaba con tal devoción que me sentí amada, deseada. _Única._

Acaricié sus hombros, y él me tomó entre sus brazos al estilo novia, una risita tonta se escapó de mis labios, labios que luego besó mientras me depositaba cuidadosamente en la cama, mientras acariciaba mis piernas y se abría paso entre ellas.

— ¿No estás cansado?— Pregunté ya que se veía cansado hace unos momentos

—Nunca para ti— Susurró cerca de mi oído de una manera que me hizo estremecer mientras mi vientre se contrajo levemente y me mojaba un poco más.

Comenzó con las rondas de besos, esta vez había ternura, nada de urgencia ni necesidad, solo amor.

Esta vez no hubo preámbulos, solo nos bastó para mirarnos a los ojos y saber que nos volvíamos a necesitar, sentirlo era tan necesario como respirar. Me penetró de una manera lenta, similar a una tortura placentera, tan placentera que dolía.

— Te amo— Susurró cuando estaba completamente dentro de mí.

Acaricié sus cabellos cobrizos —Te amo— repetí esta vez con el corazón, aquella palabra significaba tanto y se hacía tan poco para demostrar todo lo que en verdad sentía por él.

Comenzó a moverse primero lento y luego un poco más fuerte, nuestros jadeos y gemidos llenaron la habitación, la capa de sudor se hacía presente en su frente humedeciendo sus cabellos, sus ojos no se despegaban de los míos, de tal manera que podía reflejarme en ellos.

—Bella… — Gimió un poco más fuerte.

—Más— demandé, como buen amante hizo caso a mis exigencias mientras yo enredaba mis piernas en su cadera para crear más fricción y ayudarlo a entrar un poco más profundo que la escotada anterior, nuestras caderas se encontraban a medio camino, chocando, creando una sintonía envidiable.

— ¡Más Edward!

Sonrió de una manera sexy mientras comenzaba a retorcerme con cada envestida que le proporcionaba a mi cuerpo, Edward sabe hacer el amor como ningún otro hombre. Mi cuerpo se contorsionaba levemente bajo el suyo, lo sentía salir y entrar llenándome, con su tamaño perfecto.

Cada vez me costaba más mantener el contacto visual, era tanta la tentación de solo entregarme a sentir que casi no podía mantener mis ojos abiertos.

—Vente…— Dijo con voz ronca.

Solo escucharlo mientras volvía a entrar mi cuerpo comenzó a contraerse, mis músculos crearon más tensión

.

—Te… a-amo E-edwa-ard— Comencé a gemir ya me sentía llegar.

Cada vez que entraba en mi lo hacía con más fuerza y yo cada vez me sentía más estrecha, mis paredes con contrajeron totalmente cerrándose alrededor de su miembro, se sentía tan bien el principio del orgasmo, siguió entrando en mí mientras mis paredes se cerraban más apretándolo y dejándome sentirlo aún más si eso fuera posible.

—Te a-amo Bell-aa—Gimió cuando llegó a su propio orgasmo con una ultima estocada dentro de mi cuerpo, derramándose con fuerza mientras mis paredes se contraían por ultima vez. _Es cielo estuvo al alcance de mis dedos por tan solo unos minutos_.

Su cuerpo calló sin fuerzas sobre el mío por unos minutos en los que jadeamos para recuperar el aliento. Salió lentamente de mi cuerpo procurando no hacerme daño, me sentía un tanto incomoda, pero se solucionaba con unas pastillas. Me abrazó fuertemente y nos giró, dejándome sobre él, me acomodé en su pecho, justamente donde estaba su corazón. Latía tan fuerte que podía sentir su golpeteo en mi mejilla, me sentía tan viva.

Acariciaba mi espalda con la punta de sus dedos, haciéndome sentir delicada.

—Abrázame fuerte, y no desaparezcas— él me abrazó aún más a su pecho y yo me acurruqué en él mientras con su otra mano libre acariciaba mi rostro despejándolo de mis cabellos que se habían adherido a mi piel por el sudor.

—Prometo estar aquí para cuando despiertes

—Gracias…— dije adormilada.

—No hay de qué— susurró besando mi cabeza ¿Qué aún tenía fuerzas?

Cubrió nuestros cuerpos desnudos con las sabanas impregnadas de nuestro olor, podría vivir el resto de mis días así, amándolo día tras día, noche tras noche, sin que nada pudiese importarme, por que si estaba con Edward entonces _el mundo real desaparecía y solo existía él, extendiendo su mano, liberándome de este infierno al que volvía cada vez que él no estaba a mi lado_. Dependía de él de la forma más retorcida que existía.

—Te amo— volvía a repetir de una forma ininteligible mientras caía en un sueño inconsciente.

_No quería despertar sabiendo que mañana no sería capaz de decirlo._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saludos a las chicas que opinan, de verdad lo aprecio mucho, se que a veces no contesto sus comentarios, estoy corta de tiempo normalmente, lo lamento de verdad, prontamente subiré el próximo capitulo y bueno, si creen que soy merecedora de un comentario… solo hagan clic el botoncito de abajo (: **

**Haré lo posible por contestar =)**

**Atte. Soloemma**

**.**


	21. Todo y Nada

_N/A: Se que di mi palabra de subir más seguido, pero tengo mis razones, quizás no les incumba… pero no he estado bien, por lo que tengo buenas razones para subir, he encontrado la inspiración que no tenía en el peor momento pero bueno, no se puede hacer más que escribir, espero que lo disfruten… _

Advertencia: Una persona normal ríe aproximadamente 15 veces al día. (:

.

**XXI Todo y Nada.**

.

_Desperté sintiendo sus brazos enredados en mi cintura, sintiendo su desnudes y la mía, quise por un instante moverme y salir corriendo de ese lugar, pero con Edward a mi lado no había nada que temer. Levanté lentamente una mano y la dejé caer suave sobre su mejilla, queriendo acariciarlo y mi tacto no le despertó._

—_Edward…— Susurré cerca de su rostro—Edward…— Dije ahora un poco más fuerte, mientras lo movía un poco._

—_Bella— susurró una voz en mi oído— Eres mía— dijo Edward abriendo sus ojos ¿oscuros?, acaricié sus cabellos oscuros buscando la paz, miré su rostro y ya no era Edward, mi Edward, era… Él…_

—_¡Suéltame!— Grité empujándolo, pero sus brazos se aferraban aún más a mi cuerpo—¡Edward!— comencé a llamarlo._

—_Él ya no está Isabella, ya no estará más ¿Qué no le vez?— Dijo mirándome con su sonrisa sádica— Ya lo maté._

— _¡No! ¡Edward!¡Edward!— comencé a sollozar mientras luchaba contra su cuerpo y él reía_

— _Y ahora… sigues tú— Dijo abrazándome aun más fuerte haciéndome daño._

— _¡Suéltame!— grité buscando alto de lo que afirmar mi cuerpo._

_De pronto me soltó dejándome caer fuertemente, sentí como mi cuerpo era arrastrado y un golpe sordo me ¿despertó?_

— ¡Edward!—grité abriendo mis ojos, buscándolo entre toda la habitación.

—Bella— Dijo Edward tomándome entre sus brazos y yo me aferraba a su cuerpo—Estoy aquí cariño— Dijo acariciando mis cabellos.

—Estas vivo— Dije mientras me aferraba aún más a su cuello oliendo su aroma— Estas vivo.

—Si amor aquí estoy— Dijo besando mi frente— Fue solo un mal sueño cariño.

Luego de ello nos separamos lentamente mientras nuestras miradas se conectaban. Me vestí con la camisa de edward y mis pantalones mientras él solo usaba unos vaqueros un poco más grande que él, por lo que se le caían de un lado, preparamos juntos el desayuno mientras aprovechábamos para conversar ciertas cosas, hasta que llegó la hora del _Tema._

—Bella, los chicos. Rose y Em… — Dijo tirando de su cabello— pusieron una orden de alejamiento para bueno… entre él y tu, y también para ellos— se veía nervioso.

Sonreí levemente—Está bien, es lo mejor.

—Se que no te sientes tranquila, pero… ya dimos la información necesaria ala policía para…

—Está bien Edward, no importa— dije volteándome.

—No siempre puedes huir del tema cariño— Dijo abrazándome por la espalda—Los chicos y yo solo queremos ayudarte, pero tú… al parecer no quieres.

—Edward, esto es difícil ¿crees que es fácil que Él esté suelto en la cuidad? Para mi no es fácil, me siento inseguro, si levanto cargos contra él, solo será peor, él vendrá más luego por mi, por que no pueden poder una orden de alejamiento ¡si no saben donde diablos está! ¿Crees que es fácil saber que puede estar afuera espiándome las 24 horas del día? ¡¿Qué puede y quiere matarme en cualquier momento y no le importa? ¡¿Qué un asesino está con él?

— Tranquila— Dijo mientras me abrazaba.

— ¿Cómo puedo estar tranquila Edward? ¡Dime cómo! ¡Un maldito está detrás de mí!— Dije sollozando.

—Estoy aquí Bella, contigo

—Aún así Edward… no puedo evitar sentir que estoy sola en todo esto— Dije derramando aún más lagrimas en el torso desnudo de Edward—Tengo miedo— admití en su pecho— Ya no puedo escapar más, y tampoco quiero enfrentarlo, simplemente ya no puedo— Dije derrumbándome ante él, pero Edward no me dejaría caer nunca, él solo me sostenía abrazándome contra su pecho.

Servimos el desayuno y seguimos como si nada, esto era inquietante, sentía una incomodidad en mi pecho, una contra la que no podía luchar, una opresión y luego… Nada. Desayunamos y nos levantamos, cada uno se fue a su habitación, acordamos ir a comprar los regalos para navidad, la cual debido a mi desconexión con todo el mundo sería en tres días, las tiendas debían estar llenas, vestí lo primero que encontré, unos vaqueros negros y una blusa azul, un suéter gris y una bufanda a tono con mi ropa, dejé mi pelo caer en cascada por mi espalda y me dispuse a salir para encontrarme con Edward, vestía un suéter azul cielo y unos vaqueros desgastados, justo con una chaqueta a juego con sus vaqueros. Me sonrió suavemente y tomó mi mano para luego salir y subir a su preciado volvo, tomamos dirección al centro comercial, el cual se encontraba atestado de gente por todos lados. Partí comprando un par de zapatos y cartera a juego para Alice, un vestido rojo para Rose, un arma de colección antigua para Jasper — La cual según Edward era un buen regalo—, y los regalos para Esme, carlisle y Em los escogió Edward, ya que por lo que Edward me había mencionado Alice decidió comprar regalos por pareja, cada pareja le regalaba a cada persona, compré el regalo perfecto para Edward y nos retiramos, fuimos a la sección de comidas y pedimos comida tailandesa, la cual devoramos entre una amena charla para luego ir a casa a descansar, no sin antes pasar por una tienda para comprar el papel necesario para envolver los regalos para cada uno de los chicos, Edward escogió uno rosa para Esme y para Carlisle y Em uno de color azul, a diferencia mía que escogí cada papel diferente para cada uno.

Llegamos a casa y lo primero que hice fue dirigirme a mi habitación y esconder el regalo destinado para Edward.

— ¡Bella!— Me llamó Edward.

— ¡Voy!— dije cerrando la puerta del armario de mi habitación.

— ¿Bella?— Dijo entreabriendo la puerta de la habitación — ¿Qué sucede que no bajas?

— Estaba acomodando las cosas

—Tengo películas y palomitas esperando por ti— Dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

.

.

.

Todo había pasado rápido, no recuerdo ni como sucedió, de pronto Edward me abrazaba con fuerza cubriéndome de algo, dos disparos y todo se volvió negro, no había dolor, y mis sentidos se apagaban lentamente.

.

.

.

Algo sonaba a lo lejos, otros lloraban y luego más silencio. Me sentía cansada. _Quería Dormir…_

.

.

.

Todo dolía y sentía las palpitaciones de mi corazón en todas partes, en mis oídos, mis ojos, mis labios, mi espalda, en todas partes, y un fuerte sonido emitiendo un molesto golpeteo constante. Comencé a abrir mis ojos lentamente y la luz me hizo cerrarlos fuertemente, quise mover mis brazos y tapar mis ojos pero algo me lo impedía, quise voltear a ver pero todo mi cuerpo me estorbaba, no podía controlar bien mis movimientos y mis costillas palpitaban más fuertes y un dolor me oprimía cada vez más fuerte cuando respiraba. Comencé a quejarme levemente hasta que el dolor se hizo insoportable, comencé a escuchar unos gritos y de pronto nada. Ni dolor ni nada, y si todo era negro… yo no tenía conocimiento de ello.

.

.

.

—Ella va a mejorar mi niña es fuerte— Escuché hablar a René a lo lejos.

—Eso espero…— Dijo alguien más con voz angustiada.

Quise hablar pero mis labios no se movían, solo podía escucharlos, comencé a desesperarme intentado abrir mis ojos, mover un dedo o hablar, pero nada.

— ¡Doctor!— Gritó René

—Bella… — _Dijo alguien tomando mi mano_— Se que me escuchas cariño— ¿_Edward_?— tranquila, todos están aquí…

El golpeteo en la maquina se hacía más lento y volví a caer lejos.

.

.

.

Pequeños recuerdos dolorosos emergían desde lo más escondido en mi infancia, mi padre… René, yo… pequeños escenarios se armaban y todo transcurría.

Me vi pequeña, en los brazos de René, luego de la mano de papá, y de nuevo los recuerdos se volvían tortuosos.

Comencé a desesperarme. Pero sentía como sujetaban mis manos y mi cuerpo, sentía el peso sobre mí, peor no veía el cuerpo de mi agresor, sentía como de pronto todo perdía el sentido y comenzaba a descansar, los recuerdos se resumían a cenizas y todo desaparecía.

— ¡BELLA!— Gritó alguien del otro lado sin que yo pudiera voltear a verle, peor conocía esa voz, sabía que era Mi Edward, conocía la nota de desesperación en su voz.

_¡EDWARD!_ Quería gritar, aferrarme a él, y el peso se hacía más grande y yo me quedaba sin fuerzas, _¡Edward!_ Quise volver a gritar con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, quería sentir su mano sujetando la mía, quería sentir su cuerpo protegiéndome, deseando que el tiempo no transcurriera para que solo nos tuviéramos el uno al otro.

_¡No!_ Grité sin saber porqué, y mi cuerpo se levantó al aire para volver a caer, lo cual se repitió unas cuantas veces hasta que el peso desapareció y todo quedó en silencio, un silencio suspendido en la nada.

POV Edward.

—Te extraño— susurré tomando su mano entre las mías.

…

—Extraño tus sonrojos, extraño ver tus costumbres de mañana… te extraño aún más cuando llego a casa y está fría— Dije haciendo círculos en sus manos.

…

— Extraño tu paranoia y sé que ahora con ese infeliz tras las rejas— Suspiré— Estarías más tranquila… retomando tus estudios, siendo feliz conmigo— mis ojos ardían.

…

Odiaba verla así, postrada en una cama de forma inerte. Sabía que siempre había sido frágil, pero nunca tanto como ahora; los moretones habían desaparecido, sus costillas habían sanado y los balazos que yo no pude recibir ya estaban cicatrizando… y Bella no despertaba, ya no tenía sentido llorar.

Llevaba 4 meses en aquella cama, al principio solo la manteníamos sedada… pero luego del paro cardiaco las ondas cerebrales descendieron a un coma, tres malditos meses en coma. Navidad y año nuevo no tuvieron sentido… y hoy catorce de febrero lo había pedido libre para vivirlo con ella, aún que nadie me escuchara había pedido un milagro, sabiendo que los milagros se encontraran en lugares imposibles, pero hoy yo anhelaba un milagro como cada día, hay este lugar podía ser el imposible.

—Alice te envía saludos y dice que si no despiertas no podrás ser la madrina— Alice se había enterado hace dos semanas que sería madre y ya estaba buscando madrina y padrino—Rose dice que los tramites de adopción están por finalizar y podrán adoptar a Mat, Emmett… parece más su amigo que su futuro padre…— Dije recordando él día en que lo presentaron a la familia y ambos jugaban a los videojuegos y cada vez que Emmett perdía Mat lo hacía pagar penitencia, y Emmett a él en caso contrario, parecían dos niños aún que uno gigante— Esme está contenta d poder tener niños corriendo por la casa, dice que recuerda cuando éramos niños y todo era un caos… Al parecer a Esme le gusta tener un caos en casa, René te envía saludos, dice que ha tenido que acompañar a su esposo a un viaje de negocios y que pronto volverá a verte, y yo… yo quise estar aquí contigo.

…

Guardé silencio un momento, era Medico y sabía que hablar con un pasante en coma era caso muerto pero hablarle me hacía mantener la esperanza.

— Amor… Hoy es catorce de febrero— Dije sonriendo— Feliz día de los enamorados— Dije depositando un beso en sus inertes labios, y mi lado más desesperado deseaban que estos se movieran y reaccionaran a mi tacto, por lo que dejé caer una lágrima cuando no fue así, separándome de sus labios.

…

—Por favor mi vida… abre los ojos, dejé como cada tarde despidiéndome cuando la enfermera entraba, ya ni siquiera se atrevía a comunicarme que debía salir, solo se detenía en la puerta a observarme con ojos tristes— Despierta mi amor— Dije sobre sus labios en un intento de beso— Despierta— Dije luego besando su frente— Por favor mi vida— Dije observándola antes de salir de la sala, sin dejar de mirarla, con paso lento e indeciso, quizás si me daba la vuelta y ella abría los ojos yo no podría presenciarlo.

.

Al llegar a casa, todo estaba tan oscuro y como siempre, vacío y desolado, frío.

.

.

El teléfono me despertó, sin saber cuando me había dormido, vi el reloj que señalaba las 3:52 de la madrugada, y contesté.

— Buena noches, lamento haber interrumpido su sueño, ¿Se encontrará el Dr. Cullen?

— Con él.

— Lamento llamarle a esta hora Dr pero necesitamos de su presencia en el hospital de forma urgente, una señorita pide hablar con usted con urgencia.

— Bien ¿con quien hablo?

—Con Molly, la enfermera en jefe de turno Dr.

—Bien, voy enseguida.

.

Colgué la llamada y me alisté para tomar mi coche y conducir al hospital ¿Quién me buscaría a tales horas en el hospital? ¿Y por que mierda a Mí?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Con cariño Soloemma.**

_**N/A: la historia como ven ya está a punto de terminar… Y un poco de Arte es bastante corta más de 5 capítulos no tendrá es solo alfo para distraerme un poco.**_

_**Espero comenten si gustan, no les obligo ni nada.**_

_**Gracias por leer a quienes leen sin importar si dejar un RR *-***_


	22. Felicidad

**XXII Felicidad comienza con Fe.**

_Vale la pena soñar cuando sabes que es posible, y vale aún más la pena haber soñado lo imposible por un momento y sentir que puede estar al alcance de tus dedos._

.

Llegué apresurado y un tanto molesto, me dirigí a la recepcionista.

— ¿Una urgencia?— Dije al momento de entrar por la puerta mientras una chica se acercaba

—Algo así…— Dijo dudosa.

—No entiendo entonces— Dije molestándome.

—Dr. Cullen, sígame por favor— Dijo la señorita con una sonrisa— Lamento haberle interrumpido el sueño, pero fueron las órdenes.

—Bien— Dije molesto por todas las molestias que comenzaba a sentir for falta de sueño.

Caminamos por los pasillos hasta mi despacho, íbamos a paso tranquilo sin prisas y justamente eso era lo que me exasperaba, algo que me pareció extraño en todo esto.

—Le espera dentro— Dijo al verme parado en frente de la puerta entreabierta sin atreverme a dar un paso.

Asentí para que se marchase la enfermera y me dispuse a entrar, abrí la puerta lentamente solo empujándola un poco, mientras que buscaba en el despacho alguna figura, ya que la luz se hallaba apagada. Por lo que pude identificar se encontraba cerca de la ventana ya que la luz que provenía de las solitarias calles hacían que pudiera ver su espalda más oscura entre todo. Era mujer, sus cabellos caían por su espalda y a pesar de la ¿bata? Que llevaba puesta se notaban débilmente su figura. Busqué con mi mano derecha el interruptor de luz y cuando lo hallé la muchacha se giró para darme la más grata satisfacción, la más enloquecedora felicidad, haciendo que mi vida fuese nuevamente perfecta.

—Edward…— Susurró y mi mundo volvió a girar en torno a ella.

—Bella— Era Mi Bella, observándome con aquellos ojos chocolate fundido, llenos de vida y emoción.

Se veía hermosa, sus cabellos estaban un tanto despenados pero carecía de importancia, sus ojos me observaban asustados y felices, en su rostro podía leer muchas emociones que le daban aún más vida al momento, sus brazos estaban cruzados, abrazando su propio cuerpo. Me costaba creer todo lo que veía, era ella, ella Mi adorada Bella.

.

Conversamos de todo y nada había cosas que no entendía, como el hecho del por qué de su coma.

Comencé explicándole sobre la situación que nos llevó a todo esto.

_Estaba esperando por Bella en la sala para hacer una sesión de cine en casa, tenía el pop-corn en un recipiente lo suficientemente grande para alimentar a cuatro cuando fui a llamarla a su habitación para ver por qué de su demora ya que había entrado corriendo a su habitación, a lo que no le di mucha importancia_

— _¿Bella?— Dije entreabriendo la puerta de la habitación — ¿Qué sucede que no bajas?_

— _Estaba acomodando las cosas— Respondió como niño escondiendo su mayor secreto._

—_Tengo películas y palomitas esperando por ti— Le sonreí y me siguió hasta la sala en donde se escuchó un ruido que venía desde la puerta_

_Alguien había entrado lo suficientemente rápido como para no darme tiempo más que para poner a bella detrás de mi e intentar protegerla con mi cuerpo, pero estaba en ello, abrazándola, instando de que cualquier cosa que ahora sucediese la sufriera yo y no ella cuando escuché dos disparos y me aferré más aún a su cuerpo que calló al piso, inerte._

—_No cierres los ojos Bella— Susurraba en su cuello intentado parar la hemorragia que estaba sufriendo debido a la bala mientras una persona que vio todo desde fuera llamó a la ambulancia y a la policía— Bella abre los ojos maldita sea— Dije con lágrimas en los ojos al ver que ya los había cerrado entregándose al dolor— Bella eres fuerte solo resiste— Dije sollozando a su lado._

_La ambulancia llegó rápido, pero para mí fue una eternidad, los paramédicos la subieron y subí con ella, en todo momento dirigí las inyecciones para mantenerla sedada y con el pulso estable, el cual comenzó a descender levemente al igual que la presión arterial, estaba a punto de perderla bajo mis manos y me sentía inútil._

— _¡Ya!— Gritó el paramédico cuando iba a inyectar la segunda dosis, su pulso vuelve, dijo mientras seguía cortando la hemorragia con coagulantes y otros. _

_Al llegar todos en urgencias nos estaban esperando debido a que yo trabajaba en este mismo hospital._

_Me prohibieron el paso al saber que nos unía una relación amorosa, iba contra la ética atender a un familiar, debido a que cuando atiendes a tu familia dejas de pensar racionalmente._

_El vivir la misma situación desde fuera podía ayudarme a comprender porqué los familiares siempre se comportaban del modo en que yo lo hacía ahora._

—_Dr Cullen— Dijo una enfermera— Debido a que fue herida de bala, como hospital nos vemos siempre en la obligación de denunciar estos hechos a la policía, como es usted el pariente más cercano a la paciente necesitamos que nos dé sus datos y alguna evidencia de los posibles agresores— Dijo tan profesional que enfurecía— La policía ya se encuentra aquí para tomar su declaración y comenzar con los tramites._

—_Gracias— Dije mientras me dirigía hacia los oficiales y les extendía mi mano en forma de saludo._

_._

_Luego de tomar toda la declaración comenzaron con la búsqueda de los sospechosos, al saber que la persona que había escuchado y probablemente visto la cara del agresor era la misma que había solicitado la ambulancia y la presencia de la policía, decidieron ir a interrogarlo y así obtener más evidencia en el caso, al cual le acotaron los antiguos maltratos que Bella había sufrido por su padrastro el cual había escapado recientemente de la cárcel junto con un acecino, al sospechar que fueron estos prófugos los que pudieron haber disparado a Bella comenzaron con más ímpetu aún para hallarlos ya que tenían unos años más que sumar… a lo que se estaba convirtiendo e cadena perpetua._

_Luego de ello el mismo día en que habían atrapado a Charlie y su secuaz estábamos en el hospital junto a Bella escuchando el noticiero, cuando iniciamos una conversación que luego se transformó en gritos y lamentos cuando Bella tubo el paro cardiaco que la dejó en un coma._

_._

Le expliqué que debido a un paro cardiaco, su sangre dejó de llegar al cerebro por unos tres minutos, lo que provocó el coma, por suerte sin otros daños aparentes, pero aún así debíamos hacer pruebas para ver si todo seguía funcionando a la perfección, a lo que Bella accedió diciendo que esperaba que fuese lo antes posible, así pronto saldría del hospital.

— ¿Como es que te han dejado salir de la camilla?— pregunté al notar por primera vez que estaba en pie completamente sin muletas solo con una silla de ruedas al lado.

— No lo se, simplemente las doblegué— Dijo sonriendo maléficamente

— Siéntate cariño— dije acercando la silla de ruedas a Bella— debo llevarte a tu cuarto así descansarás ya que cuando se enteren todos te querrán venir a ver— Dije sonriendo al recordar a Alice y su entusiasmo en que Bella sea junto a Rose las madrinas del Bebe aún cuando esto va en contra de la tradición, pero con Alice no se discute.

Sonreí ante el hecho de tenerla conmigo, despierta… tan viva como antes.

—Edward— dijo para luego bostezar— no te marches mientras duermo.

—Aquí estaré cuando despiertes Mi Bella— dije besando su frente para que durmiera.

.

Desperté debido a que unas manos pequeñas acariciaban mis cabellos, antes de dormir había llamado a todos, a que viniesen a ver a bella, por lo que no me asustó encontrar a Alice acariciando mis cabellos.

—Despierta dormilón, Bella está en el baño y la enfermera ha venido a buscarte para que comiences tu turno— Dijo con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro pequeño de duende feliz.

—Gracias Alice.

—Anda y lávate el rostro y vete a trabajar como un adulto normal— Dijo sonriendo mientras caminaba con pequeños saltitos hacia el baño a ver si Bella estaba bien.—Ya tórtolos despídanse, estaré afuera esperando, tienen cinco minutos antes que todos volvamos a entrar y verlos compartir fluidos salivales— Dijo cerrando la puerta.

—Edward…— La besé sin más solo sintiendo la desesperación de nuestros labios uniéndose como muchas veces en estos infinitos meses anhelé, y ahora respondían ante mi tacto, respondían ente mis besos y sus manos se enredaban en mi cabello tironeándolo, mis brazos se aferraban a su delicada figura como si fuera una diosa benevolente que te ha prometido la libertad en todo aquello que deseas, basaría sus pies pero sus labios eran una adicción que no tenía nombre—Te amo— Dijo respirando.

—Como yo a ti, cariño— Dije repartiendo besos en todo su rostro

—Vete Edward, llegarás tarde y todos entrarán— Dijo aforrándose aún más a mi cuello.

—No creo que me importe— Dije sonriendo sobre sus labios, para besarla de nuevo ahora con más amor, amor como nunca había expresado, quería que sintiese con cada rose de nuestros labios, de nuestras lenguas como la amaba con devoción absoluta, sin que nada fuese incapaz de impedírmelo.

Todos entraron y Emmett me tomó de los brazos y me arrastró a la salida. —ya déjala, yo también he extrañado a mi hermanita, además no puede hablar si no dejas de comerte su boca— Dijo hablando como niño chiquito mientras caminaba a la salida arrastrándome.

Nos observamos una última vez con Bella a los ojos, mientras yo parecía suplicar un minuto más con ella y ella solo sonreía dejando que me echaran a casi paradas de su cuarto, a una vez fuera suspiré resignado para comenzar mi día atendiendo publico congestionado, diagnosticando y derivando según síntomas para luego cumplir las horas como director del área de urgencias.

Hoy sería un largo día laboral, pero todo sería recompensado cuando en la tarde vuelva a ver a Bella observarme con aquellos ojos chocolates.

Desde que ya no la vi abrir más los ojos, he ansiado verla despertar, temiendo que nunca más despertase, pero ahora el simple hecho de ver sus ojos chocolates despiertos, curiosos de vida, pidiendo siempre un poco más de vida. Ayer temía despertar y descubrir que solo había sido un doloroso sueño y nuevamente despertaba en la solitaria habitación, lleno de preguntas, lleno de miedo de no volver a verla despertar, de no escuchar su voz, tenía miedo de perderla y de creer que mi locura era tanta que sola cavaba su propia tumba buscando la libertad de sentirse siquiera un poco cerca de Bella.

.

—Quiero recomenzar— Dijo observando sus ojos

—Y yo— Sonrió, desde que le había contado que todo estaba bien que Charlie nunca más nos molestaría ya que tenía al menos unos 20 años en la cárcel pudriéndose junto al otro bastando que tenía condena perpetua, se atrevía a expresarse sin miedos, sin ocultarse tras una mascara inexpresiva.

—Quiero comprar una casa nueva Y no hagas replicas— Dije levantando un dedo ya que iba a comenzar a defender su idea de no gastar dinero—la casa la escogerás tú y solo eso, no dejaré que pagues ni un miserable peso.

Luego de eso discutimos los próximos acontecimientos hasta que se quedó dormida en aquella camilla y yo a su lado

.

—Edward… Despierta— Dijo su hermosa voz mientras acariciaba mis cabellos.

**Lamento las demoras, no he tenido mucho tiempo, muchos trámites y otras cosas, espero les guste el capitulo, pronto subiré en Un poco de arte… como ya sabéis…**

**Estoy un poco cansada, he tenido días ajetreados y este… y ayer… y la semana pasada también… vacaciones… creo que no son vacaciones :) **

**Espero gusten del capitulo leyendo… y si gustan dejan Review me agradaría leer sus comentarios… : ) **

**Se les quiere un beso y Adiew**

_**Atte. Soloemma.**_


	23. Un nuevo amanecer

**N/A: Lamento la demora, tuve mis motivos aún cuando para mi no sea suficiente, estuve a punto de cerrar la página sin antes terminar las historias pero me arrepentí, por que ustedes merecen algo más que eso, como lectoras. Mis motivos personales no tiene porque afectarles a otros : ) por eso hoy subo este capitulo y pronto actualizaré los otros dos fic. Gracias por su paciencia. Se merecen lo mejor.**

**XXIII Un nuevo amanecer**

_La vida no es fácil, pero vale la pena intentarlo._

Nuestras miradas se prendaron, una con la otra, sus ojos se fundieron en los míos y supe que todo estaría bien, no era consciente de nada más que nosotros, este era nuestro momento. Sabía que la magia de Alice había surgido un efecto magnifico, haciendo que me sintiese segura, se sentía a más no caber de felicidad de ser hoy la compañera de Edward. Sabía que Renee estaba acompañada de su esposo, estaba feliz por mi gran paso, me lo había hecho saber una hora antes, ella nunca cambiaría, así como Rosalie que aún le costaba creer que ya no fuera una pequeña, sino una mujer plena, pero a la vez su felicidad resplandecía cada vez que podía verme a los ojos. Jazz continuó siendo mi gran apoyo junto con Alice y Emmett… Nada que decir, Emmett siempre sería el mismo oso.

Luego de que me dieran el alta pude llegar a un nuevo hogar, Tanto Edward como yo queríamos recomenzar una nueva vida, no lejos, pero sí en una casa pequeña y acogedora, en donde solo fuese necesario el amor para llenarla de calor, nuestra burbuja, que muchas veces se vio rebalsada por las constantes visitas de los chicos, los padres de Edward y también mi madre y Phil.

_._

_Seguí mis estudios y me destaqué con honores. Luego de trabajar en una editorial por algún tiempo, Edward me animó a comenzar a hacer el trabajo que con tanto amor me dedicaba a corregir, así fue como comencé a relatar la historia más retorcida y mágica entre dos muchachos perdidos en su propio abismo, solo algunos comprendieron que aquel debate físico en que se basó el libro no fue más que mis emociones durante cada paso en el periodo más difícil de mi vida, pero aún así Edward estuvo ahí, probándome que yo podía, aún cuando yo no lo creyese, y así fue como terminé sintiendo la agonía del ultimo respiro de dolor de mis personajes y comencé a sentirme realizada como mujer, cumpliendo la pequeña parte de mi gran sueño al escribir la palabra ~Fin~ de mi primer libro._

_El lanzamiento fue todo un evento organizado por Alice ¿Quién podría negarle algo al duende?_

_._

Edward tomó mis manos aún mirándome a los ojos y supe lo que se avecinaba, mi corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte y sentía mis piernas debilitarse.

— Bella— Su voz profunda y aterciopelada pronunciando mi nombre fue lo único que necesité para que la calma llegara a mi cuerpo, sabiendo que este era nuestro momento, Que Edward Jamás me dejaría caer— ¿Quieres ser mi mujer?— Preguntó con ojos expectantes.

Simulé pensarlo por unos instantes y miré mi vestido blanco inmaculado, sonreí—Si, quiero— Dije siguiendo el protocolo. Ahora era mi turno de preguntar—Edward— Dije observando sus ojos con anhelo ¿Quieres ser mi marido?— Mi voz llegó lejana, como un murmullo temeroso.

—Si, quiero— Dijo sonriendo como solo él sabía hacerlo. Tomó un respiro y continuó — Yo, Edward. Te recibo a ti Isabella Swan como mi esposa y prometo amarte fielmente durante toda mi vida— Dijo poniendo el anillo en mi dedo, era un peso, pero estaba dispuesta a llevarlo conmigo hasta mi propia muerte.

_._

— _¿Qué votos quieres pronunciar el día de nuestra boda?— Preguntó Edward mirando el atardecer mientras caminábamos por la ciudad un día que se cortó la luz, y decidimos salir de casa y esperar la noche afuera para ver las estrellas._

— _¿Tu quieres casarte conmigo?— Pregunté torpe, trabándome con mi aliento, deteniendo nuestros paso mientras lo tomaba fuerte del brazo. Algo en mi se conmovió al ver sus ojos brillantes, llenos de nerviosismo._

—_Es un poco extrañó que tu lo propongas pero… ya que lo preguntas. Si, si quiero— Dijo sonriendo burlándose de mi._

— _¡Edward!— Dije golpeándolo suave en el pecho._

—_Bella, se mi mujer. Por favor— Suplicó con ojos brillantes llenos de congoja, aún cuando sabía mi respuesta de anticipación— Vivimos juntos hace dos años y medios, compartimos desde el desayuno hasta la cama, te lo propuse hace muchos años, pero no era el momento… ahora dime Bella, no hay nada ni nadie que pueda detenernos, solo tu. Prometo no insistir si tu respuesta es negativa, pero respóndeme amor. ¿Quieres compartir tus días, tus noches, tus más íntimos pensamientos, tus más negados anhelos, tus futuros hijos, tus más recientes costumbres, tus peores mañanas y cada cosa que aparezca en nuestros caminos, conmigo?_

_Como acto reflejo a todo el amor que me profesaba en tales palabras, en su mirada y en la forma en que acunaba mi rostro limpiando con sus pulgares mis lágrimas, lo supe —Si— Dije suave, con voz ahogada_

_Edward sonrió observándome sonreír —¡Sí! ¡Si quiero Edward!— Grité para que lo creyera._

_Habíamos pasado tantas cosas juntos… ¿Por qué no una vida entera? ¿Por qué no el resto de mis días? Edward me daba todo, desde lo más ínfimo, sabía que solo estando a su lado me sentía protegida, como con nadie más. No me importó la gente que se volteó a observarnos. No había otro momento como este en mi vida, no tan real y surrealista a la vez._

—_Gracias— Dijo mientras me tomaba en sus brazos y me apretaba como queriendo convencer a su incredulidad de que en verdad estaba con él._

—_No me gustan los votos tradicionales… pero tampoco los pomposos— Dije sonriendo_

—_Ya inventaremos algo— Dijo sonriendo con complicidad. Él lo había planeado todo._

_._

— Yo Isabella, te recibo a ti Edward Cullen como esposo y prometo amarte fielmente durante toda mi vida— Dije con lágrimas en los ojos. Terminando de depositar el anillo en su dedo.

No esperamos a que el clérigo dijera las palabras mágicas y nos tomamos el atrevimiento hacer los que nuestros labios ansiaban tanto, ignoramos al publico presente y nos besamos, uniendo nuestros labios que quemaban por la necesidad del otro, casi enloqueciendo al estar a solo unos centímetros del otro sin poder rozarse y demostrase cuanto se amaban.

Mi madre y Carlisle carraspearon al mismo tiempo mientras Emmett reía.

Nos abrazaron a cada uno y nos dieron sus mejores deseos, mi madre emotiva lloraba y Phil intentaba consolarnos dándonos una sonrisa, ya que como acto reflejo al verla llorar mis ojos derramaron las lágrimas de emoción que por tanto contuvieron.

—Siempre has sido parte de nuestra familia— Dijo Esme abrazándome como siempre lo hacia.

—Aguarden a la noche si quiera— Dijo Emmett cuando me quedé observando como Edward era abrazado por todos sin soltar nuestras manos, que se mantenían firmes, sin querer tomar distancia el uno del otro. Sin ceder ni un milímetro. Los más cercanos no aguantaron las risas, ya que conocían a Emmett. Me sonrojé ligeramente y Edward solo se detuvo a observarme mientras el resto de los invitados intentaba ahogar una risa, la misma risa que el clérigo tenía pintada en la cara.

Luego de todos los abrazos nos dirigimos a la mansión cullen donde nos esperaba la fiesta de matrimonio. Cosa que solo Alice se había encargado de organizar, consultando solo las cosas más extrañas. Estaba en la habitación quitándome las orquillas del pelo mientras Alice me arreglaba el maquillaje y mi madre me tendía la ropa para la fiesta, Hoy era nuestro día… Pero Alice se lucía.

Bajé las escaleras y Edward estaba esperándome con un traje más cómodo, sonrió al verme y sujetó mi mano con delicadeza y la besó, ofreciéndome su brazo para caminar al lado de él.

—Nos han preparado una pequeña sorpresa— Dijo al momento en que salimos de la casa hacía el patio donde se encontraban todos los invitados.

El reproductor se encendió en la pantalla plana gigante que solo emmett poseía y comenzó a correr un video con fotos de mi niñez, de la niñez de edward, fotografías que nos habíamos tomado en nuestro nuevo hogar, todos en que salíamos besándonos mientras tocaban una nana, que era justamente la nana que Edward había compuesto para mí.

Una vez que la reproducción terminó Edward tomó el micrófono y comenzó a hablar.

—_Puedes confiar en mi amor, porque es real— Dijo mientras sonreía, observando solo mis ojos— Con todos estos testigos presentes que están compartiendo el primero de muchos, de nuestros mejores momentos te prometo ser un esposo fiel y compartir y apoyarte en tus esperanzas, sueños y metas. Mi voto estará contigo para siempre. Cuando caigas, te levantaré, cuando llores te confortaré, cuando rías compartiré contigo tu gozo. Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo desde este momento hasta la eternidad— Terminó diciendo con Los ojos brillantes._

_El gozo de tenerlo en mi vida se desbordaba por mis ojos sin contención. Edward corrió hacia mi y me abrazó sabiendo que no lloraba de tristeza, sino de felicidad, solo nuestras familias sabían cuan difícil había sido llegar hasta aquí. Cuanta lucha habíamos tenido aún sin quejarnos ni gritarlo, más bien en silencio, solo ellos quienes lloraban con nosotros sabían cuanto habíamos luchado día a día para dar este paso que también fue una meta. Nos quedaba toda una vida por delante pera luchar, reír, discutir y disfrutar. Nos quedaba un gran camino por recorrer._

_La fiesta concluyó como lo esperado cumpliendo todas las expectativas._

_—Alice eres un genio— Dije mientras me despedía de ella para luego marcharnos al hotel._

_Me despedí de todos con un gran abrazo, pronto los volvería a ver pero sería una mujer casada con todos lo que ello significaba._

_Al llegar a la habitación del hotel me sentía nerviosa… Edward lo sabía, me conocía más que nadie. Era como estar a punto de vivir mi primera vez._

_—Espero cumplir tus expectativas— Dijo Edward sonriendo como si nunca antes hubiésemos hecho el amor. Mientras abría la puerta y me cargaba al estilo novia._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Edward estaba sentado a la mesa, observando el paisaje, estaba concentrado en algún punto fijo que yo no veía. A pesar de los años transcurridos no me cansaba de observarlo, lo miraba como la primera vez, con aquel cabello cobrizo ahora canoso por lo largo de los años. Le serví su plato de comida para luego sentarme a su derecha y comenzar a comer._

_Los niños, ahora eran adultos, nuestros nietos que un día vimos nacer ahora correteaban por el patio, mientras sus padres salían a caminar. _

_Edward me sonrió como pidiendo disculpas luego de haber terminado su plato._

_—Sigues siendo la mejor en la casina Bella— Dijo con la voz envejecida, y su rostro ya con marcas por los años. Sonreí dándole las gracias por el cumplido y me dispuse a lavar los trastes._

_—Bella… _

_—Dime— Dije animándolo, a pesar de los años aún esperaba a que le animara para continuar, habían cosas que jamás cambiarían — ¿Recuerdas que hoy cumplimos 50 años? —Le pregunté descubriendo que era eso lo que deseaba preguntarme. Comencé a sentirme triste al descubrir que Edward perdía la memoria…_

_— ¿Han sido 50 años?— Preguntó con tono inocente Y mis ojos se humedecieron de tristeza… si era así edward probablemente terminaría olvidándome—Para mi son como 5— Dijo sonriendo mientras secaba mis lágrimas. _

— ¿No lo olvidaste?— Pregunté acongojada.

—Como podría olvidar este día Bella— Dijo besándome en los labios.

Comencé a reír por mis inseguridades y me sentí plena a su lado, como cada vez

END

**Lamento la demora del último capitulo chicas… me ha dolido la cabeza por los últimos 2 meses, los doctores no tiene idea… Pero mi cabeza parece estallar cada vez que abro los ojos, me las he ingeniado para poder escribirles el final en el computador… Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y mis más sinceras disculpas de verdad.**

**Atte. Soloemma**


End file.
